


The Avatar's Summer Vacation

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Cussing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Edgeplay, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, Levi tail kink, Light Dom/sub, Mild Gore, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stalking, Summer Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 100,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: The Avatar's of Sin take Summer Vacation in the human realm. Or if Levi was titling this it would be: I'm going on Vacation in the Human realm and I'm in love with a human and have to win her heart and probably share her with my brothers, HELP!Ash is back in the human realm and trying to figure out how to move on with her human life but seven brother's don't want to let her go and Lord Diavolo still wants her back for a second year at RAD. Enemies are not far behind with plans of their own to put into motion.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 176
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

The morning rays felt great as I closed my eyes, leaning on my balcony rail as I took another sip of coffee. After a year in the devildom I couldn’t soak up enough sun, growing up in the pacific northwest I was used to the overcast days but there was no comparing a cloudy day with the absolute lack of sun of the demon realm. It was one more reminder that I was human and this was the world I belonged in. It didn’t matter how many reminders my brain could catalog though, it didn’t stop the ache in my heart. My introverted self always loved these quiet mornings alone, I cherished them, they were vital to my existence. At least they were before THEM, before the avatars of sin disrupted my life, now the quiet I had craved for the past year left a hollow feeling inside, I missed them. 

As happy as I was to be home, it felt strange too. It was scary the spells they had weaved to erase my absence. I came back and it was as if I had never been gone, I came home on a Friday and my job at the hotel was ready for me on monday. My friends never noting my absence acted like we had hung out last week. Almost as if it had all been a bizarre dream and if it hadn’t been for the text messages I still received on my DDD, I might have believed it. 

I shook the negative thoughts from my mind. I needed to focus on the here and now and get my human life back on track. I had finished my MBA in Portland a year before moving back to Hood River, I was working at a historic hotel as a night shift manager trying to figure out my next move when I had been whisked away to the devildom. I had been paying off student debt while trying to build capital, I really wanted to open up my own dessert shop. My goals had been delayed a year and it was time to dig deep and jump back into pursuing my goals. 

Today I was pushing all of that aside though, today my brother was coming into town to visit and we were spending the weekend reconnecting with friends. I’d been back for three weeks now and this was the first weekend I was setting aside for my friends. The first two I spent decompressing and sorting through my feelings. I skipped to the door when I heard the doorbell ring a big grin on my face. 

“Brother!” I leaped into his arms after swinging the door wide. “Shit!” he exclaimed trying to steady us, not prepared for my ambush. “I didn’t think you’d be that excited to see your little brother.” he grinned smugly, returning my hug before brushing me aside to bring his bags inside. 

“Heh. Yeah well it feels like forever…” I grinned as I followed him back inside. “Well as you remember the place is small but I bought an air mattress so you don’t have to sleep on the couch this time. I swear you’ve gotten even taller since I last saw you.” I shook my head at my little brother who towered over me. We were four years apart, he’d just graduated High School when I went to the devildom and he’d taken a year sabbatical from school and would be attending college out of state this fall so I’m glad I had this weekend to reconnect with him. 

“Thanks Sis. Hey do you mind if I take a shower?” he asked. “Yeah go ahead, if you didn’t bring your own stuff you’re welcome to use mine, just expect to smell girly.” I laughed as he rolled his eyes. 

I was brewing another pot of coffee in case my brother wanted any when there was a knock at the door. I wasn’t expecting anyone else this morning so I peeped through the hole, my eyebrows raising in shock when I saw who was on the other side. Opening the door I couldn’t hide my surprise as I greeted my visitor. “Solomon! What a surprise?!” 

Solomon looked good in casual human wear, he was always wearing wizardly robes in the Devildom. He still looked smug as ever though. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he smirked at me. “Ash! Sorry to drop by without notice. I was in the area and thought I’d say hello.”

“I’m not sure if I believe you but come on in.” I opened the door and allowed him entrance. “I’m brewing some coffee right now but can I get you anything else to drink?” I moved my brother’s bags off the couch to make room for Solomon and gestured to him to sit. 

“I’ll have some coffee when it’s ready. Thank you.” he smiled and sat down, looking around curiously.

“It’s small but it’s home.” I shrugged. “So what really brings you here Solomon?” I raised a brow. 

“You wound me Ash!” Solomon laughed. “When I said I was in the area I may have meant America in general...and while I did plan to visit you eventually I may have had a request from a certain demon we both have a pact with to check up on you?” he smirked.

“I see. Asmo’s already worried about me is he?” I couldn’t help my own small smirk from appearing on my face.

“Well you picked a good weekend, I’d already taken it off to spend with friends. How long are you staying in town? I’d offer you a place to stay but as you can see I barely have room for myself here.” I rambled.

Solomon laughed. “I already booked a room for the weekend here in town, I’m just staying the one night. I definitely wouldn’t want to put you out when you weren’t even expecting me.” 

I was about to respond when my brother walked out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I assume he was coming for his bag of clothes when he spotted Solomon on the couch. Both men looked surprised to see each other. 

“Who’s this?” “I didn’t realize you already had company.” Both men said at the same time. I turned away from Solomon to face my brother before he got the wrong idea, I tossed my brother his bag. 

“Daniel, this is Solomon! He stopped by and surprised me...he’s uh a former classmate of mine.” I hastily explained. “Solomon this is my little brother, Daniel. He’s staying with me this weekend.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Solomon rose from the couch and extended his hand towards my brother. “Uh yeah, likewise.” my brother answered awkwardly, giving Solomon a firm handshake before turning back towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll pour that coffee.” I turned and bustled to the kitchen to get away from the awkwardness. 

Asmo had his phone out at the breakfast table, a smile on his face as he tapped out a message. “Why do you look so happy?” Satan asked him. 

“Oh Solomon just arrived at Ash’s place.” he beamed, tapping out another message. 

“WHAT?!” Mammon exclaimed.

“Asmo, what have you done?” Lucifer asked.

“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Asmo looked around at his brothers. “Solomon was going to be in America so I asked him to look in on Ash if he was going to be in the area...and to send me some pics! It’s been so long since I’ve seen her cute face.” Asmo pouted.

“I can’t believe you sent Solomon to Ash’s place.” Satan gritten out irritated. “Yeah Asmo, we can’t trust Ash with that shady wizard!” Levi added in alarm. 

“Oh please!” Asmo waved his hand dismissively towards his brothers. “Solomon’s harmless.”

Lucifer was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to take deep breaths. 

“Oh a picture is coming through!” Asmo tittered excitedly. The brother’s stared at Asmo with anticipation, no one wanted to admit they were also dying to see a picture of Ash. They all watched as Asmo’s face changed from anticipation to irritation to heartbreak as Asmo’s eyes watered unexpectedly. 

“Oh cruel world!” Asmo held his other hand up to his head. “Why Ash? How could you cheat on us!?” 

“Oi! Give me that phone!” Mammon growled out, reaching across the table to try to swipe the phone away. Satan beat him to it, a hiss of irritation escaping his lips as he took in the photo Solomon had sent to Asmo. It was of a young man, naked, hair still wet and dripping with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lightly defined abs on showcase. 

“It seems Solomon isn’t the only man to stop by Ash’s apartment today.” Satan said, turning the phone around to show his brother’s who all leaned in to get a good look. Satan was reigning in the turmoil, if that man was in this room he couldn’t promise that he’d make it out alive.

“Lucifer! Come on! We gotta go to the human realm and rescue Ash!” Mammon was standing from the table. 

“I don’t think she needs rescuing Mammon. Ash has every right to have whatever man she wants in her home. She isn’t our responsibility anymore, let alone yours.” he grit out, looking at his brother with irritation.

“To hell she ain’t!” Mammon growled, slamming his fist into the table. 

Satan had passed the phone back to Asmo who was still looking despondent. 

Belphie and Beel exchanged a look. “We should tell them Belphie.” Beel told his twin. Belphie snickered, “Yeah I guess.” he shrugged, enjoying the tormented looks on his brother’s faces.

“What do you know, Belphegor?” Lucifer demanded looking at the two suspiciously. 

“That man just looks a lot like Ash’s little brother.” he shrugged. 

“Her brother?!” Asmo exclaimed and began typing furiously on his phone, suddenly brought back to life. 

I was pouring two cups of coffee for Solomon and Daniel when I heard Solomon snickering to himself, glancing up I saw him with his phone out. “Is something funny?” I asked him.

“I might have sent Asmo a picture of your half naked brother when he was turning back towards the bathroom.” Solomon shrugged. My mouth hung open in shock.

“W-what? Why would you do that?” I asked, totally weirded out by Asmo seeing my little brother that way. I had a distinct image in my mind now, of Asmo making passes at Daniel and I shuddered. 

“It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up! Can you imagine?” Solomon laughed in that controlled way of his. “I bet the brother’s are all at breakfast right now, he probably showed the picture to everyone.” Solomon sighed, clearly pleased with himself.

“Wait...you told them it was my brother right?!” Now I was picturing seven demons about to storm into the human realm if they thought I had a half naked man in my apartment. Not that it was any of their business but I knew how jealous and possessive they could be and I’d only been gone three weeks now.

Solomon’s phone pinged him at that moment. “Oh looks like my fun is over. Oh my Asmo seems mad at me.” he smirked. “I didn’t tell them it was your brother, but apparently Beel and Belphie recognized him.” I was surprised when he said that, I’d only shown them a few photos of myself and my brother and my brother was younger in those photos. 

“Okay well you’ve had your fun Solomon. Now I expect you to behave yourself if you’re going to be in my home.” I told him with a serious look as I handed him his coffee. 

  
“Of course, Thank you.” he gave me a smile, accepting the coffee. We chatted and caught up a bit before Daniel came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day this time. 

“Well I don’t want to interrupt your time with your brother.” Solomon said standing. “We should catch up tomorrow before I leave if you’re available Ash.” 

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” I told him. “It was nice to see you.” Honestly I could have gone a bit longer before needing to see Solomon again, but whatever, I always tried to be polite. 

“It was nice to meet you Daniel.” he nodded towards my brother and passed the coffee mug back to me. “Thanks for the coffee.” and then he left. 

“Is that some old fling?” Daniel was looking at me with raised brows after the door shut. 

“What?! Solomon?! No..no no no...just a friend or frenemy…I was surprised he dropped by actually.”

“Okay...if you say so.” My brother looked unconvinced. Sure, Solomon was attractive and talented but if my brother knew the competition he had for my attention, he would have understood that Solomon never had a chance. 

“Trust me. He’s not my type.” I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. 

“Well good, there’s something off about that guy…” my brother shook his head and smiled at me. “So what are we doing today? Entertain your little brother sis!”


	2. Chapter 2

After a light breakfast, Daniel and I met up with my friend and co-worker Katelyn. Kat was the first friend I made after moving to the area. After dragging Daniel around the shops for a while we took him windsurfing. Well Daniel went windsurfing while Kat and I lounged by the river. Kat was the opposite of me, she was an extrovert who embraced her sexuality and loved to party. In fact, she reminded me of Asmo a little bit. Except she knew how to keep her energy low key and cool and she wasn’t clingy or bossy. Even though we didn’t have a ton in common, she kept me from becoming a recluse like Levi. She was as likely to spend a lazy day with me as she was to drag me out of the house and outside my comfort zone. Currently Kat was telling me about her latest one night stand, apparently the guy was a disappointment in bed. 

“Sounds rough Kat.” I teased her. 

“You have no idea. I’d get a boyfriend if I wanted a boring predictable lay.” she rolled her eyes. 

“Wow, that doesn’t sound like resentment or anything.” I gave her a knowing look to which she scowled in response. 

“Enough about me. What about you Ash? Any stories to share?” she wiggled her eyebrows at me. Oh boy did I have stories, none that I could share without her commiting me to the looney bin.

“Nope. You know me Kat, I don’t do one night stands. I haven’t had sex for almost two years.” I confessed what she already well knew. 

“Girl. That is so sad. It needs to be my mission to get you laid this summer.” she had that look in her eye that only meant trouble. “I’m serious Ash! You’re too fine to waste away your best years!”

I laughed and thought about all the sex I passed up on the past year.  _ Ugh, don’t go there! _ I scolded myself. I made my choice and I needed to get over it. “Maybe I do need to settle down with a nice human man….” I muttered.

“Huh? A human man? I sure hope so…” Kat laughed at me, I blushed not realizing I said that out loud. “You’re such a freak Ash. You’ve gotta stop reading those paranormal romances before you become a little spinster.” she teased me.

“Yeah...that’s it.” I muttered. Maybe I should let Kat try to hook me up this summer, maybe I could exorcise the demons from my heart. I told myself this, knowing full well it would be next to impossible. I’d already split my heart into seven pieces, was there even room to make for anyone else?

  
  


Lucifer was having tea with Lord Diavolo, currently he was spacing out the windows remembering the last time he walked with Ash in the Palace gardens. He couldn’t seem to get her out of his thoughts these days. He knew it was the same for his brother’s too, they were all suffering terrible mood swings since Ash went back home. They’d shift between despondency and irritation. If his own feelings were giving him whiplash, it was worse when they were all in the same room together. They were all handling it differently, Levi seemed to go back further into his shell, Mammon was in denial and getting into trouble constantly, and Beel had no appetite one day and then would binge until he was sick the next. He wanted to lock them all up, punish them until they got their acts together but how could he fault them when he knew what they were feeling even if he didn’t act out as they did. 

“Lucifer?” he heard Lord Diavolo calling his name and looked over at his Lord and friend. “Forgive me, I was lost in thought.” he told his Lord. 

“Thinking of Ash again?” Lord Diavolo asked with a small smile on his face, Lucifer was only mildly surprised to see the Prince give him a tender look instead of his usual teasing smile. 

“Hmph.” Lucifer grunted, his only response.

“It’s an impossible situation.” Lucifer continued after a while. “Aside from all the complications that would come from trying to pursue a relationship with a human, all my brother’s want her and she loves all of us too much to choose so she’ll have none of us. It’s better this way, she’ll live out her life in the sun like she deserves.”

“I still hope she comes back for a second year at RAD.” Lord Diavolo confessed. “It doesn’t need to be forever, it doesn’t need to be her whole future. Just enjoy yourselves for another year or two.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I think if I had more time with her, then we’d never be able to let her go.” he smiled sadly. 

“You know I think Ash would take all of you despite her human upbringing. She confessed as much to me that her main worry is hurting the relationship you all have as brothers. If you could find a way to make it work and show her, maybe she’d change her mind.” Lord Diavolo offered up this advice. “She doesn’t think your pride would allow it, maybe she’s right but I know you love your brother’s and that their happiness is important to you. That in itself brings you a sense of Pride, does it not?”

Lucifer looked at Lord Diavolo, slowly processing what he said. “Something to think about anyway. I can’t stand to see you and your brother’s moping around, we have a kingdom and a school to run after all.” he gave Lucifer his teasing smile this time. 

  
  


My phone pinged as Kat and I flipped through channels aimlessly, Daniel wanted to shower again before dinner. Looking at my phone I saw a text from Solomon.

**_Solomon: Hey Ash. I have to leave earlier than expected tomorrow. Can you join me for dinner tonight?_ **

I looked at my friend, did I really want Solomon to join us? He came all this way, I felt rude to brush him off. “Hey Kat? Uh, one of my old classmates is in town, would you mind if he joined us for dinner? Daniel already met him this morning.” I just hoped she wouldn’t ask too many questions.

Kat grinned at me. “Is he hot?” I rolled my eyes at her. “What does that even matter?” Kat laughed at me. “Sure I don’t care. Hey, maybe it can be like a double date...your brother is a cutie…” she looked towards the bathroom and bit her lip.

“Eww! Kat! No. Gross.” I scowled at her which had her laughing at me again. “Chill Ash, he’s too young for me anyway.”

**_Me: Sure, I had plans with Daniel and my friend Kat for dinner tonight but you’re welcome to join us._ **

**_Solomon: Great! Did you have a place in mind yet?_ **

**_Me: Yeah we’re going to the double mountain brewery, pizza and beer, that okay?_ **

**_Solomon: Sounds excellent. What time?_ **

**_Me: 7pm_ **

I sent him the address and then sent him one last message.

**_Me: Oh and ya know...no demon/warlock talk please...LOL_ **

**_Solomon: Of course._ **

Dinner passed without incident. I could tell Daniel wasn’t completely won over by Solomon still but he certainly had Kat wrapped around his posh fingers in no time. All in all it was a nice dinner. Solomon convinced us to take a few selfies together at the restaurant. I knew he was going to tease Asmo and the rest of them with the pictures, part of me felt guilty for participating and part of me didn’t. I didn’t want them to forget me. I hoped they were missing me as much as I was missing them. 

  
  


Lucifer glared at Asmo when he let out an ear piercing shriek, on his phone again at the table again. He hadn’t stopped pestering Solomon since we found out he was in town with Ash. “Asmo, don’t make me confiscate your phone.” 

“Solomon’s going to have dinner with our Ash tonight. He promised to send more pictures.” Asmo grinned. 

“Well I hope they’re pictures of Ash and not her nearly naked brother.” Belphie said, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm, yes, her brother is nice but I’d rather see half naked pics of Ash.” Asmo laughed. 

“Even if that meant Solomon was the one taking them?” Satan asked Asmo with a glare.

Asmo shrugged. “As long as I get to see them I don’t see why it matters who took them?” 

“I’ll kill that wizard if he even touches my human.” Mammon glowered, he’d been in a seriously bad mood ever since he learned Solomon was with Ash that morning. 

“Awww, they’re all so CUTE!” Asmo cooed looking at the pictures that Solomon sent him. Asmo pulled his phone close to his chest as multiple hands demanded his phone. “I’ll forward them to you, no touching!” he scolded them.

They all pulled out their phones and waited for Asmo to forward the pics. There was a group photo of Ash, Solomon, her brother and a girl they didn’t know. Another picture of the same without Solomon and the last was a pic of just Solomon and Ash. Solomon had his cheek pressed against hers, he’s head slightly inclined towards her face, his signature smirk on his face and the look in his eyes spoke volumes of the teasing challenge he was throwing at the brothers. 

“Tell him to get one with just Ash and no one else.” Belphie complained. 

“‘Ash already went home for the night.” Asmo shrugged not looking up as he continued his conversation via text with Solomon.

“Just delete the photos with Solomon in them.” Levi suggested. 

“I can’t believe you’re all OK with this!” Mammon yelled. “Solomon’s moving in on Ash and we’re not there to do anything about it!” 

“Solomon isn’t Ash’s type.” Beel said between bites, not sharing in Mammon’s concern. 

“Beel’s right Mammon.” Levi nodded his head. 

“No we don’t have to worry about Solomon.” Asmo agreed. “It’s all the other men. Ash is a real cutie, she won’t stay single forever. She’ll find a nice human man, settle down, make a few babies….at least she’ll be carrying on Lilith’s line.” he sighed. 

“It’s pointless to keep having this discussion.” Lucifer held his hand up, interrupting his brothers. “Ash made her choice, it’s done.”

Asmo scowled at his brothers. “Ash did choose, she chose all of us but that wasn’t good enough for the rest of you. You all wanted her to yourselves. Even though I am everything Ash needs I would have been willing to share her if it meant she’d be happy. I obviously love her the most and deserve her the most. So maybe you should all just bow out of the running and I can take care of her like she deserves.” he sniffed, ignoring them to type out something on his phone again.

Lucifer stood and commanded his brother’s attention. “Fine, we will put it to vote. Tomorrow morning, if you’re willing to share Ash join me in the study before breakfast. It’s all or nothing. If everyone shows up then we will make a joint effort to win Ash over. If even one brother doesn’t show, then it’s over and I don’t want to hear it discussed at this table ever again.” he glared at each brother, daring them to talk back. If they did he’d have some extra special punishment for them. When no one said a word, he left the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Asmo was already sitting in Lucifer’s office, he still had a gold flake mask applied to his face, sipping on some health smoothie when Lucifer entered. Lucifer’s mouth tipped at the corner almost imperceptibly as he shook his head. Sitting behind his desk, no words were spoken between them, Asmo’s silence was almost unnerving to Lucifer but he thanked the demon king for small mercies as he started shuffling through the papers on his desk. As well as he knew his brother’s he wasn’t sure how this would go, he wanted Ash for himself but would make sacrifices like he always had for the sake of his brothers. Mammon was greedy, Levi was jealous and Belphegor could be petty and cruel, but Ash was ever so slowly helping him become more like the Angel he used to be before they lost Lilith. 

Looking at the clock, there was an hour before breakfast. Satan was on breakfast duty this morning, he’d already told Lucifer where he stood as far as Ash was concerned. Sighing he decided to work on paperwork while he waited to see if everyone was going to show up or not. Asmo was still silent so he took advantage of it while it would last. 

Beel and Belphie were the next to enter the study and take up the rest of the space on the couch next to Asmo. Beel sat silently, rubbing his stomach with worry while Belphie slept on his shoulder. The silence continued. 

Fifteen minutes till breakfast a blushing Levi ducked his head as he slipped into the office avoiding eye contact with everyone as he took the chair opposite Lucifer, his eyes glued to his phone. Lucifer gave his brother a cursory glance before going back to his paperwork, the only sound was Lucifer’s pen scratching on paper.

Five minutes later Satan entered silently and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at the clock on the wall. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. 

One minute left and Lucifer’s study door flew open with a bang. Mammon had clearly run there from who knows where, he stumbled into the room. Face flushed, bent over with his hands on his knees. It took a lot to get that sort of response from the second strongest of them. Eventually he raised his head, glaring at each brother before his eyes landed on Lucifer who’s expression was vague and elusive as ever. “Let’s do this then.” Mammon huffed out. Lucifer let out a long exhale, of relief or resignation he wasn’t quite sure. 

Mammon drew himself up, quickly adopting his usually arrogant posture. “I’m gonna share...but remember, I’m still her first!” 

The rest of the room groaned punctuated by Beel’s stomach growling, it was time for breakfast.

  
  


When I exited my office it was 11pm and Kat was checking in a late arrival at the front desk. Once our guest had moved towards the elevator I approached her. “Hey Kat, have all our guests checked in now?” I always liked to make sure all guests for the day were accounted for before digging into the paperwork.

Kat clicked a few keys on the keyboard before responding. “Looks like everyone is accounted for except for a Mr. Seth Zimri, he was also noted as being a late arrival.” she informed me. 

“Oh maybe this is our Mr. Zimri.” I said as I heard someone entering. Kat and I looked up to see a tall dark and handsome type entering the building. “Welcome to the Gorge, are you Mr. Zimri?” Kat smiled as she greeted the man. I made myself look busy while she checked him in. 

He was tall and under his suit I imagined he had a lean athletic build by the way the tailored suit hung on him. He had black hair, enough of it to tuck behind an ear, a little disheveled in that purposeful way. His light olive skin made him look like someone that was stuck in the office too much and wasn’t out in the sun enough to have a proper tan. I expected warm chocolate brown eyes but they were a bright blue that seemed out of place. 

Kat was handing him back his credit card when she said “Are you here or business or pleasure Mr. Zimri?” her voice was flirtatious and I held back an eye roll. He kept a hold of her hand as he took his card back and pressed a kiss to her hand. 

“Please, call me Seth.” he flashed her another charming smile. “Pleasure Katelyn.” he said after glancing at her name tag. “If I am in town for business, there is still always time for pleasure.” he added, glancing my way. Our eyes met for a second before I turned away, as I pretended to be busy with something on the other computer.

Kat was handing him some local guide brochures and magazines. “Just let us know if you need anything...Seth.” Kat said coyly. 

“Thank you. Maybe I can convince both of you beautiful ladies to show me around while I’m in town?” another sinful flash of his pearly whites. This guy oozed sex appeal and charm. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t affected but he also made me feel itchy. Something about him was lightly engaging my fight or flight response, nothing that really made me worry just enough to make me aware of it. 

Kat was actually giggling. “Well Ash is a bit of a stick in the mud, works too much but maybe you’d be able to convince me.” she practically purred at him. I narrowed my eyes at his back when he finally made his way towards the elevators. He was beautiful and maybe I was paranoid after living for a year in the Devildom but something about him was screaming otherworldly to me. As far as I knew, demons couldn’t just visit the human realm whenever they wanted anymore so the likelihood of Mr. Zimri being demonic was next to nothing so I decided to shake off my paranoia and get back to work. 

As I stood to make my way back to the office I looked over at Kat who still had a dreamy look on her face. “Kat, do I need to have another talk with you about flirting with guests?” I chided her. 

“Oh come on! Ash, it’s not every day we get such a hot specimen in here.” she pouted. I rolled my eyes at her. “He was pretty dreamy…” I offered her a smirk after a hot second. “Just mind the rules, no funny business on company hours...and be careful with him...I don’t trust his type.” This time Kat rolled her eyes at me. “Is there a type you trust?” 

I left the question unanswered as I made my way back to the office and my stack of paperwork.

  
  


A week later Kat was still pouting, she had spent one of her days off showing Mr. Zimri around town, while he’d been flirtatious she said he’d asked one too many questions about me and never tried to make a move on her no matter how obvious she made it that she’d let him bed her. I didn’t know why the man was interested in me, I’d given him no encouragement during his stay and I had nothing on Kat. She was every man’s wet dream, at least I thought so. I didn’t know how to console her about her failed conquest. It seemed so petty to me. 

“You have this weekend off right?” she asked me. “Uh yeah…” I answered, distracted with my work. “We should go out, I need you to cheer me up.” she pouted. 

Damn. I needed an excuse. I’d received a text from Lucifer saying they’d all be visiting so I’d taken a couple days off. As excited I was to see them, I didn’t know how to explain them to Kat. I could tell her they were old classmates, not a lie technically but I’d already used that with Solomon and she’d wonder why I’d never mentioned them before and why all the sudden I had a bunch of old classmates coming to visit. It was a mess. I couldn’t fit them all in my apartment so I’d booked them rooms at the hotel. 

“Uh..maybe I’m kinda busy though...housework and such.” I mumbled.

“Housework? You live in a tiny apartment Ash.” she looked at me with a glare not believing my excuse. 

“Yeah well you know, time to deep clean and all that.” Then I buried myself in paperwork and pointedly ignored her until she left my office in a huff. 

  
  


Three days later I was heading into work full of nerves, they were checking in tonight and I hadn’t been able to get Kat to take a different shift without her suspecting something. My emotions were all over the place, my anxiety through the roof. As excited as I was to see them, I knew it would hurt as well, especially when they were gone again. 

It was 10pm when I saw Lord Diavolo stroll through the front entrance like the Prince he is. Damn. Diavolo always had a presence to him, but he looked really good in casual clothing. I glanced at Kat and saw her basically drooling. I couldn’t even process the rest of them as they filed in behind Lord Diavolo. My heart was hammering in my chest. I kept my eyes focused on Lord Diavolo’s as he beamed at me with his signature smile. 

“Ah Kat, these gentlemen are booked under Mr. Devin King.” I told her, waving a hand at her to start the check in process. Someone snickered behind them and I figured it was Belphie. I saw Lucifer’s eyes widen in surprise but I don’t know what they expected, I couldn’t log him into the system as Lord Diavolo. 

“Ash it’s wonderful to see you again.” Lord Diavolo greeted me. I smiled nervously, “It’s great to see you too….uh Devin.” I inwardly cringed. 

Kat leaned towards me “You know these guys?” she asked in a hushed tone that I knew they’d all hear anyway while she eye’d them all up. 

The rest of them were pushing their way to the front until they took up all the space at the front desk. Lucifer extended his hand to shake Kats. “I’m Lucifer and these are my brothers, we’re friends of Ash.” 

Kat gave me an incredulous look. “Yeah, old classmates.” I told her, she still didn’t look convinced. “Lucifer…” she said with a raised brow. “As in Satan?”

I watched Satan quirk his brow. “No, I’m Satan.” he smirked. The rest of the guys introduced themselves while I was mentally facepalming. Kat was giving them a good look over. “Hmm the occult names, the wild contacts and hair...are you all in a band?” she asked with a smirk thinking she’d figured it out.

I jumped on it. “Yeah yeah, they’re in a...goth metal band, those are their stage names.” I told her with a smile.

“That’s hot.” she smirked, giving the guys another once over. “You must be their manager?” she asked Lord Diavolo, I looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Yes, that’s right!” Lord Diavolo or Devin laughed and smacked Lucifer on the back. I moved Kat over and began finishing the check in process myself, my hands needed to keep busy to calm my nerves. 

“What’s your band's name?” Kat was asking. Asmo was leaning across the front desk using his charms. “The Devils Orgasm.” he purred. Kat laughed. “No, it’s not.” Lucifer interjected. “It’s The Fallen.” Asmo pouted at his fun being ruined. Kat turned her eyes away from Asmo and looked at Lucifer again, “Let me guess.” she had her flirty voice on again. “You must be the lead singer?”

“I’ve got your key cards ready!” I interrupted. “I’ve got you two to a room. I handed a key to Lord Diavolo, Beel, Levi and Satan. It was obvious Lord Diavolo would bunk with Lucifer, Beel with Belphie. Satan looked at Asmo. “You’re with me Asmo.” 

“What! Why do I have to room with Mammon?!” Levi complained. “Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Mammon shot back. Lucifer cleared his throat and the argument stopped cold. 

“Let us know if you need anything.” Kat said to them as they took their room cards. 

“Are you going to come up and visit Ash?” Asmo was still leaning on the front desk looking at me with pleading eyes. 

“I’m working tonight until 1.” I told him and then looked up to see everyone else looking at me. 

“Let Ash get her rest, we will see her all day tomorrow.” Lucifer gave me a small smile before he herded his brothers into the elevator.

When they were gone Kat looked at me. “You’re deep cleaning your apartment this weekend? Were you trying to keep these sinfully sexy band members from me Ash?!” 

“Ugh! I just didn’t want you to get the wrong idea!” I told her fretfully. She didn’t look convinced. 

“Did you bang one of them in College or what?” she smirked.

“No..no no.” I waved my hands in front of me. “Oooh, you banged more than one of them then?” she grinned at me wickedly. “Kat!” I whisper yelled. “This is inappropriate for work.” it was my go to line when I wanted to get out of a conversation with her at work. 

She rolled her eyes. “So are they playing in town this weekend? I definitely have to see that.” her eyes were glittering and I didn’t even want to know what was going through her mind at that point, nothing good, I knew that much. 

“No, they are playing in Portland..they’re just passing through.” I told her and turned to go back to my office where I wanted to hide until my shift ended.

“Ooh and they decided to stop here just to see you?” She raised an eyebrow. I ignored her and retreated, unwilling to delve deeper into my lies. I knew this would be a mess.


	4. Chapter 4

With only a few hours of sleep, I willed myself out of bed the next morning. I was never a morning person and it had been easy to slip back into my routine working the night shift. However, my guys were here and I couldn’t waste the day sleeping in. I grabbed my phone and sent a text off to Lucifer instructing them to take advantage of the hotel's free breakfast and that I’d meet them in an hour. It was going to be a toast and coffee morning for me, too anxious to eat anything else. I took a long hot shower, taking time for myself as I rarely did, I knew Asmo would appreciate it. Gathering some of my hair I made two braids that I fastened around the back of my head and left the rest of my hair down. I kept my makeup simple and appropriate for a hot summer day, opting to wear a flouncy baby blue summer dress paired with flat sandals that would be easy to walk in. 

I was just about to grab my purse when a firm rapping on my door startled me. I was surprised to see Lord Diavolo outside my door when I peered through the peephole. “Hey! I thought I was meeting you at the hotel.” I greeted and noticed only Lucifer was with him. 

“Lucifer and I wanted some time to talk to you without the others present.” Lord Diavolo explained as I welcomed them into my apartment. I poured them coffee as they made themselves comfortable on my couch. I settled into my desk chair after turning it towards them. “You haven’t been here for twenty four hours, don’t tell me there’s some catastrophe to solve.” I laughed only half joking. 

Lucifer remained stoic while Lord D graced me with a winning smile. “Nothing like that.” he laughed. “Our visit is more personal in nature, I’ll let Lucifer take the lead now.”

My smile faltered as Lucifer cleared his throat, I’d never seen him look nervous before and it was unsettling to me. I shifted my body directly towards him, giving him my full attention. 

“Ash” Lucifer suddenly leaned forward, gripping the seat of my chair and pulling me closer towards him, settling back into the couch he gripped my hands in his. “Before you left…” he paused and I took a deep breath, I wasn’t sure I could handle whatever was going to come next, I’m sure it was a conversation I didn’t want to have, especially not with Lord Diavolo present. “Before you left my brother’s and I all tried to make it clear that we wanted you, that we didn’t want you to leave.”

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, unable to hold his stare I looked down at his hands holding mine. “You did…” I agreed softly. 

“My brother’s and I, we don’t just desire you. We love you.” he confessed and I couldn’t help the small gasp that left my lips. Some of them had hinted at feelings they guessed might be love but I’d never heard any of them confess it and for it to come out of Lucifer’s mouth especially….

I couldn’t help the look of anguish that crossed my face as I pulled my hands from his. “Why are you telling me this? I told you! I can’t choose! Don’t make me.” I shook my head vehemently. A soft look crossed Lucifer’s features as he grasped my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. 

“We’re not asking you to choose Ash.” he offered me a small smile to the confusion that must be present in my eyes. “We chose you Ash and you can have all of us if that’s what you desire.” he pressed a soft chaste kiss to my lips. I pulled back when I heard Lord Diavolo clearing his throat, I had forgotten he was even there. 

“Before you make any decisions Ash, we wanted you to be aware of the dynamics of being in a serious relationship with the avatars of sin.” Lord Diavolo's expression was soft but serious as he took over the conversation. 

“Demons don’t often fall in love, most are happy to live their existence with multiple lovers. Elite demons in positions of power sometimes take consorts, marriages are almost always a matter of politics and power plays. What you may not know, once I take my father’s place, Lucifer and his brother’s will become official rulers over the other seven realms of Hell. In fact, they are already affianced to powerful demonesses of their realms.”

I sat up straighter in shock as my heart faltered in my chest. I’d already decided I couldn’t have them but hearing that they were already engaged to other women hurt my heart. “Why would you tell me you love me when you’re engaged to another?” I couldn’t keep the hurt out of my voice when I questioned Lucifer.

Lord Diavolo waved his hands. “These are political engagements Ash, there’s no love involved; they are arranged marriages to keep peace among the realms.” he tried to explain to me but I wasn’t hearing it. 

“That doesn’t matter! I’m not going to be involved with someone else’s fiancee.” I retorted indignantly. 

“I know this is hard to grasp, Ash. You’re thinking as a human and not a demon.” Lucifer added. I scowled at him.

“I am a human if you’ve forgotten.” I growled causing Lucifer to sink back into my couch and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Lord Diavolo took the reins of the conversation again. “Ash. We’re not trying to upset you. Please try to keep an open mind and see things from our culture, from our perspective. Because Demon marriages are almost always political and loveless, both husband and wife take consorts or other lovers on the side. It’s perfectly acceptable in demon culture.” he waved his hand again. “But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. It will probably be centuries before any of this would come to pass. For the present we just want you to be fully aware of their full positions within the Devildom. They have roles to play far beyond anything you experienced in your year at RAD. You need to know that if your relationships ever progressed into something more serious you’d never be allowed to marry any of them.” 

I shook my head sadly. I don’t know why they kept torturing me. “It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re missing something huge!” I accused them, angry. “I’m human, I won’t live centuries. I’ll become an old woman and you’ll still be the same, not looking a day older. You want me to give up my best years on a relationship that can’t go anywhere? I want a husband, I want children, I want someone I can grow old with.” I couldn’t suppress the tears that slipped forward.

“I don’t regret loving you.” I looked Lucifer in the eyes now. “I’ll always love you and your brothers but this could never work, you’ve only given me more reasons why it can’t. You’ve not given me even one good reason to try!”

Lucifer blinked, then his eyes scanned over my face, searching. “Isn’t our love a reason to try?” he asked softly, his thumb wiping away my tears. 

I shook my head. “If love is so unheard of among demons, how do you really know you love me? How do I know it’s love and not a need to possess?”

Lord Diavolo interrupted once again. “Ash you know Lucifer and his brothers, aside from Satan, were once Angels. They were not born demons. They are unlike me and my brethren. They live in a class of their own. Even Satan is different because he was raised, formed and nurtured by them. As Angels they knew and understood unconditional love, something few humans understand and something that is foreign and unknown to demons. Don’t dismiss their love for you. If they merely wanted to possess you they would have done so long ago.”

I blushed and ducked my head, feeling fully chastised by Lord Diavolo. Lucifer and Diavolo exchanged a look before Lord Diavolo dismissed himself, saying he would see us later at the hotel. Alone with Lucifer he lifted my chin again, peering intently into my eyes. 

We sat in silence for a moment before he sighed. “We’re not asking you to give us your forever, I know your human lifespan is finite and precious. We just want you to give us a chance to love you and feel your love in return. A chance to make you happy for as long as you’ll allow it, if that’s a day or a month or a year, we’ll cherish what you give us forever.”

I never imagined I’d hear these words from Lucifer. I felt like I was being torn in two, my mind and heart at odds with one another. 

“You’re really okay with sharing me?” I asked him, it was something I had a hard time believing, maybe Asmo wouldn’t have an issue but I couldn’t imagine it working between Lu, Levi and Mammon. 

Lucifer gave me another small smile. “I’d be lying if I told you a part of me didn’t want you wholly for myself but my brother’s happiness is important to me, you complete our family and that in itself gives me immeasurable pride.” He grasped my chin again, pressing a firmer kiss to my lips this time. “I told you when we made our pact that you’d belong to me and I meant that, I’ll require something of you that is for me alone if you become my lover, your submission.”

I shivered, the promise in his words, the intensity of his eyes. I could feel electricity traveling down my spine straight to my core where the heat pooled and coiled. 

“My brother’s and I have all discussed this prior to our arrival. I can’t promise it will be easy, I can’t promise there won’t be obstacles or that it’ll last. It’s your choice, it always has been. I won’t beg and I won’t force your hand. We came to ask you to allow each of us to spend one week with you here in the human realm and then for you to spend one week with all of us before the year resumes at RAD. Then you can make your final decision.”

“I see…” I barely whispered. I was so close to convincing myself to move on with my human life but here was Lucifer, tempting me. “Let’s enjoy our weekend together, you can let us know your decision before we leave?” he kissed my temple, standing and pulling me up with him. 

I nodded in agreement. My mind still swirled with possibilities as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pushing it all to the back recesses of my mind. Forcing a smile to my face, I grabbed my purse and large sun hat. “Okay let’s go get everyone else and have a good weekend.”

  
  


_Meanwhile In the Devildom…_

One of my spies entered my estate. “Lord Diavolo and the Avatars have all left for the human realm. Diavolo will return tonight and the rest of them tomorrow.” he informed me. We had a small window of time to put things in place but we had to move carefully as Barbatos was standing in his masters stead. I couldn’t underestimate him like I had before. 

“Move our pieces into play.” I commanded. “Summon the incubus, I want his report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter this time! I'll have the next one up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. I'm sure some of you are screaming FINALLY. haha. If you don't like that sort of thing you can skip the end of this chapter. This is only the second time I've written a smutty scene so please don't judge it too harshly. If you have pointers for better smut writing let me know. LOL

It had been a week since _they_ left and I had agreed to Lucifer’s proposal. A few days later Lucifer had sent me a schedule on who’d be visiting when. There were eight weeks left of summer, I’d have a week off between visits and another before going back to the Devildom for a week before making a final decision. I refused them when they wanted to bespell my life again so I could get out of all my human world responsibilities for the rest of summer. I told them that if we were going to do this then they would have to work into my human life. I did take off one extra day from work for each visit. 

It was hard, but I was trying to forget my worries. I owed it to them and myself to make the most of this time together. The potential for heartbreak was great but it was a risk I needed to take so I didn’t live my life with thoughts of what if?

Levi was going to be the first to visit, they didn’t tell me how they chose who would come when but I’m sure Lucifer was in control of everything. I was only mildly surprised to see that Lucifer would be the last to visit. I had to resist the urge to plan and cater each week towards their interests. Afterall I had lived with them for a year, now I wanted to see if they could mesh in with my simple human life. 

I’d given Lucifer a spare key to the apartment. Levi would be arriving while I was at work tonight so I left instructions for him to let himself in and make himself at home. I knew it was going to be a long shift, I was more nervous about Levi’s visit than I should be. Levi and I had the closest friendship out of the brothers but I was nervous about how well that relationship would shift from friends to lovers. Just thinking that had me blushing. I knew the first visit would set the tone and expectations for the rest of the visits. Then there was Kat to deal with, I was going to have to come up with some sort of half truth to tell her. There’s no way she wasn’t going to notice. _One thing at a time Ash_. I told myself, psyching myself up for the day. 

  
  


I was exhausted when I came home that night, work had been more chaotic than usual with some difficult guests and a burst bathroom sink pipe in one of the rooms. As I put my key in the door I could hear Levi moving around inside, his movements sounded frantic. Opening the door I found his arms full of empty snack wrappers, energy drink bottles and a fast food bag. His eyes widened like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Hey Levi.” I smiled tiredly, looking around as I shut the door. He’d clearly made himself at home in front of my TV, a game was paused on the screen and I could only imagine that everything in his arms had been scattered about my floor moments before. 

“H-Hey Ash.” he blushed. “I-I was just cleaning up my mess.” he rushed out. I smirked at his nervousness, my own had fled in the face of my exhaustion. 

“I appreciate that.” I gave him a smile while I set my purse and keys down on the side table next to the couch. I almost laughed when he sighed with relief, he was obviously expecting me to be upset about it. “Did you get dinner?” I asked, praying he’d say yes because I was really too tired to play hostess right now.

“Yeah!” he answered with more confidence. “D-did you?” he looked nervous again. 

“Yeah I ate at work. I’m really tired, I don’t mind if you stay up if you keep the volume down but I’m going to shower and head to bed ok?” I let him know as I moved to pull some pajamas from my drawers. I didn’t want to make him more nervous so I picked a cotton tee and shorts set that had a strawberry print on them. 

“Oo-oh Okay.” I heard Levi answer, I could hear him by the trash throwing his garbage away. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and turned back to him. “Where do you want to sleep while you’re here Levi?”

“W-what!?” I watched his eyes go wide. I tried to ignore his embarrassment and continued.   
“We can share the bed, the couch is too small for you but I do have an air mattress that I bought for when my brother visits that I could make up for you if you’re more comfortable with that?” 

“Y-you don’t mind if we s-share your b-bed?” Levi barely managed to get out while his cheeks reddened further. I shook my head, keeping my face calm. “Of course not, it’s not like we haven’t before.” I gave him a small smile. His shoulders relaxed a bit at my words “R-right.” he nodded. 

The hot water felt wonderful on my knotted shoulders but I kept it quick, keeping my hair out of the water as I hated sleeping with wet hair. When I exited the bathroom, ready for bed, I expected to see Levi with his headphones on eyes glued to the screen. So I was really surprised to see the outline of his body, laying on his side in my bed. He was facing away from me when I climbed in next to him. I would have thought he was asleep if I hadn’t seen his back tense, as I pulled the covers back to get in I noticed he was shirtless but wearing some sleep pants. I laid there staring at his bare shoulders for a moment in awkward silence before I broke it.

“Levi?”

“Y-yes?”

“I missed you. I’m glad you’re here.” I told him sleepily while letting my eyes drift closed. They snapped back open when I felt him turn towards me, his own eyes seeking mine out in the dark. Only a little light from the street lights outside spilled through the balcony letting me see just enough of his face as my eyes adjusted to the dark. As a demon I knew he could see me much clearer. I could feel his eyes searching mine for the truth of my words.

“I missed you too.” he finally said, his face still placid, almost sad. 

“Good.” I smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the nose, causing his eyebrows to raise. “Now cuddle me.” I told him as I turned my back to him. He was still for a minute before I felt his arms wrap around me gently pulling my back to his chest, a content sigh escaped my lips before I slipped off into the best sleep I’d had in awhile. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

“Ugh!” my hand reached out flailing for my phone to turn off my obnoxiously loud alarm. Blindly I found it and silenced it. Levi’s tail was wrapped around one of my legs and my foot was asleep from having the blood flow constricted. I wiggled my leg but his tail only tightened and he pulled me closer to him with his arms, his face snuggling into my neck. “Mmmmmm.” I felt him murmur against my skin. 

“Levi...Levi! I need to get up.” I protested, trying to pull from his grasp. 

“Huh?!” Levi suddenly startled away, almost pushing me out of bed in his alarm. “S-Sorry Ash!” he blushed. He was being so cute, apparently our time apart had caused a bit of a backslide in his confidence. “Don’t apologize Levi, I just need to go to the bathroom.” I chuckled as I got up and stretched, rubbing some feeling back into my leg before stumbling to the bathroom. 

Levi had fallen back asleep when I was done. Sleeping on his back, the sheets twisted around his waist showing off his lean yet muscular physique. His bangs were covering his eyes, he always looked so sweet when he was asleep with the tension and nerves gone, his face relaxed. I gently brushed the hair from his eyes and admired him for a minute longer before turning towards the kitchen to make us something to eat. 

I settled on french toast, bacon and coffee. I was plating our food when Levi finally dragged himself over to the counter, sitting himself down on one of the barstools. My studio apartment was too small for a proper dining table. “Morning.” I smiled at him, getting a sheepish smile in return. 

“I have a couple free hours before I have to get ready for work. Is there anything you’d like to do before I go?”’ I asked him, watching him dig into his breakfast without ceremony.

“Hmmm.” he hummed around chewing his food while he thought. “Maybe we can just stay in and watch something or play some games?” 

“That’s fine.” I nodded in agreement. “If you decide to go out while I’m at work just remember to lock up. Do you need money?” I asked.

“No..Lucifer gave me some of your currency before I left.”

“Okay. Oh! I almost forgot.” I walked over to my desk and retrieved a phone. “Here. I bought this extra phone for you guys when you come to visit. It’s basic but my number is on speed dial and you can download apps and games if you want.” I explained. “I typically leave my DDD at home and I want you to be able to get ahold of me easily while I’m at work.”

We spent the afternoon on the couch surfing netflix until I had to get ready for work. I almost felt relieved when I left the house. Everything between us felt awkward, maybe forced? I started wondering if this is what Levi really wants or if it’s something his brother’s bullied him into. As much as I didn’t want to, we’d need to have a serious conversation about this. I knew Levi got jealous when he felt his brothers were getting more of my attention, but maybe he only ever wanted me as his best friend, maybe he didn’t want more than that. It was one more thing I had to catalog and push to the back of my mind so I could get to work without distractions. 

Later that evening I was going over everything I needed Kat to cover for me on my day off when Levi walked into the hotel staring at his phone. Kat raised her eyebrow questioningly. “Isn’t that one of the band members? What’s he doing here I thought they were in Portland?” Ignoring her question I turned to Levi.

“Uh hey Levi, what are you doing here?” I asked him, he still hadn’t looked up from his phone. When he looked up he almost looked surprised to see me. Then he hit me with a rare smile and I knew something nerdy was going to come out of his otaku mouth. 

“Ash! I downloaded this app called Pokemon Go! I’ve been wandering around town playing and it brought me here.”

I looked at Kat and saw her eyes widen while she suppressed a laugh. “Oh that’s great Levi, glad you found something fun to do.” 

“Ugh!” Levi scowled at the game suddenly and pocketed his phone. I wasn’t going to ask. As he walked over to the front desk I asked him. “Levi, you remember Kat.” he nodded and gave her a shy smile. 

“Levi what are you doing back so soon? Where’s the rest of the band?” she smiled at him. 

“Uhhh…” Levi fumbled at a loss for words.

“The band’s on vacation, they’re starting a new tour in the fall.” I lied through my teeth. “Levi’s staying with me for the week to visit.” I explained giving her a look that I hoped she understood that I would explain further later. 

“I seeee.” her tone was teasing and I knew she was going to grill me later. 

“Levi. Have you eaten yet? I’m about to take my dinner break.” I quickly changed the subject. He nodded his head. “Yeah I could eat with you.” 

Grabbing my purse quickly from my office I hollered at Kat. “Do you want me to bring you back a sub?” “SURE!” she yelled back, waving us off. 

Levi and I walked a few blocks down the street to the sub shop. I was surprised when he payed for our meal, including Kats. “You didn’t need to do that Levi, but Thank you.” I smiled at him as we sat down to eat.

Levi blushed cutely. “W-well Satan told me he read it’s a c-common practice for human boyfriends to pay for meals on d-dates.” he looked at his sandwich bashfully, avoiding my gaze.

“It is fairly common, although it’s becoming less so these days in some cultures. Women want to be independent and seen as equals, so a lot of couples split the bills. It is nice for the guy to pay sometimes though.” I smiled encouragingly not wanting him to feel like he did something wrong. “Besides, this isn’t really a date, it’s just my work break.” I laughed. 

“O-oh r-right.” Levi ate his sandwich silently after that and I realized I’d said the wrong thing. Levi had so many insecurities, sometimes talking to him was like walking on eggshells unless we were on a topic that he was passionate about. 

When we were finished, Levi rushed out saying he’d see me back at the apartment. I sighed feeling a bit defeated. We needed to have a serious discussion, and the results of that talk would either smooth things out for the rest of his stay or it’d have this whole arrangement come crashing down altogether. 

“Levi paid for your sandwich.” I told Kat as I handed her the sub. “Oh. Tell him I said thank you.” she grinned. “He didn’t hit me as the type of guy who was aware enough to pay for a ladies meal.” she joked.

“Honestly it sorta surprised me too. He’s often in his own little world.” I laughed lightly. 

“Okay. Spill.” Kat said after taking a bite. I looked around, we didn’t have any late check ins and our occupancy was full and none of the other staff were around. I let out a long sigh. 

“So you know when they were all here before?” I asked and she nodded her head impatiently. “Well, ummm...how do I say this...they confessed that they wanted to be in a relationship with me...and-”

“Wait wait wait!” Kat was waving her hands, interrupting me. “They, as in all of them,confessed that they like you??” she asked, stunned. I nodded. “Wait and out of all of them you chose Levi?” now she sounded confused.

“Don’t say it like that. Levi is a sweetheart when you get to know him.” I said in his defence. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it.” she held her hands up again and then motioned for me to continue.

“Anyway I didn’t choose Levi. I kinda...sorta...chose all of them….” I looked away from her feeling my cheeks heat. 

Kat was looking at me stunned. “Ash you haven’t had a real boyfriend in years and now you’re telling me you’re going to start dating 7 sinfully hot brothers?! Wait...you’re punking me right?” she laughed. Her laughter died on her lips as she took in my heated cheeks.

“Wait. You’re serious? Wow…” her eyes widened and she looked me over like this was the first time she’d really seen me. “That’s a helluva comeback Ash.” she grinned shaking her head, still in disbelief. 

“I know. I know! It’s crazy...I’m crazy!” I covered my face with my hands. I couldn’t even tell Kat just how crazy it really was.

“Sooo...how does that work? Have you had sex with any of them?” I could see all the perverted questions swirling around Kat’s demented mind. 

“No, I haven’t. Not yet anyway. I don’t know how this works. It’s not like I’ve ever had more than one boyfriend at a time before.” I groaned. 

“Is this a habit of theirs? Some kink? Sharing a girl?” she quizzed me.

“I think it’s a first for them too. It’s probably going to end in disaster if I’m being honest.” I sighed. “Lucifer wants me to spend a week with each of them alone and then one week together in the...on the road with the band…if it works out I might be gone for a year...on tour…” I hated lying to Kat but I wasn’t willing to expose her to the dangers of the devildom, at least not yet. 

“Wow. A whole year? What about your plans to open a dessert shop here? That’ll really put you behind in your goals.” Kat still had that look of surprise on her face. 

“I know. I don’t know. I’m going to give us this chance to see if this is worth it. I’m not making any decisions until September.” I told her with a sigh. “So you’ll be seeing a lot of them this summer.”

“Yeah I guess so. I’ll have to make sure they’re worthy of you. I’ve got your back.” She gave me a grin and a hug. “Thanks. I needed that.”

  
  


I was thankful for the easy day at work when I came home that evening. I wanted to talk to Levi and I didn’t want to be half asleep while I did so. “Honey I’m home!” I laughed jokingly as I entered my apartment. Then looking around I realized Levi was nowhere in sight. I was about to call him when I heard the sound of the shower. That was fine, this gave me time to settle in before having my talk with Levi. I changed quickly into the same strawberry print pajamas that I wore last night and then decided to make a drink. I realized then that I’d never seen Levi drink anything but energy drinks and buffo egg tea. I didn’t know if he’d want it but since I was making myself one, I made two amaretto sours, nice and tart the way I liked them. 

I was sitting on the couch with our drinks on the side table when Levi came out of the bathroom, towel drying his purple locks wearing his sleep pants slung low on his hips. I tried not to stare and failed. My eyes trailed their way up from his navel to his eyes and when we connected, our heated faces were a match. “Did you have a nice shower? I know mine isn’t as nice as what you’re used to.” I rushed out, trying to cover the awkwardness of the moment. 

“Yeah it was fine...for a normie shower.” he smirked. It was the first time he’d teased me since I’d been here and it oddly made me feel more relaxed. “Ya know since it’s going to be so hot all week, we could actually go swimming, since there’s nothing that will eat you in our waters.” I laughed. 

“I could go for a swim.” he gave me a small smile. “Cool, we’ll plan on it on one of my days off then.” I held out a drink. “It’s called an amaretto sour.” I offered. He took the glass, sitting next to me on the couch leaving plenty of space between us. He sniffed it before taking a sip. His face lit up at the taste and then he threw the whole glass back. I couldn’t help laughing. “Levi! It’s not a shot.” I shook my head and took another sip of my own. Levi gave me a small shrug. 

“Hey Levi, I wanted to talk tonight before bed.” I tried to keep my voice steady. I really wasn’t looking forward to getting into this tonight but I’d rather pull off the bandaid now. Levi angled his body towards mine and now our knees were almost touching. 

“I wanted to t-tell you s-something t-too Ash.” Levi broke eye contact and looked away. “Okay. You go first then.” I encouraged him to speak. His eyes darted back to mine and then away again. 

Taking a deep sigh with his eyes closed, he opened them again and looked into mine. Something like resignation flitted through his expression, he looked defeated.

“If you d-don’t want me…” his eyes closed again as he took another breath and steeled himself. “If you don’t want me the same way you like my brothers….then I understand...My brother’s are cool and powerful...I’m just an icky otaku after all.” his eyes met mine again, full of unshed tears. “As long as you’ll continue being my best friend...t-then...then I’ll learn to live with that.” I could tell he was done and my heart was aching for him. How tragic that he could still believe that I didn’t want him or held him lower than his brothers. Here I was worried that he’d been bullied into this when really he was afraid of my rejection. 

Setting my drink down, I leaned over and cupped his face between my hands. Looking into his eyes for a moment before I leaned forward further and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Levi, that’s not what I wanted to tell you tonight...I was worried that you didn’t want me the same way your brothers do. I was worried they’d bullied you into this arrangement. I was worried you didn’t see me as anything more than your best friend and sidekick.” I paused to give him a small smile, sitting back I took his hands in mine. 

“Levi I wish you understood how amazing you are. I think you’re wicked cool. I love how passionate you are about the things you love. You’re brilliant and tech savvy. You’re strong and powerful, you’re third in line and you’re the admiral of the demon navy! If anything, I’m not good enough for you! I’m just a human, with no special talents or powers. I have absolutely nothing to offer you other than my love. I’ll never be perfect like your 2D girls.” I gave him a shy smile. Levi just looked stunned the entire time. We sat there silently searching each other's eyes. 

“You really feel that way Ash?” Levi asked me. I moved so I was straddling him on the couch, my hands settled on his shoulders. “Of course I do! I’ll always be the Henry to your Lord of Shadows no matter what, but I’d like to see if we could be more too.”

***smut beyond this point***

“I want that too.” he whispered. I smiled at his words and feeling bold I leaned in and gave him another kiss. This time he was quick to respond. His arms settled on my hips and he pulled me closer to him, I couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped my lips when I felt his hardened member press against me, only the thin layers of our clothes separating us. His tongue expertly slipped inside as he quickly dominated our kiss. I hadn’t expected Levi to be so skilled. My hands had slid down to rest on his chest and I felt it before I heard the strange demon mating trill. Levi broke the kiss quickly after that. 

“I’m s-sorry!” he blurted out, his cheeks reddening and his confidence wavering again. “I’m not.” I smiled and pulled his face back towards mine. “I want you Levi.” my voice was deeper and breathy and to show him I meant it I rolled my hips against his. Levi groaned and grabbed my hips firmly again, grinding himself into me. Levi was trilling again while nibbling on my throat. I’d always been attracted to him but I’d never been more turned on by him before. 

In one fluid motion his hands were gripping my ass, holding me against him as he stood from the couch and made his way towards the bed, never ceasing his wandering lips. Kneeling on my bed he lowered me to the mattress under him. Pulling away, his eyes had a lustful intensity to them that I’d never seen before. He’d already shifted into his demon form. “Are you sure you want this Ash?” I could see the flickers of doubt still crossing his eyes.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I want you Leviathan.” I said and pulled him down towards me so I could kiss him. This kiss was slow and loving. When Levi finally pulled away there was a new glint in his eye, he seemed to be gaining confidence. The next few moments were a blur of frantic movements as Levi helped me out of all my clothes except for my purple lace thong. I couldn’t help feeling shy as I laid under him almost fully nude. His eyes roamed my body eagerly. Almost reverently, he reached out and cupped both my full breasts. “Don’t tell Ruri, but you’re perfect Ash. I’ve never seen anyone real or fictional more beautiful than you.” he whispered. I couldn't’ stop the silly grin that I could only imagine was plastered on my face right now. Unable to stand his attention on my body I pulled him close again for another kiss. He didn’t linger on my lips long before trailing his kisses down my neck.

I was grateful that I had a corner unit and that my bed was against an outside wall, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to be quiet if Levi kept this up. A low moan escaped me as I felt Levi’s teeth scrape over my already erect nipples. He squeezed the side of my breast while taking the nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirling around the nipple had me moaning again. Soon he was moving to my other breast to give it the same attention. His fingers lightly grazed the sides of my ribs as his open mouth kisses moved south. “Ahhh Levi!” I cried out as his tongue teased the edge of my panties. Raising myself up on my elbows I looked down at him, his amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark, his otherworldly appearance, the predator beneath that otaku guise held an edge of fear to the shiver that went down my spine, yet it turned me on all the more.

“I need to taste you.” Levi practically growled, trilling as he slipped off the bed pulling me to the edge. I heard a tear and it took me a second to realize he’d ripped my underwear. I’d had many fantasies about being with Levi but I never imagined he’d get so aggressive. “Levi! You ruined one of my only matching sets!” I scolded him, my voice was hoarse and I didn’t sound very convincing. Levi pushed my thighs wide apart so he didn’t accidentally scrape them on his sharp coral like horns. I felt him chuckle against my thigh as he planted small kisses there. “Asmo’s already started shopping, soon you’ll have more pretty lacy things than you’ll know what to do with.”

I had no response to that, especially as I felt his breath against my core. I felt his tongue flick out tentatively against my folds. The sensation caused me to tense in anticipation. I almost yelped in surprise when his hot tongue entered me, holy shit it felt so long. I let out the breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding followed by a low moan as his tongue slid up and over my clit. He took his time, experimenting with different movements until he figured out what I loved best. Levi groaned into me as he sucked hard on my clit. “I love the noises you make Ash. This is better than any computer simulation.” Levi pushed one finger then two, curling his fingers inside of me just right as he continued to work my clit with his tongue. “You’re so tight. I can’t wait to feel you squeezing my cock.” Levi’s words sent me over the edge as I reached that blissful feeling calling out his name. Levi lifted himself up to watch me fall apart, while he stroked me with his fingers through my orgasm. 

My eyes were still closed, my hand over my heart trying to catch my breath when I felt Levi stand and heard the rest of his clothing hit the floor. Opening my eyes I took in the gorgeous form that was Leviathan. I’d seen enough of the brothers with tents in their pants to know that they were not small or average, but it was still something else to see his fully erect cock bare. I shoved down the impulse to run off to find some measuring tape. I gaped wondering if I’d end up impaled, not in a sexy way but in a gorey sort of way. The human’s I’d been with before were very average and I gulped wondering if I could even handle it. Levi wasn’t average in girth but he made up for it in length. I had been staring for too long and I could see Levi had started to lose confidence. 

“Do you still want me? I know I’m not as impressive as my brothers.” he looked away. I couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped. “Levi, I’m sorry for staring...you’re just...your cock...it’s huge. I’m kinda afraid it won't fit.” Levi smirked, my words bringing him back into the moment. 

Leaning over me he kissed me gently. “Don’t worry Ash. I won’t hurt you.”

“And as for your brothers, I wouldn’t know. Yours is the first I’ve seen.” I admitted to him. 

Levi pulled back to look into my eyes, searching them for the truth. “R-really?” he asked. I nodded my head and blushed. “Levi...it’s been a few years since I’ve done this...so...I’m out of practice.”

This seemed to make him very happy and he pushed me down into the mattress, taking my mouth with his own eagerly, as he pressed himself on me. Rutting against me, his cock brushing against my clit was driving me crazy. He pulled back again causing an involuntary whimper to leave my lips. “I’m the avatar of envy Ash, I can’t promise you I’ll never be jealous of the relationships you have with my brothers. It won’t be easy for me but I’d be more miserable without you at all. I’m so happy you’re going to make love with me first. “ There was an emotional tremble to his voice that almost had tears spilling from my own. I wasn’t expecting the deep emotional connection I was feeling with Levi right now, it scared me but I wasn’t backing out now. “I’m really happy too.” I told him and pressed another kiss to his lips, we kissed for a while slow, sweet and tender. 

I reached between us to guide him to my entrance. For a moment I panicked, I didn’t have any condoms in the apartment! Then I remembered that demon sperm wasn’t compatible without some magical help and relaxed again. Levi moved my hand out of the way and rubbed the head of his cock down my folds and across my clit several times. “Ungg Ash I can’t believe you’re this wet for me.” he groaned into my neck. 

“You..really need to stop underestimating your sexiness Levi.” I panted in anticipation. Levi slid in an inch, even though he wasn’t especially girthy I felt a slight burn. His eyes searched mine as he slowly pushed in one inch at a time. Our lips found each other as he gently rocked back and forth, pushing deeper and deeper as my body stretched to accommodate him. Finally he bottomed out, I felt his head nudging against my cervix. Our hands on each other became more desperate, as much as I loved the tender way he was treating me, I wanted more. 

“Levi...don’t hold back.” I whispered. A low trill vibrated in his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.” he grit out against my neck. “I trust you Levi.” I practically moaned. “Don’t make me beg.”

Faster than I could process Levi had flipped me onto my hands and knees. His body bent over mine, he entered me with one quick thrust while he sucked on my neck. Pushing me down into the mattress as he kissed up my spine and gripped my hips as he began to piston into me fervently. All rational thought fled my mind as I lived in the moment, I was barely coherent of the sounds coming out of my own mouth. Levi was reaching around to stimulate my clit, his breath in my ear again. “I want you to come again.” All it took was a few swipes of his thumb across my swollen nub and I was falling apart again. I cried out his name and he was finding his own release right behind me. We fell in a heap, Levi careful to fall to my side and not crush me. His lips found my shoulder and kissed me reverently over and over. I couldn’t even voice a protest when I felt him leave the bed, I was physically and emotionally spent. Levi soon returned with a warm towel as he lovingly wiped away our lovemaking. 

When he came back to bed I curled up in his arms, resting my cheek on his chest. “That was amazing.” I sighed. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to be with you that way.” I confessed. Levi pulled away enough to look into my eyes. His lips sought mine sweetly, pulling back he murmured against my lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” I replied before we fell asleep into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about (my) Levi. I have a hard time writing a strictly awkward otaku character. I like to write Levi a bit shifty in his moods with a more confident version of himself that comes out when he's embracing more of his baser demon instincts. This is why he may show more confidence in the bedroom when he's lost to his desire but still be a blushing mess the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Levi smut this chapter, its dispersed throughout not just at the end so if you don't want to read the sex stuff then skip this chapter.

Kat was all over me the next day at work, as soon as no one was in earshot. “You and Levi had sex didn’t you!” she declared dramatically, even pointing a finger at me. “Be quiet! You’re such a child Kat, I swear.” I glanced around making sure no one heard her. Once I was satisfied no one heard her outburst I couldn’t hide the small smile that tugged at my lips when I thought about last night. 

“I knew it! I want all the dirty details!” she practically jumped up and down. “This is not the time nor the place.” I reminded her. “Now go do your job.” I waved her off. “We’re getting drinks soon!” she insisted before I rushed off to the comfort and solitude of my office.

Levi had surpassed all my expectations as a lover. I expected our first time together would be full of awkward fumbling, not just on his part but mine as well since I was not the most experienced lover out there. He had shown me two sides last night, a sweet tender side and a rougher more passionate side as well. I liked both immensely. I had been under the impression that Levi hadn’t been with a real or third dimensional person as he liked to say in a very long time but after last night I was finding that hard to be true. I didn’t know if it was a good or bad sign that when we woke up this morning he was a blushing stumbling mess and barely looked me in the eye before I left for work. Maybe I’d have to grill him about it tonight. It’s not that I cared or was jealous of past lovers but I was curious. Okay if I was honest with myself I was jealous of whoever Levi was supposedly engaged to. Ever since I found out I couldn’t help wondering about these demonesses and how I compared to them. Pushing the thoughts aside I tried to focus on work. 

When I walked up the stairs to my apartment after work I felt nervous. I didn’t know what Levi I was going to find inside. Adorable awkward Levi, playful nerdy Levi, moody jealous Levi or my new favorite, sexy Levi. I chuckled to myself at the thought. 

Ah...gaming Levi it is then. Levi barely gave me a nod as I entered the apartment, his eyes glued to the screen of whatever game he’d decided to play tonight. I wasn’t sure if I should consider this normal and good, or if the game was a way to avoid me. I tried not to overthink it, for now I’d accept that this was good and normal. 

The next day and night went by about the same, neither of us had tried to initiate anything more intimate than snuggles. Now it was Friday and I had the next three days off before Levi left Sunday night and my next guest, Mammon showed up Monday night. I was anxious for these next few days. The year I spent in the devildom, Levi and I had spent most of our time together in the seclusion of his room, doing indoor activities. I wanted to find a balance with him, I didn’t want our whole relationship to revolve around gaming and sex. Unfortunately there were no concerts to go to in my area that he’d enjoy and it’d have to be something epic for him to enter the crowds anyway, I couldn’t blame him there since crowds were not really my thing either. I just hoped he didn’t hate what I had planned for us this weekend. One thing I’d been impressed with was that Levi had not complained about being away from home even once. Anytime I’d been away from the house of lamentation with Levi he’d always moaned and groaned about the shows and raids he was missing. I hadn’t heard a peep about any of it since he arrived though and I wondered if he was languishing in silence for my benefit. The thought made me giggle. 

For our date today I’d put on the sailor themed pinup style swimsuit I’d bought a couple weeks ago with Levi in mind. It was navy blue, with boyshort style bottoms with decorative white buttons up the sides, the top was halter style with a big bow that covered the breasts. I couldn’t wait to see his reaction to it later. I covered it up with a short flirty skirt and a cropped tee, with the high waist of the skirt, none of my skin actually showed. I paired this with some converse because I liked to keep things comfortable. 

Levi looked up from his phone when I came out of the bathroom. He gave me a small smile when I held my hand out for him. He took my hand and moved fluidly from the couch, I felt my heart flutter when he looked into my eyes with a tender look. Slowly he bent down and pressed a soft lingering kiss to my lips. I still could barely believe how much passion Levi was able to convey with the softest of touches. It was so innocent compared to other things we’d shared yet it still caused me to blush. 

Levi was wearing a Dr. Who tshirt and black skinny jeans. “You have your swim trunks on under that?” I eye’d him suspiciously. “Mhmm.” he smirked in response. 

“Okay well let’s head out!” I smiled and tugged him towards the door. 

The first thing I did was drive Levi out to the waterfalls. I knew he wasn’t too big on outdoor activities so we didn’t go on any real hikes but one of my favorites was just off the highway. Unfortunately it was summer and the area was packed with tourists so we didn’t stay too long. Still Levi had seemed interested enough as I chatted to him about the local history and geography. After a quick bite to eat we headed out to the river, it took a few different stops before I found a less well known spot that wasn’t overly crowded. 

“Finally! Sometimes I hate summer.” I complained. “The water is cold though, so I really won’t touch it unless it’s over 80 out.” 

Levi shrugged. “The temperature won’t make a difference to me.”

“Braggart.” I swatted his shoulder playfully. 

“Watch it normie!” he scowled but there was no heat in his words. He easily captured my wrist and bit my pinky playfully. 

I rolled my eyes and exited the car. Grabbing the towels, water and lounge chairs from my trunk we walked down the rivershore a bit to get further away from the few people who were already here enjoying the water. 

Levi looked out over the water while I set up our chairs. “Is it safe?” he asked me. The question almost made me laugh. “You’ll be the only dangerous thing in that water Levi.” I teased him. Levi turned around and flicked me in the forehead. “Ouch!” scowled at him.

“Is it safe for you, human?” he didn’t say duh, but it was implied. Earning himself another eye roll from me I replied with a bit of huff. “Safe enough, it’s a river, there’s always dangers. I’m a decent swimmer and I’ve got you here, so I’m not worried.” I gave him a reassuring smile. 

There was a glint in Levi’s eye as he smirked and pulled me closer. “Maybe you can play the damsel in distress and I’ll play the hero and save you.” he whispered into my ear. 

I laughed, trying to ignore the way his voice in my ear turned me on. “As fun as that sounds, if I pretend to drown someone else here is likely to call 911 and that would be bad.”

“Damn normies ruining my fun.” he pretended to pout. I stuck out my tongue and pulled away from him. “Maybe this will make you feel better?” I said as I slowly pulled my top up and off. I enjoyed Levi’s eyes going round with a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he took in my swim top. Tentatively he reached out and tugged on the ends of the bow. “C-cute.” 

I took another few steps back and shimmied out of my skirt, tossing it on one of the chairs. Then I gave him a slow turn. “This one reminded me of you when I went shopping.” I told him with a sly grin. 

Levi groaned and hid his eyes behind his arm. “Y-you..You’re going to kill me with your normie tactics.” he whined causing me to giggle. He peeked at me again and then let his arm drop and surged next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “It’s a good thing we found this secluded spot...I couldn’t handle any other men seeing you in this...promise me you’ll only wear this for me, n-not even for my brothers.” his eyes left mine with a blush, as if he felt guilty for asking this of me. 

“Okay.” I agreed and gave him a soft kiss. Breaking out of his arms I ran into the river, jumping in before the cold water had me chickening out. Once you got used to it, it felt refreshing. I was glad I wore my hair up in a bun. Levi was still looking flustered as he chucked off his own clothes. Levi wasn’t wearing the normal loose fitting swim trunks I was used to seeing guys in. What he was wearing looked more like spandex bike shorts, except they were swim material and in a print similar to his snake skin pants he liked to wear. He looked every bit the powerful swimmer I knew he was. He had me pinned with a predatory look on his face as he made his way slowly to the river, his eyes never leaving me. A shiver ran down my spine, one that wasn’t entirely lust but also a primal part of me triggering my flight or fight response from his predatory aura. 

I had slowly waded out treading water as Levi every so slowly advanced. When only his eyes were left out of the water, piercing me with a hungry look I couldn’t help the small shriek that left me lips as I turned to swim away from him, my heart pounding. Unfortunately I was swimming upstream and didn’t make it far at all when I felt his tail wrap around my waist twirling me around and slamming me into his chest. “Caught you.” he said, his voice was lower and thicker than normal.

“I didn’t know you could shift with your tail and not the rest of your demonic traits.” I whispered back. He shrugged. “It's easy, just normally no need to...but we wouldn’t want to scare the local normies huh?” he smirked. 

I nodded. “Yeah, probably for the best.” I laughed. My laughter died seeing the intense look Levi was still pinning me with. My lips parted a bit and my tongue nervously wetted them. His eyes darted down to catch the movement and then he was pressing me closer as his mouth covered mine in a hungry kiss. Nothing like the tender kiss he’d given me that morning, this one was full of want. Somehow Levi was keeping us afloat in the water which I was grateful for since I’d lost all ability to tread water as our tongues tangled together.

Levi’s hands were splayed around my neck, one of his thumbs rubbing lazy circles against the hollow of my throat. I broke away from our kiss, panting when I felt the tip of his tail slip beneath the waistband of my swim bottoms. “W-what are you doing?” I asked with wide eyes, glancing around to see if we were still relatively alone. “We’re in public.” I protested. Levi’s movements paused. He glanced around, seeing that no one was near us, he kissed my lips tenderly. “Do you trust me?” he breathed into my ear making my body shiver and it had nothing to do with the cold river. I couldn’t find my voice so I just nodded my head. “If you want me to stop just say so.” he told me before taking my lips hungrily with his own again. One hand moved to cradle the back of my head. 

Levi swallowed down the small moan that escaped when I felt the odd sensation of his tail running across my slit. Using his hands to bring my legs around his waist, he opened me up to his caress. If anyone observed us they’d just think we were any normal couple making out, no idea what was going on beneath the water. The tip of Levi’s tail slipped inside me easily a few times before slipping out again to rub against my clit, I had to wrap my arms around his neck as my thighs shook around him. I was surprised how easily he was able to bring me to the brink of climaxing with his freaking tail. I never thought I’d be into something like that but I couldn't deny how turned on I was. Levi entered me again, his tail able to glide deliciously against my gspot each time. One of Levi’s hands snaked down to circle my clit and I was quickly coming undone, squeezing my eyes shut and biting into his shoulders to keep from screaming out. Levi stopped his assault on my senses and held me tightly to him as I came down from my high. When I was able to open my eyes and see the deep teeth marks I left on his skin I mumbled an apology. I felt Levi’s breath on my shoulder as he laughed lowly against my skin and then nipped playfully at my own shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you just made me come that hard with your tail.” I blushed. I kept a hold of his shoulders as I dropped my legs limply from his hips, my strength gone. I knew I’d drown if I let go. 

“Did you not like it? Because it seemed like you did…” Levi used the same cocksure tone he did when he was talking about TSL or his gaming knowledge. 

“I did. I liked it. A lot.” I blushed harder and hid my face in his neck. Apparently it was my turn to be an awkward blushing mess. Levi planted kisses up my neck until his mouth rested near my ear. “You have no idea all the dirty things I want to do to you Ash.” he huffed and then nibbled my lobe. 

“Ahh!” I laughed and pulled away, pushing my ear towards my shoulder. “That tickles!” I shrieked. My ears had always been ticklish. 

Levi kissed my nose and then moved us back towards the shore. Once his feet hit solid ground he lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to our chairs. Only to not so gently plop me down in one. “Smooth.” I teased him and then handed him a towel and water. I toweled off and handed Levi a bottle of sunscreen. “Will you get a sunburn?” I asked him. He shook his head no, “Perks of being a demon I guess.” 

“Well I’m not so lucky, can you put this on my back?” I asked him. I spread my towel out on the chair and laid belly down and enjoyed the feeling of Levi’s hands on me. I had to suppress a laugh at his tentative movements. How could someone make me come with such skill and then turn into a fumbling mess when rubbing me down with some lotion? I decided to spare him and rubbed down the front of me myself. I noticed his eyes never left my hands as I rubbed the sunscreen onto the tops of my bare cleavage. 

“See something you like?” I teased with a raised brow. “Yes.” he answered simply, not taking his eyes off me. We settled into our chairs and I enjoyed feeling the sun beat down on me, warming me up after being in the chilly river water. Our hands were loosely clasped, hanging between our chairs as we enjoyed the silence for a while. 

After awhile I decided to broach the conversation I’d been holding back since we had sex. “Levi? Can I ask you something personal?” I asked.

I could tell I caught him off guard as he stumbled over his response. “Uh um, w-well uh sure? I guess? You’re my girlfriend now right? I guess that makes you entitled to some personal questions..” he rambled. 

“Yeah but I’ll never push you to share more than you’re comfortable with.” I assured him. 

“O-oh Ok. What’s your question?” he asked, sounding a mix of scared and curious.

I turned my head to look over at him. “Now I don’t want you to take this the wrong way…”I began and felt his hand tense in mine so I gave him another reassuring squeeze. 

“What I’ve been able to put together from what you yourself have said and what I’ve assumed on my own is that you’ve only been into your 2D girls for a long time, so I assumed you haven’t been sexual active for a long time...plus the fact that you’re pretty anti-social and I’ve heard from your brothers that you’ve always had anti-social behaviors going back to when you were an angel...but after we had sex and after the encounter we just had...well it has me questioning those assumptions.” I paused.

“Umm so what’s your question?” Levi asked with a confused look on his face.

“Well, and be honest because I promise I won’t be jealous!” I assured him. “I’m just wondering how many recent sexual partners you’ve had...real partners not 2D girls...because I just can’t imagine that you can be that skilled in bed if you haven’t been practicing…”

“Oh.” Levi chuckled a little bit. “It’s true I’ve never been the best with people, but I am a demon and a man. I don’t know any man let alone demon that can suppress their base urges forever. Even when I lived in the ocean for a millenia away from my brother’s I had no shortage of willing partners, from priestesses who worshiped the gods of the sea to mermaids.”

“What? Mermaids? You’ve fucked mermaids?” I interrupted him. “Of course.” he shrugged and then laughed. “What? You think demons are real and mermaids are fantasy? Such a normie.” he chided me. 

“Anyway….when I came back to live on the surface it’s true I went through an adjustment period. But once I found my current passions, well let me tell you...you can say what you want about nerds but most of us are damn horny and have quite a few kinks. You might be surprised what goes on after hours at those comic cons.” he told me with a naughty grin. 

“It’s true that I haven’t had any desire for anyone for as long as I can remember. Since I became an otaku I’ve really only felt comfortable having sex in a role playing scenario, pretending to be someone else it makes it easier for me..and it was just about getting off. There were never any emotions involved.” he had been looking out at the river while he confessed this to me. Now he was looking at me. “That is until I met you. You...you and your normie tactics...slowly breaking me down. I’ve never known anyone like you Ash. When we had sex the other day...it was the first time I felt like I was making love to someone. I’d never felt so connected to another being before.”

I was speechless and couldn’t help the tears that escaped my eyes. Levi was quick to sit up and wipe them away. “I’m s-sorry! Did I say something wrong?” he asked nervously. I laughed and shook my head and sat up while he cradled my face in his large hands. 

“No Levi. I’m sorry. I cry too easily. It was just so sweet of you to say. I felt that connection too. It was amazing. You’re amazing and I love you.” I confessed. His eyes lit up and he kissed me passionately. When we broke apart he whispered in my ear. “I’ve tried to be good the last couple nights, I thought you might be too sore and I didn’t want to bother you...but I really want you.” he breathed huskily in my ear. 

Laughing I told him. “Levi I appreciate you being considerate but you can always just ask, if I’m too tired or too sore..I’ll let you know.”

The sun was getting lower as we packed up the chairs and loaded the trunk. “Why don’t we get an early dinner and then head home?” I asked him.

Levi smirked as we climbed into the car. “Yeah, let's get a good meal for you. I don’t want you passing out on me tonight when I make you come over and over again.” 

“Leviathan! You’re so naughty now.” I chided him and shoved his shoulder before starting the car. He gave me a shrug. “I think you like naughty Leviathan.” he said smugly. 

“Yeah yeah, just don’t get full of yourself.”

We agreed on pizza so I drove us to my favorite pizza place by the river and luckily we beat the dinner rush and were able to grab a seat outside on the patio. I felt like a lovesick teenager as we sat across from each other, making eyes and enjoying our food. 

“So Kat’s been on my back about going out for girls night.” I told him with an exaggerated sigh. “I kinda promised her we’d go out for a quick drink tomorrow but before I meet up with her I was going to drop you off somewhere I think you’ll enjoy.” I smiled. 

Levi looked put out by this news. “It’ll only be a few hours and I think you’ll make some friends.”

“Pfft. LOL Ash.” he grinned, thinking I was joking.

“I’m not joking! You’ll see.” I smiled conspiratorially.

As we were leaving I bumped into a friend on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. “Max!” I smiled warmly at my friend who owned the bookstore in town. He was with what I assumed was a date, Max was in his thirties and inherited the bookstore from his grandfather. 

“Ash! Fancy running into you here.” he laughed. “Great minds think alike!” I joked. I felt the pressure of Levi’s hand tighten in mine. 

“This is my boyfriend Levi.” I said to introduce him. “Levi this is my friend Max, he owns the bookstore in town where we bought those manga’s last time you were in town.”

“Oh? I’m sorry I missed you last time.” Max said. “This is my date Crystal.” he introduced us to the woman he was with. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend Ash.”

“Oh, well it’s a new relationship.” I said, looking at Levi and giving him a smile and squeezing his hand. “We’ll let you continue with your date. Sorry you’re going to be stuck in the dinner rush.” I laughed. “It was nice meeting you.” I told his date. 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, hope to see you again soon.” Max said as we parted ways.

“What’s up with you?” I raised my brow at the irritation on Levi’s face. “He wants you.” Levi growled out not looking at me. I laughed causing him to snap his eyes down at me with a scowl. “I’m sorry, but how do you know that?” I tried to stop my giggle at his ridiculous behavior. 

“I know.” Levi bit out. “Because I could feel the envy rolling off of him. It was subtle when he first saw me but then it spiked when you told him I was your boyfriend.” 

I was quiet for a moment as I digested that piece of information as we approached the car. “So you can sense when people are feeling envious? And did his own envy trigger your own?” I asked, wondering how it worked. 

Levi sighed and slid his hand over my knee as we sat in the car. “Normally feeling other people’s envy fuels me, but when it comes to you I can’t even stand the thought of someone else thinking they can have you.”

“Well don’t you worry about Max.” I said and bopped his nose with my finger, causing him to give me a little scowl. “Max can’t have me. He can’t hold a candle to you.” I told him and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before starting the car to head home. 

We were barely in the apartment when Levi pinned me back up against the door, kissing me possessively. When we parted for breath and pushed him away from me gently. “S-sorry!” he blushed coming back to his senses. I shook my head. “Don’t be. I don’t want to rush tonight.” I smiled at him. Taking his hand I pulled him towards my shower. “Let’s wash off the river from us first.”

My shower was just big enough to fit us both inside. We laughed at the awkwardness of it, at one point I almost fell out of the shower as we tried to switch places to rinse off. Levi was sure footed and anchored me to his chest. Somehow we managed to keep our touches innocent as we helped clean each other. After towel drying my hair, Levi stood behind me. “Can I comb your hair?” I caught his eyes in the mirror, surprised by the question but I nodded my consent. He smiled happily. I was even more surprised when he combed my hair properly starting at the ends. “I used to love combing the hair of my mermaid girlfriends.” I caught the small smile tugging the corner of his mouth as he reminisced. “They have to wear their hair in tight braids or else it gets knotted up awful, so it was always a luxury to see it unbound and flowing freely in the water.” he told me. I couldn’t help the knot of jealousy that wound in my stomach as I tried to imagine the scene he described. He leaned forward, his soft chuckle tickling my ear. “Did that make you jealous?” he teased me, he knew it did. I blushed feeling silly about being jealous of something that happened long long long ago. That thought made me sad. Someday Levi would fall in love with another girl and I’d just be a far off memory. I tried to push these depressing thoughts out of my mind and stay in the present. I yelped in surprise when Levi picked me up and carried me to the bed, tossing me down gently, we were still naked and I couldn’t help admiring him as he kneeled above me. 

Levi slowly laid down next to me and I turned to face him. I reached out and caressed his face, running my thumb softly over his sharp cheekbones that I loved so much. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into my touch. Pressing our bodies closer our lips found each other, these were tender kisses full of love, our tongues coming out to dance together playfully. I couldn’t tell you how long we laid there in each other’s embrace kissing. When my body pleaded for more I surprised Levi by rolling us over as I straddled him. I kept my lower body from pressing onto his hardened member as I lightly traced over his features with my fingers. I followed the diamond shaped scales that were hard and smooth from his neck to his hips. My mouth trailing kisses as I tried to map out and memorize every inch of him. I felt him lifting up on his elbows so he could continue watching me with keen interest as I moved further down his body. Levi hissed air through his teeth as I grasped the base of his cock. Locking eyes with him I gave a kitten lick to the tip of his head, licking away the precum that was already seeping out. He tasted like the ocean. I smirked watching his eyes roll back in pleasure, I wanted to please him as much as he’d pleased me. I drew him into my mouth as I rolled my tongue over his head, drawing out a groan from his lips. Flattening my tongue against his shaft I worked my way down, taking as much of him as I could manage without gagging. My hand pumped what I could fit in my mouth. I moaned around him when I felt his tail sliding up my legs and over my ass before it coiled around my waist. I felt his hand tangle in my damp hair holding me still before he slowly pulled me off him. His tail was strong enough to lift me and pull me back up his body. His hand in my hair pulled me down towards him until his lips met mine and our tongues fought passionately for control of our heated kiss. I felt the end of his tail drift up and under one of my breasts until it coiled around it and squeezed. I gasped at the sensation and Levi broke our kiss, trailing kisses down my jaw and down my neck. His free hand pinched my already hardened nipples. “I want to ride you.” I panted. His eyes were dark and full of lust when his tail pulled me back and allowed me to straddle him once more. I locked eyes on him as I gently lined him up and slowly, very slowly sank myself down on him. His hands held onto my hips as his tail continued to tease my breasts. He didn’t urge me to move faster and let me go at my own pace. 

Levi was holding onto Ash as she slowly sank down on his aching member. It was taking all his self control not to slam himself up into her. He couldn’t wait to fill her up. Sometimes he thought at any moment he’d wake up from this dream where an angel like her would like..no love, a demon like him. He knew it wasn’t a dream though, if it was, he wouldn’t have to share her with anyone. She’d only taken half of him when she slid back up teasingly slow. When she came back down again she took in more of him and repeated this until she finally pushed herself all the way down, he rewarded her effort with a satisfied moan. For now he was content to let her set the pace as he watched her perky breasts bounce. 

I loved being on top of Levi, watching him watch me, but unfortunately I didn’t have the stamina of demons and as soon as my movements became tired Levi was sitting up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips found mine again and we kissed, my pussy clenching around him as he was still seated deeply inside me. With one hand bracing himself upright, his other tangled in my hair, his tail kept me in place as he slowly started thrusting up. It was an intimate position as my arms wrapped around his neck, I played and tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck while we kissed. The pleasure had been building slowly and as much as I wanted our lovemaking to last all night, I felt like I may die if I didn’t come soon. 

Levi had lost himself in her as his desire began to build and his baser instincts threatened to take over. With a trill he rolled them over, careful not to crush her underneath. His tail left her waist and bent one of her knees up as his hand did the same to the other, he folded them up and over his shoulders while he held her hips in place so he could thrust deeply. Her moans and mewls of pleasure threatened to push him over the edge. He began thrusting slow yet deep, almost pulling all the way out with each thrust. The way she moaned each time he pushed back in had him wanting to repeat the motion as many times as he could. “More Levi.” she cried out and he almost lost all control as he began pounding into her in earnest, still holding enough control not to break her. He didn’t realize he’d broken her skin with his claws under his bruising grip on her hips. His tail moved to stimulate her clit and that’s all it took for her to fall apart beneath him, the way she was squeezing his cock had him falling quickly behind her. 

I barely registered the pain, too blissed out as I came, I felt Levi’s hot seed spilling inside me before he collapsed next to me. We were both panting for air, trying to come down from our high, I could vaguely feel his tail sweeping over my body back and forth. I’m not sure how much time had passed when I heard Levi gasp. I opened my eyes to look at him, he looked horrified as he looked at my body. “What?” I asked him. 

Glancing down my own body I noticed the blood smeared on the sides of my body. “I-I hurt you.” Levi’s voice wavered, full of remorse. “Hey, it’s okay Levi.” I tried to assure him. Whatever damage was done to my skin was superficial and I didn’t regret anything about the experience we had just shared. I sat up and kissed him. “They say a little pain enhances the pleasure.” I smirked and offered him a wink. Trying to lighten the situation for him. 

“Are..are you sure?” he asked, still looking guilty. “Yep. No matter how sore I am tomorrow. It will be worth it. Don’t doubt that.” He nodded but still looked unconvinced. 

“Levi, please don’t let this ruin what we just shared. I’m not going to regret it and neither should you. You’re a demon, I knew that going into this. If I thought I could get intimate without a few bruises or scratches that’d be a little naive don’t you think?” 

“I suppose.” he agreed, looking a little better. 

I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He followed me and insisted on helping me. After wiping away the blood there were just a couple of mild scratches on each side of my hips. “See?” I told him. “Looked worse than it was.” I applied some antibiotic gel just in case and then we dressed for bed. 

I sighed as I snuggled into him. “Are you okay?” he asked nervously. “I’m better than okay,'' I told him. “I’m just going to miss you when you go back home.”

“I’ll miss you too, you and all your normie tactics.” we laughed together before drifting off into silence and then into sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day we had a netflix and chill sort of morning before I humored Levi by walking around downtown with him while we played pokemon go. The day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to get ready to meet Kat for drinks.  I pulled Levi into the local game and hobby shop where I was going to leave him for the next couple hours. Levi looked around excitedly at all the games, toy models, action figures and other merchandise that had his nerd senses tingling. “I didn’t know they had a shop like this here!” his eyes sparkled. It made me smile to see him like this. “Yep and I signed you up to play a role playing game in the back with one of the local groups.” I told him proudly.

“W-what?!” Levi’s eyes went wide as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “Y-you can’t just join like t-that! I-I d-don’t know these people!” he protested. 

“Relax Levi! I explained the situation to a friend of mine, they already worked you in as a temporary character, it’s all been taken care of. Just relax and have fun, who knows maybe you’ll make a friend or two.” I smiled encouragingly.

“I-I don’t know Ash...this is so sudden.” he glared accusingly and clucked his tongue at me. “Such a normie move to pull on me.”

“Ash! Is this your friend?” I turned around to see one of the employees, Todd, approaching me. “Todd!” I gave him a big hug. “Yes, this is Levi. Thank you sooo much for letting him join you guys tonight, I really appreciate it!”

“I-I’m Ash’s b-boyfriend.” Levi stuttered as he wrapped one arm nervously around my waist. I gave him a weird look. “So I heard…” Todd looked between us with a raised brow before turning and waving us towards the back.

Todd quickly introduced Levi to the rest of the group, one of the high school girls gushed at Levi, I could basically see the anime hearts in her eyes. “Levi I love your hair! It’s so Moe!” I tried to suppress my giggle when I watched Levi blush and stutter out a thanks.

Todd turned back to me. “Well Ash get out of here, we don’t want to bore you.” he teased and gave me another hug, kissing me on each cheek. “We will take good care of your boyfriend.” he winked. 

I gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I tried not to feel guilty when he gave me a look like I was abandoning him, this was for his own good I convinced myself. 

“Wow, don’t you look adorable?” Kat teased me. I gave her a wry smile in return. “I know it’s not my usual style but Levi likes this cutesy stuff.” I shrugged. Earlier in the week I had spied this dress on the mannequin in the resale shop window and lucky for me it was my size. It was a lavender dress, with a very 50’s silhouette with a heart cut out on the neckline. The back buttoned down instead of zipping and above my butt was a cute white bow. Levi had really enjoyed helping me into it this morning.

“So things are going well with your lover boy then? How many times have you done it?” she leaned in, waiting for me to spill the tea. 

“You’re so bad Kat.” I rolled my eyes. “At least wait for me to get a drink in me first.” I complained. After a shot of tequila we were sipping margaritas and I finally answered some of Kat’s questions. 

“We’ve had sex twice, yes it was amazing.” I rolled my eyes. “And I’m not giving you the specs on his junk.”

“You’re so not fun Ash.” she pouted before her expression turned devious again. “So when is the next brother arriving?” she wiggled her brows at me.

“Remind me why we are friends again?” I laughed. “Mammon arrives Monday night.” 

“What’s that face for?” she asked me. “Ugh I just don’t know why I ever agreed to this. I’m already feeling so conflicted and guilty. I’m sad Levi’s going to be leaving and I’m excited that Mammon is arriving. I feel like a horrible person.” I sighed. 

“You’re not a horrible person Ash. You need to get over this self sacrificing bullshit you’re always making allowances for everyone else. It’s time you get what you want, even if it is seven hot brothers.” she smirked. “But seriously.”

I just shrugged not really knowing how to respond to that. 

“Anyway.” Kat changed the subject. “Guess who called yesterday to make a reservation for next week?”

“Who?” I shrugged, not knowing where this was coming from.

“A certain Seth Zimri.” she said, looking pleased with herself. “I thought you decided he was a jerk?” I asked. She shrugged. “Maybe. He’s still smoking hot though….maybe we can go on a double date while he’s in town?” she suggested with excitement. 

I fought back a grimace at that suggestion. “I don’t know...Mammon can be a handful…”

“Oh come on Ash! We haven’t done a double date since that blind date that went so wrong!” she said. “Exactly what I’m afraid of!” I laughed with her.

I parted ways with Kat, giving her no certain promises either way. When I made it back to the hobby shop I smiled to see that Levi was still sitting in the back with the group, talking excitedly, all smiles. 

“What’s up nerds?!” I smiled, teasing them in good humour. I’d known most of them for a while, a benefit to working in a small town. I noticed the High School girl didn’t look happy to see me. 

Todd and Levi both stood up. “Looks like you had a good time?” I asked, looking at Levi. Before Levi could say anything Todd was responding for him. “Levi is amazing, he’s so creative! You need to convince him to join our guild!” I laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.” it was an empty promise since Levi wouldn’t be sticking around anyway. I could see Levi and I getting along and living in my small apartment together, it made me sad that none of that could ever be a reality. 

I almost laughed out loud at Levi’s face when Todd surprised him with a hug. Luckily Todd hid my face from view when he turned and gave me a hug too. Todd kept his hand on my upper back as he walked us out of the shop. “Hope to see you both soon!” he waved us off.

I was about to ask Levi about his night when he turned to me with a look of jealousy on his face. “Do all your male friends want you?” he hissed. “ I mean...I get it...but I was just starting to like Todd but if he touches you again I might have to break his hand…”

It was murder to keep my face stoic as I asked Levi if he was being serious. “Oh Ash I wish you could have felt the waves of jealousy that rolled off him. It was there when you dropped me off and even stronger just now. There’s only one reason he’d feel that way.”

I couldn’t help the laughter that broke free. “Oh Levi, you’re killing me.” I said, wiping an imaginary tear. “Todd is gay Levi...and if I know my friend well, it’s you he’s crushing on.” I smirked knowingly. “If you were reading jealousy off of him, well he was jealous that you’re with me but you wrongly interpreted the reason why.” 

“O-oh…” Levi blushed at his mistake. 

“He’s probably mad that a gorgeous otaku like yourself is with a normie like me.” I teased, he rewarded me with another blush. 

“I’m happy you made such a good impression on the group, and I hope you had a good time.” I told him. He shrugged, trying to come off unaffected. “Yeah, it was alright.” he shrugged. 

“Let’s go home. I need your help with these buttons.” I told him, batting my eyes in an over the top manner. 

The week really had passed by too quickly. It was Sunday night and Levi was packing up to leave while I did my nightly routine. I tried to shove down the feelings of sadness that were threatening to overwhelm me. When I came out of the bathroom Levi was handing me a box. “I forgot to give this to you when I first got here.” he told me sheepishly. “Don’t tell Lucifer.”

“This is from Lucifer? What is it?” I asked, curious as I pulled a spray bottle full of clear liquid out of the box. It reminded me of the spray bottle he’d given me to cover up my scent during mating season. I looked up to see Levi looking uncomfortable with pink cheeks. 

“I-it’s uh to clear any um smells from the air...furniture…” he mumbled. 

“So it’s linen spray?” I asked, confused. “Sure.” Levi said as he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. I decided not to torture him in our last moments together, I could text Lucifer about it later. 

I enveloped him in a hug, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as I squished my face into his chest. Levi nestled his nose into my hair, breathing in deeply my scent as if he was burning it into his memory. I had an urge to take one of his shirts so I could smell him while he was gone but that wouldn’t be fair to Mammon if I was wearing his brother’s shirt while he was visiting. 

“Fucking damnit.” I muttered darkly. “I miss you already.” I looked up at him. “I bet you’re excited to get back to your Ruri-chan and nightly raids.” I teased. Levi shrugged. “It helps distract me from how much I miss you not being there. Nothing’s been as fun or interesting since you left. We all want you back home. I need my best friend, my henry.” he brushed a thumb against my cheek wiping away a tear that I didn’t realize had fallen. 

Then we were kissing, a heart rending kiss that almost felt like goodbye. Everyone said that Mammon was the masochist but maybe the real masochist was me? Levi pulled away when his phone dinged. “My ride's here.” Lord Diavolo apparently had a demon taxi service with routes between all the different eternal seals. 

“Don’t forget to text me.” I told him. He winced. “We’re not supposed to bother you too much during these visits per Lucifer’s orders.”

I laughed and held up my phone. “That didn’t stop any of your brothers, including Lucifer from texting me this week.”

Levi shook his head. “Bastards.” he muttered darkly. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t let that stupid mammon get you into any trouble.”

“I’ll try to keep him on a short leash.” I laughed and gave him one more kiss. It was hard watching him walk out my door. 

Before I went to bed I sent Lucifer a text.

**_Me: Hey Lu, what’s the bottle of linen spray for?_ **

**_Lucifer: Linen spray?_ **

**_Me: Yeah that bottle you told Levi to give me?_ **

**_Lucifer: He was supposed to explain it to you… *angry demoji*_ **

**_Me: Well he seemed really weird about it so I didn’t press him, so what’s up with it?_ **

**_Lucifer: To be blunt, it will eliminate any sexual odors. If you decide to have sex, I figured at this stage it wouldn’t be good for anyone to come into a small apartment that would smell strongly of your coupling with another._ **

Fucking Demons and their preternatural sense of smell. 

**_Me: Got it. That was….thoughtful. Thanks._ **

**_Lucifer: Goodnight Ash. Report to me right away if Mammon misbehaves. I’m not above bringing him home early for punishment._ **

**_Me: Riiight. Goodnight Lu._ **

With a sigh, I stripped my bed and threw everything in the washer. After I made my bed with a fresh set I used the spray around the house to cover up Levi and I’s lovemaking. The spray was odorless. I guess I wouldn’t know if it worked unless Mammon made a comment. Shrugging. I tucked myself in, sad that I couldn’t smell Levi on my sheets anymore.

It was late, most of the busy work was done for the night, Kat and I were chatting at the front desk when I heard him before I saw him. “Oi! There’s my human.” Mammon came strutting into the hotel like he owned the place, his favorite shades obscuring his eyes, a cocky grin on his face. Kat gave me a look and I could only groan and roll my eyes. I don’t know if I’d really expected anything less, he did love to cause a scene, luckily it was late and none of the guests were on the lobby floor. 

I couldn’t be annoyed for long looking at his handsome face, he was leaning on the counter now his shades lowered just enough for me to see his gorgeous blue eyes. “Whaddya say you bust this joint and come back home with me?” he grinned. 

I couldn't hide my smile as I shook my head. “Mammon you’re supposed to be waiting for me at the apartment. I still have two hours on my shift.”

“These brother’s just keep getting hotter.” Kat fanned herself with a brochure with a wicked grin on her face. Mammon gave her a smirk. “It’ll be downhill from here out, I’m THE GREAT MAMMON, the hottest there is.”

Kat laughed. “They’re really into their stage characters aren’t they.” I rolled my eyes and muttered. “Yeah something like that….seriously Mammon, go back to the apartment.”

He looked at me with a pout. “It’s boring without ya there Ash.” he whined. “You’re the manager right? Can’t you just get outta here?”

“He’s right you know.” Kat piped up. “There’s nothing you need to do tonight that you can’t do tomorrow. Just take off.” she encouraged me.

“See? Just like I always say... I like this human.” Mammon said with a grin, approving of Kat for being on his side.

“Okay, okay! But just tonight.” I warned him. “You can’t continue to interrupt me this week while I’m working.” Mammon put his hands up in surrender. Not that I believed him for a second. Levi was easy to entertain as long as you catered to his interests, it would be harder to keep Mammon in line while I was at work. After I grabbed my purse I said goodnight to Kat. Mammon followed me out of the hotel but as soon as we rounded the building towards where I was parked I felt Mammon’s arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders pulling me back into his chest. 

“Mammon!” I squeaked in surprise. His body leaned into mine while his face buried itself into my hair while he took deep calming breaths. "Ya know, you're the only human that keeps me waitin' like this. What have ya done to THE MAMMON? You’ve got some nerve...” he growled lightly. 

I turned in his arms, facing him I smiled. “I missed you too Mammon.” I smirked as he guffawed, letting me go and taking a step back. It was too dark for me to see his red ears. “Nobody said nuthin’ about missin’ anyone.” he shrugged his shoulders, adjusting his jacket, one of the many tells I’ve picked up on that told me he was nervous. 

Levi may have been the shy awkward one but even Levi was quicker to admit to his feelings. While Mammon liked to pretend to be the tough guy embarrassed by his own feelings. You had to let him come to them in his own time, anytime you tried to confront him with a feeling, it raised his defences. It was equally endearing as it was annoying at times. 

“Let’s go.” I unlocked the car and slid in. “Ah man, we’ve gotta get you better wheels,” he complained. “The Mammon can’t be seen in this.”

“If THE MAMMON is too good for my car,you can walk back home.” I threatened him. “Or pay for your own taxi.”

“No thanks, I already wasted good cash gettin’ here.” he grumbled. I shook my head. “You could have just waited two more hours for me to get home.”

“I already told ya you kept me waitin’ long enough.” he smirked. “You know I’ll be working for the next three days and you’ll have to keep yourself entertained right? AND most importantly, out of trouble.”

“Yeah yeah….why did ya have to move to such a small town with nuthin’ to do anyway?” he continued to complain. 

“Lucifer told me he’d be more than happy to bring you home early if you start trouble soo...you could have just stayed home if being bored was going to be such an issue.” I teased him.

“I bet he did.” Mammon growled angrily. “I wasn’t gonna sit around and let all those bastards hog ya to themselves now was I?” 

“Okay so let’s start with a little less complaining then huh?” I told him as I pulled into my parking spot. I didn’t live very far from work but I didn’t like to walk home in the dark. 

“I see you saw my note about the spicy ramen I bought you.” I said dryly, looking at two containers that had been left out on the counter. It wasn’t the same as the stuff he liked in the Devildom but I figured it would be close enough. 

“Yeah, good stuff.” he said, taking off his shades and jacket and dropping them on the couch. 

“Mammon.” I turned to him, my hands on my hips. “The garbage bin is under the sink. I’m not your maid and I expect you to pick up after yourself like an adult. Even Levi managed to clean up after himself.”

Mammon got up with a huff. “Bossy bossy.” he muttered under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him but he cleaned up his ramen containers. I set his shades on the side table so they didn’t get sat on and then hung his jacket on my coat hanger by the door. 

Mammon flopped back on the couch and started surfing Netflix, a little irritated with his attitude. I wordlessly went about my nightly routine. After a quick shower I changed into my typical summer pajama set, a silky cami and shorts set. Mammon was still on the couch looking morose when I came out. 

“I’m going to get to bed early tonight. Do you want to sleep in the bed or do you want me to set up the air mattress for you?” I asked him. Mammon finally looked over at me, I could see the hint of a blush as he checked me out. 

“W-where did L-Levi sleep?” he asked. “The bed.” I said with a shrug. “Hmph.” Mammon snorted seeming surprised. “I guess I’ll sleep in the bed too then.” he said trying to sound unaffected but I could see the blush on his cheeks.

“It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before many times Mammon.” I told him as I walked around turning off lights. 

“Y-yeah...this just uh...feels different somehow.” he said while rubbing the back of his neck. “Well if you change your mind the air mattress is in that closet.” I told him pointing to the hallway closet and then I climbed into bed and turned off the lamp next to my bed. I wasn’t worried about Mammon since Demon’s had excellent night vision. 

I was just drifting off when the TV shut off and I heard clothing hitting the floor next to the bed, the mattress dipped and I felt Mammon settle in behind me. Like I told Mammon, we’d shared a bed many times back in the Devildom but my heart still seemed to race at his proximity. 

“Pssst. Ash? You awake?” Mammon had one of those whispers that was as loud as most people’s indoor speaking voices. I rolled over to face him, only able to see his outline from the little bit of light that came between the curtains from the street lamps outside.

“Yeah.” I answered softly. 

“Did you really agree to be ours? To be mine?” he asked, his voice sounded thick and a little broken. I felt his thumb trail over my chin. 

I nodded. “I agreed to try and see if it could work.” I answered honestly. “I’m still not convinced it can but I’m trying to remain open to the possibility.”

“But for this week...you’re all mine right?” he pressed closer and I felt the heat of his bare legs brushing against mine. 

“Yes Mammon.” I breathed out a shaky sigh as his nose brushed against mine. “Good.” his breath tickled my lips before he pressed a firm but quick kiss to my lips. “Now turn over so I can hold ya properly.” he said in his usual cocky tone.

I didn’t object, rolling over and pressing my back into his warm chest. Levi and I had held each other like this every night but while Levi always felt cool against me, Mammon felt like my own personal heater and I was thankful for my AC unit. If I was going to make this work I’d have to learn to be present with who I was with in the moment. I missed Levi but I needed to push him out of my thoughts, it wouldn’t be fair to Mammon and I had really missed the stupid idiot. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Mammoney mushy fluff and shenanigans for the next couple chapters. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and taking time to comment. So appreciated <3

The next morning I woke up to the smoke alarm going off. Jumping out of bed I stumbled around opening windows, Mammon was in the Kitchen cursing. Finally the infernal noise stopped. “Shit Mammon. Are you trying to burn my apartment down? Why in Diavolo’s name are you trying to cook?” Mammon was the worst cook, when it was his turn back at the house of lamentation we were usually eating microwavable food. I coughed on the lingering smoke and looked down at the ruined pan full of burnt eggs.

Mammon was blushing and stuttering, hanging his head in shame. “Just wanted to make ya breakfast in bed.” he mumbled. I soften at his words, mentally calling him an idiot. I stepped up to him, he’d pulled on a pair of jeans but was still shirtless. I placed my hands on his chest and gave him a peck on the lips, deepening his already red cheeks he looked away from me. “W-what was that for?”

“Because you’re a sweet fool. Stick to your strengths Mammon. Cooking isn’t one of them but I love ya anyways...I stocked up on microwave and toaster food this week for a reason. There are eggo waffles in the freezer.” I pulled the eggos out and popped them into the toaster. Then I fetched the syrup from the cupboard. I pointed to the burnt pan. “There’s a dumpster out back, why don’t you get rid of that before it stinks up my place for the rest of the day.”

I enjoyed the view of his muscled back, his jeans hugging tight to his backside as he left with the pan of burnt eggs. I yawned as the eggos popped up, plating them before I popped two more into the toaster.

“There’s a gym you can use at the hotel.” I told Mammon after breakfast. He was the most fit brother after Beel, at least I assumed so cause I’d yet to see Lucifer without so many layers of clothes. “You can use the pool and hot tub too if you want, but you’ll need to bring a towel from the apartment.” I got up and stretched. Mammon’s eyes were lingering on my body while he chewed on his food. “I’m sure there’s some video games here you’d like if you want to play...I’m sorry there’s not a lot around that suits your interests but please stay out of trouble and I don't want to see you at the hotel while I’m working unless you’re there to use the facilities.”

“I woulda stayed home if I knew you’d turned into a mini Lucifer.” he teased me with a huff of feigned indignation. 

“Pfft. Riight.” I smirked and walked behind him, leaning close to his ear I whispered. “I bet you threw a big old fit when you heard you didn’t get to come visit me first.” I teased him, watching the tips of his ears burn. He turned on the bar stool and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer. “So what if I did? You’re my human first.” he sang the old tune. 

I rolled my eyes. “Just behave and maybe we’ll drive to Portland for the weekend.” I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, I pulled away tasting maple syrup on my lips. As I turned to walk away I yelped as Mammon slapped my butt. “Tease.” he muttered. I shot him a glare and stuck out my tongue. Mammon emitted a low growl as he got up from the stool. My eyes widened and I took off running towards the bathroom. I had my hand on the knob when Mammon scooped me up effortlessly and threw me over his shoulder. Laughing, I slapped him on his bare back and pleaded with him to let me go. 

I bounced once as he tossed me onto my bed. Before I could move he was on top of me tickling my ribs without mercy. “Please! Please! No more!” I begged. It was a playful scenario that we’d played out many times in the Devildom. He’d tickle me, I’d beg for mercy, we’d catch eyes and then Mammon would blush, say something stupid and leave. He finally let up and flopped down on his side next to me, I turned towards him and we locked eyes. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath, my heart was racing for another reason. His eyes drifted down, lingering on the rise and fall of my breasts. When I reached out and brushed some of his hair off his face his eyes snapped back to mine. I traced my thumb over his eye brow and gently caressed his skin down his face, neck and when I got to his chest he gently grasped my wrist. He moved our hands until he was pushing me onto my back and pressing my captured hand into the mattress above my head. My eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to kiss me. Mammon and I had shared a couple stolen kisses in the Devildom but this one felt like a first kiss. His lips were soft and moved sweetly against mine, I felt his grip on my wrist tighten slightly as his kisses became more fervent, nibbling on my lower lip before sliding his tongue across coaxing mine own out to play. “I want you so bad Ash.” he mumbled against my lips. 

“Then have me.” I breathed out. He hid his face in the crook of my neck. It was a classic vulnerable Mammon move, he always hid his face from me when he confessed his real feelings. “I’m scared.” he whispered. “I’ve never been so fucking scared of anything.”

I stilled for a moment before running my hands through his hair. It was as much for him as it was for me, the feeling of his soft hair running through my fingers was soothing. “What are you afraid of?” I asked quietly.

“I’m afraid once I have you….I’ll lose ya..” his voice cracked. “I told ya before I don’t deserve ya, none of us do. We’re gonna continue to bring danger into your life. You’re gonna end up killed or you’re gonna get sick of our shit and leave us and even if that doesn’t happen...you’re just a fragile little human, you’ll be gone in a blink. You’ll be gone and that scares the shit outta me.”

I was frozen. It was my own fears thrown back at me. Except there was one thing I hadn’t considered. I’d been so concerned about giving away the best part of my life, losing my chance at a normal human existence when they were the ones who were going to persist and have to live with the heartbreak of losing me. I guess I’d never thought they’d be that affected. 

“Hey, look at me.” I nudged him off my shoulder and he brought his face up. I pushed us into a sitting position, I climbed into his lap and cradled his face in my hands. “I’m scared too, Mammon. I’m scared this whole arrangement is going to blow up in our faces and ruin the great thing I already have with all of you. I might be even more scared that this will work, because then I have to face all the challenges that will bring. I’m scared I’ll give you everything of myself and then you’ll get bored of me, I’m afraid of growing old and watching you fall in love with someone else. I’m scared that even if I turned away from you all today that it’s too late for me to live a normal human life because there’s no room in my heart for anyone else. I’m so fucking scared Mammon.”

“Ash -” I placed a finger on his lips before he said anything more.

“Some healthy fear is okay though, we can be scared together. All I know right now is that I love you and I couldn’t let this opportunity pass, even if this is the only week we’ll ever share together. That’s my choice though, you have to make your own.” I’d said my piece and I gave him a soft kiss, I felt him shudder and pull me against him when I pulled back from the kiss.

Then he was laughing lightly, his breath tickling my neck. “How’d the Great Mammon fall so low to be totally bewitched by a human huh?”

I chuckled in response. “Your reputation is really fucked now.” I teased him. Mammon growled and pushed me back into the mattress, grinding his hips against mine. I could feel his arousal pressing into me. “There’s nothing more I want right now than to fuck you.” I moaned as his lips pressed against mine frantically. “I’m gonna do this right though…” he mumbled against my lips sounded a mix of determined and pained. 

I almost whimpered as he moved off me and stood up from the bed. “What are you talking about?” I was confused as I sat up, trying to ignore how aroused I was. Mammon started to pace, he was really freaking me out. “I was chattin’ with Satan a lot before comin’ over….about uh human mating rituals...and I wanna take you on a proper date..ya know...before we..ya know..” he was blushing again and not meeting my eyes, his hand rubbing his neck. He was so fucking adorable I couldn’t even stand it. 

“That’s uh...really considerate Mammon. I won’t have time to go on a proper date as you put it until Friday though.” I tried not to laugh when Mammon’s face paled and his smile turned into a grim line.

“Friday...yeah I can wait...Friday’s great.” he said through gritted teeth. I needed to get away from him before I made him upset by laughing or just said screw it and ripped the rest of his clothing off.

“I’m going to get ready for work.” I told him as I escaped to the bathroom.

  
  


Mammon had gone into work with me to use the gym like I had suggested and left after an hour without causing any scenes. I knew it would be a miracle if we made it the week without him pulling some stunt or another. I was smiling to myself, thinking about what a contrarian my Mammon could be when I looked up to see Kat in my doorway smirking at me. 

“Which loverboy are you thinking about right now? Have you done it with the second brother yet?” She winked. I had to resist the urge to throw my pen at her. Instead I stuck my tongue out at her like the mature twenty four year old that I was. I was about to answer something sarcastic when we heard the front desk bell dinging repeatedly. Kat rolled her eyes and rushed back to the front desk. Next thing I knew my phone was ringing, it was the line for the front desk. 

“Problem?” I asked when I picked up the phone. “Nah, just your loverboy out here.” Kat teased me. I groaned. He’d only been gone a couple hours, why was he back bugging me at work when I warned him not to several times already? I made my way to the front desk wondering what sort of trouble he’d gotten himself into.

“There’s my human.” He flashed me a grin when he saw me. It was a scumbag Mammon smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. “What do you want?” I asked coolly. I ignored Kat’s look of surprise at my attitude. 

“Do you have some cash on you?” he asked with that scumbag shit eating grin. I blinked twice before replying. “I know Lucifer sent you with plenty of cash for the week, nice try.”

He rubbed his neck and glanced away. “What did you do Mammon?” I asked, already losing patience. I couldn’t believe it, he hadn’t been here a full 24hrs and he was already causing trouble.

“Well ya see….I went to the tavern and they had video poker.” I raised my hand for him to stop, I didn’t need to hear more. 

“You blew all your cash on video poker and you want me to give you more?? I want to be surprised but I’m obviously not.” I rubbed my temples before dropping my hands realizing that I was pulling a Lucifer move, but yeah, I felt his pain right now.

“Come on Ash! I’ve figured out the algorithm now and I’ll hit the jackpot. I just need a twenty.” he tried to convince me. He never learned, I swear to everything that is unholy I would get him into some sort of gambling rehab. 

“Mammon I don’t have any cash on me, you’re out of luck.” I told him. “You need to leave, I’m working.”

He leaned on the counter, giving me those puppy dog eyes. “Just check your pockets, I bet ya have a twenty on ya.” he smirked.

“I don’t carry cash in my pockets Mammon.” I sighed wearily. Kat’s eyes were pinging back and forth between us, clearly amused. 

“Just humor me human!” he pleaded, motioning towards my pockets. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets. “What the hell?!” I exclaimed as I pulled out a twenty dollar bill from one of my pockets. Mammon snatched it out of my hand while I was staring dumbly. 

“Did you put that there somehow?” I accused him. I rarely ever carried cash and I knew I had exactly three single dollars and a couple quarters in my wallet. There was no way I’d misplaced a twenty. 

Mammon grinned smugly. “Just one of the perks to being favored by THE MAMMON.” he winked and sauntered out the door. I felt like shouting threats at him as he retreated but some guests had entered the lobby so I had to refrain.

Instead I took out my phone to tattle. 

**_Me: Please send your brother to a gambling therapist when he returns home._ **

**_Lucifer: We don’t have those here. I can chain him and give him 100 lashes._ **

**_Me: *rolling eyes demoji* Your punishments are ineffective Lu. Tell Lord Diavolo to invest in some therapists, it could be a huge industry for the Devildom._ **

**_Lucifer: Did you say you’d like some punishment as well Ash? I think that can be arranged._ **

**_Me: Whatever._ **

**_Lucifer: *angry demoji*_ **

I pocketed my phone with a huff and looked up to see Kat giving me a weird look. “Ash….I worry about you. Mammon is hot but I swear these boys of yours are weird as fuck.” she laughed. “At least you’re keeping me entertained.”

“I’m glad someone’s entertained.” I huffed before going back to my office.

“Oh, by the way.” Kat followed me to the office. “Seth is checking in tomorrow. Did you give more thought to that double date?” 

“Sure. Maybe. If I haven’t killed Mammon by then.” I tried to wave her off, getting back into my work. “But we’re probably leaving to go to Portland on Friday, so we’d have to do a lunch thing before our shift or something late night on Thursday night.” I warned her.

“Okay!” she smiled, happy that I wasn’t fighting her harder on this.

When I got home that evening Mammon was digging in my couch, the cushions a mess. “What are you doing now?” I asked him with a sigh. He jumped, surprised by me, I swear as good as their demon senses were, you could still sneak up on them when they were completely occupied in their thoughts or being single minded about something. She’d been able to sneak up on all of them at some point, everyone except Lucifer of course.

Mammon rubbed his neck. “Uh nuthin’ nuthin’” he said while putting the cushions back in place. 

“You’re not going to find cash in the couch, you lost that twenty didn’t ya?” I accused.

“Ya well that machine was rigged!” he groused. 

“Mammon you’re really going to need to learn some self control, I can’t afford your habits.” I took my wallet out. “I have two dollars, that’s it.” I opened my wallet to find a crisp hundred dollar bill in there. 

“Okay….what the hell is going on?” I asked. “Is this some weird prank? How’d this get in my wallet!? I had exactly three dollars in here until I went to the vending machine.”

“Ooo, nice!” Mammon tried to snatch the bill but this time I was expecting it and clutched it to my chest. “Stop! Tell me what’s going on.” I demanded.

Mammon huffed and rolled his eyes at me. “Like I told ya. It’s just somethin’ that happens from time to time.” he answered vaguely. 

“Money doesn’t appear out of thin air Mammon, as much as I know you wish it did.” I waved the bill around and was annoyed by the way Mammon followed it with his eyes.

“Look.” he sighed, sounding frustrated, or maybe embarrassed. “When I’ve made a pact with someone...if I like them enough….they can get lucky with money.” he shrugged.

I crossed my arms. “So you’re just now liking me enough? Because this has never happened before, not until today, when you conveniently ran out of money.” I narrowed my eyes at him, not buying his story.

He huffed, blowing air at the hair in his face. “That’s because it doesn’t work in the Devildom and you’re not particularly greedy. I asked ya for money and at least an itty bitty part of ya wanted to give it to me.” he answered smugly. 

“Did not…” I rebutted weakly. He just gave me one of those evil grins as he slid that bill out of my hand, giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks doll.”


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday afternoon we were lounging on the couch before I had to go to work. Mammon was lounging with his feet up on my coffee table and his head rested on my chest as my hand lazily played with his hair. He was watching Ocean’s 11, probably dreaming up his own heists. I'd seen the movie before and I hadn’t really been paying attention, letting my mind drift or thinking about how warm he was or the way his hair felt soft and silky in my hand. He smelt good too, like cinnamon, cypress and leather. I lived for these lazy afternoons and I wished this moment could last longer. 

The credits were rolling and I knew I’d have to get up soon to get ready for work. Last night we’d booked a hotel in Portland for Friday evening. Mammon said he’d plan the day for us, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t slightly worried about what his plans might be. He seemed to have stayed out of trouble yesterday, or at least he kept me unaware of it if he had. 

As I let my thoughts drift away I felt a tug on my hair and looked down to see Mammon looking up at me, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. “Thinkin’ too hard human?” he teased me. I smiled and bent my head down to give him a kiss. Mammon and I didn’t have a lot of quiet moments together but it was always nice and unexpected when we did. I knew that meant he had things on his mind too. 

“What are you going to do today?” I asked him. He shrugged. “Thinkin’ I might stay in and play games, watch tv…”

“Okay..well don’t forget I’ll be home early tonight since we agreed to go on that double date with Kat tonight.” I really wasn’t looking forward to it but Mammon had liked the idea of going out, I’m sure he was tired of the microwave food he’d been eating since arriving. Other than breakfast I didn’t do much if any cooking during the work week. I’d finished up all my important work for the week early and Kat already had found someone to cover the last half of her shift, so we’d agreed to meet up at 9pm at one of the local breweries that stayed open late. 

When I arrived back home to change Mammon was already ready, waiting for me. He was sitting back on the couch, one leg crossed at the ankle over his knee with an arm slung over the back of the couch while his other hand held his D.D.D. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a black button up, the top buttons undone of course but he’d tucked the ends neatly into his jeans, the cuffs rolled up past his elbows. A shiny gold belt completed the outfit. I blushed when I realized he caught me staring. He flashed me a wink. 

“H-hey! I’m going to change real quick and then we can go.” I told him as I dropped off my bag and hurried over to my closet. I was feeling flustered all of the sudden, Mammon always looked so damn good in whatever he wore, it wasn’t fair.  _ Ugh now I sound like Levi…  _

I suppressed a yelp of surprise when I felt Mammon’s body press up against mine as I shuffled through the dresses hanging in my closet. “This one.” he said in my ear as he reached past me and pulled out my only LBD. “I dunno, M. It might be too fancy for tonight? And I’d have to wear heels…” I grimaced. I owned them, I just hated wearing them, I didn’t ever feel sexy or graceful in the death traps. “Nah, it’s perfect.” he told me, pushing it into my arms. “Go change.” he playfully swatted my butt as I rushed off to the bathroom.

It was a simple little black dress, it ended a few inches above my knee so I didn’t have to worry about it being too short when I sat down. It had a scoop neck and back, but not low enough that I couldn’t wear a regular bra. The three quarter length sleeves and hem of the dress was trimmed in lace. I took a photo of myself in the mirror and sent it to Kat asking if it was ok. While I waited for her answer, I brushed my hair out of the braid I had it in all day, with a tiny bit of spray I had a nice wave to my hair. I spritzed on some perfume, actually it was a gift from Mammon back in the Devildom. Last I darkened up my eye makeup a tad and then feeling adventurous I rummaged around until I found this red lip gloss that wasn’t supposed to smear or rub off. “Kissable” the advert said, we’d see. When I saw that Kat gave me the green light on the dress, I sighed and left the bathroom to find some heels. When I stood up, Mammon was beside me taking my wrist and sliding on some gold bangle bracelets on one of my wrists. Then he was clasping a matching necklace around my neck. Turning back towards my dresser he grabbed some gold hoop earrings and started putting those on me too.

After I got over my initial surprise I raised a curious brow at him. “Someone’s been busy pawing through my things.” 

He gave me a classic Mammon grin. “Come on Ash. Ya know I wouldn’t have been able to resist, leavin’ me here alone all day.” After he secured the second earring he shook his head. “I didn’t realize ya were so poor Ash. The laptop is probably the only valuable thing in this whole place. Did ya know none of your jewelry is real? No real gold, no real gems...I think I found one silver ring.” he continued to shake his head like it was the saddest thing he’d ever seen. I blinked a few times at him, sometimes when he said stupid things I just ignored him, which is what I did now.

I moved to grab my small black crossbody purse and switched out my wallet and keys from my normal work bag. “H-Hey! Why are ya ignorin’ me! I wasn’t tryin’ be rude.” he pouted.

I stood next to the door, it was a quarter till nine. “Ready to go?” I asked him. He was standing next to the couch, looking at me like he just noticed me for the first time. With a growl he stalked over to me. “Did I tell ya you look pretty?” he asked and I shook my head no with a slight blush at his proximity as he put his hands on my waist. “Good. Cause ya don’t.” he grinned. My brows furrowed and my mouth turned down and he laughed. “Cause you’re gorgeous.” he winked. I rolled my eyes, because I was wearing heels I only had to lean up a little to press my mouth against his. When I pulled away I was happy to see that the lipstick had worked as advertised. Letting my hands slide down his arms to his hands on my waist I realized he was wearing a watch. “Oh! You’re wearing the watch I got you.” I smiled happily. He nodded, looking at me tenderly. “And you’re wearing the scent I got ya.”

“It’s my favorite.” I whispered. “Just don’t tell Asmo.” I laughed. “Damn.” he laughed. “That takes all the fun out of it ya know.” We called an uber so we could drink, not that human alcohol seemed to affect the demons unless it was drunk in vast quantities but I wasn’t letting him drive my car. 

“Ash!” Kat squealed when she saw us, pulling me into a hug. “Damn girl, you clean up nice.” she teased me. “Your man looks yummy too.” she leaned in and whispered to me. 

“Where’s Mr. Zimri?” I asked looking around. “Seth...” she gave me a look, reminding me that he didn’t like to be called Mr. Zimri. “Is inside, we already have a great spot on the patio.” she said excitedly. I’d already told Mammon about Seth, how he’d stayed at our hotel before and Kat had taken him on a tour around town only to be disappointed that he never made the moves on her and she was hoping she’d make more progress with him tonight. I also told him that I wasn’t the biggest fan, that it was nothing specific about him that I didn’t like, just a general feeling I had. 

As we approached I saw a sour look cross Mr. Zimri’s face as he caught sight of Mammon at my side, it was there and gone so quickly that I couldn’t be sure that I saw right.  _ Kat did tell him this was a double date right?  _ God, I hope he didn’t think she was implying some sort of menage between us, I shuddered at the thought. 

Mr. Zimri..I mean Seth..stood as we got closer to our table. “Ladies you look beautiful.” he gave us a charming smile, giving Kat a kiss on the cheek and when I offered him my hand he kissed it instead of shaking, his eyes lingering too long on mine while he did. I felt Mammon shift closer to me and the warmth of his hand was on the small of my back. 

“Seth, this is my boyfriend Mammon.” I introduced them, they seemed to size each other up for a second before clasping hands a little too long. “Nice ta meet ya.” Mammon said casually. The awkward moment passing we all sat down, Kat seemed oblivious to the tension I felt surrounding our table. 

The sun was setting and this place had a great view of the river from the patio. “Such a beautiful night tonight.” I said with a smile. “It really is.” Seth was the first to respond. “I have to thank you for inviting me out tonight, it certainly makes the work more pleasurable.” Kat simpered some response. I wasn’t really paying attention as Mammon’s hand rested on my knee tracing patterns on my skin. 

“So what sort of work brings you into our little town again so soon Mr. Zimri?” I asked him. “Seth.” he reminded me with another one of his smiles. “Right. Sorry Seth.”

“It’s so hard for Ash to get outside of work mode.” Kat laughed. I wanted to say something sarcastic about Kat’s lack of professionalism but I kept my lips sealed.

Before the conversation could go anywhere the waitress came by and took our orders, we’d decide to get a couple beer flights to go with our food. “So what sort of work do you do Mammon?” Seth asked him, it didn’t get past me that Mr. Zimri had dodged my question about his work.

“Oh!” Kat squealed excitedly. “He and his brothers are in a band.” she answered for him. 

“Is that so?” Seth said. “Where can I find your music?” 

“Um you can’t!” I blurted. “They’re this hip underground band, they have no online presence, you have to be in with a certain crowd to hear about their pop up shows.” I lied through my teeth. 

“Oh that’s too bad.” “That’s SO COOL!” Seth and Kat answered at the same time. 

“I do some modeling too.” Mammon said, offering something he could genuinely talk about. 

“Oh that’s not surprising.” Kat laughed. “Modeled any big brands?” she asked. Mammon laughed and rubbed his neck. “None you’d have heard of…”

Mammon started telling Kat some story about one of his gigs, changing little details along the way to make it sound more human. I was trying to listen along when I felt Seth’s foot bump into mine. I glanced his way and he winked. I pulled my feet in towards me as much as I could and turned my attention back to Kat and Mammon, feeling even more uneasy around this Mr. Zimri. I wish Kat wasn’t so fascinated with him. I could feel his eyes on me still and my back felt itchy between my shoulder blades, I fidgeted a bit. It was always the worst when you had an itch where you can’t reach. 

The flights and food were good and the evening didn’t go as terribly as I thought it would. Seth’s eyes finally backed off from me and he started paying more attention to Kat. Kat and Mammon did dominate most of the conversation though, which was no surprise. I was a little embarrassed when Seth paid for the entire bill, of course Mammon being who he is was thrilled with a free meal. Not that he would have been paying tonight anyway, Seth refused to split the bill with me making me feel uncomfortable again. They left before us and I watched feeling some concern as he wrapped his arm around Kat’s waist as they left together. 

“Do you want to go for a walk before we go home?” I was feeling a tad buzzed and a nice walk in the cool evening air sounded great right now. I smiled when Mammon agreed and took my hand in mine as we left. Most of the town was closed down at this hour, only a few taverns were open now. 

“I didn’t like that guy either.” Mammon told me once we left the building. “Somethin’ off about him...you’ve got pretty good instincts Ash. Keep listenin’ to ‘em and stay away from that guy, got it?” his tone had taken on an uncharacteristic seriousness to it which caused the hairs on my neck to stand. I nodded my compliance. His face softened again and he leaned over to kiss my temple. 

“I’m not worried about myself, I’m worried about Kat. I’ve tried to warn her off that guy but she thinks I’m just being a paranoid stick in the mud.” I lamented. 

Mammon was about to say something when some guys came out of the pub up ahead. One of them was stumbling a bit, his friend helping keep him upright. There were four of them. When they saw us one of them pointed at Mammon and yelled. “Hey! There’s that scumbag!” and another one shouted. “Let’s teach that piece of shit a lesson.”

My eyes widened as the men started rushing down the street towards us. “Dammit.” Mammon sighed and started pulling me back the way we came away from the men. I couldn’t run in high heels and I’d almost already feel when Mammon lifted me bridal style in his arms and started running down the street in earnest. 

“Get back here fucker!” I heard them yell behind us. 

“What the HELL is going on Mammon!” I screeched at him, holding onto his neck like my life depended on it. 

“No time to talk now Ash.” he said running another block before he dashed down an alleyway. Glancing around he saw that no one was there and it was very dark, he switched into his demonic form and suddenly we were airborne as he landed us on the roof. Then he was pulling me down to duck down behind the wall of the roof. 

I heard the men enter the alley below us. “Where the hell did that sonofabitch go?” one growled. “Come on, maybe this way.” another said and we heard their footfalls grow fainter. 

I gave Mammon a death glare waiting for him to explain what the heck just happened. “I’ll tell ya when I get ya back home safe and sound.” he said. “Damn right you will and if I don’t like what you have to say I have half a mind to call Lucifer and have him drag your ass back to hell.” I growled. Between this and Mr. Zimri I was officially done with this night.

Mammon lifted me up in his arms again. “It’ll be quicker to fly.” he said, shrouding us in a cloud of darkness he lifted me up in the air and sped off towards my apartment. He let us down in the back parking lot where none of the street lamps reached just in case. I hadn’t brought a jacket because it was a fairly warm night but the flying had made me cold. As soon as I got inside the building I took off my heels and as much as I wanted to loudly stomp my way to my door I didn’t out of courtesy for my neighbors.

Once we were inside I crossed my arms and waited for his explanation. Mammon sunk into the couch with a defeated expression. I had flicked on the lights when I entered so I could clearly see his shameful red cheeks as he continued to avoid looking at me.

“Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was about or should I just call Lucifer now?” I said as I headed towards the counter where I left my D.D.D. I kinda felt like a bitch for threatening him with Lu but sometimes short of evoking the pact, which I hated to do, it was the only way to get him to talk or listen or just stop being a freaking idiot for a minute. I tried to calm myself and remind myself how much I loved said idiot. 

“D-don’t do that!” Mammon said jumping up. “No reason to get him involved. It’s just a simple misunderstandin’” he shrugged. 

“That didn’t look like a misunderstanding to me! Those guys wanted to kick the shit out of you! Lord knows it would be their own funeral but that’s not the point.” I strained to keep my voice at an acceptable level for half past midnight.

“Look. I may have played pool with those guys yesterday and they might have accused me of hustling them.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “And did you hustle them Mammon?” I asked. I tried really hard not to assume he was guilty like everyone else did but this was a classic Mammon stunt to pull.

“N-no way! I won all those games fair and square! It’s not my fault if they were under the impression that I had no skill.” he defended himself.

I shook my head. Honestly I didn’t know what to believe. “Mammon you can pull these stunts any day of the week in the Devildom but don’t take advantage of the humans okay? Whether you hustled them or not, that’s not the point, you shouldn’t be out gambling and making illegal wagers with the locals. What if those guys recognized me in town sometime when you’re not here and demand I give them their money back? You need to think about the ripple effects your actions can have.”

Mammon visibly bristled at the idea of anyone hassling me. I sighed. “Hopefully they’re all so drunk they’ll forget about it. Good thing we’re going to Portland tomorrow I don’t particularly feel like walking around town with you now.” 

Mammon’s eyes lit up. “We’re still going to the city! Alright!” he crowed, earning another deadly glare from me. “I-I mean...I’m sorry Ash!” I was too tired to fight anymore and brushed past him as I walked towards the closet.

I unzipped my dress and shimmed out of it, not even glancing back to see if he was watching. I stood there in my underwear and took the time to hang my dress. Then I unhooked my bra and tossed it in the hamper. I still hadn’t looked at Mammon but by the whimper I heard when my bra came off, I knew he was. I walked, clad only in the black lace thong I was wearing and looked for something to sleep in. I saw one of Mammon’s tshirts sticking out of his bag next to my dresser and grabbed that instead. Pulling it over my head I went to the bathroom to clean up for the night. When I came out Mammon was sitting on the edge of my bed, clearly ready for bed only wearing some black boxer briefs with little gold grimm signs printed all over. He looked up at me and I lifted the back of the shirt so I was still covered in the front and grabbed my thong and slid it off, tossing them in the hamper. Mammon’s jaw was tight as he watched each of my movements. I smirked and walked to my dresser again and found a comfy pair of cotton panties and slowly pulled them on. 

Without a word I turned off the rest of the lights and climbed into bed. It wasn’t long before I felt Mammon slide into bed behind me. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me tight against him, I could feel his arousal pressing between my cheeks. “Did ya do that to punish me? Huh? Ya think you can just tease THE MAMMON like that and get away with it?” he growled in my ear. I shrugged in his arms. “Hmm? Whatever do you mean M?” I asked coyly while wiggling my ass. He groaned and he couldn't’ see the grin on my face. “Well let’s get a good night's rest we have to leave early tomorrow.” Mammon tsked his tongue in annoyance. I almost felt bad for teasing him. Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the next several chapters as each of the boys visit are going to have plenty of smut dispersed in, so instead of warning you each chapter I think I'm just going to put it out there that if you don't want to read smut you might just want to skip this story all together. lol Sexy times with Mammoney ahead..

We made it into the city just in time to check in to the hotel the next day. The long drive had been surprisingly fun, we both put the unpleasantness of the previous night behind us, ready to enjoy our mini road trip together. Mammon had only irritated me with a few bad remarks about my car and how he wished we had rented a convertible for the drive. Otherwise we spent the drive happily chatting about nothing in particular or turning up the radio and singing out of tune. Actually Mammon didn’t have that bad of a voice, I on the other hand sounded like a goat but I didn't care and thankfully he didn’t tease me either. 

“Ooo Daddy likes.” Mammon whistled when we walked into our hotel room. I gave Mammon a grimace. “I’m glad you like the room but please never refer to yourself as daddy ever, ever again.” Daddy kink was definitely not my thing and Mammon was definitely not daddy. Mammon laughed and wrapped his arms around me, lightly tickling my sides. “What? you don’t like it?” he teased me. “Eww no I don’t.” I tried to pry him off me. He laughed again, “Good cause I ain’t nobody's sugar daddy. If anything you can be my sugar mama.” he teased, nipping at my ear.

“Pssh! In your dreams.” I laughed, finally pulling away from him. “Let me show you the best part of this suite!” I told him excitedly, pulling on his hand. “I’m comin’ calm down human. Ain’t gotta tug on me like that.” he feigned irritation. This suit had a large balcony and on said balcony was a small hot tub perfect for two people. It even had a privacy screen of living plants to shield you from the view of the other tall buildings around. Mammon grinned when he saw the tub. “Oi, now your talkin’! You’re startin’ to figure this out Ash, treatin’ Mammon like a King.” he pulled me into his arms again and gave me a light kiss. I rolled my eyes playfully, “Don’t get used to it.” I teased.

He smirked and kissed the corner of my mouth and trailed his kisses down my neck, causing me to heat up. “Well I’m gonna treat you like my Queen.” he murmured against my skin causing me to blush. Releasing me he walked over to our bags and picked up a box that he’d brought with him that he’d refused to tell me anything about. Now he was handing it to me. 

“Uh..I brought this for ya to wear tonight for our date.” he blushed and rubbed his neck. The way he could shift from sexy to bashful was endearing to me, reminding me that his arrogance was all bravado, a shield for his sweet vulnerable self. Smiling I took the box from him, wondering what he picked out and if it would be something I’d actually wear out. A soft gasp escaped my lips when I opened the box and pushed the tissue aside. I pulled out a long slinky gold dress, it was the same dress I wore for the photoshoot I was in with Mammon. I felt my cheeks heat thinking back to that photoshoot and the way Mammon had looked at me when I wore this last.

“Wow...this is the dress from the shoot...didn’t this dress cost a small fortune?!” I asked, flabbergasted further when I found a box with matching accessories and strappy gold heels to match underneath the dress.

Mammon was red up to the tips of his ears now. “Don’t go gettin’ the wrong idea! I-I didn’t spend much of my own m-money! I took the dress as my payment from Ike for doing that shoot in the first place. The shoes are on loan from Asmo...and that jewelry was just laying around…” he finally stopped rambling and I was still smiling at him. He tsked his tongue at me, “Whatcha lookin’ at me like for?”

I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed a light kiss to his lips. “You’re very sweet. I feel very spoiled right now. Thank you.” I told him softly. I felt him shift under my arms before he pulled me closer.

“Y-you’re welcome.” his lips mumbled against mine before he gave me another kiss. He broke away quickly though and pushed me towards the large bathroom. “Like ya said tho, don’t get used to it or nuthin’.” he shrugged. “Go get yourself ready. Don’t keep the Mammon waitin’ too long. We don’t want to miss our reservations.” he urged me. I grabbed the dress and rummaged for the right undergarments in my suitcase before skipping to the bathroom feeling giddy for our date. I couldn’t make myself anywhere near as put together as I had for the shoot but I took extra care with my hair and makeup and hoped it would suffice. When I exited the bathroom Mammon was dressed similar to last night except his dress shirt was white with a black vest, the gold chain and his belt matched my dress. 

I watched his eyes darken as he looked up from his phone and took me in. I gave him a little spin. “Fuck.” Mammon growled. “You in that dress does things to me.”

“Just don’t start calling me goldie.” I teased him. He strode over with a smirk, the back of his knuckles trailing down my neck as he leaned in. “Dontcha worry Ash, goldie ain’t got nothin’ on you.”

I feigned a gasp and stepped back dramatically. “Who are you and what have you done with my Mammon?” I teased. He rolled his eyes. “Oi, let’s go.” he said and walked towards the door after pocketing a room key. I slapped his butt playfully as he walked away, laughing when he jumped a little. “You look very handsome by the way.” I told him and watched as the tips of his ears turned red.

I knew where we were going the minute the uber driver pulled over to let us out, recognizing the building housed one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, it was up on the 30th floor and had amazing city views especially at night. “Are you sure you can afford this place?” I asked nervously, knowing that I couldn’t after what I’d spent on our hotel for the one night. “Didn’t you lose all the money Lucifer gave you for the trip?”

Mammon looked at me like I’d offended him deeply. “Who ya think you’re talkin’ to huh?” I gave him an incredulous look, did he really want me to answer that? “Just be grateful the great Mammon is treatin’ ya like his Queen for the night.” he told me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into the building. The elevator ride up to the thirtieth floor was full of tension, part of me wanted to say screw the date and jump on him right in this elevator but I was a good girl and kept my hands to myself.

We were given a nice table by the windows. It felt secluded and romantic, I felt my heart thumping hard in my chest as he caught me with his blue and gold flecked eyes. I suddenly felt shy and overwhelmed with my emotions. Dinner was amazing, I’d been to this restaurant with friends before for happy hour but never a romantic dinner. I was impressed when Mammon didn’t blink an eye at the bill and paid with cash. I was slightly suspicious about it but decided not to bring it up, I wanted to enjoy this evening and hopefully avoid drama. We had made a little small talk during dinner but spent most of the time eating and gazing into each other's eyes, as corny as that sounds. 

My stomach was full of food and full of butterflies when we exited the building. “Thank you Mammon, that was lovely.” I smiled, holding his hand and snuggled into his side as we started walking down the street. 

“Nights still young Princess.” he grinned, he checked the human realm phone I had given them, checking for directions and then pulling me up a different street. “Princess? I thought I was a Queen.” I fake pouted. 

“You can be whatever ya want, as long as you’re mine.” he grinned cheekily. We ended up at some swanky bar and club that I’d never heard of before, not surprising since I had never been one for this scene until I met the demons who loved to party. We spent the next couple hours drinking and dancing. It was fun except Mammon spent half the time with a glare on his face as he scared off any guy who came too close to me on the dance floor or offered to buy me a drink.

“You’re too handsome to keep scowling like that M.” I teased him and took one of my hands off his neck while we were dancing to smooth the lines between his brow. “I was an idiot dressin’ ya up like this. I don’t want ‘em lookin’ at what's mine.” 

“Greedy boy.” I teased him. “You know it.” he smirked and pressed at my lips with greedy kisses. While his hands slide up and down my sides, brushing the underneath of my breasts each time before he finally settled back at my hips. “Let’s go back to the hotel.” he practically growled in my ear. 

I was thankful for Mammon’s arm around my waist, keeping me steady on these damn heels. My feet were killing me and I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and sink into that hot tub. I groaned thinking about the eight block walk back to our hotel but it was too close to waste money on a driver. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” I asked him since we were not planning on driving back to my apartment until the evening. “Umm, shopping?” he grinned. I rolled my eyes. “Sure we can do that. I’ll spare you the bookstore, this trip.” I teased. “But I want ice cream.” He grunted. “Wow yer lettin’ me off easy.”

“Haven’t you learned by now silly boy? I’m a simple girl with simple pleasures.”

“Excuse me, miss, can you spare some change?” An old homeless man spoke to me from the curb interrupting our conversation. He was sitting outside a convenience store. I dug into my purse and pulled out what spare change I had and handed it to the man. “Thank you miss.” he smiled warmly. I pulled Mammon into the store while he was staring at me with wide eyes. I grabbed a cold water and a few hot taquitos. “If you’re still hungry we coulda got you somethin’ better than that.” Mammon grimaced at the convenience store food. I laughed. “They’re better than they look and these aren’t for me.” I told him as we left the store.

I handed the water and food off to the man on the street. “Have a good night now.” I told him as we walked away. “Bless you miss!” the old man called after me. 

Mammon wrapped his arms around my waist. “Well aren’t you the little guardian angel.” he teased me. I rolled my eyes. “It’s called basic human decency.” Mammon made a scoffing noise. “Ya right. If it was so basic, ya don’t think there’d be so many beggars huh?” I sighed. “You’re right. We as a society should be doing much more.” Suddenly I felt depressed, dressed up to the nines, dining out with the avatar of greed and all I’d spared the old man was a few bucks and a little bit of food. 

Mammon must have noticed the shift in my mood as he clutched me closer. “Hey don’t be going gloomy on Mammon now.” he tickled my sides, breaking me from my depressed thoughts. We were only a block away from the hotel now when he scooped me up bridal style and walked me up to the hotel doors, the concierge guy opening the door for us with a tip of his hat, winking at me. This was so embarrassing yet I was loving it at the same time. I giggled as he set me down in front of the elevators. The tension was thick as we piled into the elevator with a bunch of other guests, Mammon was standing behind me and I could feel his arousal pressing into my bum. I clenched my thighs together in anticipation. I felt like I could breathe again as we exited the elevator, walking briskly to our door, I fumbled with the hotel key. Mammon’s hot breath on the back of my neck and his hands on my waist were not helping. Finally I got the door open and Mammon was pressing himself against me, pushing me into the room, not that he needed to. Walking me into the room as I dropped my purse unceremoniously on the floor.

Mammon spun me around and sat me down on the bench at the end of the bed. He bent down and grabbed one of my feet, lifting it and setting it against his thigh he nimbly undid the straps and slid it off my foot and then repeated with the other. The whole time his eyes never left me, dark and full of desire. Kissing the arch of my foot he made his way down my leg until he was kneeling in front of me and his hands snaked up my dress and slowly slid my lacy thong down my legs. I expected him to toss them on the floor with my shoes but he stuffed them into his pant pocket instead. His hand tangled in my hair pulling my body up to him as he knelt between my legs. His kiss was hot, needy and possessive. I couldn’t help the responsive noises that left my mouth as I felt his other hand traveling back up my leg. Whimpering when I felt his thumb brush over my folds until he stopped at my clit, pressing down. “So wet for me already are ya?” I felt his smirk on my lips, but I was too turned on to come up with any witty rebuttals. 

I felt his teeth scrape along my neck as he kissed lower on my exposed decolletage, his hand untangled from my hair, trailing down my neck to my shoulder, gently pressing me back until I was leaning on the bed with my elbows. His hand began to massage one of my breasts as his other hand pushed my dress up around my hips. “Fuck!” I cried out, head leaning back when I felt his open mouth kiss engulf my clit without hesitation. His tongue swirling around the sensitive bud. I don’t know if it had been over a year's worth of sexual tension between us or what but I’ve never orgasmed so hard or quickly before. “You taste so good baby.” Mammon murmured kissing my thigh. I was still coming down from my high when I heard him undoing his belt. His mouth was on mine again, his kisses no less greedy than before. I could taste myself on him and it only served to heighten my arousal again. His warm hands were under my ass, lifting me up and I felt him pushing me up against the wall next to us. My hands wrapped around his neck and I pulled back for air. He nibbled on my neck while I ran my hands through his hair. “I can’t believe you’re finally mine.” he breathed into my neck causing me to moan as I felt him shifting to pull himself out of his pants. “I’ve wanted this for so long M.” I panted into his hair, he smelled so wonderful. There was that strange trilling noise as he shifted into his demon form and I cried out as I felt him bite my neck at the same second he entered me suddenly and forcefully. I cried out in both pain and pleasure as he fucked me against the wall with abandon. His tongue was swirling soothing circles where he’d bit me and then he was making his way back towards my mouth where he devoured my lustful noises. His wings blocked out the light, sheltering us in darkness. With a strangled grunt I felt him pour himself into me. When he stopped moving he carried me to the bed, setting me down in the middle, my dress still pushed up around my waist he collapsed next to me, his head resting over my heart. 

“D-did I hurt you?” he asked me after a moment of silence. “N-no. I’m fine. Good. great actually.” I laughed. “Fuck baby, you’re so tight, I shouldn’t have been so rough our first time. Are ya sure yer ok?” He tilted his head so he could look back at me. “I’m fine I promise.” I ruffled his hair between his horns. 

“Good. ‘cause I need you again.” he said sitting up and then kneeling on the bed beside me he grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it all the way off me. We kissed as he unhooked my bra and I pulled away so he could pull it down my arms. Then my fingers went to work at the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He had stayed way too clothed so far and every fiber of my being needed to feel his skin on mine. Finally getting his shirt off, I tugged on his pants. He stood quickly and shucked the rest of his clothes off and stood in all his glory before me. He was already hair and my eyes slightly widened when I caught my first look at the cock he’d already stuffed inside me. His shaft was the same golden tan and the head was deliciously pink, he didn’t have the same length as Levi but he was girthier with a fat head. His cock actually suited his body perfectly, like a freaking fine art sculpture. My eyes went back to his face and I noticed he had a slight blush going on, which made my heart flutter all the more. “Wow, M, you’re freaking gorgeous, like, perfect.” 

Mammon knew he had a body that drove girls wild and he was proud of it, of course, but hearing her praise was like tasting the sweet ambrosia of the celestial realm. Better than the feeling of a gold bar in his hands. She looked perfect as he encouraged her to lay back on the bed. Her pale gold hair spilled out over the dark blankets of the hotel bed, her soft creamy skin added to her ethereal glow. Her aura was blinding at times and he often had a hard time believing that this beautiful creature had given him a piece of her heart. She was reaching out to him with her hands and he came closer to her. He shuddered when he felt her small hands trail down his chest, exploring the muscles there. When she looked at him with that expression of devotion and adoration in her eyes it almost broke him. He knew they were not worthy of such a creature, but they were demons and didn’t know how to do a noble thing such as walking away for her own good. She placed herself on the altar, a willing sacrificial lamb to their desires. She gave them everything yet she never compromised herself or her soul in the process, she remained pure and uncorrupted. 

To be able to touch him like I’d dreamed about so many times without hesitation or fear was blissful. His body was hard and perfect and matched his bravado but it was his eyes that I loved the best. When he looked at me with his shields down, when I could see all the love and hurt they held, it left me breathless and hopelessly in love with him. My heart was close to bursting when he finally settled over me. He gave me a languid kiss before pulling back to stare back into my eyes. He entered me so slowly this time, I was so slick with both my arousal and his seed so he entered easily but this time I could really feel every inch of him filling me and stretching me. He kept a tortuously slow pace this time with long sensuous strokes, our eyes never left each other except when he bent his head to kiss me. I’d never climaxed before without clitoral stimulation but as he continued his slow torture I felt our bodies both trembling with exertion and the slow climb of pleasure. “Please…” I finally begged, not really able to think at that point. Finally he picked up the pace, his trusts a little harder. He was still looking me in the eyes, a bead of sweat dripping down from his brow as he grit out “I fuckin’ love you so much.” and that’s all it took for me to unravel. My eyes wanted to squeeze shut but I resisted because I wanted to see his face when he came too and I was rewarded for my effort.

Mammon had decided he’d live inside her for the rest of his days if he could. He’d never felt so complete before. He’d never felt so open and vulnerable, he’d fucked a lot of beautiful women, creatures, witches but he’d never made love before and that’s what this felt like. Like he was swimming in a celestial sea of love. When he felt her trembling beneath him it took all his control not to spill himself again, he wanted to see if she could come and she did, so so beautifully when her pussy clamped down on him, pulsating he knew he couldn’t last and when he watched her beautiful face flush and her eyes almost roll back he lost the last bit of control he had and let his own wave of pleasure take him under. 

We laid on the bed entwined for a while after that, neither of us willing to move or let eachother go. Our bodies connected at multiple points, our fingers drawing lazy patterns on each other's skin. “Ash?” Mammon’s voice was low and a little rough. “Yeah?” I asked, eyes closed still feeling hazy. “When did ya know?” he asked. “Know what?” I opened my eyes to look at him.

“That you loved me?” he was blushing again. Levi and Mammon were alike in the fact that they were both very powerful and both very insecure. Levi’s insecurities were rooted in the fact that he felt less than his brothers and other demons, he had a hard time wrapping his head around how I could want him. Mammon on the other hand could very well understand how I could want him physically, but his insecurity was deeper rooted than Levi’s, Mammon unworthiness was more than skin deep, it was rooted in his very soul. My heart broke for both of them but I hoped that if I could just continue loving them, they could see themselves the same way I did. 

“Weellll.” I chuckled. “I think I was attracted to you the first time I saw your eyes, as cliche as that sounds.” I laughed again. “I think the first time I got the feels was when I saw your softer side for the first time during that TSL marathon and you were sobbing over those characters.”

“Are ya makin’ fun of me human?” he poked me in the rib. 

“No. I’m being serious. It was cute, adorable really.” Mammon huffed, pretending he didn’t like being called adorable. “But I think the first time I really realized I loved you was when I saw you holding onto that other version of me after well...you know…” we tried not to talk about the whole Belphie killing me topic, especially with Mammon since he was still prone to fits of resentment towards his little brother for the whole debacle. 

Mammon’s arms wrapped around me and pulled me against him, resting his chin on my head. “I fell for ya the first time ya open up yer pretty lil mouth for the first time to sass me.” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. “I wasn’t ready to admit how much ya really meant to me until I almost lost ya though, I had an inklin’ the first time you were attacked at RAD but when I watched the light fade from yer eyes…” I felt him shudder beneath me, his hold tightening. 

After another beat of silence Mammon asked. “Which of us did ya fall for first?” I held my breath, this was a dangerous line of questioning, one of many reasons I never thought getting involved with multiple partners was a sane idea. I sighed and lifted up on my elbow to look at him better. “If you have to know it was you, Levi, a close second...but Mammon I don’t think it’s a healthy line of questioning to go down. I don’t want to cause anymore resentment or jealousy between you brothers as I’m sure it’ll happen all by itself just fine.” 

Mammon just smirked at me smugly. “I always told ‘em I was first.” he claimed proudly. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t suppress the smile. He was my first for many things, the first pact, the first one I fell for, the first stolen kiss between them, only Levi got to have sex with me first, something I knew was a salve for his jealousy. I couldn't help but wonder if this was all part of some grand plan on Lucifer’s part. 

“‘K enough serious talk.” Mammon said and scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder causing me to shriek from the sudden change. He took me against the shower wall before we cleaned up properly. I wrung out my hair and brushed it out enough to braid it when we were out. “Come on I still want to use the hot tub.” I said pulling him towards the balcony. 

“Oi! You can’t go out there like that.” he hissed, we were both still naked. “There’s a privacy screen, silly.” I slipped outside and climbed into the tub, it was already the perfect temp even after the shower it felt so good, the sun had been down for a long time now and the air was cool enough that the heat didn’t seem overwhelming. Mammon was quick to follow me out and join me. We sat there enjoying the jets, Mammon sat across from me, after a while he grabbed one of my feet and started massaging it. I hadn’t pegged him as someone who’d be able or willing to give a decent massage but soon he had me mewling with how good it felt. He switched to the other foot and when he was done he was pulling me onto his lap. 

Mammon was afraid that even after all they had shared and confessed that after this week, which was quickly coming to an end, he’d never have her to himself again. Watching her in the bubbling waters of the tub quickly had him hard and ready to take her again. He’d take her as many times as she’d allow before he left. Part of him was glad he’d done this properly as Satan had suggested in the human custom but part of him was cursing himself for not taking her the first night and every other night that week. There’s no way he could make up for over a year's worth of missed opportunities but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. He wanted to laugh when he pulled her onto his lap, the way her eyes widened with surprise when she felt his erection bump against her core. He greedily took possession of her mouth before sliding into her again. When she broke away from his kisses, he watched in awe as she arched her back, throwing her head back, her nails dug into his shoulder as she started riding his member. Her breasts swung enticingly and he indulged himself, sucking and biting on her nipples. He glanced up to see she was biting her own hand trying to stay quiet. He didn’t care if the whole block heard them but he knew her sensibilities were different from his own. He pulled her hand away, not wanting her to hurt herself. He slid his thumb into her mouth and she sucked on it sensually. It had him thinking about her lips wrapped around his cock, something they hadn’t done yet. 

I collapsed forward as Mammon’s thumb left my mouth wanting so I sucked on the flesh of his shoulder, my strength and stamina was leaving me. As my own movements turned sluggish Mammon grasped my hips, keeping me still as he thrust himself into me vigorously. I bit his shoulder to keep my moans muffled as I felt his fingers drift down to work my clit. His own groan of pleasure as my teeth bite down harder, only increased my own pleasure. “Come for me baby.” he growled out as I shattered and he followed after. I was so exhausted I barely registered Mammon carrying me back into the room, cleaning me up and toweling us off before putting me to bed. Our bare skin resting together felt good and comforting, his large hands soothingly roamed my body as I succumbed to darkness as sleep took me.

Mammon held her, letting his hands roam her body as she fell asleep. He mapped out every inch of her body wanting to memorize it for all time. He never wanted to forget the feeling of her naked skin flush against his. It wasn’t long before he was hard again, she was asleep yet her body was still responding to him. Her heat still slick with her arousal. He only second guessed himself for a second before he was slipping back inside her from behind. He knew he should let her rest but he couldn’t resist the temptation, she just felt too damn good around him. He forced himself to be gentle. She never seemed to fully wake even as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. He only took her once more after that before he fell into his own slumber. 

I woke up the next morning feeling sore but also very satisfied and complete. I had vague memories of Mammon inside me twice more after falling asleep. I was too tired to participate, each time never fully becoming conscious. I turned over and was confused when I didn’t find him in bed with me. Sitting up I looked around, it was too quiet. “Mammon?” I called out, no answer. Finding my phone I sent him a text, I heard the ping somewhere in the room telling me he didn’t take the human phone I gave him. With a sigh I got up to fish my DDD out of my bag sending him another text asking where he was. I took a deep breath trying not to get upset about waking up alone after an incredible night. Looking at the clock we only had an hour until check out time. I drug myself to the shower grumbling about pain in the ass demons. I dressed in a simple summer dress and paired in with sneakers since we’d be walking a lot today. 

I was about to send a scathing text to Mammon when I heard the key card enter our lock. Mammon entered with the biggest grin on his face, completely unaware of my foul mood. He was dressed poorly in dirty clothes that couldn’t possibly belong to him. He dropped a cardboard sign on the chair that read ‘Devil down on his luck.’ My mind flashed to the homeless person last night. 

“Mammon….please, please tell me you weren’t doing what I think you were doing…” I seethed, trying to keep my temper in check. 

Oblivious, Mammon laughed. “Ash, man, you shoulda seen all these suckers this morning.” He pulled a wad of cash from his back pocket. 

“MAMMON!” I snapped. His eyes widened and he looked at me, taking in my mood for the first time. “I cannot believe you left me in bed this morning to go play beggar! For fucks sake, that’s low even for you!”

“Baby, calm down.” Mammon slowly approached me. I put my hand up to halt him. “You stink Mammon, where did you even get those clothes!?”

Finally looking somewhat ashamed, although I only think he was ashamed that he upset me, not for his actions. “Uhh umm I exchanged some of my clothes for these…” Well at least a homeless man got some new clothes out of this I thought. 

“Why Mammon?” I asked, not knowing if I really wanted his answer.

“I just needed some shoppin’ cash for today!” He told me, like that was a good explanation. 

“You could have just asked me. If I wanted to give you shopping money it would just appear right?!” I argued. He gave me a scoffing look. “Why should I take your money when there’s a bunch of suckers out there willin’ to give it away for free?” he argued. 

I pinched my nose in true Lucifer fashion. “That’s not the point. You’re a freaking Lord of the devildom, you don’t NEED the charity. You basically stole cash that could have been given to people who ACTUALLY need it!” 

I watched his shoulders slump in defeat. “We have to check out soon. Throw those clothes away and shower, you’re going to give away all that cash while we’re out today.” I told him, my glare daring him to argue with me. I watched him open and close his mouth several times, different emotions flashing through his eyes before he finally gave up, threw up his hands and stomped off to the bathroom.

Once I heard the shower start I couldn’t help letting out a laugh at the absolute absurdity. I’d seen Mammon do a lot of crazy things for cash but I never thought the ‘Great Mammon’ the avatar of greed would stoop so low as to dress in rags just to pander for change. I just prayed no one who gave him cash would recognize him later, the last thing I need is to be chased through town again. 

Mammon dressed in simple jeans and tee today but still managed to look like a cover model, so unfair. He was still looking sheepish and I wanted us to have a good day so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. “Let’s have fun okay?” Mammon gave me a big grin, reminding me of a puppy relieved to have his master’s favor again. He pressed several kisses on my face before I pulled away. Mammon took our luggage to the car while I checked out at the front desk. We found an all day lot to park in which cost a ridiculous amount. 

As we walked towards the street car that would take us to my favorite shopping district we passed by a homeless man. I halted and gave Mammon a good nudge in the side. “Oi! What was that for?” I gave him a pointed look, the homeless man noticed and was soon asking for change. Mammon rolled his eyes and pulled out the wad of cash and pulled out a single dollar to give to the man. I glared and cleared my throat, Mammon returned the glare and handed the man a few more bills until I was satisfied. As the man tottered away I smiled at Mammon. “There, doesn’t that make you feel good?” I asked him.

“No! Actually...I kinda feel..nauseous.” he gave me a grimace. “Wow, that bad huh?” I shook my head. He actually looked like someone kicked his puppy. “Well I guess today will be a lesson in strengthening your stomach then.” I grinned wickedly, just enjoying his torment a little. 

“Just when I got ya pegged as an Angel you do somethin’ just a little evil that has me questioning everything.” he scowled, causing me to break out in merry laughter. “Come on!” I said as the street car approached. When we stepped onto the car I noticed another homeless man sleeping in the back. “Go give him a few bills.” I nudged Mammon. He sighed and walked over to the sleeping man. “‘Scuse me sir…” the man didn’t wake, I watched Mammon fidget and hesitate before stuffing a few bills in the breast pocket of the man's shirt before walking back over to me. I gave him my best smile while I took his hand in mine and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Guess it ain’t too bad if it makes ya look at me like that.” he gave me a small grin. 

The first shop we went into had on trend fashion for young men and women as well as various knicknacks, home goods and music records. Mammon picked up a picture book full of cats and snorted. “Satan would love this.” I laughed in agreement. “Hey! That’s a great idea, you should get your brothers gifts, they totally wouldn’t expect it.”

Mammon grinned and nodded along to my suggestions until he stopped suddenly. “Wait, ya mean like spend my own spending cash on ‘em?!” I rolled my eyes. “Come on, shopping for other people is fun and I know you’ve done it before.”

“Yeah but I don’t think I got enough on me for them and me.” he laughed. Despite his words I could tell he was having fun considering gifts for his brothers. When we went to the check out with lots of clothes for Mammon,a cat picture book and an amphibian man figurine for Levi, Mammon didn’t even blink when he paid for his purchases but I think it was because most of it was for himself. We went into a smoke shop and got some fancy cigars for Lucifer and Lord Diavolo, this was a more difficult buy for Mammon so I went halfsies with him. 

So we spent the rest of the day picking out gifts, having lunch, taking tons of selfies together and standing in line way too long for ice cream cones. We had gone into the Lucky Brand store and Mammon was trying on just about everything in the store. When he finally settled on what he wanted to buy for himself and they rang him up at the register I watched his eyes bulge out of his head. He looked pale as he opened up his wallet and I quickly realized he didn’t have enough to cover the three hundred dollar total. Feeling embarrassed I reached into my wallet to grab my credit card but when I opened my wallet I found three hundred crisp hundred dollar bills waiting for me. It was my turn for my eyes to bug out of my head as I reached in and passed the bills off to Mammon. He looked at me like I was his savior before he paid for his items. 

“I’m never going to get used to that…” I mumbled as we walked back to the streetcar to begin our journey back. The drive back home was surprisingly quiet but I was tired and I wasn’t going to complain. We played the radio quietly, Mammon was on his phone most of the ride with his other hand always touching me in some way. Resting on my knee or playing with my hair. “How are things back home?” I asked after a while. “Eh. Buncha whiney morons…” he smirked. 

“Hey, I’m proud of you for giving away all that cash today and buying gifts for everyone. You better follow through and give them those gifts too.” I warned him playfully. Mammon huffed and tried to pretend that my praise didn’t please him. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” I asked, feeling sad about it being our last day.

Mammon looked at me and blushed and I wondered what was on his mind. Sex probably. “Um, do ya think we could go to your special place? Ya know that cliff you took Levi and Luci?” he asked shyly. My heart thumped erratically, and I had to get my eyes back on the road before I got us in a wreck. “Y-yeah. Of course. I’d love to do that.” I glanced his way real quick and flashed him a big smile. The fact that he wanted to go there with me filled me with joy. Mammon never hit me as a nature lover so I knew he wanted to just go because he wanted to share in something that I loved and maybe a little bit because he missed out on that first trip with Levi and Lu. I had been naive to think I could go through with the next eight weeks and be able to come out of this able to walk away. I had my chance, but now I was in two deep and there was no way one week with each of them would ever be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belphie's turn to visit next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Mammon and I spent our last morning and afternoon lazing about the apartment and making love. An hour before sunset we drove out to the plateau, my favorite season to visit was spring but it was still gorgeous in the summer. Mammon made me his personal model, being bossy and making me pose with and without him all over the plateau. Finally when I couldn’t take any more of it we laid out a blanket and sat down to watch the sunset. 

Mammon turned and looked at me with a tender smile. “Oi, I gotcha somethin’ close your eyes.” his smile shifted to a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him before humouring him and closing my eyes. I felt him shifting and then my hair was being moved to the side while he clasped something around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down, lifting the necklace to inspect it. It was a shiny black crow pendant on a delicate gold chain. My eyes crinkled with happiness as I looked at his symbol that I’d proudly wear around my neck. 

“When did you get this sneak boy?” I asked him with a smile of my own. I could tell Mammon was pleased with my reaction. “Ya like it then? I found it in that trendy lil shop full of local made stuff.” he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“I love it.” I said as I leaned in for a kiss. I went to pull away but Mammon threaded his hand in my hair and pulled me in, deepening the kiss, his tongue begging entrance as he pushed me down on the blanket. We laid there for a while holding each other and taking as many kisses from each other as we could. When his hands became rougher and more needy I pushed him away before we became indecent for a public nature area. I blushed thinking about the possibility of someone catching us being intimate, and it dawned on me that I’d already introduced Levi as my boyfriend to several of my local friends. Only Kat knew the truth, well the bare truth anyway, of my situation. I tried to push my troubling thoughts aside for another day. Mammon and I only had a couple hours before he was leaving. We were quiet on the ride back, Mammon was trying to decide which photo from the weekend to use as his background photo. 

When we entered the apartment I hated seeing his suitcase packed and ready to go by the doorway. It was hard saying goodbye to Levi and it felt even harder to say goodbye to Mammon. Part of me wanted to say screw it and go back to the Devildom with him, but at this point it wouldn’t be fair to myself or his brothers if I didn’t see these weeks through. Why did love have to be so painful at times?

“Remember to give your brothers their gifts, I’ll be texting them to ask how they liked their gifts so you better follow through.” I told him with a teasing smile. 

“Shhh.” Mammon placed a finger on my lips. “Don’t ruin our last minutes together talkin’ about them.”

I embraced him then, burying my face in his chest and breathing in his scent. “This is torture. I hate saying goodbye.” I confessed, trying to keep the tears at bay. He squeezed me tight, resting his cheek on the top of my head. Then he pulled apart so he could lift my chin, his thumb stroking tenderly over my bottom lip. “Hey, it’s not goodbye ya hear? It’s see ya soon.” he chided. “Be a good human now and stay outta trouble. Stay away from that Seth guy too ya hear?” he seemed to think for a moment. “Let us know if Solomon comes ‘round again too cause I don’t trust that shifty sorcerer either.”

“Okay.” I laughed. Solomon irritated me at times but I didn’t think he had any real malicious intent. He’d had plenty of time to harm me if he’d wanted to. My thoughts were interrupted by his lips taking mine again, he said it wasn’t goodbye but he sure kissed me like it might be the last time he was going to have the opportunity. We didn’t break apart until his DDD pinged telling him that his car to the portal was here. It felt painful separating, almost a physical hurt. “Love ya.” he told me as he walked out my door, I watched him walk down the stairs as I leaned against the door frame until he was out of sight. “Love you too...”

****  
  


Monday night I got home and part of me was not surprised at all when I found Belphie already asleep in my bed. My bed had also acquired several more pillows. I tried to keep my movements quiet as I got ready for bed. I’d spent the afternoon cleaning and doing lots of laundry and clearing the apartment of any lingering smells of Mammon and I. All my cute sleepwear was still in the wash so I grabbed one of my old worn down extra long sleep shirts, it had a few holds but the fabric was really soft. Belphie was asleep already and I didn’t think he’d judge me anyway. He didn’t seem to care about shit like that.

Getting into bed, I turned towards him, he always looked so peaceful and untroubled when he slept. I’m not sure how long I laid there just watching him before one lazy eye opened and peered at me. “Watching me sleep were you?” he said in his dry, almost mocking tone. 

“Yes. I was.” I admitted. There was no bullshitting Belphie. “You look sweet when you’re asleep.”

Belphie’s eyebrow raised, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. “We both know I’m anything but sweet.”

“Hmmm. I dunno, I think there’s a sliver of sweet deep down in that black little heart of yours Belphegor.” I teased him with a poke to his chest. He rolled his eyes. “Quiet human, roll over and let me hold you. I was missing my favorite pillow.”

I rolled over and let me pull him onto the large pillow that I remember us trying out together back in the Devildom. Belphie was always coming up with reasons for me to nap with him. His arms and legs tangled around me as he buried his face in the back of my neck. One content sigh later he was asleep and like always when I was with Belphie sleep quickly pulled me under. 

Kat was knocking on my office door. “Hey Ash, the scary one is napping on the couch in the lobby. I tried to tell him he couldn’t nap there and he looked at me like he might murder me...soo…” Kat wasn’t a big Belphie fan so far. While Belphie had embraced my humanity he still hadn’t completely warmed up to humans again as a whole. It was a deep long resentment that I knew wasn’t going to disappear so easily. “Sorry Kat, I’ll take care of it.”

We had a lot of guests coming and going through the lobby and I definitely couldn’t let Belphie just take up the whole couch and nap there. “Belphegor! You can’t nap here. Go back to the apartment.” I told him, attempting to get him to sit up. He turned his eyes up at me with a glare. “I need to be near you. I can’t sleep at your apartment knowing you’re so close but not there.” he scowled in displeasure. 

“If you want to sleep in this building you’ll have to book a room here, on your own coin and that would be a big waste of money. Now get out of the lobby before I have to invoke our pact to remove you.” I warned him. He looked really angry now and stood up quickly, he wasn’t the tallest of the brothers but he was still an intimidating figure to my petite frame. I loved Belphie and I knew he wouldn’t intentionally hurt me but when he got angry it was hard not to have flashbacks to when he had attacked me. He must have seen something in my expression because he immediately softened and his posture relaxed. “Can I stay in your office then?” he asked. 

I nodded. “Sure. It’s not comfortable though.” I advised but let him follow me back to the office. He sat in the extra chair for a while fidgeting before he laid on the floor, scrunching up his hoodie into a makeshift pillow. It didn’t take long before his soft snores filled the room. I yawned, suddenly feeling tired myself even though I had the best sleep last night. Being around Belphie always made me feel relaxed and my motivation to keep working was slipping through my fingers. Damnit, having Belphie around me at work was not going to be a good idea when joining him on the floor was looking more and more tempting. Shaking the foggy feeling from my head I did something I never do, I went to the vending machine and got an energy drink. Unfortunately it didn’t work very well but I managed to stay awake, although I couldn’t say I was very productive. We were going to have to come to an agreement tonight because there’s no way he could keep coming to my workplace if this was the result. 

I ordered us both some take out when my lunch break rolled around, which was essentially dinner. “I’m sorry Belphie, but you can’t come here and sleep while I’m working. You affect me too much, it’s been really hard to be productive today when I just want to curl up next to you.” I was rewarded with another one of his award winning scowls as he chewed his food. “Fine. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep.” I sighed, feeling like Belphie didn’t want to be here in the human realm at all.

“I would have understood if you didn’t want to come here, we could have waited to have our week in the Devildom.” I told him gently, trying to keep the exasperation out of my tone. His eyes lifted and considered me and my words for what felt forever before he looked back down at his food with a shrug. “I wanted to see what you are like here.”

“Well if it means anything to you, I’m really glad that you’re here.” I offered him a small, honest smile. He responded with a little smirk of his own and then we finished our meal in silence. 

Back at the apartment I knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get to sleep since Belphie had slept most of the day and would be bored and try to keep me up. “I don’t mind if you watch TV quietly once I go to bed.” I told him, hoping he’d understand that I needed my sleep. He didn’t respond and as soon as I got into bed he was slipping in next to me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he reached around to grab my chin and pull my face back towards him, he kissed my mouth, my jaw and neck before releasing my chin to drag a claw lightly down my neck and across my collarbone. His other arm snaked under my neck to wrap around my shoulders pressing me further into him as he cradled my head on his shoulder. With his face still pressed into my neck he continued to caress me. “Satan’s been driving me crazy the past two weeks with his drivel on human mating rituals…” he paused as he rough palmed a breast. “I don’t know why some of my brother’s want to pretend and play human with you.” he pinched my nipple earning a small whimper for me. “I lost Lilith playing human when I was an Angel. Well I’m not an Angel anymore and I’m certainly not human.” he spat angrily as his hand traveled up my thigh and under my nightgown. I was relieved to feel that his claws were no longer out as his fingers rubbed over my already damp panties that clung uncomfortably to my heat. 

Bephie groaned into my neck, I felt his fangs graze over my neck before biting me and then sucking over the skin. “We’re demon’s Ash and if you want to be with us you need to know what you’re really signing up for. This is real for me and I’m not going to play house with you.”

I tried to turn in his embrace so I could look at his face but he held me tighter and bit down on my neck again. “Don’t move.” he growled. “I just want to hear sweet little noises from you right now.” his words alone were enough to have me moaning as my body filled with anticipation. Being intimate with Levi and Mammon had felt warm and effortless but there was a strange thrill to being in this position with Belphie. He’d been crude and teasing with me before, I’d kissed him on the cheek like I had with all of them but we’d never crossed that line. Now he was touching me in my most intimate place.

I whimpered as he pulled his hand away, then he was forcefully ripping away my underwear.  _ Damnit there goes another pair _ I thought to myself before my thoughts were scattered by his hand urging my top leg over his hip, opening me up to his touch. His claws were out again as they lightly scratched my thighs, enough to leave a mark without drawing blood. My sleep shirt had ridden up exposing me. His finger gilded easily between my nether lips careful not to damage my sensitive skin with his claws. “Such a pleasing scent.” his gravelly voice rumbled against my neck. “Is this reaction all for me or are you thinking of my dear brothers too?” he teased with a cruel edge to his voice. “Answer me Ash.” he demanded, pinching my clit. 

“F-for you, just for you.” I breathed uneasily. It wasn’t a lie, at this moment I had no thoughts to spare for his brothers. 

“Good girl.” he mocked. “The only brother I wanted to share you with is Beel. It’s a shame we have to share you with the rest of them, but as long as your thoughts are only of me when we’re together I’ll deal with it.” he told me while he teased me with his fingers. 

“Belphie.” I breathed, feeling conflicted by his words. “Shhh.” he bit me again. “I told you no talking.” I moaned when he plunged two fingers inside me. “That’s it, that’s the only sound I want to hear from you right now.” he murmured giving me small kisses on my neck.

“I should warn you Ash.” Belphie continued to speak to me while he continued to torture me with his slow sensual touches. “Once I’ve taken this week to mark you and claim you, I won’t be able to let you go. I want to possess you entirely. I want you to give me your destiny. You’ll have to use our pact to break my heart and banish me from you for eternity if you want to keep us apart. I’ve never wanted someone the way I want you. It’s beyond a want, I need you.” he growled, sounding almost angry about it. “You’ll have to destroy me if you want to be free from me.”

His words frightened me but I could barely focus on them because his slow torture had been building and I felt myself getting closer to release. I was almost there when he pulled his fingers away. “Don’t you dare come yet, innamorata.” he scolded as I whimpered. Releasing me, he sat up and shucked off his hoodie and tshirt. He looked down on me and I finally was able to look up and meet his dark violet eyes blown out with desire. I didn’t often catch Belphie without layers of clothes on and I had to admire his form. He had plenty of muscles and you couldn’t say he didn’t have any definition but there was also a softness to him, especially compared to Mammon or Beel. The brother’s were all different but equally beautiful in my eyes. I was desperate to kiss him for the first time, I wanted to feel the weight of him on me while I ran my hands through his hair. I saw his eyes zone in on my lips as I anxiously wetted them with my tongue. With a lazy smile he reached towards me and gripped the neck of my sleep shirt before roughly ripping it in half exposing all of me to his view. He crouched over me, holding himself over me, his head was slightly tilted to the side as he considered me, he was every bit the predator in that moment, like a hunter considering which approach he should take. My eyes never left his, I couldn’t speak, I could only wait to see what he’d do next. I was his prey and I was oh so willing. 

I watched as he blinked slowly twice, his smirk fading off his face as he lowered his body on top of mine and his lips finally pressed down on mine. His lips were soft and pillowy, I felt heat and electricity race through my body as his mouth moved with intention, skillfully opening me up to deepen the kiss, his tongue taking possession. I could feel his erection pressed into my thigh as he ground himself against me, groaning into our kiss. I felt desperate to have his lips back as soon as he pulled away. How quickly he’d turned me into a needy mess. 

His teasing smirk was back, not breaking eye contact. He kissed down my body until I had to lift onto my elbows to keep watching him. His tongue teased my belly button slowly, looking me in the eye until he slid down further and kissed my core. My head snapped back in pleasure. He nudged my thighs further apart, holding them firmly in his grip, his claws digging in. His tongue skillfully worked me up to the edge of breaking before pulling away with a soft chuckle. “You don’t have permission to come yet, innamorata.” I whimpered in frustration. “Please -” I didn’t get to finish as Belphie bit my thigh hard. “Do I need to gag you?” he growled, reminding me that he didn’t want me to speak. “You’ll come after I’ve had my fill of your sweet cries, innamorata.” I felt him smirk against my skin, his tongue soothing over the bite. 

The night went on like this, Belphie brought me to the brink of climax over and over until I was exhausted and my eyes were full of real tears. Then he finally let me come on his fingers and it was one of the most powerful orgasms I’d ever had. My body trembling with exhaustion and pleasure, Belphie held me down with the weight of his own body as his hands caressed my face tenderly, his thumbs wiping at the tears. “You sang so well, so sweetly for me, innamorata.” Then he pulled us on to our sides and his lips once again took mine possessively. I was exhausted but I could feel his erection still pressing between us and I wanted him to get off too, even though he didn’t deserve to after torturing me for so long. As my hand pressed against him he pulled me away. “Not tonight.” he said simply and I was too tired so I let it go easily. He pushed me onto my back, fluffing the pillow under our heads and pulling the blankets over us he snuggled his head onto my breast and we slipped into a deep slumber. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Belphie smut. Enjoy XD Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!

My alarm was breaking me out of my sleep, I sat up to see Belphie groaning while pulling a pillow over his head, mumbling obscenities. I fumbled in a haze until I gripped my phone and turned off my alarm. I didn’t notice what time it was when we finally got to sleep but however long, it didn’t feel like enough. Every bone in my body wanted to curl up under the covers and screw going in to work today. With great effort I pulled myself together mentally and found the strength to stumble out of bed. I felt better after my shower, Belphie was still sleeping when I needed to leave for work so I left him a note asking him not to spend all day sleeping and gave him a list of things he could do around town that I thought he might like. 

We spent the next couple work days in this routine, each night he lavished me with pleasure but refused to let me return the favor. All while whispering to me all the naughty things he wanted us to do together and all the ways he wished to possess me. I’d spend my days at work in a daze, my mind racing over everything that Belphie had told me. Levi and Mammon had been almost desperate to please me, they were scared of frightening me away or facing my rejection. Belphie wanted to be with me no less than they did but he wasn’t trying to hide his darkness, he was showing me everything, he needed me to accept the darkest parts of him. 

Now I was laying in bed staring at my ceiling, it was finally Friday and I could spend the next three whole days with Belphie. He was still sleeping but it was almost noon and I didn’t want to sleep any longer so I got up to make us breakfast. I was plating our food when I saw him sit up and stretch, yawning loudly, he was so cute when his face was still slack with sleep before the scowl crept onto his features, you’d never guess he had such a sharp tongue. 

Later we decided to take a stroll through town. Luckily I’d spent most of my freetime with Mammon out of town but I was still nervous about being recognized with a third guy in so little time. I was still cursing myself for ever introducing Levi as my boyfriend. We were passing the toy store when Belphie saw something in the window and dragged me inside. I loved the toy store here but didn’t often find an excuse to actually go inside. 

Belphie went right up to the wall of stuffed animals, they had a display full of different pillow pets. I watched him with a small smile as he picked them up, squeezed and pinched them. I glanced back to see the gal at the register watching him as he flopped down on the floor and laid down on the pillow pet he was holding, it was a sloth. Standing up he put the sloth back and picked up a cow, he assessed it the same way. Silently coming to a decision he marched over to the register to buy the cow pillow pet. I walked away and pretended to look at some other toys while hiding my soft laughter. The lady asked him if he wanted a bag and I heard him give her a short no, I rolled my eyes, that boy could learn some manners. 

As I walked back over to him, my mirth under control, he gave me a small smirk and took my hand in his and pulled me out of the store, the pillow pet tucked under his arm, I was thinking that he’d probably have looked less odd if he’d just brought his favorite pillow with him instead of leaving it at the apartment. 

Belphie interrupted my thoughts as we were about to pass the hobby and game store. “Is this the place Levi’s been talking about?” he asked me. I glanced up to see where we were. “Oh yes, he had a good time here.” I said. It was the first time Belphie had voluntarily brought up any of his brother’s other than Beel of course, since he had arrived. “Let’s go in.” he said. 

“Uh...that might not be the best idea…” I tried to protest as he tugged me inside with him, he glanced back at me and I thought I saw something wicked flash through his eyes before he turned away again. 

I pulled my hand from his and went to go look at the board games, the only thing in this store that really held my interest. Belphie lazily roamed around. I cringed when I saw Todd coming my way,  _ uh gods why did he have to be working right now?!  _ I thought, feeling uneasy. “Hey Ash! It’s been too long, sweetie!” He gave me a big hug. “Now where’s that delicious boyfriend of yours?” he asked me with a sly grin. 

“Right here.” Belphie’s clipped voice had me cringing as he was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him, he wasn’t quite tall enough to comfortably rest his chin on my head so he liked to slouch over and rest his chin on my shoulder. I let out a nervous laugh as Todd raised his brow skeptically. “Uh...that’s not Levi.” Todd said and I could almost hear the judgement in his voice. 

“Nope!” Belphie answered, popping his P before I could respond. “Levi is my older brother.” I didn’t need to see his face to know the wicked little smirk that was plastered there. 

Todd suddenly smiled and laughed. “You dirty little skank!” he teased. I didn’t need to see my face to know I was ten shades of red. “Todd, no! It’s not like that I swear!” I nervously spoke and tried to move out of Belphegor’s embrace but he just held me tighter and kissed the side of my neck. Todd raised a questioning brow. I tried to think fast, but nothing I could say could make this look better. “Uh...you see..we’re in a….open relationship?” I stumbled over my words, wincing at the sound of them rolling off my tongue. Todd's eyes widened a fraction and his smile grew. 

“Well well well...Ash you naughty little minx...hooking up with brothers.” he shook his head but I was getting the vibe he was more jealous than judging me for my lifestyle choices. I guess Todd wasn’t the worst person to run into this way. “You have no idea…” Belphie drawled lazily, finally releasing me. I turned and gave him my best glare which just made him smirk more. 

“Well we should go!” I chirped. “Good seeing you Todd.” I lied as I pulled Belphie towards the exit. “Tell Levi I said Hello!” Todd called after me. I glared at Belphie who was still snickering as we resumed our walk down the street. I elbowed him in the ribs which of course hurt my elbow without even making him flinch. “You’re such a brat.” I scowled, shaking my head. He looked at me seriously as we walked. “I’m not going to be your dirty little secret Ash...and I’m not going to walk around the next few days pretending we’re not together when I’ll have to go back to hellish boredom counting down the days for your return.” His voice wasn’t harsh but it wasn’t tender either. I felt a twinge of guilt but it was hard for me, with the morals and sensibilities I’d be raised with to easily accept this arrangement with open arms, at least not here in the human realm.

I saw my favorite ice cream place up ahead and that suddenly sounded really good. This place was always packed during the summer and there was quite the line. After ten minutes Belphie was huffing, hugging his pillow next to me. “Even Beel doesn’t make me wait in long lines for food.” I looked at him incredulously. “Really?” I found that hard to believe. Belphie scoffed. “Beel’s way too impatient! He’d have transformed and knocked everyone out of his way by now.”

I laughed, imagining the scene, I could definitely see that happening...unfortunately. “I suppose you’d know better than me.” I laughed. Belphie smirked. Another ten minutes we finally had our cones in hand and walked across the street to the park to sit in the shade and enjoy our treat. Thankfully I grabbed lots of napkins, the heat causing the ice cream to melt quickly. 

“Mmm. You should definitely bring Beel here.” Belphie told me, pleased with his cookies and cream flavor. I raised a brow and barked out a laugh. “What and have him go berserk on everyone in line like you suggested would happen?” Belphie smirked, “Take him right after a big meal, that should buy you enough time.”

After our cones were finished, Belphie plumped his pillow pet and laid on his back on the grass with it tucked comfortably under his head. He looked gorgeous with his eyes closed, his dark long lashes fanning his cheeks and the dappled light coming through the tree branches danced over him as the leaves swayed in the gentle breeze. I spared another second admiring him before I threw our trash away in a nearby bin. When I came back I sat next to him and started pulling the heads off of the dandelions around us distractedly. “Stop beheading the flowers and lay next to me.” Belphie demanded. I glanced at him, his eyes were still closed. The area was pretty busy and I didn’t know if we should be cuddling in the grass of the public park. Before I made my own decision he was pulling me down next to him. I rested my head on his chest and let him hold me, and tried to block out everyone else around us. 

I was really close to falling asleep when my phone buzzing broke me out of my reverie. I didn’t recognize the phone number. “Hello?” No one responded but I felt like I could hear someone breathing on the other end. Creepy. “Hello? Can you hear me?” No response again so I hung up feeling irritated. “Who was that?” Belphie asked, opening an eye. I shrugged. “Wrong number probably.”

Feeling restless after that, I pestered Belphie until he got up and we wandered aimlessly around town a little longer before heading back to my apartment. As we ate dinner that night I was coming up with a strategy. I wasn’t going to let him take control tonight. I’d invoke our pact if I had to. After our nightly routine Belphie was sitting back on my bed flipping aimlessly through netflix. I went to the closet looking for that gift Kat had given me for my birthday after we had first become friends, I remember rolling my eyes and shoving it out of sight as soon as I was home. Now I was silently thanking Kat and her weird perverted ways. I finally found the box and pulled out the pink fluffy handcuffs. Hiding them behind my back I walked nonchalantly towards the bed, once on the bed I straddled Belphie’s lap. His eyes widened fractionally but he still managed to keep his face stoic. “What are you doing Ash?” he looked down at what I was wearing, a fitted tee and blue panties. His eyes met mine again and he smirked. “Do you need attention or something?” his smirk widened. 

It was my turn to smirk when I was able to fasten the cuff around one of his wrists and attach the other end to the top bar of my metal bed frame. Belphie snorted, after the look of surprise flashed through his face quickly disappearing. “You know cheap cuffs can’t hold a demon right?” I raised my brow as my smirk transformed into a bigger smile. “I command you not to break out of those cuffs.” I whispered into his ear, invoking our pact. I snickered when I heard his low growl of frustration. “Very clever.” he said sarcastically. “What’s this about?” He used his free hand to grab my chin and make me meet his eyes. 

I pulled my chin free of him and ran my hands up his chest. “You’ve been playing with me every night but not letting me have any fun. I think it’s my turn, don’t you?” I asked playfully, nipping at his bottom lip. The groan he let out had my nipples hard and that wasn’t the only thing I could feel hardening too. “You know I like to tease you Ash.” he breathed out as I pulled my mouth away from his.

“Is that really why?” I asked him. “Or did you spend the last few nights making me come and telling me how wicked you are in hopes that I’d leave you before we took our relationship too far?” I questioned. 

Belphie’s eyes hardened and he grabbed my hair with his free hand and pulled me in for a bruising kiss. When he released me he held my face close to his, so close I could feel his lips brushing mine as he spoke. “First, don’t mistake my words or actions for trying to scare you away. I want you to accept me with your eyes wide open, so I won’t hide my darkness from you. Secondly, torturing your sweet little body and giving you the best orgasms of your life is the only hobby I need.” He let go of me and I pulled back to see the wicked little smirk on his face. 

I took his free hand and pushed it down on the bed. “I command you not to move this hand either.” I smiled as he rolled his eyes at me. I knew he wasn’t really annoyed as I felt him swell and harden further under my thigh. 

“I may have also been holding off fucking you right away for Beel’s sake.” he added in a casual manner. “W-what?” I asked, the statement catching me off guard. “You remember, don’t you? I explained to you that we’re connected.”

“Even when you’re in this realm and he’s in the Devildom?” I asked, shocked. Belphie nodded, nothing short of magical wards would keep us from feeling each other. “Oh...well if you’d rather not then.” I was about to get off his lap when he rutted up into me since he couldn’t move his hands to grab me. 

  
“I never said that I never planned on fucking you.” he smirked again. “Beel will get his chance after all.”

“Kiss me.” he commanded. I tried to push thoughts of Beel and their weird twin connection out of my mind as I gave Belphie my own sly grin and shook my head. “You’re not calling the shots tonight. You were a naughty boy today...I think you deserve a little punishment.” I teased him. I’ve never been dominant in any of my relationships but I was finding a bit of role play fun. Belphie had been such a brat and payback was sweet. This was definitely their influence on me anyways and they would have to reap what they sowed. 

Belphie was already dressed down to his boxers and I quickly slipped them off him as I moved off his body. At the end of the bed I gave him a slow little strip tease as I removed the rest of my clothing. In my head I was thinking about how much I’d changed in the last couple of weeks. I'd never been very adventurous in the bedroom before, these demons were giving me bravery and confidence with my body that I’d never experienced before. 

Belphie kept his hard gaze on me the whole time, his jaw ticking as he held it tight. His erection was a beautiful thing to behold, clearly showing off his arousal. I smirked at the bead of pre-cum that was already visible. As I crawled naked up the bed towards him he slowly transformed into his demon form but our pact bond still kept his arms still as he waited to see what I would do next. 

“May I?” I asked with a small smile. He gave me a short nod of his head. “What’s that Bel? I couldn’t hear you?” I pouted. “Consent is a big deal for us humans.” I teased him. “You may.” he growled out rolling his eyes. “I may what?” I couldn’t help it, I was having too much fun getting back at the brat. “Ash, just fucking touch me. You’re driving me crazy.” I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped earning me another glare. I tutted him disapprovingly but took his cock in my hand anyway. I watched the way his hissed, pulling air through his teeth as my hand slid up his shaft and my thumb caressed over his head, slicking his pre-cum over him in a gentle back and forth. 

**_Back in the Devildom…_ **

Lucifer was assessing his brother’s as they all sat at the table for dinner. Levi was withdrawn as ever, Mammon irritable, Satan seemed to be simmering even though he kept his composure. Asmo seemed anxious. He himself had been worrying about Belphie, hoping he’d be able to keep his shit together up in the human realm. Belphegor wouldn’t escape Lord Diavolo a third time if he did something stupid up there. Beel was munching away happily as ever, even though he could tell Beel was feeling lonely, Ash being gone and now Belphie being not only gone but there with her as well. He’d given the twins the option to go together but they insisted they both needed their separate time with her too. He’d given it a lot of thought on the order in which everyone would visit, if it all went to shit hopefully his brother’s would place the blame on him rather than Ash. Lucifer knew she carried a lot of unnecessary guilt and he didn’t like that burden on her delicate shoulders.

Beel had been munching away his dinner happily, it had been Satan’s turn to cook and he always enjoyed Satan’s cooking. He’d been extra lonely since Belphie left and the food helped fill that hole, at least while he was still chewing. It was worse at night when he could feel the tingle of Belphie’s arousal. He loved his brother and he loved Ash but he couldn’t help feel a bit jealous of them. He’d contemplated calling some of his former lovers over to help get through this week but somehow, with Ash finally within his reach, it seemed somehow wrong to try to forget about her in someone else's arms. So he’d been spending his nights masterbating and avoiding Asmo who could smell the sexual tension rolling off him in thick waves.

He was about to take another bite when a state of arousal that wasn’t his own hit him like a house of bricks. Beel felt his dick straining painfully against his pants. He doubled over in a groan, dropping his food. He barely registered Lucifer standing and demanded to know if he was okay. Another wave hit him, almost making him dizzy and he didn’t even know his dick was capable of getting any harder but it did. He stumbled, trying to stand from his chair. “I’m not hungry anymore.” Beel barely managed to grit out before a moan escaped his mouth. 

A collective gasp went around the table as Beel stumbled away, no one could miss the massive boner straining in his pants as he made his escape from the dining room. “Poor Beel…” Asmo watched his brother go, the sexual energy he was picking up was intense and even though he was the Avatar of Lust he was thankful he didn’t have any weird twin connections. 

Levi had mumbled some excuse to leave the table, while Mammon was clawing a hole into the tablecloth muttering to himself. Lucifer sighed wearily. “Mammon quit ruining the tablecloth.” he chided. “Look, we all know you and Levi slept with Ash and you knew what you were signing up for. I don’t need to see petty displays of jealousy, especially for those of you who are not the avatar of envy.” he sniffed. “Beel has it hard enough dealing with his twin bond. No one needs to make him feel worse this week.” Lucifer warned his brothers. 

Mammon knew Lucifer was making sense and he did feel some sympathy for Beel but it was hard knowing that Ash was with Belphie. Mammon loved his little brother but he still hadn’t completely forgiven him for what he’d done to Ash. He knew Ash was special but he still couldn’t wrap his head around how she could love someone who’d treated her that way. In his mind, Belphie didn’t deserve Ash’s forgiveness let alone for him to be able to touch and caress the body that he’d treated worse than trash. He knew he needed to get over it for Ash’s sake but he just didn’t know how. 

Beel was in his room sitting on the edge of his bed naked when he opened up his D.D.D. and browsed through the pictures that Ash and Belphie had sent him this week. The first one to pop up was a picture of Belphie sleeping in the park with a new pillow he’d bought that looked like a cow. It made Beel smile until another wave of his brother’s arousal hit him in the gut and he swiped over to find a picture of Ash. Belphie had sent him a photo of Ash sleeping topless in her bed. The sheets twisted around her waist hid her lower half. Her sweet little pink lips were full and partially parted. He wanted to suck on those lips and feel them wrapped around him.. tasting him...Beel gripped himself, moaning and trying to relieve himself. 

I had never been more aroused, listening to Belphie as I licked and sucked him. He was too long to take all the way in without gagging and I could tell he was itching to use his hands to force me to do just that. I gripped him by the base where my mouth couldn’t reach and used my other hand to massage his balls. “Fuck. I’m coming.” he panted, I glanced up to see him throwing his head back, his horns banging into the headboard as I took him down further and felt his seed hit the back of my throat. I happily swallowed it all, sucking whatever remained before releasing him from my mouth with a wet sounding pop. 

“Release me.” Belphie said when he came back to himself, his eyes still blown out with desire. I straddled him again and grabbed a handful of his hair in my hand, jerking his head up to look at me and then I kissed him possessively while mentally releasing him from the pact command. It took him a moment to realize that he could move his arms again and when he did he flipped me over with a low growl vibrating in his chest, never breaking our kiss as he sought to take control from me. “I hope you enjoyed that innamorata.” he breathed onto my neck as he trailed love bites down to my collarbone. 

“I did. I really did.” I grinned still a bit breathless. When I lifted my head to look at him, the look in his eyes had my breath catching in my throat. I grabbed his horns and tugged him back towards me until we were kissing again. Pulling back from each other for air I gazed into his dark violet eyes and I could see his darkness but there was so much more to him than that. I brushed my hand softly through his bluish black locks, moving them away from his face. His eyes stuttered closed for a moment and when he opened them up again I saw something soft in the way he was gazing down at me before he took my lips again with his own. His usual rough touches turned gentle as they glided across my skin, his kisses turned sweet and savoring. I moaned feeling our skin flushed together as he settled more of his weight on me. 

“Belphie…” I cried out in a soft strangled moan as he entered me with a single fluid motion, when he was fully seated inside me he stilled and rested his forehead on mine. It was silent in my little apartment except for the sounds of our mingled breaths. I felt something wet hit my face and I tried to pull Belphie’s face back to look at him but he resisted and buried his face in the crook of my neck as he slowly started rocking inside me. I didn’t know what he was struggling with at the moment, I knew he harbored a lot of guilt and I don’t think he fully believes that I forgave him a long time ago. So I just soothed my hand through his hair as I soaked in the moment, I never imagined he’d ever make love to me so gently and my heart ached at this tender display of affection. “I love you Belphegor.” I whispered. “..sooo..so much.” 

Belphegor finally pulled his face up to look into Ash’s eyes. The love and sincerity there gutted him. He was still gently moving inside her, she was so tight and hot and the slow movements were their own kind of torture and he wanted it to last as long as he could maintain control. She moved her hands from his hair to his cheeks and wiped away the silent tears that had embarrassingly spilled as he entered her. Entering her was like coming home and on top of his own swirling emotions he could feel his brother’s too. It was disorientating and something they’d never experienced before with their past lovers and he knew it was because those couplings had meant nothing more than a physical release. Maybe Beel had felt some level of friendship with some of the girls he bedded but nothing so intense and consuming.

Belphie had been looking into my eyes for a while now and I couldn’t decipher all the emotions swirling around in them. He was the hardest brother to read but that was part of his charm. I felt him pull almost all the way out before pushing back in harder than he had before, making me arch my back and squeeze his shoulders. “...fucking...perfect…” Belphie was mumbling and I opened my eyes again as he began a punishingly slow yet hard pace. His hand went to my throat and I didn’t even flinch, his eyes widened and he squeezed my neck gently as I held his gaze confidently, I knew he was testing me. “You trust me?” his voice was thick and heavy with his desires. “Of course I do.” I barely managed to answer as he slammed back inside me. He increased the pressure on my neck and picked up the pace of his thrusts until he was suddenly pulling out and laying down on his side next to me and pulling me into him.

I panted as he mumbled what sounded like obscenities in languages I didn’t know as he raised my leg and slipped back inside me from behind me. He turned my head so his lips could take me in one of his hard possessive kisses as his other hand gripped my breast hard as he kept a steady pace. The pressure building was driving me out of my mind and I was desperate to come. I tried to use my own hand to rub myself before Belphie was smacking my hand away and taking over. The white hot wave that washed over me left me momentarily blinded in pleasure and I didn’t realize we had changed position again until I opened my eyes to see Belphie below me. I was already hilt deep when he smacked my ass to encourage me to move. I’d never seen Belphie look so blissed out, he was heavy lidded as if just waking from one of his naps and his hands were making languid shapes over my arms and breasts. He laid their soaking it all in until my movements became sluggish in my exhaustion. Flipping me over once again he pressed me stomach face down on the covers. Nudging his knees between my legs he parted me before laying on top of me and sliding in from behind. He was moving my hair off my neck and his forearms settled around me caging me in, his hands found my own and entwined them in his. His thrusts were lazy but I could feel him trembling on top of me, like he was desperate to come but trying to hold off. He pressed kisses into my neck and I felt so good and completely satisfied that I imagined that I could fall asleep like this with him moving inside me. Until he shuddered and came inside me, biting down on my shoulder earning a small cry of pleasure and pain from me. 

Beel was lying naked on his bed panting and sweaty, he’d already come three times and his dick was still hard. He could feel Belphie’s warring emotions which only fed his own guilt. He was trying to block it out when his dick pulsed and came again on its own.  _ That’s new _ , he thought as he grabbed more tissue to clean himself up. He sighed in relief he knew Belphie had come and the emotions and arousal were edging off, hopefully his brother was done for the night. He didn’t know if he could take a few more days of this. 

After showering and dressing Beel was feeling hungry again, he hadn’t finished his dinner after all. He grabbed his D.D.D. to see a message from his twin. 

**_Belphie: Sorry brother. Payback will be a bitch I know._ **

Beel couldn’t help smile at his brother’s message even though he still felt bad that Belphie would have to go through the same thing when it was his turn with Ash.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Belphie, Hello Beel. Sorry for the shorter chapter this time.

I was cuddled on the couch with Belphie, it was his last day here already. We’d only had sex the one night and hadn’t engaged in anything more intimate than making out since, both of seemed fully content which was great. As much as I loved these sexy demons, I don’t think my body could handle it if they were all as greedy as Mammon. Belphie had always found excuses to touch me in the past but now that there were no walls between us I noticed how physically affectionate he really was. If we were in the same room you could be sure that some part of his body would be in contact with mine. With anyone else it probably would have driven me crazy after a while but somehow he managed it without making me feel suffocated. 

“What’s your biggest fear?” Belphie suddenly asked me. I took a moment before responding, I seemed to have a lot of fears lately. “Like in general or?” I asked for clarification.

“About us..about being in a relationship with all of us…” his violet eyes flicked to mine before closing again. He was laying on my lap, stretched out on the couch while my own legs were propped up on the table in front of us. I let out a long sigh, earning me another glance from Belphie. 

“I don’t know Bel...I feel like I have a million worries. You know I’m a big overthinker.” he didn’t open his eyes but he did smirk when I said that. I started running my hands through his hair, more to soothe myself than anything else.

“Perhaps my biggest fear is that it can’t last and that I’ll end up irreparably broken.” I admitted in a small voice. Belphie was looking at me earnestly now, “What do you mean that it can’t last?” he could guess what she meant by broken. 

I couldn’t meet his eyes and kept stroking his hair. “I guess I see it like this...I give up my life here in the human realm and join you in the Devildom and let’s say by some miracle I don’t end up dying a prematurely violent end…” I paused when I felt him flinch at my words, they were not meant to hurt him but they were honest words. “...then what...how many years do we have together? When will you stop being attracted to me...40? 50? And let’s say you didn’t lose interest as I aged, how am I supposed to handle growing old while you all stay the same? How am I going to watch you slowly drift away? Will I grow bitter? Will we come to resent each other? So do I enjoy this for a few years and then try to cut ties? Because at this point I’m in so freaking deep that I don’t know if I could ever fall in love with a normal human and move on. You’ve ruined me for anything else.” I finally finished with another sigh. 

Belphie had sat up during my rant and I now glanced over to see if I could read anything in his expression. Was he angry? Was that determination I saw? I couldn’t tell. He reached over and pulled me into his lap with a smirk. “What have I been telling you all week?” he asked me coolley with that edge. Before I could answer he answered for me. “I’ve been telling you that you’re mine, technically ours…” he gave a small grimace before continuing. “Lucifer may keep telling you that the choice is yours but we have our hooks in each other, we’re under each other's skin and it's not in our nature to let you go. If I know Lucifer at all...he has some sort of plan…” he trailed off as his eyes became vacant with some stray thought. 

“Yes Belphie, that may be so but I don’t know how that changes anything I’ve said!” I started to lose my cool a little bit as my voice rose in pitch. “You’ve been telling me all week what a big bad wicked demon you are, that’s exactly my point, you’re a demon and I’m a human there’s a huge chasm between us. I’m mortal, you’re immortal.” I poked his chest, emphasizing my point. 

Belphie grabbed my offending hand and brought it to his lips kissing my fingers before biting them playfully, shaking me from irritation. I shot him a small apologetic smile. “My point. Mortal.” he mocked me. “Is that there are ways around all those worries in your pretty little head. Did you consider that?” he tilted his head. “Lord Diavolo was able to give a dying Angel a human life, that opens up possibilities you know? Of course my brother’s don’t want to scare you off by mentioning such things, they think you’re fragile.”

I was staring at Belphie with a slack jaw which I promptly snapped shut so I didn’t look like an idiot. “Honestly...I didn’t consider anything of the sort...but let's say you found a way to extend my life...if I’m understanding you correctly...what about when you have to all marry your fiancees and take over your respective layers of hell? How’s that going to work?” I shook my head, there were no solutions where this situation just wasn’t a heartbreaking mess. 

Belphie scowled. “The world will end before I ever marry that jezebel Nyx. I don’t fucking care what Lord Diavolo says. Lucifer gave him his loyalty and even now I know why he did it...it doesn’t mean I’m going to scrape and bow before all his whims…” he spat angrily. 

“Nyx? Isn’t that the name of a greek goddess?” I asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood as Belphie was looking a little murderous right now. However this just caused his scowl to deepen. “You know most of the gods and goddesses of myth are actually demons? Back in the day when they could pop up here whenever they wanted to torment the mortals.”

My jaw was slack again. “S-so you’re telling me you’re actually engaged to a goddess?!” I squeaked, how could I compete with goddesses?!

“Pretend goddess.” Blephie scoffed. Then he really looked at me and his scowl softened and he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. “I hate her. I’d never willingly choose her over you.” he mumbled against my lips before kissing me again. 

Pulling back he gave me a smirk. “You were always so brave in the Devildom Ash. Courageous and kind..you went through all that trouble to save a wicked lying demon from his prison all for the sake of the hearts and feelings of a bunch of unworthy demons.” he shook his head at me like I was a fool. “My brother’s like to treat you like fragile china..and no one knows better just how fragile you are...but you’re also the strongest little being I’ve ever known. So do me a favor ok? Stop thinking so much, stop being so damned stubborn and trust us to take care of you for once?” 

We stared into each other’s eyes for a while. “Okay, I’ll do my best.” I agreed. He gave me a satisfied smirk and then pushed me back into the couch to cover me with kisses. 

  
  


“Welcome to Costco!” I said sarcastically as Belphie and I arrived, he’d napped during the hour long drive but with Beel on his way next I knew I needed to stock up my fridge and cupboards. It wasn’t exactly how I wanted to spend the last of my time with Belphie but I was thankful that he agreed to it. “Sorry for making you do this but I appreciate your help.” I said, giving him a small smile. He gave me a rare smile back. “Since it’s for Beel I don’t mind.” he shrugged. 

We spent the next hour shopping, I had to stop Belphie twice from trying to crawl into the cart to nap, telling him that he was going to crush all the food. All in all he was very helpful giving me his opinion on which snacks and pre-made meals and how much of each I should get. I tried not to balk at the small fortune on food I’d just spent. Beel was definitely going to have to pay for any eating out we did this week. While we were loading the car Belphie keeps looking at me, like he had something to say but wasn’t sure. That wasn’t like him, he was always upfront and not easily embarrassed. “What’s on your mind?” I finally asked him. He smirked knowingly. “It’s just...Beel can be insatiable in his hungers you know…” I gulped thinking back to that time when he’d fucked all those girls for hours and hours..for days...Beel was the sweetheart of the group but sexually he probably intimidated me the most, well maybe second only to Lucifer. Not that I imagined Beel would ever hurt me, I just didn’t think I could keep up with him and his...hunger…

“I’m not trying to worry you.” Belphie said, interrupting my thoughts. “The guilt would eat him up if he hurt you so just don’t be worried to use your pact bond if you need to. We wouldn’t hold that against you. He’d never intentionally do anything against your consent, so don’t worry about hurting his feelings...that’s all.” I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “Thanks for the advice Bel, I appreciate how you two look after each other.”

  
  


Monday afternoon before I left for work I wrote a sweet note to Beel but also warned him that the food in the house needed to last the week. Belphie and I had said a brief goodbye the night before, it was getting easier to say goodbye the more I was getting closer to the conclusion that before I knew it I’d find myself back in the Devildom. It helped that Belphegor was not as Sappy as Mammon or Levi who could easily pull out my sappiest side.

I’d been sequestered in my office for hours now catching up on the paperwork from my days off, when I got a call from Kat at the front desk. “Hey Kat, what’s up?” I asked as I answered my phone. “I came back from break and Mandie told me she checked in a walk-in guest, she said he was really tall, built with ginger hair...she told me he specifically requested the manager visit him asap…..is that your new boy toy for the week?”

I sighed, by the description it certainly sounded like Beel but what was he doing here and why was he checked into a room? Did he not want to stay at the apartment? Did he eat all the food already!? I let out a long sigh before replying to Kat. “Sounds like it, I’ll go see what’s up in a minute. What room is he in?”

Twenty minutes later I found myself knocking on the door to room 306. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open, revealing Beel. “Ash.” he spoke my name like a prayer before pulling me inside and slamming the door shut, pressing me against it in the process. I barely had time to squeak out my surprise before his hungry lips beset mine in a devouring kiss. His sweet and spicy scent assaulted me, making me weak in the knees and all I could do was moan into his kiss while I felt like I was being punched in the gut with desire. As if he could sense my weakness he lifted me up with ease and my legs instinctively wrapped around him. I could tell he started moving backwards and when I opened my eyes he’d laid back on the bed, I was straddling him, one of his hands was in my hair keeping my mouth glued to his while his other was moving down my back to grip my ass tightly. I could feel his very intimidatingly large member harden under me which brought me back to reality. I was on shift, I was in a guest room. I tried to get off him but he held me tight, assaulting my neck with kisses now. My mouth free I gasped “Beel..stop..please.” I sounded breathy and desperate, it didn’t sound very convincing as he sucked eagerly on my neck. “Beel! Stop!” 

He sat up suddenly with a blush on his face. “Ash! I -I’m sorry.” he ducked his chin looking ashamed of himself. I chuckled lightly as I got up and tried to smooth out my work clothes. “That was some greeting Beelzebub.” I teased him, causing his blush to deepen. I stepped up to him and straightened out his shirt and gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping back, I tried not to laugh when his mouth tried to follow mine as I moved away.

“I missed you.” I smiled. “But you’re supposed to be at the apartment, why did you check into a room here?” I asked. Beel smiled and sat down on the bed. “It didn’t make sense to stay at the apartment for the next four days while you’re here..I wanted to be closer to you.” he explained. I couldn’t stop the smile that lit up my face, he really was a sweetie. 

“That’s really sweet Beel but you know you can’t bother me while I’m working right? And I definitely can’t be in here making out when I’m on shift.” I laughed. “Not to mention I just stocked up my apartment with food, I can’t let it all go bad!”

Beel considered my words. “Okay.” he nodded. “I’ll go to the apartment and pack you some clothes and bring some food back each day. You can stay the night here with me. I’ll be good while you’re working.” he told me as if that settled everything.

He was really too cute to resist though. “Ookay...I guess that would be fine. As long as you stay out of the kitchen and make sure to leave food for the rest of the hotel guests each morning…”

“Great.” he nodded with a big smile before lifting me up in a bear hug. I didn’t mind being crushed into his hard muscled abs, nope, not one bit. 

  
  
  
  


**_Meanwhile in the Devildom…._ **

  
  


The Incubus sat up in bed, he’d been feeling stronger than ever since he’d been given free reign to feed in the human realm. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so satiated, and yet he still had a craving for that forbidden fruit whose name was Ash. His master’s plans and rules were starting to grate. He had plans of his own and he was starting not to care if they interfered in his Master’s grand scheme. Ash had become an obsession and he couldn’t see the way it was starting to cloud his judgement.

He’d been able to easily dismantle the wards in her apartment but something was still keeping him out of her dreams which he found very vexing. He would have to take matters into his hands in the physical realm but first he needed to figure out what protections she had. The Avatars visiting her kept him at bay for now but he knew there would be a gap coming up in their attention and that’s when he’d make his move. 

When his human realm phone started ringing he rolled his eyes. It was sure to be his master or one of his underlings. Glancing at the caller id he grimaced before answering. “What do you want Solomon?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so short! I'll have another up soon.

Other than catching a glimpse of Beel in the hotel gym on one of my breaks, he’d made himself busy and kept out of my hair while I worked as he had promised. At the end of my shift I grabbed an extra key for his room, Kat waggling her brows at me as I said goodnight. “Be careful Ash, this one looks like he could break you!” she teased me. Beel was the sweetheart out of the brothers but I did worry he could break me in his exuberance. Beel had always been shy around me back in the Devildom, we cuddled and played around, exchanged a few cheek kisses but he never tried to push that line except for that one charged moment in the showers after our photo shoot at the Demon Lord’s Castle. So you could say I was shocked,not in an unpleasant way when Beel ambushed me earlier when I had come to see what he was doing. Now I was standing in front of his door, feeling a little nervous.

I was about to use the key card when the door opened, Beel stood there with a smile as he moved aside to let me pass. When the door closed he gently hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head. “Did you have a good day?” he asked. “It was okay.” I shrugged as he released me. “How was your day? Did you get bored?” I asked.

“No. I ate a bunch of food and watched TV. Then the maids came and they cleaned up everything for me, they even changed my sheets so I don’t have any crumbs on the bed.” he grinned. I shook my head but couldn’t help smiling along with him. “Just make sure you leave the maids a nice tip.” Beel’s expression turned serious and he nodded. “I will.” he promised.

“I saw you in the gym. How was that?” I asked and saw his lips turn down a bit. “It was OK but even if I use all the weights in your gym it's only about half of what I’m used to.” he shrugged. 

I laughed. “Yeah it’s not really designed for demons. Just tourists and businessmen.” I saw a suitcase from my apartment and walked over to it but it was empty. “I already hung your clothes.” Beel told me. I found work appropriate outfits hung neatly in the small closet. I raised a questioning brow at Beel who blushed. “I called Asmo for help,” he admitted. I couldn’t help moving towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Did you grab me anything to sleep in?” I asked. He walked over to the small chest of drawers revealing some undergarments and he pulled out one of my sexier satin slip gowns. His cheeks were bright red. “Thanks.” I threw him a bright smile not wishing to embarrass him further. I’m not sure what had come over him earlier today but it looked like my sweet bashful Beel was back. 

We were laying in bed in a familiar position, curled on our sides, legs touching, Beels hands wrapped around my own. “I missed this.” I told him. “Me too. I didn’t sleep well with both you and Belphie gone last week.” I felt a pang of guilt and then blushed knowing that Beel knew about Belphie and I’s intimate moments. Not, just knew but felt them. 

“I’m sorry if I was too aggressive earlier.” I tried to interrupt his apology but he continued. “I don’t think you know how tempting you are. You’re hard to resist. I never want you to be scared of me.” I could hear the guilt and worry in his voice. I leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his nose. 

“Beel. I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t nervous but you don’t scare me, I know you’d do anything to protect me and I love you.” Beel gave me a smile and brought my hands up to kiss them. “We can take things at your pace Ash.” he told me with a serious tone. 

“I’d like to hold off on being too intimate until we’re back at the apartment...mostly because this is my place of work and I don’t want to uh..ya know...disturb other guests.” I said with another blush. Beel just nodded. “I understand. I’m happy just to have you here next to me for now.”

“So...how do you feel about this whole...arrangement?” I asked him shyly. It was easy to just go with the flow and ignore the realities of life when I was with Beel. He made me feel safe and carefree, but even though he was easy to talk to he didn’t often volunteer his real feelings and I knew Beel felt deeply. He seemed to take a minute to consider his feelings before answering me. 

“At first I just wanted you for myself and when I realized Belphie loved you too, I knew I’d be happy to share you with him….” I thought that was all he was going to say but after a long pause he continued. “I love my brothers and you make our family complete again, in a way it hasn’t since Lilith......it's different since we didn’t love her the same way but we feel whole again. I don’t want to lose that and it’s one of the reasons I love you, because you brought so much happiness to our family. It makes me feel...full…” he gave me a shy smile when he was done. It was the most Beel had to say about something and I was happy he opened up to me.

“You’re a real sweetheart Beel. The way you love your brothers, that’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you too.” I told him. We indulge in a few kisses after that, I pulled away before it escalated into anything too heated. 

The next few days passed like this but the sexual tension between us was charged and I was a little nervous about Beel’s control once we returned to the apartment. Tonight was our last night at the hotel, it was late and Beel wanted to go use the hotel hot tub, the pool area was technically closed to guests so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to sneak down there for a bit. I was surprised when I heard low voices in the pool room when we arrived, cringing as I prepared to throw guests out while in a bikini. I was even more shocked when I rounded the corner to find Kat and Mr. Zimri lip locked in the hot tub. I cleared my throat and they broke apart. 

“Ash!” Kat said with a shocked look on her face and then her expression turned sly as she glanced from me to Beel, “Looks like we had the same idea tonight.” she giggled. 

“Maybe not quite the same idea.” I mumbled under my breath before giving them a fake smile. “Mr. Zimri I didn’t realize you had checked in.” Kat interrupted before the man could respond. “Oh Seth is staying at a different hotel, I thought it would be more prudent…” she winked at me and I knew what she was implying. “Hmm. Does your hotel not have a hot tub Mr. Zimri?” I asked, not sure why I felt so antagonistic. There was something about the man that made me uncomfortable and...itchy…

Seth smiled his charming smile ignoring my impolite tone. “It does, but as you could guess it's closed to guests at this hour.” he laughed. I ignored him and turned my back to them and looked at Beel “Well I suppose we shouldn’t interrupt them.” I said, hoping he’d take the hint. 

“Ash! When did you get a tattoo!?” Kat basically shrieked. “And why didn’t you tell me about it? That wasn’t there the last time I saw you in a swimsuit.”

It took me a second to realize what Kat was talking about, I didn’t have a tattoo on my back, I had a protective charm placed there to guard my dreams from the Incubus or any other mental attacks as Satan had worded it. Before I could respond Mr. Zimri had to put his two cents in too. “Yes, quite a peculiar design isn’t it? Does it mean anything?” he asked curiously. 

Turning back to them, I tried to come up with something. “Uh..yeah I got it on my last trip Kat, I guess it slipped my mind. It doesn’t mean anything, I just picked it out of a book...I was uh...a little drunk.” I lied. Kat bought it and laughed her ass off but Mr. Zimri narrowed his eyes while he gave me a fake smile, he obviously didn’t buy my story, but I could care less what he thought anyway.

“Wow Ash, never thought you’d be one to do that.” she ended her bout of laughter on a sigh. “At least you didn’t end up with a tacky tramp stamp.” she giggled again. “Well come on you two, get in here and join us!” she insisted. Luckily Beels stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Are you hungry Beel?” I asked him. “A little.” he looked apologetic. “I think we’re going to go find a midnight snack instead, you two enjoy yourselves.” I said while ushering Beel out. Once we were out of the pool room I sighed. “Sorry Beel, I can’t stand that guy. I did not want to share the hot tub with them.” I explained. “He gave me a bad vibe too.” Beel admitted. “Ugh I just wish he’d give Kat a bad vibe so she’d stay away from him.” I sighed. “Okay let’s hit up the vending machine and go to bed.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel smut in this chapter and more plot building...Satan's visit is coming soon.

In the morning I had Beel go wait in the car while I checked us out discreetly. Kat wasn’t working and I really didn't want everyone at the hotel to know my business. Beel had already been down to have breakfast as soon as the dining room had opened at 5am, I however slept until 10 and of course, Beel was hungry again so I decided I’d take him to one of my favorite breakfast spots just out of town. When the waitress tried to seat us at a tiny two person table by the window I had to apologise and told her we needed a bigger table, she gave me a funny look and sat us next to another group at a table big enough for four. I thanked her, knowing she’d see my reasoning soon enough. 

Sure enough when our order started coming out from the kitchen there was still barely enough room on the table to hold it all. The waitress who was a sweet middle aged woman laughed, “I see why you requested a bigger table. I hope your eyes aren’t larger than your stomach, young man, we don’t like to see food go to waste.” she said in a teasing, good natured way. Beel smiled up at the woman. “I’ll eat everything ma’am. I promise.” he nodded. “As long as it’s good anyway.” I laughed, Beel was all about quality AND quantity. It took me a while to realize that he had standards and his mouth wasn’t just a garbage bin, I was always shocked anytime he didn’t want to eat something. “Don’t worry Beel, I think you’ll be very happy with the food here.”

Beel was already tucking into the plates of food before I finished my statement, the waitress leaving us be for now. “This is really good, what’s this called again?” he asked me. “That’s biscuits and gravy, sausage gravy it looks like.” Beel was already shoveling more into his mouth so he just grunted and nodded his head in acknowledgement. I wanted to laugh at the waitress, her eyes wide at how quickly Beel was able to polish off all that food. Not only what he ordered but also what I couldn't finish from my own meal. Her eyes widened further when he told her he wanted to order some pastries. “To go?” she inquired, to which Beel shook his head. “No I’ll take them now.”

Beel carried all our luggage up to the apartment and I checked out the cupboards and fridge and grimaced to see that he’d already gone through most of the food while I worked. I shook my hair out from the messy bun I put it in this morning and took my work blazer off to hang on the top of a kitchen bar stool. Kicking off my work heels by the closet I turned towards my dresser to find something comfy to wear to find Beel sitting on the edge of my bed shirtless in some red lounge pants. He looked a little miserable, his large hand rested on his sculpted abs. It still blew my mind how Beel could eat so much and not even show a little bloat, nope, just hard sculpted abdominals for days…

“Are you hungry again?” I asked as I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. Beel was so freaking tall that even sitting on my bed I had to look up at him. He spread his legs and placed his hands on my hips and pulled me a step forward so I was standing between his legs now. Resting his forehead against mine he rumbled, “I’m hungry for something else now.” I felt my own stomach tighten at his words and my heartbeat ticked up its pace. The tension between us had been building all week and I knew I should put us both out of our misery. So I leaned in and kissed him, running my hands from his shoulders into his unruly ginger locks. 

After a few gentle but passionate kisses Beel pulled away with a painful sounding groan. His forehead pressed against mine again, “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked in his husky voice. “Yes, Beel I’m ready.” I told him, it was true too, I was trembling slightly with nervousness and excitement but I’d wanted him just as much as any of the others. That’s all the encouragement Beel needed though as his large hands slid down my waist to grasp the globes of my ass roughly and lift me up onto his lap while he mouth came back to mine to devour my lips in hungry kisses, his tongue forced his way in to tangle with mine and when he pulled back it was only to nibble on my lower lip before diving back in. 

I let my hands slide down his chest and linger on his abs, tracing light patterns as I felt his muscles tense and flex under me. That strange trilling noise started vibrating from his chest, the sound that used to frighten me only turned me on more now. I barely registered the sound of ripping fabric until I felt one of his hands roughly palming one of my bare breasts. His other hand tangled in my hair and pulled my head back, causing my body to arch away from him so he could kiss down my neck and chest without worrying about hurting me with the points of his two horns that crowned his head. I gripped those horns with both hands to keep myself grounded. This always seemed to please the brothers, my grip on his horns eliciting a guttural moan before his lips latched onto a nipple. 

Beel suckled and squeezed my breast as if he expected there to be milk before moving onto the other and giving it the same attention. I hissed in pain as he bit down a little more than I was comfortable with. I was distracted from the pain as he lifted me and settled me onto the bed roughly pushing me skirt up around my waist. Another pair of panties were ripped hastily from my body as he spread me out like a feast. I blushed, looking at him as he looked down at me with hungry eyes, the violet so darkened now his eyes looked black. Kneeling on the floor between my legs he began kissing my thighs like a man starved. “I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.” he growled as I panted in anticipation. 

When Beels long sensuous tongue finally slid between my folds I thought I might die of pleasure. He was extremely talented with that particular muscle and after my fourth orgasm my whole body was shaking. “Beel please.” I begged. ‘I can’t take it anymore...I want you inside me.” I tried to tug at his horns. 

“But you taste so good Ash...I could eat you for hours.” he growled. I felt like he already had been eating me for hours. “Please Beel.” I whimpered. Something in my tone registered with him and he finally pulled away, his face was slick still when his tongue flicked out to lick away what he could before a lazy hand wiped the rest away and he stood and pulled down his pants and boxers. I knew Beel was going to be a big boy but I don’t think anything could have really prepared me for seeing it. It wasn’t so much the length but the girth that was intimidating. 

Beel gently lifted me and shifted us towards the middle of the bed. He laid next to me pulling me close and began kissing me again, I could taste myself on his lips and I found it strangely arousing. “You’re so wet and ready.” he grunted as he slid one thick finger inside me, gaining a moan from me in response as my hips shifted, eager for the friction. “But I need to stretch you first.” he said as he slid another thick finger inside. I needed to touch him, my hand feeling down his abs lower and lower until I was able to grip his velvety hardness. My small hand couldn’t even properly encircle his girth. Even so I felt the rumbling in his chest as he moaned into my neck that he’d been sucking on when I touched him. My thumb rubbed over his large head, smearing the pre-cum there and eliciting more growly groans from my sweet giants lips. 

Three fingers later I felt his thumb rub lazily over my clit and was surprised when he pulled another orgasm from me. “Are you sure?” He asked me one more time, his breath hot and heavy on my neck. I couldn’t speak so I just nodded. He flipped us so I was on top of him and he looked up at me, his own shaft gripped in his hand, he was giving me the control. Once I seated his head at my entrance he let himself go and we grasped hands. Giving me stability as I slowly eased myself onto his length. There was a slight burn but he’d prepared me well and I was surprised how easily I took him. When I was seated on him fully we were still, taking each other in, Beels jaw looked tense and I’d never felt more full. 

Beel looked up at the object of all his affection. Anyone who saw Ash walking down the street might dismiss her as an average, plain sort of woman. She didn’t turn heads. She was however, the most beautiful thing Beel had ever seen and she’d never looked more perfect than she did now, naked, flushed and sitting on his cock. He didn’t think she’d be able to take all of him, even some demons had a hard time handling him but it was like she was made just for him. She was hot and tight and it was taking all his control not to take back control and ravage her until all his hunger pains disappeared, swallowed up by her sweet cunt. 

I didn’t last long on top of Beel before I begged him to take over. He only kept me on top for a short time before putting me on my hands and knees, pressing my shoulders down into the mattress, lifting my ass high for him. In this new position it was almost like starting over as he slowly pushed back inside. I was expecting things to turn rough when he folded his large body over mine, engulfing my small frame with his, one hand supported his weight while the other roamed my body, his lips kissing and sucking on my neck as he gently but firmly paced his thrusts. His fingers found my sensitive nub and had me crying his name out as I came for the final time that night. He straightened his body and quickened his pace, his hands gripping my hips as he chased his own release. When he finally collapsed next to me, spent, he pulled me onto his body, holding my face in his hands. He kissed me in a lazy style that reminded me more of Belphie. “Do you want lunch?”I asked him tiredly, not really wanting to get up anytime soon. “Mmm.” he hummed against my lips, taking a few more kisses. “I still feel full, I just want to lay with you.” He kissed me one more time before resting his chin on my head before we both fell asleep. 

  
  


I woke up to the feeling and the sound of Beels stomach rumbling underneath me. When my eyes blinked open I saw Beel looking down at me with an affectionate look and I wondered how long he’d been awake. We had slept the afternoon away. “You should have woken me sooner Beel.” I told him, gently moving myself off him. He just shook his head offering no other explanation. We showered separately, I was feeling a little sore and I didn’t think both of us would fit together in my small shower, I had enough issue showering with his more lithe brothers after all. 

After we cleaned up and dressed, I sighed to see my torn work blouse and yet another pair of panties that I wasn’t able to find. I had a sneaking suspicion that they were a bunch of perverted panty stealers as my drawer looked slimmer after each laundry day. If this kept up the boys were definitely going to owe me a wardrobe allowance. 

I smiled to see Beel in my kitchen humming while he chopped up veggies. He made us a delicious stir fry for a late lunch or early dinner. Knowing Beel we’d be eating another meal before bed. We decided to spend the rest of the day in and cuddled up on the couch to watch some movies after I popped a few bags of popcorn for us.

**_Meanwhile in the Devildom…_ **

Belphie moaned awake from his nap as his cock swelled and hardened painfully. Mumbling obscenities he rolled over in bed and reached in his pants to pull out his now aching member. He was actually surprised his brother had waited this long, Beel wasn’t known for his restraint when it came to his hunger or cravings but then again his brother had already shown a level of control around Ash that he didn’t think possible. Now his payback was here. He moaned as he stroked himself letting the feelings of lust, love and passion roll over him in waves. The level of tender affection he felt rolling through him had him wondering if these were the same things Beel felt when Belphie was buried inside Ash or if he felt something slightly different. He’d never felt jealous of Beel before but when he realized the depth of his brother’s love for Ash it stirred something ugly inside of him. He didn’t like feeling that way towards his twin. He tried to push the thought away as he stroked himself more vigorously. 

When Belphie came down for dinner looking exhausted and not just the usual lazy sleepy demeanor he normally had. Some of his brothers ignored him, some of them snickered. He couldn’t really care less though. He glared at Asmo who was staring at him with a smug knowing look. “Fuck off.” he rolled his eyes before serving himself up. With Beel gone, sometimes he didn’t know why he even bothered coming down from his room, except that he was lonely with both Beel and Ash gone. 

**_In another layer of hell..._ **

  
  


The ancient Demon hated being summoned but it was the easiest way to get into the human realm since Diavolo had taken control of all the eternal seal portals. For now they still needed to work in the shadows. He glared at the sorcerer who had summoned him; he needed him for now but all bets were off once the sorcerer became obsolete. Those who sought power though demon pacts were high on his list of those to eliminate once he got the Prince out of his way. 

“Where’s Pan?” He asked the sorcerer. The sorcerer kept a blank, smug face, one he’d love to rip off...as he answered with a shrug. “I told you not to rely on him, I’m afraid he’s up to his own schemes as of late.” 

The demon ground his teeth and rubbed his temples, he hated sorcerers and he hated Incubuses and yet he was forced to work with scum to put his plans into action. He breathed in a slow calming breath reminding himself that it would be worth it in the end. Diavolo would be gone for good and if he was lucky he’d have a glorious bride of death and destruction at his side. 


	16. Chapter 16

It felt odd waking up Monday morning to an empty bed and knowing I wouldn’t see any of my lovers for a week. My tiny apartment suddenly felt spacious and lonely. I’d had the surprise of my life when Belphie showed up yesterday, the twins had both told me how they wanted to share me but yesterday they had shown me just how much they wanted to share me. Suffice to say it was an unforgettable experience and this morning my body still felt like jelly. Staying in bed until the last possible moment sounded ideal at this point. 

When I woke up again I cursed looking at the time knowing I’d have to take the quickest shower ever to make it to work on time. When I was hoping on one foot trying to slip on my other shoe I was surprised by my doorbell ringing. Finally sliding the shoe on I grabbed my purse and ran to the door, in my hurry I flung the door open without even checking who was outside my door first. After all I had no time to chat or avoid, I needed to go!

I blinked wide eyes at the handsome white haired, blue eyed man outside my door, and no, it wasn’t my deliciously tan greedy devil it was a pasty white sorcerer named Solomon, back again so soon and unannounced, again! For a moment Solomon had looked surprised too probably from the way I flung open the door, but it was gone in a flash replaced by his typical cool look. 

“Solomon! Back so soon?” I laughed nervously. “You caught me at a bad time.” I told him, edging past him to go down the stairs. “I’m late for work!” I explained in a rush, I heard his footsteps following quickly behind me. 

“Sorry to surprise you again Ash.” Solomon chuckled as he followed behind me. “Can we catch up tomorrow? Possibly on your lunch hour?” he asked me. I only spared him a quick glance as I fumbled for my car keys. “Uh yeah sure, just text me and we can work out a time. Sorry! Bye!” I got in my car and raced off to work as quickly as I could manage, not sparing the sorcerer another glance. Even so, I worried about what had brought him this time. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

  
  


Solomon watched Ash drive away a mix of emotions flashing through his eyes before he schooled his features back to the cool unreadable surface. The wards around Ash’s apartment that had been up the first time he’d visited her were down, obviously since Satan nor Lucifer had been here yet none of the other’s had the presence of mind to notice. With a sigh he set to work re-establishing the protective wards in and around her apartment. 

Pan had waited for night to fall, he knew Ash would be alone this week with none of the pesky Avatars sniffing around. He decided he would wait inside her apartment for her to come home from work and surprise her. However, when he tried to enter the building a force pushed him back. Pan groaned in frustration he didn’t think any of the dimwits that had been around her the last few weeks would have noticed the wards down nor been able to put them back up. With a growl of frustration he set to work on disabling them again, if someone had noticed they were down then they might be expecting trouble. 

“It’s no use Pan. You won’t be able to work your magic on my defenses.” Pan stiffened at the smug voice that drifted from the shadows next to the building. He grimaced with distaste when he saw the white haired sorcerer emerge. “Your Master is very displeased with you.” the sorcerer chided him as if he were a mewling babe. 

“I don’t see why  _ He _ cares. I’m just having a little fun.” Pan grit out, he’d been expecting to be ambushed by the enemy not his supposed allies. “You know exactly why he cares.” the sorcerer rolled his eyes. “You were sent here to observe and report, nothing more.”

Frustrated that his plans had been foiled, Pan growled at the sorcerer. “This isn’t over Solomon!” as he stomped off into the shadows. 

Solomon gave an unimpressed grunt before he too disappeared into the shadows. 

Kat lit up with surprise when Seth walked into the hotel late at night. She hadn’t realized he was still in town. “Seth baby what are you doing here?” she asked in her honeyed voice. “I thought you were leaving yesterday?” 

Seth Zimri smirked at the modelesque hotel clerk he’d been sleeping with off and on. The one he’d really wanted in his bed was the petite little night manager but she’d resisted all his charms so he had to make due. “Change of plans. Work is going to have me in this area for awhile so I decided to rent an airbnb for my extended stay.” he flashed her his best smile. “I was hoping you could come over after your shift, I’ll make it worth your while?” he slipped her a piece of paper with his address on it. 

“Hmmm, maybe I will...maybe I won't.” Kat decided to play coy but who was she kidding? He knew she’d be over as soon as she could check out, no one had ever pleasured her as thoroughly as Seth. If she didn’t know herself better she’d think she was in love. She heard Ash enter the lobby as soon as Seth’s backside disappeared through the front doors.

“Who was that?” Ash asked her. Kat just shrugged. “Just a tourist asking for directions to the best pub in town.” she lied, knowing that Ash wasn’t the biggest fan of Seth, Lord only could guess why. 

  
  


Solomon and I had agreed to get lunch at the cafe across from the hotel. I was equally curious and nervous about why he was visiting again so soon and unannounced again. I’d promised the guys I would text them if Solomon visited me again, they never trusted the guy and maybe that’s another reason I felt uneasy around the sorcerer. Well everyone except Asmo but I didn’t exactly trust Asmo when it came to judging other people’s character. My D.D.D. had been blowing up all morning with questions and warnings from everyone making me wish I’d just kept it to myself. 

We engaged in idle chatter for several minutes before I asked what I really wanted to know, why was he here? “Well Ash I was passing through the area again, it was a spur of the moment sort of thing. I know you said to call next time but...I guess I just love surprises.” he sighed and gave me a small smile. “Besides, would it be too terrible if I just wanted to see you?”

I blinked, what did he mean by that? How was I supposed to respond? “W-well..I..I suppose not.” I stumbled and took a long pull from my water glass, hopefully hiding my flustered cheeks. I felt myself leaning back when Solomon suddenly leaned towards me. “I’m glad I did decide to visit though….I didn’t know if I should say anything...I don’t want to scare you…”

“What?! What is it?” I asked him, that feeling in the pit of my stomach growing heavier.

Solomon looked around us and lowered his voice once more. “When I first visited you I noticed you had a lot of impressive demonic wards placed around your apartment but when I stopped by today they were all...well they were gone, destroyed.” I felt myself take in a sharp breath of air as I let Solomon’s words sink in. “Who could have done that?” I asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Any demon highly skilled in those arts or a very powerful witch or sorcerer.” he shrugged. Solomon was the only one with those skills that I knew of but why would he take them down and then tell me about it? I shivered at the thought of any witch or demon with those skills being outside my apartment without me even knowing about it. I flinched when Solomon placed his cool hand on top of mine on the table breaking me from my thoughts.

“Don’t worry. I replaced the wards with my own, they are more complex and will be much harder to break. I’ve messaged Asmo about the situation, he’s asked me to keep an eye on you.” He explained, his features were softer as he said this to me but his emotions as always were guarded, I couldn’t detect sympathy or pity. I’d left my D.D.D. at home so I couldn’t confirm this information right now, I’m sure my phone was blowing up. 

“Thank you Solomon.” I was sincere in my thanks, while I didn’t completely trust him I did feel safer now. He gave me a small smile in return. “Don’t mention it, I’m happy to help a friend.” When he said that I felt a pang of guilt, Solomon had never actually wronged me in any way and he obviously held our friendship in higher esteem than I did. I’d always had a hard time seeing him as much more than my smug competitor at RAD. I usually wasn’t that way with people, maybe it was because the walls he had up were more impenetrable than any demon I’d ever met. He was hard to know and that’s where my distrust of him came from. 

“And don’t worry, I won’t be in your hair all week! You won’t even know I’m around.” he chuckled. “Thank you Solomon, I really mean it. I’m sorry we didn’t get to know each other better during our stay at RAD. I never really put in the effort. Don’t be a stranger this week if you’re going to be doing me such a huge favor.” I smiled, trying to extend the olive branch.

Solomon gave me the most genuine smile I’d seen on his face yet. “Well if you come back to RAD for a second year, we’d have more time to get to know one another.” I had forgotten that Lord Diavolo had also offered Solomon a position as a liaison between the demon and witch communities. “Right well I still haven’t made my decision..” I trailed off, I was still deluding myself. Solomon seemed to sense that as well with his wry but soft laugh in response. 

“Oh I’m pretty sure I’ll see you there.” he winked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another short chapter but it's finally time for Satan's visit ^_^

The past week was supposed to be my relaxing week “off” from visits, where I had planned to recharge, clear my mind and focus on errands and other boring life things that I’d let slip through the cracks. Instead it was a week of paranoia and trying to text certain demons off the ledge so to speak. Asmo had somehow convinced Lucifer that I’d be safe with Solomon around, while they all wanted to come immediately and affairs of the Devildom had Diavolo forbidding the trip for any of them, especially once Asmo told him that Solomon was watching me. Apparently Lu had to literally tie up Mammon for a whole day because he was threatening to travel all 8 layers of hell to get back to me. 

Solomon was an enigma to me but he was true to his word when he said he wouldn’t be in my hair. He didn’t hover or linger around, we met a couple more times once for lunch and another time for dinner. I found he was a good conversationalist, sometimes he made comments that could be misconstrued as flirting but it wasn’t obvious and I definitely didn’t want to make a fool of myself by assuming his intentions. By the end of the week I felt confident that if I did go back to RAD he’d be a good ally and I could put my petty jealousy of him behind me, although a part of me still didn’t trust him, not completely anyway. One thing I was sure of was that the most important person in Solomon’s life was himself and I wasn’t wholly sure how much friendship really counted if a situation came up where he had to choose between himself or someone else. I was betting he’d choose himself every time. 

That’s what I firmly believed until he showed up at my door Sunday night, he was leaving in the morning he told me and he wanted to give me something so I could protect myself further, after all the wards only protected me if I was in my apartment. I expected him to hand over some protective charm but instead he took my hand and gave me a measure off his power like he had before. “I didn’t give you as much as I did last time, but as long as you don’t use it, it will last much longer, maybe a month or more. If you’re in trouble you can summon one of your demons.” I had been left speechless as he’d turned to walk away belatedly calling out my thanks to him as he disappeared down the stairwell. 

  
  


Solomon entered the airbnb he was sharing with Pan, he grimaced seeing the Incubus sitting in a chair across from the television. Now that he knew where Pan was he sent his goodnight text to Ash, he tried to give her space this week but he always made sure to check to make sure she was home and in for the night before he settled in for the night. He was thankful that Ash was a responsible girl and with her work schedule he didn’t have to worry about her having any wild nights. 

Glancing up again he saw a familiar looking girl, mostly naked, passed out on the couch. “Who’s that?” he frowned at Pan. Pan grunted, “That’s Kat, don’t worry about her, I fed and she’ll be out for a few hours.”

“Kat? That’s Ash’s best friend is it not?” he could barely mask the irritation from his voice. “So what? I’ve got to eat don’t I?” Pan growled back, he knew the Incubus was very upset that his plans had been foiled. 

“You could eat elsewhere.” Solomon replied dryly. “Ash will be quite upset if you end up killing her best friend.”

Pan was jumping up from his seat. “And why do you care about Ash’s feelings huh?” Solomon snorted in response. “If you do something stupid like drain her friend dry it’s going to look suspicious and it’s going to draw eyes where we don’t want them. Start thinking with your brain for one...if you even have one.” Solomon spat in disgust. 

“If you’re going to feed on this woman do it in her dreams, you know how dangerous it is to live feed.” with that last instruction Solomon retired to his own room in the house feeling drained. 

  
  


When Satan arrived at Ash’s apartment Monday afternoon he growled in frustration as he hit an invisible barrier. He stood back and studied the barriers that Solomon had put up. They were complex and he had to admit they would protect her better than the ones he had erected before. He was still angry knowing that his protection had been inadequate, that someone had been here taking them down, that someone could have hurt Ash and it would have been his fault and it made him even more angry that he owed thanks to Solomon for doing this and looking out for her. 

Taking out his D.D.D. he sent Solomon a scathing message swearing that the little twat better still be in the area. He didn’t have to wait for a response when he heard Solomon’s smug laughter behind him. “I thought you might have some trouble.” the sorcerer mocked. “Don’t test me today Solomon.” Satan growled with impatience. 

Solomon suppressed an eye roll, he could see the anger simmering under the demon’s skin and it wasn’t in his interest to make an enemy of the avatar of wrath. It didn’t take him long to spell Satan’s key to allow him access to the apartment. “Just make sure none of your brother’s lose this key, anyone who has it has access now.” Solomon explained before leaving. 

Satan put his things neatly in Ash’s closet, making sure to leave his shoes next to hers and hanging his jacket on the hanger. He placed his wallet and D.D.D. on her dresser. Walking into the kitchen he saw a book with a note on top in Ash’s handwriting. “Can’t wait to see you tonight, help yourself to any food and I bought you this book at the local bookstore. Xoxo” he smiled and folded the note neatly before putting it in his pocket. The book was a thriller mystery novel, it was a new release and he blushed at her thoughtfulness. He knew he should be used to it, Ash was an overly generous and thoughtful person, but he found it hard to be on the receiving end of it. Setting the book back down he walked over to Ash’s bed and before he knew what he was doing he was laying down and breathing deeply, his face in her pillows. The heady smell that was all Ash, a mixture of her go to perfume, the fruity and floral smells she liked to bathe with and the unique salty human smell that was all her combined into a scent that he found intoxicating and more importantly, calming. 

Satan sighed as he felt some of the tension leave his body that had been wound and coiled so tight lately, especially after hearing about the wards. He hadn’t fully realized the effect Ash had on him until she was gone. She was his cool breeze on a hot day or a hot cup of chamomile tea after a long day. Not many people knew what it was like to feel rage boiling under your skin every single second of your existence. The mask of calm, of elegant intellect was his body armour. Except his armour wasn’t meant to shield him from others, no it was to protect everyone else from himself. Satan was never an Angel like his brothers, and while he felt attached to his brothers he didn’t share in the same connection or affections they held for each other. He knew lust and desire but he’d never experienced so many emotions until Ash came into their lives. 

The first time Satan felt something that someone else described to him as affection was when he held and cared for a fluffy little kitten. It wasn’t until he felt that same feeling bubbling up when he spent time with Ash that he knew he felt affection for her too. Affection soon spiraled into several emotions he knew, lust, desire, possessiveness, and one he never thought he’d experience, love.

Now that her scent had taken the edge off his anger, he felt anxious. He’d been spending so much time studying the intricacies of human dating but he still wasn’t sure how he should act when she walked through that door tonight. So he did what always helped him cope, he lifted himself from her bed, grabbed up the book she bought him and sat down to read. 

  
  


I was looking at Kat with concern, she’d always been a wild girl and coming to work hungover wasn’t anything new but this seemed different to me. She looked drained, even her flawless makeup couldn’t hide the dark circles under her eyes. Kat was a stunning lady and I’d never seen her look so not put together before. “Maybe you should go home Kat, I can cover you at the front desk tonight.” she looked at me like she would argue but then she gave me a bashful smile before thanking me and heading out. That wasn’t like Kat either, I was really worried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update and this is a short chapter. Hoping to have more time for writing this week. Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

When I arrived home I wasn’t surprised to see Satan engrossed in the book I bought him and I wasn’t surprised that my kitchen and the rest of the apartment looked cleaner than I left it that morning. Someone who didn’t know Satan might think he was OCD but I knew it was just one of his coping methods for dealing with all that anger simmering inside.  I watched those mesmerizing vivid green eyes flick up to mine, his stare, serious and some might say intimidating for a few brief seconds before the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. I offered him a smile of my own, normally I was prone to just dropping my things on the nearest surface, tired from work but after seeing how clean my apartment was I decided to hang up my blazer properly in the closet along with my shoes before joining him on the couch.

Satan had closed the book and was staring at me quite pensively. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I finally broke the silence between us. “Like what? I just like looking at you. Do you have a problem with that?” his face was serious but I saw the coy mischief in his eyes. I offered him a smirk of my own before scooting a little closer to him, our knees barely brushing together. 

“It’s good to see you.” I told him, setting my hand tentatively on his knee. “How was your day? Did you enjoy your book?” I asked him. I wasn’t sure why I felt nervous. Satan and I had enjoyed our friendship in the Devildom but he was the only one who’d come out and asked me out on a date, the only one who directly stated his intentions. Even so I always felt like there was a wall between us, not unlike the cool mask of calm he wore to hide his rage. 

I pretended not to notice the hint of a blush dusting his cheeks when he settled his own hand over mine, his thumb rubbing relaxing circles over my skin. “The book was a good distraction but I’m relieved you’re here now.” he told me, his voice low and soft. His calm was such a jarring juxtaposition against the passionate gaze in his eyes. 

“Relieved?” I asked, at the interesting word choice. He nodded and glanced away, his jaw straining. “I was very upset to learn my wards had been dismantled...that you had to rely on Solomon for protection.” he spat the sorcerer’s name like a bad taste in his mouth. His eyes came back to mine. “I’m relieved that you’re safe and as much as I hate to admit it, Solomon’s new wards are more effective.” He looked like there was more on his mind than that but I didn’t press him. 

“Well I’m relieved you’re here too. Now I truly feel safe and hopefully will get a good night's sleep!” I told him with a grin. Satan looked shocked for a moment before telling me, “I’m delighted to hear that you feel safe with me Ash.”

I cocked my head to the side. “Of course I do. I’d trust you with my life.” I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He tilted his head in turn to consider me. His hand left mine, his thumb traced over my lower lip parting it slightly and I felt my heart start to race, his hand skated down my throat to rest at the base, his thumb lightly pressing in at the hollow of my throat. “You would trust the Avatar of Wrath with your life?” he asked, I couldn’t tell if he was disbelieving or if he thought I was an idiot. Either way it was my truth. “Yes.” I answered him and it came out more breathy than I’d intended. How many times had I’d fantasized about breaking down his defences, what it would feel like to be consumed by him. I imagined him as a volatile lover switching between angry fucking and passionate, ruthless lovemaking. 

I sat up from the couch, breaking from his serious gaze. “I’m going to get ready for bed. There’s a reading lamp by the bed if you want to stay up and read a little longer.” I told him before heading off to the bathroom for my nightly routine. None of the brother’s had turned down the offer to sleep in the bed so I’d stopped offering the air mattress. When I finished Satan was lounging in bed, shirtless, his toned abs a feast for the eyes wearing low hung sleep pants in a deep green. He set the book back down on the nightstand as I entered, sitting up he motioned me over and that’s when I noticed the tray set out and the familiar magic ink and brush. 

“I want to renew your charm, just in case.” he explained. I nodded without question, feeling touched and giddy at the protectiveness he was displaying. Laying on the bed stomach down I shivered slightly when I felt him push up my sleep cami, his fingers were cool but they left a burning trail on my skin from the lightest touch. A moment later I felt the tickle of the brush and ink on my back as he traced over the existing charm, muttering words in a dead language. I couldn’t see the process but they had described it the first time. The ink would slowly settle into my skin, the ending result looked like a tattoo. I heard Satan packing up the materials as I laid still, letting the ink dry into my skin. “Thank you...for looking after me.” I told him sleepily, stifling a yawn. 

I felt the bed dip and something soft gently press into my back under the charm, a kiss I realized. “Of course.” he said, so low I almost didn’t hear him but felt his breath on my back before he settled next to me. I turned my face towards him, my cheek resting on my folded arms. I watched him reach over and pull the hair tie out, letting my hair fall free of its confines he massaged my scalp. I closed my eyes and sighed at the wonderful feeling of his nails lightly scraping. 

“Heh.” I opened one eye when I heard Satan snicker. Raising a brow in question he said, “you remind me of a cat right now.” this rendered a smile from me. “Is that why you like me? Because I remind you of a cat?” I teased him.

“Hmph.” he snorted. “More like a kitten.” he mused with a wicked grin. “Too curious for your own good, constantly getting into things you shouldn’t and even when you get pissed you look like a little furball, its hair raised claws out acting like you can stand up to the big cats.”

“Furrball?!” I screeched with indignation and reached over to slap his chest which was awkward in the position I was in. Satan chuckled and pulled my shirt back down. “All set.” he told me and I rolled away from him onto my back. Crossing my arms with a huff I stared at the ceiling pretending to be mad about being compared to a furrball. I felt him scoot closer to my side but refused to look at him.

I felt his finger lightly glide across my arm, I could feel the goosebumps rise in his wake. “Don’t ignore me Kitten or I’ll have to entertain myself in ways you might not find enjoyable.” he whispered in my ear. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, biting my lip to suppress a smile. His hands skirted under my cami and I all but stopped breathing until his fingers dug into my ribs as he started tickling me. “Ahhhhh! No! What are you doing!?” I screeched, trying to wiggle out of his hold. It was useless and I was impressed by the fact that he could hold me in place, continue tickling me all without scratching or bruising my ribs. All speaking to the control he constantly held himself in. 

“Please stop!” I begged, finally making eye contact with him. “Mercy, Mercy.” I pleaded between giggles and pants for air. 

His fingers stilled, a wicked look on his face, some of his hair had fallen into his face. I was struck by his beauty looking into those swirling green eyes. “Mercy?” he mocked. “I’m a demon Kitten, I don’t do mercy.” 

“Not even for me?” I pouted. 

“Perhaps...only because you begged so sweetly.” he said huskily with his mouth next to my ear, then I felt a sharp sting on my eye lobe as he nipped it. 

“Ouch!” I glared at him, pulling away. “If I’m a kitten then you’re a feral tomcat!” I teased pushing him away with my hands on his bare chest. Capturing my wrists he pinned them above me as he hovered over me with a growl. “Hmm feral I like the sound of that.” The next nip was on my neck and I couldn’t help the low moan and the arching of my back as I tilted my head to give him better access. 

“What about all that human dating etiquette you’ve been feeding to your brothers?” I asked him almost breathlessly as he sucked my skin between his lips. “I was under the impression you were going to do things by the book...pun intended…” I gasped as I felt his thumb skate under my breast for a moment. 

Satan pulled back and looked at me with a wry grin. “Just because I research something doesn’t mean I’ll act on it. After all, I’m not a human and this is far from a typical human arrangement isn’t it?” 

“That’s very true.” I agreed with him. “Some of your brother’s took your advice to heart though.” I giggled. “Do you want me to play as your gentleman caller Ash?” he asked me playfully. I shook my head. This was a new playful side of Satan that I hadn’t experienced before, and I liked it. “Nope. I just want you to be yourself. Don’t hold back anything.” Something shuttered in his eyes for a nanosecond and even though his expression didn’t change I felt a shift, like a wall of ice coming down between us. 

“Tonight I just want to hold you in my arms. You should get your rest for work tomorrow.” he told me as he pressed a chaste kiss to my temple and settled back onto his side of the bed. I knew something was wrong but I was also tired and he was right, I needed my rest and whatever was going on in his head, I could wait to tackle another day. 

“Goodnight.” I told him as I rolled over and let him be the big spoon. I’d never shared a bed with Satan before but nothing felt awkward, like we’d been doing this all our lives. 


	19. Chapter 19

When I came into work and saw Kat I suddenly felt guilty for feeling so happy and refreshed. Satan had turned off my alarm, let me sleep in and made me a hearty breakfast and was content to sit down with his book and let me do my thing when I needed to get ready for work. He made it easy to see a life with him there in my apartment, too easy, because I knew that wasn’t in the cards for us. 

I was growing more and more concerned for Kat. My usually happy effervescent bestie who normally looked flawless even after a crazy night of drinking was dull, tired and withdrawn. It almost reminded me of when...no I couldn’t let my thoughts go there, this wasn’t the Devildom and the possibility was so slim...but still...maybe I should bring it up with Satan tonight? I tried to still the worries and questions in my head to focus on work. The past several weeks if anything had proven to me how much I was not invested in this job. It was a placeholder, a stepping stone on the way to my dreams and now my path, my dreams were divided. All I knew in my heart was that I wasn’t ready to let  _ them _ go and doubted I ever would be. 

Not able to concentrate on my work I sent Satan a text, hoping he had the human phone on him that I’d been letting the guys use while they stayed with me.

**_Me: Would it be possible to give my friend Kat the same protective charm? Maybe make it invisible so she doesn’t suspect anything?_ **

Luckily I didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

**_Satan: Anything is possible but I want to know why you think it's necessary???_ **

**_Me: It’s probably nothing…_ **

**_Satan: Ash…._ **

**_Me: We can talk about it tonight._ **

**_Satan: I’ll have to research a way to hide the charm._ **

**_Me: Thank you...xoxo_ **

I drummed my fingers on my desk in thought before I scrolled through my contacts to find Solomons number. 

**_Me: Hey Solomon. Sorry to bother you. Do you know a spell or something that would make a charm invisible to the eye?_ **

**_Solomon: You’re never a bother Ash. I’m glad you reached out to me. Invisible to the mortal eye or demonic eyes?_ **

**_Me: All eyes? At the very least mortal eyes._ **

**_Solomon: There’s a very simple potion you can make if you just want to hide it from mortal eyes. I can send it to you?_ **

**_Me: Thank you so much! Can you send the recipe to Satan for me?_ **

**_Solomon: Of course._ **

Satan was debating on which brother he should reach out to ask to help him in his research when his D.D.D. pinged him. A furious scowl lit up his face when he saw the message was from Solomon with the answer to their question on how to make the charm invisible. 

**_Satan: I see my research isn’t needed…_ **

**_Ash: Sorry I hope you don’t mind...it just seemed faster to ask Solomon and I didn’t think any of you would reach out to him for help._ **

**_Satan: With good reason!_ **

**_Ash: *sad face emoji* Kat is too important to me, I can’t consider petty squabbles.._ **

**_Satan: We’ll talk about it tonight._ **

Satan sighed and took several calming breaths, the last thing he wanted to do was take out his vexations on Ash. Now with nothing important to do, he decided to dive back into his book. 

  
  


I was mentally exhausted when I returned to my apartment that evening. I’d had an unproductive day at work with all the thoughts swirling around in my head that I couldn’t put to rest. Now I’d need to have a conversation with Satan when I just wanted to crawl under the covers. Satan was watching Criminal Minds, which he paused when I entered. “Feel free to keep watching.” I told him with a wave. “I’m going to get ready for bed, I’m exhausted.” 

“We still need to talk tonight.” he told me before his eyes went back to the television. 

When I came out of the bathroom the TV and all the lights were off, except for the one reading lamp by my bed. I didn’t see Satan anywhere. I took a few steps towards my bed, confused and ready to call out for him. I screamed when I felt strong arms wrap around my middle from behind. 

“Did I scare you Kitten?” I could feel Satan’s laughter tickling the back of my neck. “Shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” my voice was laced with irritation even though I was savoring the feeling of being held in his arms. I felt him shrug behind me. “You were taking a long time. I was bored.” 

I rolled my eyes as I turned in his arms to face him. We were too far away from the lamp for me to be able to make out much of his features, except his eyes that seemed to glow in the little light available. “Just when I think you’re the most mature out of all your brother’s you remind me there’s a naughty immature prankster side of you.” I said, poking his chest.

“Have to keep things interesting...wouldn’t want to be a bore like Lucifer.” he scoffed. Even in the dark I knew he’d see the second eye roll I was giving him tonight. “If you keep rolling your eyes I might have to do more naughty things.” he purred in my ear. 

“Oh yeah? What sort of naughty things?” I tried to come off coy, hopefully hiding the fact that I was quite eager for him to be a certain type of naughty. 

I didn’t realize we had been moving until the back of my legs hit my bed and we were tumbling forward and once again I found myself pinned beneath Satan. My body hummed with anticipation, closer to the light source I could make out more of his face and saw the hungry look he was giving me. I was about to open my mouth to speak when his lips came down on mine. Finally! My mind shouted and my heart leapt. We hadn’t shared a kiss since that day in the Devildom when he’d taken me out on a date. I didn’t know how much I’d been missing his lips until they were moving on top of mine again. The kiss was perfect, almost too perfect, too controlled. This thought didn’t really hit me until he was pulling away all too soon. That hungry look on his face didn’t look sated at all, in fact he looked a bit wild. But then he blinked, once, and the cool mask came down once more and he was rolling off me and pulling me into his side. 

“Now tell me about your friend Kat and why you think she needs a protection charm like your own?” he asked me in his cool, level headed voice. Internally I wanted to scream, I didn’t want to talk about Kat right now, as shellfish as that was. I wasn’t just frustrated that he ended the kiss so soon to get to business but it was that impersonal mask he was wearing, that wall he always kept between us. I knew I shouldn’t expect things to change immediately but I couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. 

Clearing my thoughts I told Satan a little bit about Kat and her personality and the changes I’d seen in her lately. I hated to admit that she reminded me of how I’d been when that Incubus had been visiting me in my dreams. I knew how unlikely it was that Kat was suffering from something similar but I couldn’t shake this awful feeling. It was probably just me projecting my own fears onto my friend but I told him I’d have peace of mind if we did this. That seemed to be all the convincing Satan needed to agree. 

The trouble was going to be getting it done without Kat knowing. Satan needed to go shopping for extra ingredients to make the charm invisible as per Solomon’s instructions, luckily everything he needed could be found locally. Then we had to come up with a plan. Feeling better that I was going to be able to do something to ease my worries I was able to fall into a deep sleep, thankful that Satan didn’t chew me out for contacting Solomon. 

  
  


Pan looked at the Sorcerer with disgust as he sat at the table focused on writing out a report to their master. He chafed under the watchful eye of his roommate. He needed a plan to get Solomon out of the house before he missed his opportunity for good. Once the girl ended up in the hands of his master, there’d be no opportunity for him to have his fun. 

Solomon glanced over at the Incubus. “Is there a reason you’re glaring at me?” he asked with a smug smile which he knew would provoke Pan further. Pan didn’t take the bait though, he simply turned away and made himself scarce. There was nothing Solomon would have liked better than to wipe the Incubus from existence but unfortunately his hands were tied, for now. He vowed to himself he wouldn’t let Pan touch Ash even though what awaited her was much worse than anything the Incubus might have planned for her. There was no one present to see the mask fall away from the sorcerer’s face awash in all the emotions he had to keep hidden from his enemies and even those he wished to call friends. It was a lonely existence but he only let himself think about it a moment before the mask of smug indifference descended once more. 

**Meanwhile in the Devildom…**

Lucifer was in the family room interrogating Mammon about a bill he’d received in the post that day when Asmo waltzed in with numerous shopping bags. Asmo’s shopping habits were as bad as Mammons but they’d been especially out of control lately. Mammon saw his opportunity to slip silently from the room when he saw Lucifer’s attention shift to his younger brother.

“Oh Lucifer! I’m so glad you’re here. I need your opinion on these outfits.” Asmo said cheerily, not noticing his older brother’s mood. Holding up two different shirts. “Do you think these will pass in the mortal realm? I want to blend in you know..but not too much..I can’t just look like anybody you know.” he laughed like that was the funniest thing he could imagine. 

“Asmodeus, is this really necessary? You’ll be gone for one week and you’ve been bringing home multiple bags for weeks! Do I need to cut you off the same way I do Mammon?” he threatened. 

Asmo startled, finally noticing the dark mood Lucifer was in. He saw the way Mammon left when he entered the room and figured that idiot had something to do with Lucifer’s current mood and now he was the poor victim of Lucifer’s ire! 

With a toss of his hair Asmo scoffed. “Lucifer, however I use my own hard earned money is my business!” he sniffed. “And besides, most of what I’ve been buying has been for Ash! Not just for my trip but she’ll need lots of new pretty things when she comes back home! Especially since she’ll be dating all of us, she’ll have an image to maintain after all!” 

Lucifer sighed wearily. “Just try to moderate yourself Asmo. Try to remember we’re not the same as the rest of the demons.” he said with disdain. “If you see Mammon tell him he better keep clear of me for the rest of the week unless his backside wants to see my whip.”

Asmo watched Lucifer gracefully stalk back to his study before he collected his bags and made his way to his room, with Satan gone he wondered if the twins would indulge him in watching a fashion show with all his new goodies. He frowned, thinking it unlikely they would...well maybe if he bribed Beel with some treats.


	20. Chapter 20

By Thursday Satan and I had a plan in place, part of me felt a little foolish because there was a good chance we’d get the protective charm on Kat and nothing would change because whatever was going on with her most likely wasn’t supernatural. Even still, I was thankful to Satan for taking my worries seriously and never doubting or mocking my worries. 

“Kat, please! Tomorrow is your day off, we haven’t had girl time in forever and we could both use a spa day.” I continued to argue with my best friend. 

“I don’t know...Seth was going to take me into Portland with him tomorrow…” she hedged, but I saw her eyes light up at the words spa so I wasn’t giving up so easily. It was time to lay on the guilt. 

“Look Kat, I know I’ve been busy myself and this thing with Mr. Zimri is new for you but I’m dying for a girls day. I feel like we haven’t been able to hang out and talk in forever. I miss you.” I pleaded with her. “And besides Bitch, I’m probably going to be leaving for a whole year in just a few weeks. We need to capitalize on the time we have left.”

Kat narrowed her eyes on me. “Bitch, you’re the one who’s leaving me!” she pouted. “Fiinnne!” she gave in with a roll of her eyes. “I’m desperate for a spa day anyway.” she grimaced, we didn’t mention it but it was obvious that she wasn’t oblivious to her current state. 

I clapped my hands in triumph. “Perfect! I’ll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning.” I grinned. 

  
  


The next day Kat and I were at the spa getting a couples massage. Satan didn’t elaborate on how he was going to infiltrate the spa and honestly I didn’t know if I wanted all the details. As planned our masseuse left the room and the person who entered next was Satan, he was glamoured to look like someone else, the only reason I knew it was him was because of the charmed ink and brush he was carrying in on a tray. 

Kat was too blissed out to notice, I think she’d fallen asleep several times already during our treatments. In a low voice Satan explained to us that the spa was treating us to a new treatment on the house and made up some convincing story about what he was brushing across Kat’s back. 

I was relieved when the charm shimmered out of sight as soon as Satan had finished. Now I could rest easy, and if Kat continued to be worn down after this then I'd chalk it up to regular mortal issues and stage an intervention if needed to get to the bottom of it. I couldn’t leave Kat for the Devildom if she was still like this. 

Later Kat and I were sipping wine while enjoying a pedicure, our last treatment of the day. “So was Mr. Zimri upset that you couldn’t go to Portland with him today?” I asked her, not that I really cared what he thought. Kat made a sour face, “He actually didn’t seem to care at all.” she shrugged. “I usually have men figured out right away but Seth is something else.” she confided. I listened attentively since this was the first time she was sharing more than vague comments about her relationship with the man. “He’s so hot and cold with me. I swear if he wasn’t such an amazing lover I’d have given up on him by now.” she scowled. 

I snorted. “Well you must not be exaggerating because I’ve never seen you get so hung up over a guy, even if they were great in bed. You’ve been seeing him for awhile now and no one else between. There has to be something more than great sex, right?” I asked, curious.

“I don’t know Ash.” she sighed. “You’re right and I’ve thought about ditching him so many times, but it’s like…”

“Like what?” I prompted her, feeling a bit uneasy. 

“Like I’m addicted to him?” she laughed. “Ridiculous right?! I must be losing my game Ash.” she shook her head. 

“Well if you need an intervention I’m here for you.” I half joked. “But seriously Kat. You’re amazing and there’s no way you should be settling down with a guy who makes you feel any less than the princess you are.” I told her with a little heat behind my words. I hated the idea of that smug bastard diminishing my friend in any way, intentional or not.

  
  


I had barely pulled my house key out of my purse when the door of my apartment swung open, revealing a smirking demon with gorgeous green eyes and pretty golden locks. I couldn’t hold back that giant grin that spread across my face, this man..er demon had made me very happy today, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and before I could think I was jumping into his arms. I couldn’t help laughing at the shocked look on his face as he stumbled back a step before blushing slightly as his hands went under my ass to support me and he backed us into my apartment kicking the door closed as my lips landed on his. 

I was tired of his teasing controlled kisses, his controlled touches. Don’t mistake me, they were amazing but I could always feel him holding back, he was cold when I knew his touch should burn and I wanted nothing more than to burn with him. I’d always enjoyed the intellectual relationship we’d had but the past few days I had connected with him on a deeper, emotional level and I craved him more than I ever had before. 

Even now with me surprising him, pressing myself on him, kissing him with all the feeling I had, threading my hands through his hair I could feel him trying to wrangle control from me. To cool the heat behind my kisses. It was exceedingly frustrating and I felt a spark of anger growing inside me. I tugged on his hair harder and bit his lip, hard, tasted his demonic blood that was familiar and metallic but also much different from my own.

Satan had jerked his head back when Ash had bit him, drawing blood. His demure little kitten had claws and sharp teeth, it shocked and pleased him at the same time. She had moaned a pitiful little whimper when he had pulled away from her, her lids were heavy with lust but there was a fire in her eyes and the sight of his blood on her kiss swollen lips did something wicked to his control. Growling both with desire and frustration he squeezed her ass hard before tossing her onto her bed. 

When Satan had deposited me on the bed I watched as he wiped his own blood from his lip and sucked it off his thumb while his eyes continued to burn into me. I had righted myself up on my knees and began to pull the simple shirt dress I’d worn to the spa over my head. 

Satan watched the dress slowly reveal Ash’s creamy soft thighs before she pulled it off completely leaving her on the bed in a simple cotton, virginal white bra and panty set. It was ordinary but Ash looked radiant and pure, even though he knew she was far from being virginal. He pushed those thoughts aside, thinking about what his brother’s got to taste before him made him angry, his only consolation is that he’d have her before Asmo or Lucifer got their filthy hands all over her. He still couldn’t believe that Lucifer was allowing him or any of them really, to have her first. His powers of deductions were usually second to none, except when it came to his complicated relationship with Lucifer, then it was too easy for his own emotions to cloud his judgement. Angrily he pushed all those thoughts aside. Ash was here now, wanting him and he wanted her so badly but for the first time in his existence he was truly scared of losing control, of hurting her. 

Ash had an extraordinary mixed effect on him. Her presence was like a cool wind on a hot day, she calmed the beast inside him. Yet anytime they were intimate it was like she hooked her claws under his skin and started peeling back his wall of ice, his fortress of control. She’d once said she didn’t want him to hold back but she didn’t know what she was asking of him. If he hurt her, he knew he’d be likely to burn down the three realms with the rage that would release. He needed to tame his little kitten and get her back under his control, so that he could remain in control of himself. 

I felt Satan had been staring at me forever, I was almost beginning to feel self conscious on my bed in my underthings. I could see so many thoughts swirling around in that head of his. I wish he’d let me in. Finally he smirked and I could see that wall coming up, he was trying to take control again. At that moment I realized he was going to be much harder to break down than his brothers. I didn’t want to give him control, so I did what I could to take the control back. I smirked, rolled off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom to take a shower. I left the bathroom door cracked open just to tease him, although a part of me hoped he’d join me. 

  
  


Satan had just been about to pounce and push Ash down into her mattress and wrestle control from her when she surprised him again by leaving him standing there, watching her hips sway as she made her way into the bathroom. She left the door open a crack and he heard the shower turn on. He shook his head slowly, he’d never imagined Ash to be this much of a little tease, at least not on purpose. He felt like he knew her pretty well, at least as a student, a housemate and friend. He was discovering a whole new side to her as a lover. He grimaced at himself, they were supposed to be lovers and yet they hadn’t shared more than a few heated kisses so far. It wasn’t her fault though, it was his. He’d never held back his desires with a woman before, but Ash wasn’t a demon, she was a mortal and not only was her body fragile he cared for her far more than he’d like to admit. He knew his brother’s loved her but did he? He knew he shared a familial bond with his brothers and held affection for certain things and people but love? He wasn’t sure he knew what it was or if, as a demon borne of wrath, if he was even capable of it. All he knew was how she made him feel and he was borderline desperate not to lose that. 

Satan stared at the cracked bathroom door for a while, fighting his base instincts to stalk her inside and take from her what he wanted, what he knew she wanted too. Rubbing his hands down his face and through his hair he sighed and instead of following her, he went to the kitchen and began making dinner for them both. 

  
  


Saying I was disappointed to come out of the shower in my towel to find Satan cooking us dinner would be an understatement. It irritated me how sexy he looked moving around my tiny kitchen like he’d always been here. The way he’d have to flip his bangs out of his face while he chopped vegetables was downright indecent. 

Satan heard Ash when she came out of the bathroom and saw from his peripherals that she was only in a towel but the task at hand helped him keep his focus, his control. His hair had fallen to obscure his vision again and when he tried to shake it out of his way he noticed Ash had dropped her towel on the floor, he frowned that she’d leave her towel on the floor until he glanced up to follow smooth petite legs up to a completely bare heart shaped ass. With her back to him, she took her time pulling out a satin robe from the closet before pulling it on. He closed his eyes and lightened the grip on the knife he was holding, he took a few deep breaths before resuming what he was doing. Another glance her way and he saw her smoothing lotion over her legs, her petite hands gliding over her skin that begged him to mark it and make it his. 

  
  


As I lotioned myself I tried to think of other ways I could tease Satan. I’d felt his eyes on me several times and I knew my little game was affecting him. I drifted over to my phone so I could put it on the charger when I saw that I’d missed a few calls from Kat. She didn’t leave any voicemails and I was about to call her back when we heard someone knocking frantically on my front door. I rushed towards the door but Satan beat me to it, shoulders tense, he opened the door to a frantic Kat who flew past him and into my arms without a word. She wasn’t crying but she was shaking as I guided her over to the couch while Satan stood there looking pensive. 

“I’m sorry Ash. I just didn’t know where else to go. I didn’t want to interrupt your evening.” she glanced nervously over at Satan. “Don’t be silly, my door is always open to you.” I admonished softly while rubbing her back. “Now tell us what happened? I’ve never seen you look so freaked out.” 

Kat blushed, something I don’t think I’d ever seen her do and she glanced at Satan again before looking at me and taking a deep breath. “Seth came over to my place, he got back earlier than he expected...He was horny as usual and everything was fine until…” she paused, looking uncomfortable. “Go ahead, no judgements from us girl.” I encouraged her. 

“Well I had an orgasm..like usual but this time...this time I don’t know what happened but he just freaked out! It’s like someone flipped a switch and he was just psychotic! I was so scared, I thought he was going to hurt me. I didn’t know what to do so I came here.”

Satan sat down in my desk chair across from us. “What did he say to you Kat? In what way did he act psycho?” I glanced at Satan who now seemed invested in this conversation and the uneasy feeling in my stomach increased.

Kat shook her head. “None of it made sense. First he got tense and really still and then he started looking at me like he was searching for something, he flipped me on my stomach and that’s when he started yelling at me. Asking me what was on my back. I even looked in the mirror and there’s absolutely nothing on my back!” the level of hysteria in Kat’s voice increased as she told us this. I shared a look of dread with Satan. 

“He started ranting and raving about all this stuff that made no sense whatsoever. He even mentioned you Ash, he called you a tricky bitch..” she paused and looked like she was considering saying something more. “He even threatened you. Said something about you getting what you deserved. I don’t even know why he’d bring you up. It was totally insane, like he’s legit crazy! He’s in my house and I don’t know what to do!” I gave another hug as my eyes locked with Satan. I was in shock, all the evidence was pointing to Mr. Zimri being an Incubus but he didn’t look anything like the Incubus that had visited me in my dreams. 

“What should I do? Should we call the cops?” Kat asked. Before I could respond Satan was standing. “No. I’ll go make sure he’s gone.” Satan said as he took my car keys. “Stay in the apartment, don’t leave for any reason. Call me if anyone you don’t know comes to the apartment.” the deadly calm of his voice frightened me, not for myself but for Satan, if he let his rage out in the human realm he wouldn’t just have Lucifer to deal with but also Lord Diavolo. 

  
  


When Satan arrived at Kat’s residence he found it empty, he’d asked Kat for Mr. Zimri’s rental address. He found a trashed house, it looked like one maybe two people had left in a hurry but there was no evidence as to who was staying here or why. Ash was being threatened, her friend drawn in and used, for what purpose he didn’t know. He was angry at himself and his brothers, at Lord Diavolo. They had so much power and yet they hadn’t been able to find the Incubus that had preyed on her in the Devildom and now he may have been here for weeks parading around as a human right under their noses? The more he stewed and dwelled on it the more his rage built. Furniture in the house suddenly combusted in green flames, flames that quickly spread and licked up the walls. Satan still stood there motionless as if he were not surrounded by demonic flame. He finally brought his senses to the present when the distant sound of fire truck sirens cut into his thoughts. He left the inferno, his body and clothing untouched and forced his demonic side to recede letting ice fill his veins as he sought control of himself once more. 

  
  


Solomon shook his head as he watched the house he had been sharing with Pan go up in flames from a nearby hillside, outside of the demon's awareness. He knew that idiot Pan was going to cause problems. Now the idiot was loose somewhere and he didn’t have time to search him out because his new master needed him elsewhere. He just hoped Satan and his brother’s would keep a close eye on Ash from here on out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but here's a little tiny bit of the smut you've been waiting for XD

Satan had been gone for over an hour and Kat had finally passed out exhausted on my bed. I had sent a group text to the brother’s to fill them in on what had transpired and it wasn’t long before a video chat request was coming through on my D.D.D. I shut myself in my bathroom to keep from disturbing Kat before accepting the call.  Mammon’s handsome face filled the screen, his expression one of irritation and worry. “Oi! Why’d ya take so long answerin’?!” he shouted. I turned down the volume on the phone so he didn’t wake Kat through the bathroom walls. 

“Why? Were you worried?” I couldn’t resist teasing him despite the serious circumstances. His face flushed, more from anger than embarrassment. “ ‘course I was worried!” he snapped. 

“Stop hogging the screen!” I heard Asmo as he pushed Mammon aside. Someone moved the phone and set it somewhere and now I could see all of them, with the exception of Lucifer crowding the phone screen. They all started asking questions at once and I couldn’t help smile despite everything. How lucky was I to have all these handsome devils concerned for me?

“One at a time.” I chided them softly. “As you can see I’m perfectly fine and now I can make sure Kat will be fine too. I’m worried about Satan though, he’s been gone for over an hour.” I told them, chewing my bottom lip as a nervous habit. 

“Don’t worry about Satan darling.” Asmo cooed gently. “He can take care of himself.”

“Where’s Lucifer?” I asked to distract myself from the subject of Satan. They all exchanged a look. Belphie rolled his eyes. 

“He’s meeting with Lord Diavolo to discuss the current situation. I’m sure he’ll reach out to you himself when he has answers.” Asmo explained.

“We all wish we could be there with you now.” Beel spoke up looking worried and guilty. 

“I’ll be fine.” I tried to soothe them. “The apartment is well warded and I promised Satan we wouldn’t leave until he gets back…” just mentioning him had me worrying over him again. I knew an Incubus didn’t stand a chance against the Avatar of Wrath but I was more worried about his mental health, I knew he’d be harsh with himself if he let his control slip. 

“Thank you for video calling, it makes me feel good to see all your faces. I miss you all so much.” I told them, holding back tears with a sniffle. 

“Dontcha cry on us now.” Mammon scolded me gently looking close to tears himself. “Yes, darling. It’s hard enough for us to be here and not there as it is.” Asmo added. Beel was shifting uncomfortably, Belphie was staring off into the distance lost in thought and Levi looked like he was about to have a panic attack. I chuckled softly and held my tears at bay. “I won’t cry.” I promised them. 

I stifled a sudden scream that threatened to leap out of my throat when the bathroom door swung open. It wasn’t Kat it was Satan. He looked wild and he smelt of fire and brimstone. The brother’s on the other end of the video chat started talking over each other wildly as they saw my sudden change in demeanor. Before I could even respond Satan had taken the phone from me. 

“The bastard got away again.” Satan seethed as he explained how he had searched out the Incubus but wasn’t able to find him or any clues as to his true identity or motives. “You tell Lucifer it’s not enough and Lord Diavolo needs to get off his ass and do more about this situation!” Satan’s voice shook even though he was still speaking calmly without raising his voice. It scared me to see him so upset, I don’t think I’d ever seen him this upset before. He hung up on his brother’s before another word could be said. His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the phone as he looked past me and I wondered what exactly was going on in his mind right now.    
  


I stood and slowly approached him, in my tiny bathroom it only took a few steps. I gently pried the phone from his hand and set it on the counter. I ignored the video call that was incoming and put all my attention on Satan. I slid my arms under his, pressing myself against his chest as my hands held his shoulders from behind. I rested my cheek on his chest and listened to the wild beating of his heart, I closed my arms and took deep healing breaths, wishing to transfer some of my calm to him. I’m not sure how long he stood there with his arms at his side, unresponsive, until I felt him stir and his arms wrapped around me and held me tighter against him. His cheek rested against my head and his heart finally slowed. “I lost control,” he said quietly. “I burnt down the house he was staying in…”

I pulled away from him enough to look up at his face. I had to press my hands to his cheeks to get him to look at me. “It’ll be okay.” I told him, willing him to believe it. He shook his head, a hard glint in his eyes. “What if I lost control with you? What if you were in that house and I couldn’t get you out?” his voice was full of self loathing.

I shook my head. “You won’t. I know you won’t and even if you did you’d make sure I was safe. I know it in my heart.” I could tell he didn’t believe me. I kissed him softly on his lips and his eyes closed and his face pinched as if I’d caused him pain. On my tippy toes I raised myself up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. Our height difference made this difficult. “I love you.” I whispered in his ear. It was the first time I’d said it directly to him and I was nervous because out of all the brothers, Satan, Asmo and Lucifer were the ones I was the most unsure of, of the depth of their feelings for me. 

Satan became so still, I don’t think he was breathing as I lowered myself back down. When I looked back into his face his eyes seemed to be searching mine and when they stopped his whole body was moving. His lips crashed into mine with wild abandonment as he lifted my body and pushed me against the tiny bit of free wallspace, my legs wrapped around his hips. These kisses were different than any he’d given me before. Gone were the skilled, controlled kisses. These kisses burned, they bruised, his teeth clashed against mine and his tongue was punishing. It made my heart beat frantically and my core felt filled with molten lava. 

My hands were in his hair as I let him sweep me away in the storm of his passion. His hips pinned me to the wall as his hands moved down as he violently ripped away the tie to my robe, opening it up to his eager hands that roughly palmed my breasts, I cried out when he pinched my nipple and then bit my lip when I remembered that Kat was sleeping in my bed. I was so lost in his fiery touches and kisses that I barely registered the sound of a belt being undone and a zipper being pulled down. I gasped when yet another pair of my underwear were ripped from my body. I was already wet and wanting, there was no hesitation when Satan slammed himself inside to the hilt. My teeth sank into his neck to stifle my cries as I tried desperately to stay quiet. He fucked me hard and ruthlessly against the wall and it was honestly everything I’d dreamed of how it could be with him. Fiery and passionate. I didn’t think I could come from such a hard fuck but I was proved wrong when I fell apart hard, leaving my body boneless, relying on his strength alone to keep me upright, Satan muffled my cries and his own with his lips on mine as he found his own release right behind mine. 

I sucked in air as if I hadn’t breathed through the whole experience. My weight was slumped against him, my cheek on his chest again. My hands loosely held his biceps. Even Satan panted as he rested his chin on my head. I don’t know how long we stayed this way, he was still inside me as he slowly softened. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you too….” he finally spoke. Tears I’d been holding back finally spilled free. I couldn’t think of a more beautiful end to an awful evening. 

He let me down and we kissed, this kiss didn’t have the same fire as before but it was loose and sensual and full of feeling that I didn’t know he was capable of and it took my breath away. I slowly undressed him before letting my own robe slip free as I started the shower for us. He took me again from behind against the shower wall before we tenderly washed each other, cleaning away our worries and fears.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short tease of a chapter but I finally found some time to update and wanted to do so while I had something. Satan is leaving, Asmo is on his way and the Incubus is still on the loose and I don't even know what Solomon is up to.

I woke up the next morning with Kat’s elbow in my face, we’d shared my bed and Satan had slept on the couch. It was early and the apartment was still dark and quiet. Tip toeing out of bed I made my way over to the couch and I was happy to see Satan still sleeping peacefully. Having never been an angel, he sure had an angelic face. I lost track of time as I stood there staring at him like some sort of creeper, my fingers itched to trace over the plans of his face but I didn’t want to wake him. 

“You might make a demon blush, staring at them so long.” he spoke suddenly with his eyes still closed, making me startle. I didn’t need a mirror to know I was blushing at being caught out. 

“Sorry.” I whispered lamely. He opened one eye and then the other, a smirk on his face. Grabbing my hand he pulled me towards him as he sat up and soon I was straddling his lap. His fingers brushed aside my wild morning hair, trailing down my locks to come to rest on my neck in a possessive gesture. “I like your eyes on me.” he told me and bent forward to place a kiss on the corner of my mouth. “And I like your mouth on mine.” he said a hair's breadth away from my lips before he kissed them. “And I’ll show you everything I like about you when your friend has gone home.” he smirked and stood up, letting me slide off his lap. 

It was so easy to lose my worries when I was in his arms but the mention of Kat brought the present situation sliding back into the forefront of my brain. I was about to voice all my concerns when he placed his finger over my mouth. “My brother’s and I will take care of it. You don’t need to spare it another thought.” His voice was confident, self assured and I wish I could take more comfort in his words than I did. It wasn’t that I wasn’t confident in their abilities, I was, but telling me not to worry or not to think on it was near impossible. It wasn’t just my safety anymore, the devildom had spilled into my life in the human realm now and it was threatening people I loved. Fragile, mortal people, people I couldn’t lose..If anything happened to Kat or Daniel..I didn’t know if I could live with that sort of guilt. Something already had happened to Kat and I had to make sure nothing worse happened now. 

I had been so determined to take this one week, one brother, one demon at a time. I tried to let it be simple. I tried to set aside the bigger picture and just live in the moment with them and explore our feelings. Could life ever be that simple though? Did we over complicate it or was it naive and wishful thinking to think that this could be anything but complicated, dangerous with far reaching consequences that maybe I couldn’t even fathom at this point. I thought I was on the precipice where I could decide to dive off the edge or flee back to the safety and normalcy of the life I had before. Was it my own naivete and hubris that didn’t realize that I’d fallen off that ledge the moment I had been summoned into the devildom and no matter what I may wish for myself, my life was changed, I was changed. There was no going back, did I even want to? What would I risk and sacrifice along this path? All I knew is that it couldn’t be Kat, it couldn’t be my family. 

“Come back to me.” Satan’s hoarse whisper broke me from my thoughts and I realized I’d just been spacing off, mute. His fingers intertwined with mine as I looked into his eyes and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. He took a few calming breaths and when he spoke again the same vulnerability I heard a moment ago was gone, replaced by his usual cold heat. “I’m a demon of my word Ash. I will take care of this. I want you to go back to bed, when Kat wakes up treat yourselves to a wonderful brunch and things will be better when I return.”

I wanted to protest, logically I knew the apartment was the safest place for us right now. I didn’t want him to leave. I didn't want to sleep while he took care of things. I didn't want to be a damsel in distress. Despite this, I was too tired to have an emotional response. Logic won out, for now. “Okay.” I responded. I watched Satan’s brow raise as his eyes searched mine, probably looking for some deceit, wondering why I gave in so easily. I offered up a small smile, “Hey I can be agreeable when I choose to be.” 

“I’ll take it while it lasts then, without complaint or suspicion.” he smirked. Then he was kissing me breathless and pulling away to leave way too soon. When he was gone I crawled back into bed with Kat, the thought of falling back asleep with everything going on seemed ludicrous to me but apparently I didn’t know myself as well as I thought because I soon succumbed to a dreamless sleep. 

Kat woke me up around noon and I was relieved to see my friend looking and acting worlds better. The dark circles were gone from her eyes and while she was a bit more introspective than usual she was nowhere near the fearful wreak she’d been last night. I offered to make her favorites for brunch but she insisted we go out. 

“Do you think that’s a great idea right now?” I asked her, I knew Satan wouldn’t be happy with us leaving the apartment without him.

Kat scoffed as she brushed her hair aggressively with my hair brush I leant her. “That lunatic isn’t going to keep me cooped up inside on a nice day. We’ll go have brunch then you can come down to the station with me while I file a report.”

Kat didn’t know that Seth wasn’t any ordinary psycho, she didn’t know he was a demon. I debated internally on if I should insist or go along with Kat’s plans. I was afraid if I didn’t go with her she’d go out on her own anyway, it was hard to keep Kat tied down when she made up her mind about something. Deciding it was unlikely for Mr. Zimri or whoever the hell he was, to make a move today, I agreed to her plans. I sent Satan a text letting him know of our plans, as well as the addresses to the restaurant and police station. I was expecting an argument so I was surprised when he just told me to stay safe and alert. That must be good news, right? I convinced myself this was the case.

My week with Satan had not gone to plan. The sexual tension over the beginning of the week had finally snapped last night and while I didn’t regret the sex, it was under less than ideal circumstances. Now it looked like we’d be spending most of this day apart and tomorrow evening he’d be leaving. As much as I looked forward to seeing Asmo, he wasn’t necessarily the brother I looked to for comfort when my safety felt threatened. He could give a nasty tongue lashing for sure, but I didn’t imagine him to be much of a fighter. I couldn’t help the giggle that sprang up when I thought of Asmo taking on the incubus by seducing him rather than fighting him. 

I focused back on my best friend who was now ready to leave. I had to shake my head when I took her in, even in my borrowed clothes that were at least a size or two too big she looked amazing. Some things would never be fair. I was staring at my plate trying not to notice the looks we were getting in the restaurant while Kat vented about men in colorful ways. I tried to just be happy that she was angry instead of scared. “Oh shit!” Kat nearly spit out her mimosa as she had glanced at her phone. A co-worker had sent her a news article about Mr. Zimir’s rental house burned down. I’d hoped she wouldn’t have found out about that for awhile, but it was probably better to get it out of the way. “Did you know about this?!” Kat asked me, shoving the phone in my face. 

“I heard last night...I didn’t want to bother you with it yet…” I answered vaguely. “Holy shit...do you think the psycho burned it down after he left my place?!” she asked me with wild eyes. I knew exactly what had happened but I couldn’t tell Kat the truth. I gave her a non committal shrug. “Fuck...at least the fucker didn’t burn down my house.” she said, dropping her phone back to the table. “I swear to God Ash...I’m swearing off men…” she shook her head. I couldn’t help smirking. Maybe Kat could slow down with her one night stands, but she didn’t need to swear off men, just incubi… “Oh I’ll give you a month to recover…” I teased her, she threw the crust of her toast at me. “Hey!” I laughed. “You have the manners of a four year old sometimes I swear.” despite the fact she had been embarrassing me this whole meal, I was happy to see her in decent spirits. Kat was strong, it could have been much worse. We’d find Mr. Zimir and Kat would be safe. 

We were at the police station longer than anticipated, because of the house burning down Mr. Zimir was a person of interest and they were asking Kat to go over everything she knew about the man. I also gave a statement, although there wasn’t much I could say and I knew there was nothing the local police was going to be able to do. If it made Kat feel better though, it was time well spent. I offered to let Kat stay another night at my place but she insisted that she wouldn't run out of her own home. The police were going to have a car stay outside her apartment but I’d feel better once I could talk to Satan and see what sort of protection he was able to come up with today. The police escorted us back to our place where Kat picked up her car and then they cleared her apartment before I let her go inside. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a blonde man sitting in my car after I left Kat. On second look I realized it was Satan. “Are you trying to scare me half to death?!” I asked him when I opened the driver side door. “Humans aren’t used to coming out to their cars and finding someone inside them.” I scolded him. 

“How’s Kat?” he asked, ignoring my previous statements, his face was stoic but his eyes betrayed him, he enjoyed goading me. 

“She’s better than I expected. She bounces back quickly.” I admitted. I wondered if I’d ever tell Kat the truth and how she would handle it. Demons..the devildom...all of it. 

“I’ve put up a temporary ward around her apartment. That Incubus won’t be getting inside anytime soon. Of course it doesn’t protect her when she’s outside of the home. The only way to truly protect you both is to get our claws in this Incubus.” Satan growled and I could imagine he very much wanted to sink his claws into him in a very literal way. 

“Thank you.” I told him sincerely as I drove us to town I explained what Kat and I had done that day. “We’re not going to the apartment?” Satan asked me suddenly when he realized I was going the opposite direction. 

“You’re going home tomorrow and we haven’t been able to do anything yet! I’m not wasting what’s left of today.” I told him, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. “The bookstore is still open for a couple more hours and then we can go somewhere for dinner.” I shot him another quick glance and smile as he rested his hand on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. For a second that touch made me want to pull a U-turn and race home and spend our time doing other things. 

Thankfully my friend and bookstore owner wasn’t working tonight and I didn’t have to explain Satan’s presence to him since he’d already met Levi as my boyfriend. Satan adored the little local store and we stayed until just before closing. I found Satan’s choices interesting, he’d bought the next book in the mystery thriller I’d bought him when he arrived, yet another picture book of cat memes, a book of photography featuring the local area and another book on the local geography. I only teased him a little about the cat book. 

We walked down to one of the local pubs, it was one not many tourists visited and I thought Satan would enjoy the rustic charm of the place. In a way it reminded me of Hell's Kitchen, just different cuisine. For a while we forgot all about looming threats and just enjoyed each other’s company. Satan talked animatedly about his interest in geography and plants, how varied there were not just between the realms but how much diversity could be found on earth. I honestly had no idea he had this interest and while it wasn’t necessarily a fascination I shared, I was proud to talk about what I knew of the local area, my job at the hotel coming in handy for something. Satan had a way of making a boring topic interesting anyway, maybe it was just his viewpoint and way of seeing the world that I found interesting. 

I’d maybe had one beer too many when I couldn’t focus on what Satan was saying anymore. My foot slid out of it’s sandal and made its way up his leg towards his crotch. I thought I was smirking sexily but I probably just looked deranged if I was being honest with myself. Satan stopped speaking and grabbed my foot. “Is this your way of telling me you’re ready to leave Kitten?” I nodded. “I think you may need to drive though...can you drive?” I asked. Cars weren’t big in the devildom, Mammon had one in his room but I’d never actually seen any of them drive.

“I’m sure I can manage.” Satan said with a wicked grin as if he could read the doubts floating in my mind. We paid our bill and I was surprised to find that Satan could indeed drive and we made it back to the apartment in one piece. We barely made it into the apartment when Satan was pulling me clothes off between kisses. “It’s not fair.” I moaned, taking a page from Levi’s book. “What’s not fair Kitten?” Satan asked as his mouth moved south on my skin as he unbuttoned my blouse. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow.” I answered feeling a bit breathless. “I feel like we’ve hardly had any time.” my bra was quick to follow my shirt as they hit the floor, picking me up Satan kissed me with a passion I thought might burn me up from the inside out. Then we were on the bed and he was pulling away from me and I suddenly felt cold without his fire heating me up. “Then we’ll have to make the most of the time we have.” he said as he roughly pulled my leggings and underwear from my body in one swift move. I definitely hadn’t made time to dress for seduction today but it didn’t seem to phase Satan in the least, the clothing just obstacles to remove as quickly as possible. 

My head cleared when I realized he was looming above my fully naked form, his eyes raked over me with green fire as he took in every inch. I suddenly felt shy, this was so different from the almost primal way we’d coupled the night before. Instinctively I went to cover myself but he grasped my hands and pinned them to my sides. “Never hide yourself from me. You’re beautiful and you’re mine to stare at as I wish.” to prove his point he continued to stare at my body until I was blushing down to my knees I’d swear. 

“Tonight, I’m going to take my time enjoying you.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Satan is leaving this chapter but I've left you with a little parting smut and Asmo has arrived to amuse us or make Ash cranky, one of the two. The conclusion with the Incubus is coming soon in the next few chapters.

In the haze of mornings first consciousness, I felt his fingers lightly tracing shapes on my bare skin. I was still curled up on my side and I felt his touch travel my arm, side and linger on my hip. I soaked up the happiness that waking up to that touch gave me before letting my eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing I noticed was his blond hair haloed with the morning light streaming in behind him. When I focused on his face I decided it held a far too serious expression for this early in the morning, especially after what had transpired last night and the fact that we were still in bed completely naked with each other. He offered me a small, pressed smile when his eyes caught mine until I stretched and my muscles protested causing me to issue a small grunt. 

“Are you hurt?” His voice was full of tension and I could see the tell tale tick in his jaw. I gave him a full grin in return.

“I’m not hurt. I’m just sore, in the best way. The way that reminds me of the passion we shared and how much every ache is worth it.” I said this as I cupped his check in one of my palms and he softened for me, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips. When he pulled away his face was stern again. 

“Maybe you should look at yourself before deciding if you really feel that way.” he told me. I sat up and schooled my face not to react to my sore muscles, I didn’t need to give him any more reason for his unfounded guilt. I surveyed my body and I had to admit, he’d marked my body well, more so than any of the other brother’s had by far. I was surprised, not by the amount of bite marks, claw scratches and bruises but by the fact that I couldn’t remember ever feeling him inflict any of them. I’d never considered myself as someone who got off on pain in any way but I must have been so caught up in the passion and all the pleasure he’d given me that I couldn’t be bothered to feel any of it. Sure it didn’t look pretty but it was all temporary, it’s not like he’d damaged me in any way. It certainly wasn’t something I wanted him to feel bad for. 

“Evidence of the monster that I am.” Satan said in self mockery. I narrowed my eyes at him. Despite my angry legs protest, I pushed him down on the mattress and straddled him and it wasn’t beneath my notice that he was growing hard. 

“I’ve met a few monsters and I certainly don’t count you among them.” I told him in complete seriousness. I took his hand and encouraged him to trace over the marks again. “To me, these marks are beautiful.” I told him and watched his brows raise, I wasn’t sure if it was surprise or disbelief. 

“I understand you have to keep a lid on your wrath and for good reason. But I know you feel so much more than that but your control runs so deep that you buckle it all down, not just the anger. When you let go and let me feel the passion, desire and love inside you, it’s so amazing. It’s overwhelming and beautiful. I already told you I trust you and you know we have the pact as a fail safe. When I think about last night, pain or discomfort have no place. I just remember you and me and lots and lots of pleasure.” I smirked. 

“You’re extremely intelligent, so put that brain to use and figure it out. Confidence is sexy on you Satan and I don’t know if I have time for another self conscious brother.” I teased him. “Besides…” I said slyly. “If you think you’re the only brother that’s marked up this body…you’re surprisingly naive.” 

With a growl Satan flipped us over and I could feel his now fully erect member dig into my thigh. I barely suppressed the moan that threatened to spill from my lips. “You saying that just makes me want to add a few more marks.” he said before sucking hard on my neck.

I giggled at his possessive display. “Since we’re sharing and being honest.” he continued, looking me in the eyes again. “Yes, I was afraid you’d see me as a monster. I find I keep underestimating you and I suppose I’ll need to correct that behavior.” he kissed the corner of my mouth. “The truth is, seeing my marks on your body gives me a lot of pleasure. The fact that you didn’t balk or run away, the fact that I know you’re physically uncomfortable but strong enough to bear it...well I find it all incredibly sexy and alluring. I just want you more.” he couldn’t say more because I surged forward and captured his mouth with my own. Our tongues battled for dominance, one I didn’t have a chance of winning but I still liked to play. I tugged on his hair hard, his groan of pleasure let me know how much he loved that. As our bodies heated up, I could ignore my fatigued body. I just wanted as much of him as I could get. As if reading my mind I felt him shift to penetrate me. He entered in one strong thrust and found me wet and ready for him. 

“If I’ve ever loved anyone Ash, it’s you. It’ll always be you.” he panted as he kept up a punishing pace. I couldn’t find words, only sounds of pleasure issued from my mouth as I let him take me to bliss until it felt like I was one with his fire and I knew he’d burn the world down for me and I wasn’t frightened at all.

I’m not sure how many times we made love that morning before passing out again. When I woke up my stomach was complaining heavily and I wanted a shower. Speaking of which Satan was exiting the bathroom unabashedly naked, using the towel to dry his hair. Since he wasn't shy about being nude in my apartment and considering everything that had gone down in the last 24hrs I decided I could oogle him unashamedly. I could barely believe my body was still reacting to him especially considering I don’t think I could go another round no matter how much I might be tempted. 

I hobbled out of bed like an old woman, groaning in protest of my weak body. Satan actually laughed at me, tying the towel around his waist he picked me up and deposited me in the shower and got the water running hot for me. All his earlier apprehensions seemed far away now, he seemed to have taken what I’d said to heart. I didn’t complain when he stood outside the stall and shampooed my hair for me. I ignored the light pink tint to the water going down the drain when he gently wiped my body down with a washcloth. Once I was ready to rinse I shooed him out and told him I could manage on my own. I applied ointment to just a few deeper scratches on my hips before working out the tangles in my wet hair. As much as I didn’t want to face reality, he was leaving tonight and there were things to discuss. I had decisions to make.

The shower really had done wonders in rejuvenating me and my body moved more like a normal person as I made my way to the couch to join Satan. I had opted for a ratty old tshirt and shorts, focusing more on staying cool and comfortable rather than sexy. I cuddled up to his side as he angrily tapped out a text message to someone. “Problem?” I asked. 

“Lucifer says Lord Diavolo won’t permit you back in the Devildom for another two weeks. Of course Lucifer is taking Diavolo’s side, the rest of us wanted you to come back with me tonight.” he explained, his voice strained with frustration.

“I know you’re worried, but I’m sure they have good reasons and in all honesty I wouldn’t have gone back with you tonight even if they had agreed.” I kept my voice calm, I didn’t want to start an argument but I had to speak my mind. 

Satan narrowed his eyes at me. “You’d be safest surrounded by all of us and it would be easier to coordinate a hunt if I knew you were somewhere safe.” 

“That may all be true. I still have things to wrap up here, I couldn’t just pick up and leave tonight. As you said, it’s a moot point because I’m not allowed, so let’s not waste our time arguing about it, alright?” I tried to be reasonable. Satan understood my logic even though he was still angry about Lord Diavolo’s decision. I could tell he considered Lucifer’s stance a betrayal. Things between the two had been getting better but far from perfect.

“It’s bad enough I have to entrust you with that hedonist. I can’t remember the last time I saw him lift a finger to defend someone. He’s usually causing the fights and leaving the scene to let everyone else rip each other to shreds.” he scoffed in disgust. I rolled my eyes, I knew Satan had a fairly good relationship with Asmo and he was just taking his frustrations out on his brother. 

“I’m sure he’ll take very good care of me.” I said as I watched him type out several more messages. “Besides, it could all be a very strange coincidence. Seth doesn’t look anything like the Incubus from the Devildom and his strange behavior towards me and Kat could be unrelated to that incident. We’ll probably never see him again.” I said, more to convince myself that anyone else.

Satan looked wholly unconvinced. “That’d be one hell of a coincidence. You know well enough this Seth could have glamoured himself so you didn’t recognize him.” he pointed out. I knew this but I didn’t want to believe it was the case.

“I’m more worried about Kat’s safety and my family. If my time in the Devildom, if my choice to make pacts and have connections with the Avatars has brought danger to those I love here in the mortal realm….I can’t...I can’t have anything happen to them. I have to make sure my choices aren’t going to impact them.” I couldn’t keep the desperation out of my voice at the end and Satan set his phone down to grip my chin. 

“I won’t let that happen.” he promised. I shook my head. “Please...don’t make promises you don’t know if you can keep.” Satan looked dismayed by these words but nodded his head in understanding. 

“I’ll still do everything I can.” he began but I cut him off. “Just find a solution to keep Kat and my family safe, promise that you’ll focus on that above all else when you go back home.” for a moment I thought he would argue but he only nodded his agreement again before kissing me. 

The pinging on his D.D.D. broke us apart. He growled menacingly at his phone as he read the latest messages to come through before he tossed it aside again. “I told them I wasn’t leaving until Asmo arrived so you wouldn’t spend any time alone. I thought we’d have until tomorrow but Asmo will be here tonight instead.” he explained his latest frustration before dragging me onto his lap. 

His kisses tasted of his frustration and I let him punish my lips until they were red and swollen. When he pulled away breathless I sat back down on the cushion and leaned back and pulled him towards me until we were laying back with his head resting on my chest. “Everything will work out.” I said as I soothed my hand through his silky blond hair. He slowly relaxed against me and wrapped his arms around my waist, letting his eyes close, he breathed in my scent deeply and let my presence and the stillness of the room calm him as he cleared his head. I turned on the TV, nothing interesting was on so it was just background noise that we didn't really pay any attention to. We didn’t say much and the remaining hours passed as we just held each other until Satan fell asleep on me and I ignored our pinging phones. I let my thoughts drift along different currents as I continued to brush my fingers through his hair, more for my comfort at this point. A rapid banging on my door startled me from my thoughts as Satan bolted upright like an arrow. 

I had to calm my hammering heart as Satan stalked to the door and opened it for his brother who breezed in as if it was any other normal day. “You’re both clothed? I figured you were banging it out like rabbits since neither of you had the decency to answer your phones!” he complained, setting down several bags. Asmo looked pointedly at Satan. “It’s my time now and my bags aren’t going to bring themselves up from the car!” Satan rolled his eyes and I saw his jaw working but he left the apartment, I assumed to help Asmo with his bags, at least I hoped he wouldn’t leave like that without a proper goodbye if he didn’t plan on coming back.

I started to stand to go down and help too, Lord only knew how much Asmo thought was necessary to bring with him. “Oh no! Not you! You poor darling.” Asmo cooed at me as he pushed me back down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around me. “You’re staying right here and I’m not letting you out of my sight all week!” his lips were kissing my face and then he was burying his face in my neck. “You smell devine dear, the usual cherry and almonds and...sex, yes lots of sex.” he purred, his lips grazing my neck as he spoke. 

I shot up off the couch at that, leaving Asmo to pout. I’d always had a transitional period to prepare the apartment for the next brother by clearing the air so to speak and washing my bedding but I forgot, with everything that happened. “What’s the matter?” Asmo asked. “Oh I just remembered I have chores to do.” I said as I started stripping my bedding to stuff into the washer. Asmo followed me but didn’t offer help, just watched me as if I’d lost my mind. Satan was back with several suitcases after I had started the wash. By the look of it he’d managed to get them all and I had no idea where all this stuff was going to go in my tiny apartment. 

“Uh Asmo I think you might want to send some of this back with Satan. If you haven’t noticed my apartment isn’t even as big as your bedroom.” I reminded him. He just smiled at me in a slightly condescending manner that gave me an itch to kick him in the shin. “Oh I couldn’t possibly part with anything I brought!” he laughed. 

“Don’t let her out of your sight!” Satan suddenly started in on Asmo with a list of demands and orders. I decided to leave them to it when Asmo’s face started turning red with indignation. I pulled fresh bedding out of my closet and began making the bed when the arguing suddenly stopped and sheets were being ripped off the bed by Asmo. “Oh no no no. This won’t do.” he said more to himself leaving me to stand there wondering if I could strangle him. I was ready to launch myself at him when I watched him rip the sheet clean in half. Satan’s arms were on my shoulders turning me around as Asmo somehow procured bedding from one of the bags he brought and began making my bed himself with things he brought. 

I tried to ignore what Asmo was doing even though he’d somehow managed to piss me off before he’d even been here an hour. I gave Satan my attention. “Just leave him to it, it’s easier that way.” he told me and I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes. Giving into Asmo’s every whim was just not something I was prepared to do, no matter if it made my life easier or not. As far as I could tell he was the most spoiled brother of them all but he’d still managed to worm his way into my heart along with the rest of them.

Satan smirked and then rested his brow against mine. “Don’t do anything rash.” he told me and kissed my forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” I felt awkward having our goodbye with an audience so I just gave him a quick, soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” I whispered against his lips, desperately wishing I had telepathy to make him understand everything in my heart. Then he was gone and I was left with Asmo who was humming a tune while he spread out pink silk sheets on my bed. I was about to offer to help when I changed my mind and flopped back down on the couch and flipped through netflix instead.


	24. Chapter 24

I felt a cool hand on my cheek and slowly realized my apartment smells like thai food. “Oh Ash, they’ve really done a number on you haven’t they? Don’t worry I’m here to take care of you now.” I opened my eyes to see Asmo leaning over me on the couch, apparently I’d fallen asleep. Asmo slipped an arm behind me and helped me sit up. “I found some take out menus by your fridge so I hope what I ordered is okay.” he waved a take out menu in his other hand as he talked. “Thanks. I’m sorry I passed out.” I covered a huge yawn before I could say more. Asmo was frowning and pulling me towards the kitchen, he all but lifted me onto the bar stool as he pushed food towards me. I opted for the fork while I jealously watched Asmo use a pair of chopsticks with a deft elegance. 

After we’d eaten I took in the state of my small apartment. A garment rack had been set up blocking my own closet and it was bursting with clothes, I didn’t even know how it was still standing upright. My practical bedding had been discarded and the current set up was reminiscent of Asmo’s bed back at the house of lamentation. Somehow Asmo had more than thai food delivered while I was passed out as there were several vases taking up precious room on my desk, night stand and small coffee table filled with various bouquets of pink and yellow roses. When I walked into my bathroom I sighed when I found several of my toiletries in the garbage and every square inch of limited counter space was filled with Asmo’s creams, serums, cleansers, masks, toners and Lord knows what else. I pulled my crap out of the garbage and tossed them under the sink, no energy to even give a fuck at this point. 

After completing my bedtime routine, I was undressing in the bathroom when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to glare at Asmo, “Do you mind?” I asked.

“Yes I do mind!” Asmo almost shouted. “That brute!” Asmo tsked, shaking his head in disapproval. I looked down at my body and remembered all the bruises and marks left from Satan and I’s impassioned love making and blushed. 

“Uhh...I...we…”I stumbled over my words. Asmo rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to explain darling, the writing is on the wall so to speak.” the next thing I knew he was drawing my arms through the sleeves of a lavender silk robe that wasn’t mine. 

“I suppose it’ll be up to me to make sure your beautiful skin survives us.” Asmo sighed. “Apparently it’s too much to ask them to look after your skin care. Don’t you fret.” he patted my hand as he vented about his brother’s lack of care and personal hygiene. I couldn’t even form a response, I’d thought Asmo was upset that Satan had marked my body but the marks were expected, Asmo was upset the proper creams hadn’t been used afterwards. I shook my head as I let him lead me to bed. 

“Strip completely bare and lay down on your stomach first.” he commanded me as he went to rummage in a large bag that was filled with more bottles and jars that apparently didn’t fit on my bathroom counter. I wanted to argue but what was the point? It was inevitable that we were going to have sex at some point this week, with Asmo I knew it’d be sooner rather than later and right now he was all about skin care. So I obediently shucked off the robe and my panties and layed down on my stomach as he had commanded. 

I laid there patiently as Asmo took care of my skin applying different ointments depending on if it was broken skin or bruising. As annoyed as I was for Asmo destroying a perfectly fine bedding set, the bedding that was currently on my bed felt divinely soft, silky and cool on my skin. Asmo helped me up and when I went to throw on a ratty pair of pajamas he was ripping them out of my hands faster than I could blink. “What the hell are these? Rags?! I didn’t think you were THIS poor Ash that you had to sleep in rags!” he said in an overly dramatic and horrified manner. 

“Asmo give them back. They’re comfortable.” I argued. He rolled his eyes and made a tsk’ing sound before ripping them to shreds right in front of me. My eyes were wide at the destroyed mess littering my carpet. “Uggh! You’re such a fucking drama queen!” I whisper shouted, always mindful of my neighbors, throwing up my hands and turning to find something else to wear to bed. I felt ridiculous fighting with him when I was practically nude. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Asmo laughed at me. I think my eye twitched when he had the audacity to call ME dramatic! “This will suit you much better.” he pulled a very pretty neglige off the garment rack and handed it to me. When I didn’t take it he pulled it off the hanger and rubbed the soft pink fabric against my cheek. “See how soft and lovely it is?” he cooed at me like he was trying to placate a small child. I glared and pulled it from his hands and roughly pulled it over my head. “Happy?” I asked him sarcastically. I didn’t want to admit that the fabric did feel amazing against my skin. 

“I’d be happier if you showed some gratitude instead of scowling at me.” he responded. I sighed and tried to reign in my emotions. Asmo was just being Asmo and very thoughtful in his own way even if it did rub my sensibilities the wrong way. I tried to adjust my attitude. When I felt more in control of myself I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. “I do appreciate you taking care of me. Thank you. It’s very pretty.” I told him. He just smiled prettily at me and pushed me back towards the bed after kissing my brow. 

“Let’s get some beauty sleep and you’ll feel better in the morning.” he said as he raised the blankets for me to crawl under. I rolled onto my side as he began to undress himself. “I usually sleep in the nude but I figured you wouldn't be comfortable with that right away so I bought some matching sleep shorts to wear to bed. I have several to match all of your nighties.” he explained with glee. When he was in bed with me, my back was to him and he didn’t waste any time spooning me and drawing me close. 

“I missed you.” he whispered in my ear before placing several tender kisses along the side of my neck. “I missed you too.” I mumbled sleepily, enjoying the feeling of his hands gliding over my exposed skin with a feather light touch until I fell asleep in his embrace. 

  
  


“What the heck are you talking about?!” Kat exclaimed loudly and moved from my desk to close the door to my office. 

“Come on Kat, you knew this was coming. I’m just leaving a couple weeks earlier than I thought. I’ve been preparing for you to take over my position, you’re ready for this and I’ve already arranged everything, you just need to sign some papers for HR.” I explained to my friend calmly even though inside my heart was racing. This was different that being whisked away for a year against my will, I was choosing this and part of me didn’t think I’d be coming back.

Kat sighed dramatically. “I know! I guess I just thought it wasn’t actually going to happen..that you’d come to your senses at the end! The Ash I became best friends with doesn’t run off with a band of hot guys and date all of them.” she shook her head in disbelief. It was then that I realized that Kat must have thought I’d been having a mini life crisis, sowing some wild oats and would come back to reality before it went too far. She had no idea….Kat was right about something though, I wasn’t the same girl anymore, too much had happened to be to be left unchanged. 

“I know it seems crazy. I know you think I’m putting my dreams on hold...it’s just hard to explain...but I’ll visit as much as I can.” I lied. I did want to visit but until I knew she’d be safe, that I wouldn’t be putting targets on anyone’s backs...I wouldn’t be visiting.

“Anyway!” I clapped my hands. “You’re in training with me this week. Let’s get to it.” I told her with a grin. 

“For fucks sake! What are you doing to my apartment Asmodeus!” I found myself screeching, neighbors be damned when I got home exhausted from a long day at work to find a huge mess. It looked like color had puked all over the tiny apartment. Not only had redecoration gone on with new art on the walls, colorful throw pillows and blankets laid about what little furniture I had. My entire wardrobe was spilled out over the floor, boxes and suitcases were strewn about. 

“Calm down sweetie! I had to do something with my time since you wouldn’t let me shadow you at work. Satan and Lucifer are really upset about that..just so you know they gave me quite the lecture!” Asmo pouted as if he were the victim of injustice. 

“They need to get over it. Solomon gave me some of his power, I can summon you at work if I need to.” I argued again. Asmo threw up his hands. “I know darling, that’s what I told them!” Asmo dropped the clothing he was holding and approached me but I threw my hands up to halt him. 

“Look. I know in your mind...whatever this is…” I waved my hands around the apartment, “is your way of trying to take care of me. But this is my apartment and my things, I don’t appreciate coming home from work to this...this disaster.” I sighed and tried to keep calm. “Plus you can’t just get rid of my clothing that you don’t like. That’s not how this relationship can work.” I told him. 

“Hmph.” he snorted and rolled his eyes. “I may have gotten ahead of myself, we still need to have a lengthy conversation about what this,” he motioned between us, “relationship will entail.” his words made me pause, I hadn’t really had a conversation about expectations with the brother’s that had been here before. Just another thing to rectify. 

“Oh sweetie, please tell me you’ve had this conversation with each of my brothers?” he asked, looking worried. I just shrugged, “Not really.”

Asmo started sporting one of those facial expressions that let me know he was thoroughly put out. “I really don’t know what I should have expected. It’s not like any of them have had anything other than a quick meaningless fuck in the last millennia.” I almost laughed at his words, it seemed odd coming from him. 

Asmo shook his head and pulled me into the bathroom where he drew me a bath, adding salts and oils he had brought from home. “This is such a pitiful bath, we can have a real bath together when you’re back in the Devildom.” he insisted on helping me undress and to inspect my body. “Hmm your skin should be clear and ready for me by tomorrow.” he clucked his tongue approvingly. 

“Ready?” I asked as I lowered myself into the bath. 

“Tsk, you didn’t think I was going to have you for the first time with Satan’s marks all over your body did you?” he asked with his nose scrunched up. This did make me laugh. 

“Honestly? As the avatar of Lust I expected you to be all over me as soon as you got here now that you had permission.” I used air quotes as I said the word. “I didn’t think something like that would bother you.”

“Hmmm.” he seemed to take time to consider what I said. “You’re right, normally something like that wouldn’t bother me...and I’m probably the least bothered of everyone about having to share you..but..you’re different from my other lovers.” he said slowly as if it was just occurring to him. “At least when I have you the first time I don’t want any reminders that you belong to anyone else.” Then he left me in my bath to contemplate his words. I’d been so wrapped up in my feelings that there were a lot of logistics I’d been ignoring. I had too many decisions to make and not enough time to think clearly. I just hoped that I wasn’t on a path of epic self-destruction. 

  
  
  


**Meanwhile in the devildom…**

Lord Diavolo helped his loyal friend and servant to a chair as the demon patted sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. “Has there been any change, Barbatos? Anyway we can avoid this bit of unpleasantness?” Diavolo asked with the barest hint of hope in his voice.

Barbatos looked at his Lord with dismay. “Unfortunately not. Any deviations from the current path spell disaster for you personally my Lord.” It was not in his power this time to soothe his master’s worries. They had gone too far down this path and they knew from the beginning that sacrifices would have to be made for the greater good. He watched his Lord’s eyes change from sadness to resolve. 

“Very well. Be sure to keep Solomon busy this week with chores for RAD.” Diavolo commanded his servant before leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and smut this chapter. Kinda a boring chapter otherwise but the next chapter will be full of action and trigger warnings. XD

Asmo stuck to me like glue for the rest of the work week. He wouldn’t divulge what Lucifer had threatened him with but nothing I said could persuade him to leave. Aside from listening to him complain about how the hotel needed a major makeover he wasn’t too annoying and for the most part wasn’t a distraction. Mostly I felt bad for him because I knew he must be terribly bored. By Thursday night I was convinced I could leave the hotel in Kat’s capable hands and was debating cutting my two week notice into one week. Although the brother’s would be terribly upset if Lucifer benefited from having a full week of my undivided attention...but maybe that should be Lu’s reward for leaving himself for the last? I couldn’t wait to ask him why he’d ordered their visits the way he did. I just hoped the answer was interesting….

Despite Asmo’s words Monday night about the marks on my body he hadn’t tried to have sex with me yet even when the worst of the bruises had cleared up. Not to say he hadn’t been handsy, I swear he kept some point of contact between us at all times. At night he would caress, kiss and whisper all sorts of naughty things into my ear. Last night I had tried to take things further after he’d wound me up with his words and little touches but he’d pushed my hands away gently and told me we needed our beauty rest. 

He’d fallen asleep quite quickly and I’d laid there stewing over what sort of game the avatar of lust was up to. Was this pay back for my year in the Devildom denying him? Did he want to reduce me to begging? I had a hard time believing he was just sparing me because I had work the next day. Today was the start of our weekend together and I was interested to see how Asmo would act. I prepared eggs and fresh fruit for breakfast while Asmo did his morning beauty routine. I snickered when I heard something fall off the bathroom counter and lots of demonic cursing ensued. “All that cursing is going to cause premature lines around your beautiful mouth Asmo!” I called out teasing him. 

“I have a cream for that!” he shot back. I rolled my eyes, I’m sure he had a cream for every imagined and real beauty flaw he could think of. After we enjoyed our breakfast I wondered what we should do today. 

“Asmo, I’d originally thought we’d head to Portland since there’s probably little around here that you’d enjoy...but everything last week, It sorta escaped me to make plans.” I started the conversation as I moved our dishes to the sink to wash them. When I glanced back at him he was shaking his head.

“No Darling, I don’t want to do that.” 

“You don’t?” I turned back to the dishes.

“Mmmm.” Suddenly he was right behind me with his face nuzzling the back of my neck. “Sure the city is always fun but I do that sort of thing all the time...I just want to spend some quiet time with you, all to ourselves, it’s a rare opportunity where I don’t have to compete for your attention.” 

As soon as I was drying my hands, Asmo was there rubbing lotion into my hands. “We have to keep these soft and supple.” he said as if it was obvious. I tried not to make a face, I really hated the feeling of lotion on my hands, and when his back was turned I wiped them on the towel again. 

“Well what would you like to do then?” I asked, we couldn’t possibly spend the next three days having nothing but sex no matter how he might like that and I didn’t particularly feel like sitting around the apartment the whole time either. 

“Wellll” he sang as he pulled me onto his lap while he sat on my bed. “Since my charms don’t work on you….I want you to tell me what you desire.” he purred, looking into my eyes. I couldn’t help smiling at him. I toyed with the idea of telling him exactly what I desired when another thought struck me. I brushed his bangs aside as I cupped his face. “Asmodeus…”

He leaned in towards me and I wondered who was charmed by whom. “Yes, my sweet?” 

I tilted my head and considered him, looking deep into his sunset eyes that were truly beautiful and hard to resist. “You’re always eager to know a person's desires...to exploit them? To fulfill them?” I watched Asmo’s expression fall, my words not taking the direction he had anticipated. 

“When was the last time someone asked you what your desires were? Everyone wants something from you. A bit of your fame, to bask in your beauty, to be pleasured by the one and only avatar of lust? When did any of these fans and lovers really do something for you that wasn’t self serving?” 

Asmo was stunned to silence. 

“So tell me Asmo.” I said, looking into his eyes. “I want to know, what do you desire?” I didn’t know if I’d managed to charm him or evoked the pact unwittingly, maybe it was Solomon’s power flowing through my veins that had me feeling empowered. Whatever it was, Asmo succumbed to my request and his desires flowed from his mouth.

“I desire you so badly Ash. I desire not just your body but your heart and soul too. I want you to give me something that is uniquely ours, something you won’t share with anyone else, not even my brothers. I want you to see me and love me as Asmodeus, a demon, a fallen angel, a man who craves you and not as an icon. I desire your wit, your laughter, your happiness, I want to be the cause of these things. I want you to leave the human realm, I want to find a way to shred your mortality and keep you with us always. I desire to never feel the way I did when you left us before. I desire your soft lips around my cock and I desire you to lose your inhibitions and let me show you realms of pleasure you’ve never imagined.” Suddenly he stopped as if he just realized he was talking and all that he’d revealed. His face was flushed and mine was wet with tears. My heart ached, each brother had their sin to deal with but I knew how truly lonely Asmo had been. Surrounded by people whose adoration was self-serving, never really seeing or knowing him past the surface image of the beautiful icon of lust. 

“Why are you crying little enchantress?” he asked, his own voice thick with emotion. I went to wipe at my wet face but he caught my hand and procured a linen from somewhere and dabbed my face gently. 

“I just want to give you what you desire.” I told him. “Maybe we can start with the easiest one.” I slid off his lap, we hadn’t bothered to change out of our sleep wear yet and the tent in his shorts made his desire obvious. I took a moment to admire him. He didn’t have the definition of his brothers but he was lithe, soft and had an ethereal quality to him. There was always a surreal moment where I questioned the reality of an ordinary human girl being allowed near let alone wanted by these beauties. 

As I knelt before him he weakly protested. “I’m used to being the one to pleasure my partner first, you’re going to ruin my reputation.” to that I rolled my eyes. “I hope what we do in my bedroom or any bedroom isn’t going to become front page news.” I challenged him. 

There was no way to describe Asmo’s cock, other than it was the perfect specimen, a tool made to give and receive pleasure. I glanced up at him and smiled when I saw how flushed he was, the way he was gripping the blanket you’d think he was a virgin about to receive his first blow, it made me feel powerful. 

I kept my eyes trained on him as I gave him a small lick on his head. The pre-cum was somehow sweet and salty, it was strangely pleasing and I subtly wondered if this was somehow part of being the avatar of lust, engineered for sex and pleasure. I watched him bite his lip as he held back a groan. I decided I didn’t like him trying to be cool. I wet my lips and let them slide slowly down his shaft and was rewarded with a low moan. I came back up and let my tongue flick back over his head, earning a curse. I kept a slow, deep, torturous pace as I cupped and massaged his balls until he couldn’t stand it and fisted my hair in his hands and forced a faster pace. As he tensed up I made sure to take him deeper so I could swallow everything he released. 

“Fuck. Ash. By the Devil…” he panted and drew me up and back onto the bed with him. I was suddenly under him and his mouth was on my kissing me with such lustful fervor. Before I’d been kissed by demons a kiss had been a kiss. It was either good or it was bad. Now I knew so many flavors of kisses, each brother had their own style and I was becoming an addict to each of them. When he finally pulled away it was my turn to be breathless. “You’re so beautiful and generous Ash. You shine so brightly. I’ll admit I used to be jealous of you, I didn’t like the way you stole the spotlight, it didn’t matter if I was more beautiful than you on the surface because I could never compete with your light.” he kissed my eyelids, my cheeks and the corners of my mouth. “Now all I desire is to bask in your light.” 

“Oh Asmo…” he cut me off before I could say anything more. “Before I reward you with three orgasms of your own,” he smirked, “We need to discuss our relationship and make sure we’re on the same page because once I make you mine, I’m not letting you go.”

  
  


We’d settled ourselves comfortably on our sides on the bed, facing each other. My hands were tucked comfortably by my pillow while Asmo had himself propped up on one elbow while his other hand lingered on my hip. “Monogamous, exclusive...these are terms that are usual for human relationships...it’s already established that you’ll be in a polyamourous relationship with myself and my brothers but have you discussed the other side of it? Have my brother’s made their intentions understood? Will they be open to seeing others in a sexual or romantic way?” he started the conversation with nothing held back. 

My mouth opened but no sound came out. I’d been so absorbed in my side of things that I hadn’t even given any thought to what he was asking me now. I didn’t have to say anything because he continued speaking while my brain scrambled to process. He looked uncharacteristically nervous as he said, “I hope you’ve already assumed correctly that I won’t be able to give you that sort of...sexual exclusivity given who I am.”

My first gut reaction to thinking about them with someone else filled me with jealousy, then I felt guilt. I was asking them to share me, they couldn’t ask for my exclusivity, so did I have a right to ask them? What was logical didn’t necessarily mean it felt good and I knew I must be the most selfish being. “Ash?” he called me out of my thoughts, his eyes searching mine. 

“I guess I hadn’t thought of it. It’s been so overwhelming, I’ll admit I’ve been self absorbed. I’m sorry.” Asmo gave me a gentle smile and squeezed my hip. “But you’re right, I can’t ask you or any of your brothers to be exclusive when I’m not offering the same.”

“Well let me give you some of my thoughts on the matter, now keep in mind I can’t speak for my brothers and I do believe some of them will want to be exclusively yours. It’s good to establish expectations and rules, especially outside of a typical relationship structure and for the simple fact that we as demons have much less restraints than a human. The last thing any of us would want to do is hurt you unintentionally.” he leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before continuing. 

“For myself, while I can’t promise you exclusivity of my body I can promise you my heart. I wouldn’t enter another romantic relationship as long as you’re alive. My heart is yours Ash and it’s my greatest desire that you’ll take care of it and love me in return.” he squeezed my hip again and I did my best to keep my eyes from leaking again, damn I was getting emotional and I realized I was overdue for my cycle to start. Damn what shitty timing…

“Now as I said I can’t speak for my brothers and I expect some to have different expectations, but for myself I’m already sharing your heart with 6 other demons. I don’t think I could abide you giving your love to anyone else. If you wanted to have sex with someone outside this arrangement then I’d like to be limited to people that either myself or one of my brothers are in agreement on. More so for your safety than anything else. There will be both privilege and danger in your association with us unfortunately.” 

“I think I can live with those terms...but honestly I don’t know how I’m going to handle sexual relations with the seven of you, I can’t imagine wanting anyone else.” I laughed. 

“What about you darling? I need to know what you expect of me.” he squeezed my hip in encouragement again. 

“Well...the normal things..normal for humans anyway...respect, honesty...and that’s a big one, there shouldn’t be any secrets or lies between any of us. I want my independence, I don’t want to be told what to do, whom to talk to, what to wear..” I gave him a pointed look then, “You all have big personalities and it’s important to me that I remain my own person.”

Asmo pouted a little. “All that sounds fine Ash, but you’ll still let me dress you up sometimes right?” he looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head, of everything I said, that’s what he gets hung up on of course. 

“Of course Asmo, I like playing dress up with you. Just not all the time. As long as you treat me like a person and not a doll.” I teased. 

“I’d never do that!” he gasped and I gave him a look that said “really?” 

“But you are the cutest little doll…” he smirked slyly, and I slapped his shoulder. “Ouch! Be gentle!” he chided. When we became serious again he said. “Admittedly it’s not going to be an easy road and I’m the last person who wants to talk you out of it….”

It was my turn to hush him as I placed my finger on his lips. “Asmo, I realized the other day that I’m not waiting to take the plunge...I fell off that precipice a long time ago, there’s no other path to take so I can only hope for the best.”

“Oh, Ash...one of us will always be there to catch you.” he responded with an impassioned voice before his lips took mine. From all of the teasing from Asmo that I’d endured since first meeting the demon I had imagined our first time together would be torturously slow as he skillfully showed off all his talents but a great emotion overwhelmed the demon when he’d finally decided it was time to take possession of his one great desire that he’d been held back from for far to long. That wasn’t to say there was no skill involved because it was second nature to him to move and touch in all the right ways. But there was a great hurry to his movements as he kissed me with a zeal that stole my breath and left me thoughtless of all but the feeling of him and me and nothing else existed. 

One moment we were kissing and before I realized it another pair of panties was ripped and discarded and that perfect member of his was inside me, hitting all the right places. I barely had time to think let alone react, I was essentially along for the ride, just trying to remember to breathe because his lips were always returning to mine to steal my breath away again and again. “Oh darling you feel more amazing than I imagined.” he panted into my neck as his thrusts became slower yet harder. Then he changed our position so that with each thrust he ground into me just right, heightening my pleasure anew and before I knew it I was moaning his name as I reached my climax. “There’s one.” he said and I looked up into his eyes shining with pride, “I believe I promised you at least two more.” he grinned. 

Then next afternoon when I asked Asmo what he desired he’d given me a truly naughty look and whispered in my ear. “I want you to take me to your favorite place, that pretty cliff that everyone talks about, the one where Levi took the most beautiful picture of you that I’ve ever laid eyes on...I want you to take me there and I want to fuck you there.”

I'd argued with him at first, I was not an exhibitionist. Finally he got me to agree on the terms that he’d use a charm to make sure that anyone who happened by wouldn’t actually see us. He tried to convince me that the risk of getting caught only heightened the pleasure but I didn't care. I had to draw the line somewhere. I did have to admit that the idea of making love at sunset in my favorite place would be a beautiful memory though, otherwise I don’t think he’d have been able to talk me into it at all. 

When we arrived at the plateau I was relieved to see that it wasn’t a very busy night which was exceedingly rare for a weekend this time of year but I wasn’t going to look the gift horse in the mouth. We had packed some fresh fruit, bread and cheese for a light dinner and a couple blankets. I took us further out on the plateau where fewer people hiked out to, it was a gorgeous day and the sun was already low, it wouldn’t be too long before sunset. 

As we settled down onto the blanket, I heard Asmo murmuring. “What?” I asked, smiling, I loved this place and being here with someone I loved was the best. “Oh I just think I found a new hobby.” he said. “Really? What’s that?” I asked, confused. “I want to take you all over the world, the realms and find magical places like this that make you even more radiant.” he gushed. 

“Wow, I didn’t realize you were so sappy Asmodeus!” I teased him but I’d be lying if I said his words didn’t touch me. “Are you going to read me poetry next?” 

He scowled and flicked a grape at me. “I’ll leave the poetry to Satan.” he sniffed. I huffed a laugh and kissed him on the cheek which seemed to mollify him for the moment. When we ate our fill and put away the food, he wrapped the extra blanket around our shoulders and held me in front of him with my back to his chest, the sun was setting and the colors in the sky were truly brilliant tonight. I would miss nights like this when we were back in the Devildom and I wanted to burn this memory into my brain. 

It wasn’t long before I felt his lips on my neck and his fingers were gliding up my leg. When he reached the apex of my thigh he realized I hadn’t put any panties on under the summer dress I’d donned for the occasion. “Oooo you naughty thing.” he tsked in my ear and then gave it a little nip. “I like it when you’re naughty.” he said as his fingers gilded between my folds, already slick with anticipation. “Let’s see if I can bring you to orgasm before someone comes along.” I cursed him mentally when I realized the idea of getting caught was increasing the pleasure as I mildly panicked as my eyes darted around. 

“The charm Asmo.” my words came out in a moan as his fingers worked their magic on me. 

“Shhhh. This is just foreplay darling, we’re under the blanket.” he teased me. One of my hands gripped the blanket closed around us while the other gripped his leg as he brought me to the edge. “Tell me you’ll remember this moment forever.” he whispered. 

“I will, I will.” I panted, trying to hold back my voice from drawing attention to us. With his other hand he brought my face to his and eagerly took my lips and swallowed my cries as he brought me over that edge. I was still recovering when he pushed me down so I was laying on my side watching the last sliver of sun go down under the horizon. He slipped himself out of his trousers and positioned himself behind me, he raised my leg up and over his hip allowing him to slip in from behind me. I gasped when he pulled the blanket off us, exposing our act to anyone passing by. Before I could react he laughed, “Don’t fret dear, I’ve used the charm, no one can see us...although...that doesn’t mean they can’t hear us..so you best be quiet.” I groaned in frustration, being quiet wasn’t easy with such skilled lovers.

With his free hand he pulled up my dress so he could gaze down on my body, charm or not I felt very exposed and nervous until Asmo brought my face around to him so he could kiss all my nerves away, until it was just him and me in my most favorite place, making love in the blue hour before dusk. His hand found mine and he brought my fingers lower and encouraged me to touch myself while he increased the speed of his trusts, leaving his hand free to roam my body and caress my breasts. After another orgasm, he pushed me down on my back and drew the blanket around us again before taking me slowly and languidly. “Promise me you’ll never make love to anyone else here, let this be our place.” he voice was thick with emotion. I couldn’t help the tears that escaped as the third orgasm wracked my body. “I promise.” I breathed out as soon as I was able to find my voice. He kissed me hard then as he chased his own release. 

We held each other for a while after that and watched the first stars appear in the sky. We had to use napkins from our picnic dinner to clean ourselves up which made us laugh. I was terribly thirsty when I realized we’d left the water in the car. “I’m going to grab some water, do you want one?” I asked as I stood up and smoothed my dress down. 

“It’s late, do you want to head back to the apartment?” he asked, but I shook my head no. “I’d like to stay a little longer if you don’t mind?” He smiled, “If that’s what you’d like my sweet, shall I come with you?” 

“Nah! I know these trails like the back of my hand.” I waved him off as I started back towards the car. I was smiling happily as I sped walked along the trail. Out of all the brother’s I probably fell in love with Asmodeus last because it took me a while to really see him through all the bluster of the avatar of lust. I never imagined our relationship would have taken the turn it had and I was looking forward to more moments like these. 

The car was finally in sight, most of the visitors had left. There was only another car or two in the lot when I heard someone approach from the side. Before I could turn to investigate something sharp hit my neck and the world went dark.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mild violence/torture ( I try not to be overly graphic with my descriptions) and possibly triggering scenarios this chapter.

Asmo was flicking through the various selfies he’d taken with Ash earlier trying to decide which one to use as his new background when he suddenly felt off kilter. Standing up alert, he scanned the area for Ash but didn’t see her anywhere near. The car wasn’t visible from this vantage point, leaving their things there he started making his way towards the car hoping he’d run into her as he crested the next small hill. He picked up his pace as an icy feeling of dread crept up his spine. The sound of squealing tires on the road had him bursting into a full run, the parking lot was in view now and there was no sign of Ash or the car that had made that awful noise. 

“Ash!” he yelled, looking around frantically when he spotted something on the trail at the entrance to the parking lot. It was Ash’s human realm phone and he knew she’d left her D.D.D. at the apartment. He didn’t find her near the car, it was still locked so he surmised she never made it this far. Bursting into his demon form he flew up high for a good vantage point of the road, he suspected Ash was in that car he heard taking off but there was no sign of it on the road. 

Asmo struggled to keep himself together as he pulled on his D.D.D. to contact Lucifer. Whatever feelings of fear he might have had for himself once his brother’s found out someone had taken Ash on his watch was drowned out by the fear he had for her and the rage he felt for himself for allowing it to happen. Of course there was no fucking signal, he furiously flew towards town, simultaneously waiting for his D.D.D. to work and hoping to catch sight of a car. 

Each car he came across was empty of Ash. Whoever had taken her had been prepared for them. His D.D.D. didn’t work until he entered Ash’s apartment and he suspected that the culprit must have had something to do with that as well. Lucifer didn’t answer his call so he sent out a mass text to his brothers.  **_ASH IS GONE!!!_ **

Asmo knew he should wait here for his brothers, he wasn’t equipped with the right set of skills to be the best at tracking Ash down. The one weapon he knew how to wield well wasn’t here of course but he couldn’t sit around waiting. Leaving the apartment he flew around the town searching for any sign, any scent that could give him a clue. It must have been the incubus and he’d be an idiot to keep Ash anywhere near here but he still had to search. Desperate, Asmo went to Kat’s house. 

Kat was drifting off to sleep with a manic banging could be heard on her front door. She jumped in alarm and grabbed the baseball bat she kept next to her bed these days. Creeping to the door she looked through the viewport to see Asmo looking crazy with disheveled hair banging on her door. This couldn’t be anything good she thought with a horrible feeling as she opened the door for him. 

“Ash was taken” he blurted out as soon as she opened the door. “I think it was the same guy who attacked you. I need any information you can give me about him.” he panted. He wasn’t used to the physical and emotional strain his body was currently under.

“What?! Why do you think that?!” Kat exclaimed wildly, she’d feel so guilty if anything happened to her best friend because of her bad choices. Ash had tried to warn her off that man, if only she’d had listened. Kat had no idea that there was no choice she could have made that would have lead them down a different path.

“I don’t have time to explain.” Asmo spat feeling on edge but trying not to take it out on Ash’s friend. “A phone number, where he stayed, anything!” 

“I already gave all that information to your brother, he said none of it led anywhere.” Kat said defensively. 

“Please...just think...is there anything else he may have mentioned. Where did he do business? Where did he stay out of town?” Asmo pressed her.

Kat shook her head. Seth had always been so vague about his business, that should have been a red flag right there, she was such an idiot and now something might have happened to Ash, she despaired in her thoughts.

“Uh, well he said he did business in Portland a lot...and he mentioned he stayed in the dalles once...umm..” Kat wracked her brain for any insignificant thing he might have said. “Oh! Once he mentioned taking me out to a cabin by the state park about an hour away. It’s remote…” 

“Fuck! Which way?” Asmo asked. “It’s east, about an hour south east from the plateau…” Kat responded. Asmo was filled with dread, he knew in his gut that he searched for her in the wrong direction. “He never gave me an address because we never went but I can show you on a map the general area.” She rushed to grab one of the brochures and maps they kept at the hotel and used a marker to draw a big circle around the state park and surrounding area. “There’s only a resort located on the actual state park grounds so the cabin has to be somewhere outside the perimeter.” she explained. Asmo looked at the map with dread, it was a very large area to search, it would take him forever on his own. 

“Give me your phone.” he ordered and when she handed it to him he plugged in the number to the human realm phone Ash had given him. “If by some miracle you hear from her, call me.” and then he was rushing back to Ash’s apartment before Kat could ask anything more.

As soon as Asmo stepped foot into Ash’s apartment he was being grabbed by his shirt collar and his back was painfully slammed against her kitchen counter. “Where the fuck have ya been?!” Mammon growled angrily in his brother’s face. “Ya had one fuckin’ job to do! What the fuck were ya doin’? Too busy admiring yer self to notice our mate being fuckin’ abducted?!” he shook his smaller brother roughly. “Her smell is all over you.” he growled with wild eyes. “Ya fuckin’ had yer way with her and then left her defenseless?!” he started to tighten his hand around Asmo’s throat.

“MAMMOON!” Lucifer shouted as he pulled them apart. “If you can’t pull yourself together then I’ll gladly send you back home.” Lucifer pushed his younger brother roughly towards Beel who grabbed hold of Mammon’s arm to keep him from attacking Asmo again. They might all feel like beating Asmo up at the moment but that wouldn’t help find Ash. Mammon didn’t make another move but looked like a rabid animal on a chain.

It took all of Asmo’s willpower not to lay into his scummy brother but he knew he could be the better demon and keep his head, they needed to stay calm if they were going to rescue Ash quickly. He opened the map and spread it onto the counter that now had a crack in it where Mammon had slammed him against it. 

“I went to see Kat. She said this Seth guy stayed in Portland a lot, but I don’t think he would have tried to take her that far away. He’ll know that we’ll be on the hunt and he’ll want to do whatever he plans quickly. She said he’d stayed in a hotel in this town,” he indicated it on the map, “but my instinct tells me he’d take her somewhere more secluded,” then he indicated the area Kat had marked out on the map, “Kat says he has a cabin somewhere here outside the park but she doesn’t know where, it’s a lot of ground to cover and if I was him, that’s where I would have taken her. It’s far enough away, even with all of us it’ll take awhile to search.” Asmo was able to keep the shaking from his voice but not his hands as he was filled with fear and anger. Satan had been silent the whole time but he was listening astutely and was surrounded by a green aurora. They all knew to let him be. 

Lucifer’s face was grim as he studied the map and considered everything that Asmo said. “W-we need a strategy..” Levi said quietly. The brother’s turned to him, the otaku who was also their navy admiral. “We can place all our bets on Ash being here, if we all go we’ll be able to cover ground at a faster pace.” he explained quickly and quietly. “If she’s not there though..we’ve wasted a lot of time in the wrong place. If we split into groups we’ll search each area more slowly but have a greater chance of finding her.” When he was done everyone looked to Lucifer since they would all defer to his decision on the matter.

“She’s here.” Asmo pointed to the circled area on the map. “I know it. I say we all go and go quickly.”

Belphegor rolled his eyes. “You’ll have to forgive us if we don’t trust your judgement right now.” he bit out. “But I agree that we need to decide and move now, we’ve wasted too much time already.”

Lucifer worked his jaw weighing the options for a second more before he decided. “We’ll split up.” 

Levi nodded his head. “I suggest Mammon, Beel and myself go to the city. Asmo can call Solomon and see if he can meet us there, a tracking spell would go a long way in a big city and if not we have contacts in the city who can help us. Belphie can go to this small town, I doubt she’s there but he can check before joining the rest of you here.” Levi studied the map. “You should break this area up into a search grid and each take a quadrant to search. We need to figure out a way to get our phones to work so we can communicate.” 

“I agree.” Lucifer said and then looked to Satan. “Can you do something about that?” 

Satan nodded silently and took a moment to consider the situation as he collected all of their D.D.D. They only seemed to work in her apartment and her apartment had Solomon's protective wards around it. He couldn’t replicate Solomon’s magic but perhaps a demonic shield would work just as well. He cast the charm on their phones. 

As they made their way outside it seemed that the charm had worked. Lucifer had been able to get some teleportation stones from Lord Diavolo before they left the Devildom in haste. Luckily he had been able to grab enough for all of them and they didn’t have to waste time traveling slowly to each location. Ash had been gone for over an hour now and they knew an hour in the hands of a demon could be an eternity to a mortal. They all knew that Solomon had given her the power to summon them and she hadn’t which couldn’t be good. The pacts were still binding so all they had to hold onto was that she was still alive.

  
  
  


I woke up with a wicked headache and blurry vision. The reality of my situation didn’t take long to set in. The cool air moving over my body let me know that I was naked, I tried to cry out but my mouth was gagged. I was spread eagle on my stomach on a bed, my feet and hands tied tightly with rope to the bed posts. Footsteps alerted me to someone approaching and I turned my head in that direction hoping to catch a glimpse of my captor. 

All I could see were black trousers until the man crouched down and I saw Seth Zimri. I tried to spew out every filthy curse at him but the gag kept my insults muted. A huge grin spread across his face. “Such an angry face doesn’t suit such beauty.” he chided me. “Here, maybe you’ll like me better with my real face.” as he said this I watched as his glamour slipped away and revealed the incubus from my dreams, the one that had fed off of me for weeks before we realized what was going on. Even though I had suspected his identity since the incident with Kat I felt ill as it was confirmed, I felt sick that I had allowed this creep to get near and hurt Kat. I struggled against my bonds and screamed in rage. 

“Oh! I should introduce myself proper this time.” he said as he stood and leered over me. “My name is Pan. After our tryst in the Devildom I was employed to keep an eye on you but my Boss...well he just underestimated just how addicting you are...sending someone to watch over you who’s already had a taste….well let’s just say I’ve gone rogue.” he laughed and I realized he was truly insane. My muffled protests only seemed to fuel him as he gently threaded his fingers through my hair. “You have no idea how special you are Ash...you satisfy me like no one ever has, I could feed off of you for centuries before running you dry.”

I tried to pull away from him in vain as his touch traveled down my shoulder to my back and rested on the charm that was between my shoulder blades. “Unfortunately we’ve got to take care of this nasty bit of business.” he crouched down in front of me again and grabbed my face between his hands, his cold touch disgusted me and I had to fight down the bile, he’d probably let me drown in my own vomit if I threw up with this gag on. 

“I won’t lie, it’s going to hurt….a lot. But then you’ll be free to be mine and I’ll find someone to keep you all to myself, far away from my master and those meddlesome avatars.” I watched as his nose scrunched in distaste. “I’ve gotta give you a bath, your reek of Asmodeus.” he scoffed. “It was painful watching the two of you coupling while I waited for my opportunity..you’re not an easy prey to catch my pet.” he laughed. “Did you know it’s supposed to be one of my kind that holds the office of avatar of Lust? Those usurpers are just the Prince's pretty toys, placed on a pedestal to lord over the rest of us, it's an abomination.” he spat. 

I tried in vain to speak through the gag but it was useless. “Sorry about the gag pet but I can’t have you summoning them to your rescue.” In my panic and revulsion I’d forgotten about Solomon’s power that he’d lent me. Invigorated, I tried to summon the first demon that came to mind. 

“Her meh, dzens uh da dknss….I umon da tar uf eed, amon!” I cried through my gag but it was no use, without the proper speech nothing happened. I could hear Pan chuckling at my sad attempts in the other room. I could feel my own wrath building inside me and for a second I wished I could steal Satan’s power for myself and burn this piece of crap to a crisp. 

When Pan walked back into the bedroom my eye caught something gleaming in his hand. “I apologize, my pet, I couldn’t get my hands on anything to numb the pain and this is the sharpest knife I could find.” I put a new effort into struggling against my bonds as he approached. “I suggest you stay very still or you might make a mess of this.” I froze when one of his hands pushed my shoulder down into the mattress. Everything in me wanted to scream and fight until I couldn’t anymore but I knew he was going to cut me and he was right if I struggled I’d be hurt worse. 

Nothing could prepare me for the feeling of that knife slicing through my skin as I felt him make four incisions on my back. But that ended up being nothing compared to the feeling of his claws digging under my skin as he slowly started pulling that skin off my back, flaying the charm from my back. I screamed like I’ve never screamed before until the world faded to black once more. 

**_Meanwhile in the Devildom.._ **

“Lord Diavolo, I need to leave for the human realm at once. Ash is in trouble.” Solomon said as he approached the Lord and his servant Barbatos. Solomon noticed the look the two exchanged at his words and filed that away for later.

“We’re aware of the situation but you’re needed here Solomon.” Lord Diavolo said with simple authority. Solomon’s mask threatened to crack. He didn’t know why Diavolo wasn’t jumping to send Ash all the aid he could, he’d always suspected the demon had a soft spot for her. 

“With all due respect, what I’m doing here isn’t anywhere near important as helping a friend in need.” he said cooley. 

Diavolo snorted at the Sorcerer. “With all due respect, the seven avatars, Lords of Hell, do not need YOUR assistance.” he said with finality before departing with Barbatos, leaving Solomon to seethe and chafe under his cracked mask of indifference alone. Pulling his D.D.D. he did the only other thing he could think of and hoped for Ash’s sake someone would arrive before it was too late. He knew he should have killed Pan when he had the chance.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short scene of violence and gore at the beginning of the chapter. I try not to be overly graphic. Also not everything is in chronological order this chapter and I hope it's not too confusing.

Pan didn’t even notice that Ash had passed out from the pain as he held the piece of her skin he’d brutally flayed from her body, in bloody triumph. He couldn’t wait to box it up and mail it off to those irritating brothers. They’d be long gone before they ever found this remote cabin, he had planned well. “Don’t worry Ash, I’ve planned for everything.” he said absently as he carefully placed the skin in a box he’d prepared for the occasion. 

“You didn’t plan well enough.” a familiar voice growled. Before the Incubus could react he found himself pinned to the wall, his throat in the massive clawed hand of his master. His feet dangled uselessly as he struggled to find breath. He could barely believe it, he had planned for every eventuality except for the one where his master would risk everything by coming here. 

“You’ve disappointed me for the last time Pan….your kind has always been a disappointment.” his master scowled in displeasure. Pan didn’t have the breath or time to plead, beg or fight for his life. With one deft move his master used his free hand to disembowel the Incubus. He let Pan fall to the ground and smirked as the idiot tried to hold his own guts in. He didn’t have the luxury of time though, so to finish the job he placed both hands on Pans head and with little effort tore it right off his shoulders, part of the spine was still attached so he broke that off and tucked the head under his arm, leaving the body slumped against the wall. 

He looked down at the sleeping woman with a frown and lightly traced the bloodied skin on her back. She had such beautiful skin and he really hated the fact that anyone but himself had marred its perfection. He didn’t have time for her right now though, if he was discovered before the right time it would undo centuries of work. He bent over and a long forked tongue flicked out over her neck before he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Until the time is right, my Bride.” he bade her unconscious form farewell. Outside the cabin he found a shovel which he thrust into the ground and impaled Pans head on the handle before he unfurled his great wings and leapt into the midnight sky in a cloak of chaos and darkness as old as time. 

  
  
  


I was floating in darkness, I thought I heard voices and tried to move towards them but I couldn’t feel my body. There were awful, awful noises in the dark that made my mind want to retreat but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to escape the darkness. I imagined I must be dead or dying but that couldn’t be right. I could feel them, their souls tied to mine. I focused on that feeling, the feeling that I wasn’t alone and they must be worried sick and looking for me. 

My eyes fluttered open only to close again against the glare of the light in the room, so harsh compared to the blanket of darkness I’d come from. I had the distinct impression that someone had touched my lips not long ago, they felt cold and wet. I was still tied to the bed and my back was burning, the pain searing with any little movement. I was still tied to the bed but the room was silent, I was alone and otherwise I felt...whole, I hadn’t been violated while I was unconscious. Then I noticed the metallic tang in the air, blood, but it was richer, heavier, it was demons blood. That’s when I saw the blood pooling out of the corner of my eye. My heart leapt jumping to the conclusion that my loves must have come to my rescue but that couldn’t be right, if that had happened I wouldn’t still be bound to this bed. Then a moment of panic as I considered that whomever was bleeding could be one of them, but that didn’t feel right either. 

I needed to get out of these ropes but the more I tried the more the rope cut into my flesh and the pain in my back became unbearable. I was so thirsty and this gag in my mouth was really pissing me off. I screamed in frustration, letting a few tears lose before I reigned it all in and told myself to focus. Solomon gave me power. I had to be able to use it even if I couldn’t speak. So I tried to take a page from Satan’s book, I cleared my mind and tried to meditate on the answer. There had been many times since forming the pacts with the brothers that I felt a physical connection, almost like a string tied to the core of my being. Sometimes I even felt a physical pull, so I reached out with my sense of self and tried to feel those strings. I almost cried when I felt them, all seven alive and humming with unique energy. I could feel the essence of each demon wrapped up in their particular sin, I could even feel their love singing across those lines and I latched onto that feeling. I let that feeling wrap around me as I grasped at it tightly and then I pulled, I pulled at it with all my mind, heart and soul. 

  
  
  


Mammon had stopped their group in the city when he felt something like a tug from Ash, it wasn’t quite a summon and frustratingly he couldn't point to a source but he knew in his heart that she was trying to call out to him. Hope alighted inside him and he held onto that feeling greedily. “What? Why are we stopping?” Beel asked. So far their search of the city had been nothing short of frustrating, Solomon couldn’t help them for unknown reasons and they hadn’t heard back from any of the local witches that Mammon knew. 

“I felt Ash.” Mammon said. “I don’t think she’s here, I think we should join the others.”

“Are you sure?” Levi asked. “If we leave now…”

“I’m sure! And as second, I’m sayin’ we need to leave, now!” he barked out, losing his patience. Levi threw up his hands, “We want to find Ash as much as you do Mammon.” 

“Let’s go then.” Beel said and they used their transportation stones to follow after their brothers.

  
  


Satan was seconds away from losing it and burning down the whole of this state park, he wanted to murder his brother for letting Ash be taken but he was also angry with himself for ever leaving her side. He’d kept his promise to her and found a way to keep her family protected but what would that promise be worth if he lost her because he kept it? He still had half of his quadrant to search when three of his brother’s materialized before him. Just the sight of them had brush near his feet alighting in green fire. 

“What are you three doing here?!” he barked out. Why could his brother’s never do anything they were told? Why could they never stick to a plan? This is why Ash was gone! 

“W-whoa!” Levi exclaimed seeing the flames. “C-calm down Satan!” his brother ducked partially behind Beel, possibly the only one who could stand against Satan if he decided to go nuclear. 

“I felt Ash through the bond.” Mammon explained as his brother angrily stamped out the fire by his feet. “I know she’s not in the city, so she’s gotta be here right?” 

Mammon was an idiot but he didn’t doubt his brother’s feelings for Ash and knew they had a strong bond. This news gave him some hope and that hope let him regain control over himself once more. They helped Satan clear his area quickly and then they were joined by Belphie who had come up with nothing in the small town Kat had mentioned. They were moving through Lucifer’s quadrant trying to catch up to their eldest brother to give him the news when they all stumbled to a halt. 

  
  


Lucifer was almost through his area, there hadn’t been much housing in this area and he’d been able to move through quickly. He was wondering if they’d made a mistake by focusing on cabins, maybe they should also be looking for caves and other natural dwellings too. His thoughts were cut short when a sharp tug that felt like someone trying to rip his heart from his body stopped him in his tracks. If he was human he’d think he was having a heart attack, then a warm feeling spread through his veins and the next thing he knew he’d been summoned and was standing outside a small cabin with all his brother’s around him. 

Everyone had been too stunned to speak or move when they’d appeared together in front of the cabin. They were all staring at the impaled head staring sightlessly at them atop the shovel. It’d been awhile since they’d seen this sort of grisly display. 

“That’s him. The incubus.” Belphie finally broke the silence and Mammon was running into the house yelling for Ash. 

  
  


I’d been drifting in that place between sleep and full consciousness when I thought I heard Mammon’s voice calling for me but it sounded so far away. I tried to call back but I forgot I was still gagged and I was too tired to struggle. Thundering footsteps came to a skidding halt and someone was cursing in a language I didn’t understand. I felt someone crouch in front of me and for a moment I was afraid to open my eyes but I did and I thought I must be dreaming when I saw those azule eyes I loved so much, but they were watery and red. I knew he was really there when he very gently removed the gag from my mouth, I heard more footsteps, gasps and cursing. From where I was tied I couldn’t see them but I knew each of the demons I loved so were there. They had come to save me. “Mammon?” I croaked, my throat was dry and it burned and all my screaming against the gag had hurt my voice. 

“Shhh baby, we got you now. Dontcha try talkin’ now.” he smoothed my hair from my face and kissed my temple over and over as if he was trying to convince himself I was there. 

The brother’s had followed after Mammon and found him in a bedroom with Ash. She was bound stomach down, naked on the bed and her back was a bloody mess. The rest of the incubus was slumped against the wall in the room. Lucifer sent Beel and Belphie to search the rest of the cabin to make sure whomever had ended the Incubus wasn’t still around. 

Asmo was trying to figure out how to get the ropes off Ash without hurting her further. Looking at her bloodied skin made him feel sick with guilt and grief, she’d never forgive him for letting this happen to her. He’d had her and then he’d lost her, but at least she was alive, he’d be thankful for that no matter how much she despised him after.

Satan pushed Asmo out of the way and sent his green flames flicking out over the rope, Lucifer was about to leap at him when he realized the control Satan had over the flames, burning out before they could lick at her skin the rope fell away in ashes. With the ropes gone Mammon carefully gathered her small form up in his arms, he cringed when she cried out in pain. Lucifer pulled his cloak off and set it gently around her shoulders and they wrapped her up to cover her nudity. 

Mammon held her like glass, she was quiet at first as she leaned into his chest taking slow deep breaths. Levi handed her a glass of water and his eyes watered when she offered him a beautiful smile and croaked out a small thanks. “Small sips.” Lucifer commanded and she obeyed. 

They watched her silently as she took small sips. When she stopped she whispered wearily to Mammon, “Where’s Asmo? I want to see Asmo.” Mammon growled, angry to hear his brother’s name on her lips. “No.” he growled angrily, he held her a little tighter which made her wince in pain. 

“Mammon!” Lucifer didn’t need to say anything more but Mammon glared at him challengingly. The staring contest went on until Asmo stood and took Ash from Mammon’s arms, he didn’t meet the condemnation in Mammon’s eyes. Asmo sat on the bed with Ash huddled in his arms, wrapped in Lucifer’s cloak. Beel and Belphie were about to make their way back into the cramped bedroom when Lucifer decided to usher them all out to give Ash some privacy that he suspected she’d want. 

Asmo watched his brother’s leave him alone with Ash and for a moment he hated them for it, feeling too cowardly to meet Ash’s eyes because he couldn’t bear to see the inevitable hate and disappointment in her eyes. “Asmo.” her poor voice whispered huskily to him, he turned towards her but still didn’t meet her eyes. “Look at me.” she pleaded. He couldn’t deny her anything after what she’d been through and so he slowly lifted his eyes to hers. There was no hate, no condemnation in her clear, bright shining eyes. Only love, only grace, only his redemption. 

“It’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” the pleading look in her eyes matched her voice. She was an angel and she broke him. He kissed her lips softly, savoring the taste of her and the shape of her. “I’m so sorry angel. I’m so sorry.” his voice broke and genuine tears fell from his face for the first time in..well longer than he could remember. 

“There’s nothing to forgive Asmodeus, I love you, please don’t blame yourself.” hearing those three little words from her now was too much. He’d never felt unworthy of her love until now. He was never self deprecating like some of his other brothers. Asmodeus who had always felt entitled to be loved and adored more than any other. This fragile little mortal who could bring him to his knees and make him feel things he wasn’t supposed to feel anymore. He sobbed openly on her shoulder, Lucifer’s scent wrapped around her but underneath she still smelt of their coupling that had only happened hours earlier, it only made him sob harder. She let him work it all out while she gently murmured loving things to him, she wanted to soothe her hands through his hair but any movements were torture on her back. 

Finally he pulled himself together. “What am I doing? We need to get you to a doctor and cleaned up.” 

  
  


As Asmo lifted me in his arms to make his way out to join his brothers, I caught a glimpse of Pan’s body on the floor. “Don’t look!” Asmo basically shouted in my ear but it was too late, I’d already seen the terrible sight and even though I hated the incubus it looked a terrible way to go even for your worst enemy. I only knew it was him because I recognized the clothing, there was so much blood. 

“W-who did that?” I asked and hated that I couldn’t keep the tremble from my voice. 

“We were hoping you could tell us Kitten.” Satan was beside us, tucking some hair behind my ear. I shook my head. “I passed out. When I woke up, I couldn't hear anyone in the house but I could smell the blood...where is his head?” I wondered out loud. 

“It was outside, impaled on a shovel.” Satan answered. “Oh god…” I murmured. “I don’t think he had anything to do with it.” Belphie snickered as some of the brother’s immediately chastised Satan for telling me about the head. “She’s not a child, she’s endured worse than hearing about a severed head.” he growled back at them. He was right.

Lucifer was the quietest of them all. When my eyes met his, I saw his jaw working, his face filled with tension. “Let’s go. We can talk after you’ve rested and we’ve seen to your injuries.”


	28. Chapter 28

The last thing I remembered was Asmo carrying me out of that cabin before I fell into an exhausted sleep. I woke up in an unfamiliar bed on my stomach, I could hear excited voices and someone was touching my bare back with their fingers. I was surprised to feel no pain, just a bit of tenderness. I started to sit up with a groan when I realized I was topless and pressed myself back into the mattress. 

“Oh you’re awake darling!” I turned my head to see Asmo smiling down at me. My eyes widened in alarm with two more men loomed into view, one of them being Solomon and someone unknown to me. My eyes must have said it all because Solomon quickly launched into an explanation. 

“Ash, this is one of Lord Diavolo’s royal physicians, Dr. Cyrus. Asmodeus, myself and Dr. Cyrus stayed up all night perfecting a feat of medical magic to restore the skin on your back.” 

“That’s right!” Asmo chimed in, and I couldn’t help smiling seeing him acting like his usual self. “Let me show you!” he jumped up to grab a mirror that he held up at an angle where I could look back and see my healed back. I’d never seen the result of Pan’s flaying but I’d felt it. My back was smooth and flawless, in fact, I think my skin looked the best it had in a decade. 

“Uh, thank you. I’m not sure what it looked like before but from what it felt like it sure does seem like a miracle…” I said awkwardly, trying to offer a smile. “We should let you rest!” Solomon caught on quickly to my discomfort and ushered himself and the Dr. out of the room. 

When they were gone I sat up, not even bothering to cover myself too far past caring in the moment for modesty. Asmo was quick to put a robe on me. “Not that I mind the view but my obnoxious brothers will probably be bursting in at any moment and if they find you half nude, one they will accuse me of being uncouth during your recovery and secondly today is still technically my time with you and I’ll keep you to myself for as long as I can.” he smiled as he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. 

“Are we in Lord Diavolo’s Palace?” I asked, recognizing the style of guest room we were in. “Yes, Lord Diavolo insisted you stay here until everything is sorted.” I turned to kiss him and noticed just how tired he looked. I’d never seen Asmo with dark circles under his eyes and it was rather shocking.

“Oh darling don’t look at me that way.” he pouted. “Even I can’t look my best all the time, especially when I’ve been so worried about you and of course I had to leave all my beauty products in the human realm.” 

“You’re still very very sexy Asmo.” I assured him. “Oh of course I am silly, I know that.” he rolled his eyes and pinched my cheek playfully. 

I kissed him. “Thank you for taking care of me.” Asmo frowned again, looking upset. “It’s the least I could do given the circumstances.”

“I told you it’s not your fault and I don’t want to hear anything contrary from you.” I scolded him. “Hmph. You’ll have to convince Mammon more than I.” As if summoning the devil the door banged open and Mammon came bursting in. 

Mammon sat on the bed glaring at Asmo until Asmo released me and Mammon held me like glass against his chest. “Mammon stop treating me like I’m going to break, I’m not even in pain anymore. I’m all fixed up.” I mumbled into his chest reproachfully. He pulled back and looked me over before pulling me into a scorching hot kiss, full of need. Finally Asmo cleared his throat loudly, breaking us apart. 

“It IS still technically my last day with Ash. So I’d appreciate you keeping your paws and your tongue to yourself.” Asmo’s tone was scathing but Mammon wasn’t deterred in the least. 

“You’re lucky you’re allowed anywhere near Ash right now, if it was up to me…” Mammon got all mad and growly. I loved him, but he needed to stop being so harsh with his brothers. 

“Mammon, it’s not up to you. You need to stop.” He looked at me and for a moment I didn’t know if he was going to start yelling at me next or if he was just going to throw me over a shoulder and run off with me but luckily he just scowled and crossed his arms. 

A low chuckle came across the room and I smiled when I saw Belphie and Beel enter. “Don’t worry Asmo, I’m sure our scummy brother will forgive you soon. After all, you just let Ash get kidnapped on your watch. It’s not like you actually killed her, he’ll never forgive me.”

I gave Belphie a disapproving look as I tried to soothe Mammon who was getting all puffed up and defensive again. “Please! If you’re all going to fight I’m going to ask you to take it elsewhere.” I pleaded with them, I’d barely been back in the Devildom with them and if they were acting like this already I’d probably go mad before the year was out. I rubbed my temples. I wasn’t even supposed to be here yet, I had paperwork to sign, things to pack, phone calls to make. Luckily they all held guilty looking expressions and held their tongues.

The rest of the brother’s quickly made their way inside until the rather large guest room was feeling quite cozy. “May we see your back Ash?” Lucifer requested, standing formally across from the bed. 

“Uh sure.” I’d never had an easy relationship with Lucifer and now suddenly surrounded by all of them, knowing I’d had sex with all of them except for Lucifer I was feeling very awkward. I stood and turned, letting the robe fall off my shoulders just enough to reveal my upper back. I heard a few gasps go around the room, apparently they were expecting something much different. Suddenly gloved fingers were gliding down my back where the skin had been ruined. I didn’t have to turn to know it was Lu. “Very fine work Asmodeus, I’m impressed. We shall have to give Solomon and Dr. Cyrus our thanks.” murmurs went round the room as Lucifer helped me pull my robe back into it’s proper place before he retreated to sit in a chair. I’m sure some of them felt sour to owe any thanks to Solomon, I still didn’t understand what they had against the sorcerer. 

Asmodeus was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard and he quickly gathered me up and pulled me so I could lean against him as the rest of them found a place to sit, everyone except Satan who opted to lean against the far wall. 

“Do you mind answering some questions for us Ash? We’ll understand if you’re not ready.” Lucifer began in a calm manner, it was his warm, soothing calm voice though, not the scary calm voice that filled your veins with ice.

“I think I’m fine to talk about it.” I told him and hoped it was true. I wouldn’t know until I started. Asmo rubbed my arms soothingly as I started from being abducted to waking up tied to the bed. “I don’t know why he was obsessed with me but he said something that scared me more than his intentions...he said he’d been sent by his boss to watch over me and whatever he was doing was going to upset his boss. He said he was going to hide me away, not only from you but from whomever he was working for.” 

“Then I think we know who our mysterious killer is.” Satan said. “Obviously his boss got wind of what he was up to and put an end to it. The real question is, why watch Ash? If they wanted Ash why not take her then? Why leave her and the body for us to find?”

No one spoke as no one had answers to those questions. Just thinking of the possible answers left me shivering and I snuggled into Asmodeus more for comfort. 

“You can’t get answers from the dead, if we had captured this Pan fellow, that could have been problematic for his employer.” Lucifer said. 

Satan snorted with derision. “I’m quite angry to have been denied the pleasure of ending him myself. If only I could hire a necromancer to revive him, then we could get our answers and our revenge.” 

I was slightly horrified by the notion and only thought him joking until Belphegor added. “Yes well this mysterious person is obviously no idiot because the manner in which he killed the Incubus left nothing for the necromancers to work with.” 

“Oi! Maybe we shouldn’t talk about that infront of Ash, yeah?” Mammon bit out. 

“Why not?” Belphie challenged. “This is the world she’s chosen by choosing us and the sooner she realizes that the better.” his eyes met mine and I was reminded of all our discussions during his stay. Belphie wouldn’t shield me from the horrors of the Devildom. 

“Whoever they are, they covered their tracks well. Whatever they’re planning, they aren’t ready to make their move yet which gives us time.” Lucifer said, ignoring his brothers. Lucifer then told the brother’s it was time to go and let me rest, there were a few protests but one glare from Lu had them scattering out the door. Everyone except Asmodeus that is. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asmo asked me gently, still holding me tight in his embrace. I shook my head. “Not yet...I would like to get out of bed though, I feel like I’ve been confined to a bed for far too long..” Asmo shot into action, pulling me out of the bed with him. “Would you like a bath? The palace baths are simply divine! The only baths better than my own in the whole of the devildom.” 

“Yeah that sounds nice and then maybe a walk in the gardens?” I asked hopefully. Asmo considered my request. “A short walk I suppose.” he agreed. “Then you should rest again before supper darling.”

The palace baths did not disappoint. The tub we used could have fit all seven brothers comfortably, an idea that made me blush. Even though we had all the room we could want Asmo didn’t leave my side as he helped me scrub, exfoliate, shampoo and condition my hair, his scalp massages were the best. I tried to return the favor but he insisted I just lean against him and rest. Just when I started to nod off Asmo was insisting we get out before we turned into prunes. 

Somewhere he’d found a simple dress for me to wear and some flats for my feet. He held me by the waist as we walked through the gardens. We talked aimlessly about simple things, Asmo taught me about some of the flowers we passed by, as we made sure to stay in the human safe portion of the gardens. I didn’t want to admit that I was tired when Asmo started leading me back to the guest wing. “We’re all here for you if you need to talk...cry...scream, yell...I’ll even let you hit me if it’d make you feel better…” I looked at him with a wry grin and patted his cheek lightly. “I wouldn’t want to bruise this beautiful face.” I teased him. He stopped outside the doors, “I’m serious Ash...I know you’re strong but don’t fall apart alone, we all want to be here for you.” I nodded. I knew they were but I didn’t want to process right now. I had too many other things on my mind and I couldn’t afford to think about what I’d just been through. 

Asmo ushered me in and tucked me under the covers. “Lucifer wants to have a brotherly meeting, we’ll fetch you when it’s time for supper okay?” I nodded and rolled onto my side. I felt like I had so much to do but I was still so mentally and emotionally exhausted that taking a nap didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.

  
  


While Lucifer was conferring with his brothers, Lord Diavolo had taken the opportunity to visit Ash but found her sleeping. As he stared down at her delicate features, looking so soft, innocent, so vulnerable all he could see was her body lying limp on her stomach, her back a bloody mess. His fingers itched to touch her and since he was a prince and a demon no less, he gave into his impulse without thought. He captured a piece of her hair that was on her face and let it’s softness travel through his fingers before tucking it aside. The back of his forefinger skated over the creamy supple skin of her rosy cheeks before his thumb gently traced the outline of her full pouty lips. He was about to smooth the worry lines on her forehead as she looked like she was having unpleasant thoughts in her dreams but Barbatos cleared his throat, catching his Lord’s attention. 

“Hmm?” Lord Diavolo looked to Barbatos. “My Lord, Supper is ready.” Lord Diavolo nodded in acknowledgement, “I want to talk to Ash alone, let Lucifer know I’ll escort Ash to supper myself.” he said, dismissing his servant. 

Voices roused me from the disturbing images of my dreams that seemed to slip away from my memory upon waking. I startled when I saw Lord Diavolo looming over me with a gentle smile. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” he apologized and took a seat in a chair that he’d drawn next to the bed. I drew myself up and self consciously smoothed my hair, I could only imagine I looked like a trainwreck. 

“Lord Diavolo. Thank you for the room and the Doctor..” I blurted. I’d never felt completely at ease with the Demon Prince, he’d always been friendly, never threatening, in many ways I found Lucifer to be more intimidating but there was always something there between us. I imagined it was the simple fact that no matter how he acted, he was going to be the next demon king and I was just a mortal, and a mortal that had been at the mercy of his whim since he conceived this RAD exchange program and often a pawn in his games with the brothers. I liked to think Lord Diavolo liked me as a person but I couldn’t shake the feeling that at the end of the day, no matter how fond he might be of me, I was simply a tool to be used. 

“Of course, it’s the least I could do for my favorite exchange student.” he smiled. “I know the timing isn’t ideal Ash and these latest incidents may have swayed your decision….” I held up a hand, daring to interrupt him. 

“I’ve made my decision Lord Diavolo, with conditions if you’ll agree to them.” I told him, I gripped the covers as I steeled my resolve. I watched his eyebrows raise as he considered me. He folded his hands on his lap. “Tell me your conditions.” 

I took a deep breath and ordered my thoughts before I continued. “If you’re going to continue this exchange program with humans, I want to play an integral role in the decisions, policies, procedures and most of all the safety of humans participating in your program.” Diavolo’s eyes sparkled as I spoke, his grin growing wide. 

“That’s all I could ask and hope for, I want you to help me make this exchange program a success.” he glowed triumphantly. “Surely you must have other conditions?” 

“I want a place on the council, I want my voice to be actually heard, last year Lucifer was always dismissing my thoughts if he thought they would displease you…” Lord Diavolo waved a hand dismissively. 

“It won’t be anything like last year I assure you. I always intended for you to have a place on the council if you rejoined us.” he assured me.

“Yes, but I still want my ideas to be considered. I want the final say when it comes to the safety of the human students.” This time Diavolo did look surprised as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “The final say…” he repeated the foreign idea, as if tasting it. “You and I shall share the final say on the point of human safety.” he countered but I shook my head. “That won’t work, what if we disagree?” I argued. He looked me in the eyes and I refused to back down. A smirk played on his face. “You have the final say, on the point of human safety only.” he added. “What else?”

“I need your promise as Prince and future King that my friends and family in the human realm will not be harmed or impacted by this. They need to be kept safe at all costs.”

“Done.” he readily agreed. “I believe Satan has already worked out several things on that account but you may have to make sacrifices for it to be carried out.” I nodded my understanding on this.

“If I change my mind, need extra assurances or want to leave, I want to be allowed to do so at any time.” I added. “Of course, you’re not our prisoner Ash.” Lord Diavolo laughed, his eyes teasing. 

“Lastly,” I concluded. “I need a place to stay other than the house of lamentation, I’ve decided for now I will not live with the brothers and I’ll need your backing on this because I’m sure shit will hit the fan when I tell them this.” I sighed, it had been a last minute decision on my part but one I firmly believed in at this point. 

Lord Diavolo seemed truly surprised by this more than anything else I’d had to say. His brows furrowed in thought. “Have you decided not to pursue a relationship with them then?” his voice was both curious and confused. 

“No, that’s not it. I just think it wouldn’t be healthy for our relationships to live with each other at this point. It was madness enough last year and now that we’ve thrown sex in the mix…” I blushed at being so frank with Diavolo. I shook my head. “It’s very common for humans to live apart from their partners in the beginning of a relationship. Besides if I’m going to attend RAD and have council duties, I’ll need that space and time apart. It’s going to be hard enough to juggle it all and if I live with them I fear it will become impossible.” 

Lord Diavolo seemed to understand now and nodded in agreement. “Yes, well I will expect you to make your duties a priority and if living apart will ensure that then I will support you in this at the risk of their displeasure.” he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair as he considered it. 

“I could give you a room here at the Palace.” he offered with a smile, a smile that faltered when I frowned in return. “That’s very gracious of you but I don’t think that’s a good idea for several reasons, one being that you and poor Barbatos would have your hands full fending off unwanted visitors. I’m sure you don’t want Mammon trying to barge into the palace at any given hour.” I laughed. 

“Hmph.” Diavolo snorted a laugh. “I suppose you have a point.” 

“I heard you have new accommodations for the exchange students, surely that would suffice?” I watched him frown at my suggestion. 

“Yes…” he said slowly. “We built a new house specifically for the exchange program but I think Lucifer and his brother’s would throw more of a fit about you moving in there than they would to have you at the Palace, at least here you would be very protected. They are not going to like the idea of you living somewhere without protection.” he argued.

I crossed my arms in challenge. “Well if that’s the case then I don’t believe these new accommodations are fit for your exchange students. I shouldn’t be afforded special protection just because of my status as their lover. All humans, all exchange students attending RAD such be provided equal and adequate protection. If it’s not good enough for me, then it’s not good enough for the rest of the students.”

Lord Diavolo frowned. “I happen to be quite proud of the changes we’ve put into effect so far, I just don’t think the brother’s will find them sufficient for you considering everything you’ve been through and the fact that you still remain a target.”

“Anyone can become a target.” I argued. 

“After you’ve had your week with Lucifer we’ll schedule a tour of the exchange house, you can choose your room and we’ll go over all the safety protocols with Luci and you can both make your suggestions for any additions or alterations.” he conceded. “You’ll have my support but I’ll be leaving it to you to tell them.” he grinned. 

“Fine. I suppose we’ve reached an agreement then.” 

“I have one condition of my own.” he said as he leaned forward and I saw that playful light glinting in his eyes. 

“And what’s that?” I asked somewhat warily.

“As long as you’re living here….having romantic relations with my subjects, I shall require you to be a subject of mine as well, a citizen of the Devildom.” he was smiling but there was an edge of seriousness to what he was saying too. “Will you pledge yourself as a loyal subject?” he asked.

I narrowed my eyes as we stared at each other, “Is this like the pledge you asked of Lucifer when you helped Lilith or just the regular loyalty a citizen owes theirs Lord?” I asked him shrewdly. 

“How astute of you to ask Ash.” his eyes were glimmering again. “It’s a simple pledge that would be asked of any citizen of the Devildom. Citizenship will also grant you certain protections but it will also hold you to our laws.” I considered his words carefully, weighing them, but couldn’t find any trick in them. He’d met all my conditions so it seemed fair I met one of his. 

“Okay, I agree.” I finally said. 

“Splendid!” he clapped his hands once as he stood and offered me his hand. “Shall I see you to supper?” 

I took his hand to not offend him after our agreement, I did just agree to be his subject after all. Something I prayed I would not live to regret. Lord Diavolo waited patiently as I ran into the bathroom to tidy my hair and splash some water on my face. There wasn’t anything I could do about my rumpled dress since I had no change of clothing. 

The brother’s looked miserable at the large ornate table that filled the Prince’s dining hall. Beel looked half starved as they waited for us with empty plates. When I walked in on Lord Diavolo’s arm Belphegor’s face twisted in displeasure and Mammon looked like he was about to bounce out of his seat. Lord Diavolo of course ignored it all as he pulled out the chair to his left, across from Lucifer for me to sit in. The times we’d dined with Diavolo before I’d sat further down the table with the youngest of the brothers. I realized he was affording me an honor I didn’t deserve by seating me directly to his left, it didn’t go past the brother’s notice either although none of them said anything. Lucifer did raise a brow to his Lord to which he only received a playful smile from Diavolo in exchange. Luckily the tension at the table eased when the dining servants brought the food. I smiled as I watched Beel dig in with his usual gusto. 

As dinner was winding down Lord Diavolo raised a glass and gained everyone’s attention. “I’d like to make a toast to Ash!” he began as the brother’s reached for their glasses. “To her return to the Devildom, to another year at RAD, to her position on the student council and to the newest citizen of the Devildom! May she have long health and life.” I took a sip and looked around the table, the brother’s looked stunned and I expected it was the bit about citizenship. Lucifer was the first to clear his throat. “To Ash, congrats.” he raised his glass and drank and his brother’s murmured their cheers. 

“Ash also has an announcement to make.” Lord Diavolo said after he’d finished his glass. Citizen or not, Prince or not, I couldn’t help the glare I shot his way until Lu nudged me with his foot under the table and gave me a disapproving look. So I shot him a smug look instead, fine, he’d be sending his own glare Lord Diavolo’s way after I made my little announcement. 

I cleared my throat and looked around the table, not feeling as brave with all their expectant faces turned my way. “After Lord Diavolo’s toast I’m sure you’ve realized that by me returning I’ve also, most definitely, decided to be a part of your lives and am fully committed to our relationships…” I blushed, talking to them this way infront of Lord Diavolo and several servants was not the way I pictured this moment. I could tell this made most of them uncomfortable too as I watched most of them fidget in their seats. I took a breath and continued to the part they were not going to like. “But I’ve also decided I won’t be moving back into the House of Lamentation, I’ll be moving into the exchange student house.” As expected there was an uproar from all the brother’s except for Lucifer who as I predicted shot a glare Lord Diavolo’s way before turning his eyes on me as he tried to stare me down into submission. The rest of them were yelling over each other their objections. 

Lord Diavolo just sat there with a smirk on his face and when Lucifer saw that I wasn’t going to back down he yelled for everyone to be quiet and slowly they did, all except Mammon whom Lu had to hit on the back of the head before he quit. 

“We can discuss this later.” Lucifer ground out calmly. 

“Unfortunately there’s nothing to discuss!” Diavolo said jovially as if everyone in the room wasn’t sullen and pissed. “This was one of her terms for returning and she has my full support to move into the room of her choosing at the exchange house.” there was authority and finality to his words and no one said a peep. “Now I believe Barbatos has made us something truly exquisite for dessert.” 

After dessert, Diavolo had requested that Lucifer join him for a private conversation and the rest of the brother’s seemed to scatter and I had the distinct feeling that they were unhappy with me. Only Asmo stayed to escort me back to our room but even he was sullen and quiet the entire walk back.

When the door shut behind us I sighed. “Look, I understand if you’re all upset with me. I’m upset with how that all went down, that is not how I planned on telling you.” when I turned to face him his lips were on mine immediately. It was a frantic, desperate sort of kiss. “Oh honey, we’re not upset with you.” his hands held my hips. An annoyed look flashed across his face. “Lord Diavolo can really be the worst at times.” he sighed. “If anything we’re worried honey and maybe a little hurt and disappointed that you don’t want to come home.” he added. 

“I’m sorry.” I told him as my hands moved up his arms. “I just feel some space will be the best, at least in the beginning while we all figure this out, you brought over some good points over the past few days Asmo, I haven’t had near the discussions I need to have with most of your brothers. I want this to work and I don’t want to hurt or disappoint any of you but I really feel this is the best decision right now.” I tried to explain, hoping he’d understand my point of view. 

Asmo pouted a bit as he searched my eyes. “I believe you darling, I can’t say I completely understand...but we’re also worried about your safety. How are we supposed to sleep at night when you’re not even under the same roof as us?” 

“Well I’m going to work with Lord Diavolo to make sure the exchange house is very secure, not just for me but for all the students who stay there. Plus I doubt I’ll spend too many nights there alone…” I gave him a wink. He huffed but gave me a laugh regardless. 

“It’s our last night together.” he whispered, changing the subject. “Well I certainly hope it’s not our last.” I teased. He huffed again and squeezed my hips. “You know what I mean you little minx. I’ll have to turn you over to Luci tomorrow.” he sighed sadly. 

“Then let’s make the most of it.” I told him as I pulled him towards the bed.

**_Elsewhere in the Palace..._ **

Barbatos joined his Lord in his private chambers for a night cap. Lord Diavolo was staring out the windows at the gardens below. “Has anything changed?” he asked, taking the tumbler Barbatos offered him without turning away from the window.

“We’re on the right path, the direction is positive but it all remains unstable. There are still too many factors at play.” Barbatos told his Lord.

“Then we must remain vigilant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you, to everyone who has been reading, commenting, subscribing, and leaving kudos. Y'all make my day. Part 9 of this series is almost at its conclusion. Everything that's been left unanswered will be resolved in the next and probably final part of this series. The next few chapters will just wrap up this part with some more fluff, maybe a bit of angst and maybe a couple plot teasers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci is finally getting his time with Ash. One more chapter to go before I wrap up part 9 of the series.

Asmo had roused me very early the next morning and put me through a whole beauty routine and had somehow had a whole suitcase of clothing procured for me. I couldn’t decide if it was very weird or extremely sweet that he wanted to doll me up for Lucifer. Maybe a bit of both. I thought he’d really overdone it, we were just going back to my apartment in the human realm after all. I’d be gone a week and then I’d be back in the Devildom for the next year, at least. 

When Lucifer arrived to escort me he smiled appreciatively at his brother’s efforts. “I see you’ve polished our little jewel quite nicely Asmodeus, well done.” he praised him proudly. I suppressed an eye roll, feeling somewhere between liking the attention and being offended by being referred to as an object they owned. It rankled against my feminism yet there was a part of me that liked being referred to as theirs in any context. 

I smiled at the way Asmodeus beamed under his brother’s praise. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Have fun darling, try not to give Lucifer too much trouble now.” he winked before sashaying out of the room. 

I smiled shyly at Lu when he took my suitcase with one gloved hand and offered me his other arm. I always felt a certain sort of vulnerability with Lucifer and it took me a long time to realize it was because I craved his approval in a way I didn’t with his brothers. I had always wanted his trust, I wanted him to be proud of me. Lost in my thoughts I realized we’d already arrived at the palace’s eternal seal and Lord Diavolo was there to see us off to the human realm. He passed an odd looking stone with runes on it to Lucifer who gave his thanks. 

“I’ll see you back in a week Ash, I’m excited to get to work once you’re back.” Lord Diavolo said with a little too much enthusiasm when it was still early in the morning. 

“I’m sure Ash will give you her very best.” Lucifer replied for me. I swear his smile was sadistic and I resisted the urge to stomp his foot. While I craved his approval he also had a knack for bringing out my rebellious side. I think it was a secret talent of his, honestly. I didn’t want to feel like a kid next to him, I wanted to feel like a woman, the woman he said he desired. He could play it so cool, especially around others that it was easy to forget at times. So I hoped this week would make things clearer between us. 

When we stepped into the portal and came out the other side we were not in Portland. We were not even in the pacific northwest. We were on a beach with black sand and large basalt columns, it was grey, misty and windy. Lucifer wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close against him to shield me from some of the wind. I looked around in awe. 

“I-Is is this Reynisfjara...Iceland?” I asked in shock. Lucifer smiled. “I remember you mentioning it on that bucket list of places you wanted to go.” he answered as if that explained everything. My mouth gaped open as I took around the amazing scenery that I’d only seen pictures of. 

“B-But..my apartment...we have things to do…” I stuttered, at a loss for words. Lucifer turned to me so we were chest to chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I don’t want you to think of any of that right now. We’ll take care of that at the end of the week. Lord Diavolo’s been after me to take a vacation for centuries now and since we had this arrangement and after everything you’ve been through...well I thought it might be nice if we took this chance to get away together. Don’t you agree?” He said it like it was a question but it was obvious he expected me to agree. 

If anyone deserved a vacation, it was certainly Lucifer so for his sake I pushed my worries out of my mind. This was probably just what we needed. I opened my eyes and gave him a smile. “It’s perfect Lu.” 

“Good. Now would you like to see where we’re staying?” he asked and I nodded in agreement. He held onto me with one arm as his other hand dug into his pocket for that strange stone I saw Diavolo give him and then suddenly we were somewhere else and I felt slightly disoriented. 

“What was that?!” I exclaimed, looking around. “This is a teleportation stone. Very rare and very valuable. Lord Diavolo was generous enough to give us one for our trip.” he explained. “Give a girl some warning next time.” I breathed, thankful for his arm around my waist. 

There was an adorable little cabin in front of us with a wide lake behind it and low rising mountains behind the lake. There was nothing else around as far as the eye could see. “I thought about taking you somewhere sunny and warm.” he whispered in my ear, “but I figured I’d leave that to Asmodeus and Mammon for another time.” I shook my head. “No this is perfect. I love it Lu.” I grinned at him. He gripped my chin between gloved fingers, a small smile playing on his lips, “I’ve always hated when someone called me by a shortened version of my name, somehow only you get away with it.” 

“I won’t if you truly hate it.” I told him honestly. He kissed the corner of my mouth. “No, For some reason, the idea of you not doing it bothers me more.” he frowned. 

I pulled away and tugged at his hand. “Well let’s go in!” I said excitedly. The inside of the cabin was everything you could want in a little vacation house. It was clean, cozy, modern yet full of the rustic charm you’d expect. It was perfect for the two of us. Although Asmo would have had a fit over the tiny bathroom.” There was a small deck out the back with a jacuzzi and I hoped that Asmo had packed me a bathing suit. There was firewood stacked along one side of the cabin for the woodstove too. When I came back inside I found Lucifer in the bedroom, his cloak hung in the small closet and he was loosening his tie. That’s when it dawned on me that he didn’t bring a suitcase of his own and there was clothing in the closet already. “Did you bring your things over ahead of time?” I asked, confused. It took a minute for Lucifer to realize what I was asking. “Oh, this isn’t a rental Ash. I own it. If you’re wondering why it’s so small, it’s because it’s one of the few places I own where I go to be alone. I haven’t been here in a long time but I have a caretaker who maintains all my properties, keeps them up to date, rents them out…” he explained.

“I see…well, I’m honored you brought me here then.” I told him, this place held a new interest to me now. I had a new urge to search the house and see if there was anything to be learned about Lucifer in this place. “I hope you’re going to dress a little more casually while we’re here.” I teased him. He raised a brow at me, “Do you have a problem with the way I dress?” he questioned. 

“No. You dress very...elegantly…” I said, searching for the right words.

“But?” he raised his brow further, in warning or daring me to continue I wasn’t sure.

“But...it's a bit stuffy..err formal... for vacation...don’t you agree?” I smiled. He made an undignified noise in response and apparently didn’t deem it necessary to reply. It was then that I realized his tie was already off and he was now unbuttoning his shirt. I realized I’d never seen Lucifer without a shirt on. No matter how much sex I’d had in the last several weeks I still couldn’t get over my shyness it seemed as I blushed and left the room after he caught me staring. 

When Lucifer emerged from the room he found me on the couch flipping through a coffee table book of photography full of landscape images of iceland. He’d kept his black trousers on and changed out of his crisp black dress shirt into a different black button up that seemed to be made of a softer material and he’d left the top three buttons undone. I had to admit I was impressed, other than seeing him in his sleep clothes this was the most casual I’d seen him yet. Maybe I could get him in jeans and a tee by the end of the week, I almost giggled at the thought. 

He didn’t sit next to me, but across from me, on the leather upholstered chair. He crossed one ankle over his knee as he set his vision on me. I set aside the book and resettled myself on the edge of the couch, the dress Asmo had put me in coupled with my lack of height meant I couldn’t sit back without being unlady like. 

“Let’s discuss the rules.” he began. I couldn’t help the snort of laughter that erupted from me, of course our first conversation on vacation was going to be about rules, this would be rich, I’m sure. I waited for him to continue and after a slight pause to see if I had anything to add to my outburst he did continue.

“Rule number one, no discussing anything to do with RAD, the Devildom or any other unpleasant business until we’ve left Iceland. Rule number two, no phones until we leave Iceland. Rule number three, I want your undivided attention until we leave Iceland.” he concluded. 

“Only three Rules?” I teased him with a grin. “Ash…” he said in a warning tone. “I’m just teasing, I can definitely abide by those rules.” I smiled. 

“Are we allowed to talk about...our relationship and this arrangement?” I asked him, sincerely. 

“Of course.” he smiled. “That’s part of the reason we’re here. I always want you to be able to talk to me openly and honestly.” I nodded and fidgeted with the hem of my dress. 

“I- I didn’t really take the time to discuss...terms..or expectations with your brothers...at least not until Asmodeus brought it up last week. So I thought maybe you and I should get that out of the way first?” I hated how unconfident I sounded as I struggled to maintain eye contact with him. 

“I agree. There’s much to discuss.” he nodded as he folded his hands onto his knee. “I have my own set of expectations, but first, I’d like to know what you discussed with Asmodeus.”

“Well..he brought up exclusivity and of course I realized that I couldn’t ask any of you to be exclusive when I’m not offering you the same…”

“Ash.” Lucifer interrupted me and moved across the room to sit next to me. He lifted my chin to force my eyes to meet his. “You’ll not find many of my brother’s as inclined as Asmodeus, as is his affliction as the avatar of lust...if you’re mine then I am yours and no one else will be in my bed. I can only abide you being with my brothers because of the bond we share and because their happiness is deeply important to me. If you tell them I said that, I’ll deny it.” He gave me a warning look. “I shall not abide anyone other than them, in your bed...Now if Asmo brings someone into your bed there’s little say I’ll have there..but I won’t like it.” he said dryly. 

I laughed nervously. “Well I told Asmo I didn’t think I could handle any extra lovers, it’ll be hard enough to handle the lot of you..”

Lucifer’s hand brushed through my hair and I noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual gloves. There was something so sensual about seeing his bare hands, I found myself blushing again. “You have handled us brilliantly though. I don’t think this could ever work with anyone else….you are...unique.”

I blushed harder and shook my head in denial. I was just an ordinary girl. I wasn’t exceptionally smart or beautiful. They always went on about how shiny and bright my soul was but I didn’t feel exceptionally moral or untainted, not any more so that anyone else I knew. I was human, I had my flaws and imperfections just like anyone else. I didn’t think ill of myself but I didn’t understand what they saw in me.

“The fact that you’re blind to your virtue only makes you that much more desirable. Those who are truly beautiful are often unaware of their effect on those around them.” he whispered softly to me, his onyx crimson lined eyes bore into mine and I felt like he was looking directly into my soul. I may not agree with his assessment of me but damn it was one of the most amazing things someone had ever said to me and I was melting like a damn puddle in his hands. I wanted him to kiss my lips, the last time we had kissed it was all for show and now I craved a real kiss, here in his cabin where it was just the two of us alone. He didn’t kiss me though.

As he moved away to give me space he said. “I will require your submission for this relationship to work for me.” For a moment I felt like I had whiplash from the shift in conversation. Submission? It didn’t really surprise me but what exactly did he mean.

“Submission?” I asked, encouraging him to elaborate. He nodded, almost solemnly. 

“I’ll need two types of submission from you. The first, you must recognize me as the head of our household, whether we live apart or not, just as my brother’s bow to my rule, even if they sometimes need encouragement in the matter, you must also recognize me this way. If you dissent or rebel against me it could very well spell chaos for our family. Do you understand? The only one who’s word would supersede mine would be Lord Diavolo. It’s even more important than ever that you understand that when it comes to you, there’s no one in the Devildom who holds a higher authority over your person than I do, with the one exception of Lord Diavolo.”

I nodded, it made sense. Especially in our arrangement. “I can agree to that.” He took my chin gently again. “Lover or not, I will punish you if I need to.” he warned me but there was a playful edge to his voice.

“And the second type of submission?” I asked him. He did kiss me then, one light press of his lips against mine before he released me again. 

“The second submission I will require is in the bedroom.” he smirked. I gulped, I knew he liked hanging Mammon upside down from the rafters and my mind when wild with different scenarios.

I gulped and asked, “Uh..what are we talking about here...like..bondage and sex dungeons, whips and chains?” I rambled. Then Lucifer shocked me by laughing, it was a full rich belly laugh, one I’d rarely heard from the Avatar of Pride. 

“Hells you’re adorable.” he sighed with a smile. “I don’t need toys...or a sex dungeon as you put it to gain your submission.” 

“W-well I don’t know. My sex life was very vanilla before I starting seeing seven demons…” I protested blushing hard, I felt my whole body must look like a tomato. 

“Will you hurt me?” I asked, slightly cringing at the wobble in my voice. Lucifer’s smile died off his face and he gripped me by the shoulders. “Have my brother’s hurt you?” he asked me in a serious tone. 

I shook my head. “N-no..I mean...not purposefully...some bruises..scratches..nothing they couldn’t help or that I didn’t like or even notice in the moment.” I explained. 

Lucifer relaxed a little. “Some pain can heighten the pleasure. I would never do anything you didn’t want me to do and I would never, ever do anything with the intention to purely cause you pain. Do you understand?” I nodded but he didn’t look entirely satisfied. 

“Sometimes it’s easier to show than explain. You’ll have to give me your trust, you’d have a safeword and I would have to trust you to use that word if you ever wanted me to stop.” 

“Okay...but..” I trailed off unsure of how to say what was on the tip of my tongue. 

“Speak freely with me Ash.” he encouraged me, rubbing his hands on my shoulders.

“What if...I can’t be submissive in the bedroom...what if...I don’t like it?” I asked shyly, afraid of his answer.

He sighed and kissed the top of my head. “We will cross that bridge should it come.”

“Now, I want to hear more about your expectations.” he told me as we shifted the conversation away from submission. So I told him much the same things that I had told Asmo about wanting to remain my own person. I would submit to his rule but that didn’t mean I’d let him make my decisions for me. I could see that some of what I’d said didn’t sit well with him but he said he would do his best as long as my decisions didn’t affect the family as a whole or my own safety. 

I was glad to have the conversation behind us when it came to a natural close. My stomach rumbled loudly and Lucifer teased me saying my stomach could rival Beels. I told him that was a gross exaggeration. He used that nifty stone to whisk us a way to a nearby deli for lunch and then we went on a walk through the quaint little town before popping back to the cabin. 

“Wow those stones sure are convenient. I’ve been wishing for science to catch up to star trek technology but all I needed to do was find an enchanted teleportation stone.” I laughed. Lucifer burst my bubble when he said, “You’d have an easier time waiting for science fiction than getting your hands on one of these.” 

“I guess I’m just fortunate I know this demon who’s totally got an in with this Prince who apparently had a bunch of these things.” 

“Who is this demon you speak of? He sounds quite clever and handsome.” Lu swept me up in his arms and brought me into the cabin. I’d never seen him so lighthearted and playful and it made my heart swell with affection. It was much needed after the heavier topics from this morning too. 

“Oh you wouldn’t know him…” I teased. 

“Is that so? Well he’s a lucky devil if he’s caught your eye.” he whispered huskily into my ear. 

“Hmmm. I don’t know. I think I’m the lucky one.” I grinned. Lucifer rewarded me with a beautiful smile as he sat down onto the small couch with me on his lap. His hands stoked my hair and then he pulled me in for a kiss. This wasn’t one of his usual pecks though. This was a real kiss, a kiss that convinced me that he wanted me, needed me and didn’t wish to be anywhere else in the world at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all will like my version of Lucifer. I've always seen him as dominate but he's obviously soft for the MC. Now I'm not experienced writing smut or smut with kinks, one of the reason I haven't made any of the brother's particularly kinky, lol. If you're looking for Luci to be a serious "hard dom" in this series I doubt I'll be taking that route. Other people are amazing at writing that, so I'll just leave it to them XD


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's fluff and Luci smut but warning for a sad ending for this chapter but also new info important to the overall story arc going forward.

Lucifer and I spent the first day in the cabin chatting, kissing, making plans for the rest of our stay. I wanted to be more spontaneous where Lucifer wanted to keep to a schedule. I let Lucifer have his schedule since he was already giving me so much with this trip already. With those nifty little stones we’d easily be able to do everything on my wishlist and more. “If only my brothers would be as accommodating and gracious as you Ash.” Lucifer sighed after we’d finalized our game plan for the next few days. 

“Nah!” I’d kissed him on the cheek. “Your life would be sooo boring without your brothers stirring shit up for you.” I teased. He’d rolled his eyes. “I could do with a dose of boring...for the next century at least.” he grumbled. 

I laughed. “I don’t think you really mean that. You certainly wouldn’t have chosen to enter a complicated relationship with a mortal if you were looking for something boring.” 

“Yes well...some things are outside our control...even mine. I never thought a mortal could ever stir such feelings in me.” I almost melted when I noticed the slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. I cupped his cheek with my palm and he pressed his hand over mine, shifting his face until his lips pressed into his palm while his eyes locked with mine, full of heat and adoration. I was reminded of that time we got sucked into that dating sim game of Levis, finding Lucifer checked out on the school rooftop. He really was a different demon when he could escape the full weight of his responsibilities and I loved this side of him as much as I loved the clear headed, rule making, domineering and responsible demon he usually was. 

I was about to lean forward to capture his lips with mine when I lurched backwards as a sudden wave of nausea hit me hard. Instead I found myself running quickly to the bathroom with my hand covering my mouth. Lucifer had followed quickly behind and was staring at me bent over the toilet, just waiting. I caught his worried expression when I glanced up at the vanity mirror. He placed a hand tentatively on the small of my back, his thumb rubbing small soothing circles. I closed my eyes and prayed for the nausea to pass. I hated throwing up more than anything and it would certainly hurt my pride if Lucifer witnessed it. This was so NOT the start to our sexy vacation that I was envisioning. Thankfully the feeling faded and I managed not to make more of a spectacle of myself. “Sorry I don’t know what came over me.” I said sheepishly as I moved to the sink and unceremoniously splashed my face with water. Lucifer handed me a towel and I patted my face. 

“Do you still feel nauseous?” he asked as he guided me into the kitchen and poured me a cold glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. I sipped the cool water gratefully and shook my head. “I feel better now but that was odd.” I didn’t voice my concern but I was two weeks late for my menstrual cycle which I attributed to stress, it had happened before. I had been having copious amounts of unprotected sex for several weeks but everything I’d been taught said it was next to impossible for a demon to get a human pregnant without magical intervention. So unless magical intervention was done against my will….no I shook the thoughts from my mind. It was all impossible, there was no way. 

“I should have mentioned this before but it can be a side effect of the transportation stones. We’ll have to keep an eye on how you react, we may have to alter our schedule and rent a car if you can’t tolerate it.” he explained. 

“Now you tell me.” I laughed with relief. That was such a better explanation than the crazy thoughts that had been floating through my head a second ago. Still, it would suck if we couldn’t use the stones, I was so excited about hitting every place on my wishlist!

“We can always come back another time to see the rest if we need to.” he smiled as if reading my mind. 

Once I’d convinced Lucifer I was fine we went on a walk down by the lake. The countryside here was so green and gorgeous. We were standing on a dilapidated dock when the skies opened up suddenly and began to pour on us. I laughed at the expression on Lucifer’s face with a big fat drop landed right in his eye. I grew up where it rained all the time and it didn’t bother me one bit, in fact, I rather enjoyed being out in the rain at times. As I giggled, Lu gave me a smirk as he transformed his large wings forming a canopy over our heads protecting us from most of the rain. “You think that’s funny do you?” 

I cleared my throat and did my best Lucifer voice. “How dare the clouds open and drip on this proud and noble face!” I flourished my hand dramatically and turned up my nose before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Lucifer had that smirk on his face, the one he wore before doling out a lecture or some punishment but his eyes betrayed him as they were full of amusement and something else. “Don’t be mistaken, you are not above being Punished dear one.” he purred menacingly but his act didn’t fool me. 

I stepped backwards out of the canopy of his wings and let the rain envelope me, feigning fright. “I’ll race you back!” I said suddenly, the rain feeling invigorating and stirring up childhood memories that made me want to act silly and carefree as I sprinted away from him towards the cabin. 

Lucifer watched Ash sprint away with a frown. “I don’t run…” he grumbled. “People run from me, I don’t do the running..” he sighed as he walked briskly after her, he would NOT run. 

I was laughing as I ran, the look on Lu’s face had been priceless. I knew I couldn't’ out race a demon, even Levi and Belphie could beat me at a race if they were so inclined. But I liked playful Lucifer and I wanted to bring more of him out. By the silence around me though I didn't think Lu had given into my antics. I was just about to slow and turn around when a gust of wind blew my hair forward into my face, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I made a little oof sound as my momentum forward was suddenly halted as I was pulled backwards against a strong muscled chest and my feet left the ground in a woosh. 

Lucifer had totally surprised me by flying, sure I’d seen him transform many times but I’d never seen him actually use his impressive wings. As he turned me in his strong arms so that I was facing him he had a smug smirk on his face. His wet hair slick and stuck to his forehead had my heart palpitating as I took in his beautiful face. 

“You cheated.” I finally accused him. He didn’t give me a response, just gave me some sort of pfft sound. Lucifer had flown us up and over the tallest nearby trees and the view from up here was amazing but what kept capturing my eye was the demon holding onto me. My hands had been braced on his shoulders, secure in his grasp and felt comfortable to use one hand to move some of his hair from his face. “You’re so beautiful.” I murmured softly. 

Lucifer squeezed me more tightly in his grasp, his wings beating to keep us aloft seemed to make a sound that echoed the heavy THUD THUD THUD of my heart and I couldn't’ tell if it was mine or if I was feeling his through our chests pressed so tightly together. When Lucifer pressed his lips to mine in that moment it was as if time itself slowed down, the loud whoosh of his wings faded away, I was lost in a space with no sound or sense other than the feeling of his lips on mine. The softness of those lips, the taste of rain mingling with the taste of him as his tongue slid against mine. He didn’t stop kissing me until we landed on the cabin porch. As my foot hit solid ground it was like reality came rushing in and I felt dizzy and disorientated. As I gripped onto his arms for support, Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Are you feeling ill again?” he asked.

I couldn’t speak yet so I just shook my head first. “Quite the opposite actually, I think I may be dreaming.” I smiled. “That was...the most magical moment ever. I didn't want it to end.” 

Lucifer’s eyes burned into me with heat before he ushered me into the cabin. “Let’s get you dry before you catch a cold.” 

He was still looking at me with that burning look as he pulled me into the bedroom after grabbing a couple large fluffy towels from the closet. He dried my hair before turning towards my luggage. He turned around holding some sort of sexy red lingerie that Asmo must have packed. 

I watched as he laid it out on the bed before walking over to me. I felt my eyes must be as wide as saucers when I looked up at his eyes when he stopped in front of me. “When I come back, I want you wearing that and I want you to give me your safe word. Do you understand?” he asked.

I gulped nervously and nodded. He captured my chin and forced me to look at him again. “You must use your words Ash. Now, Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.” I answered with a slight waiver to my voice. I was both exhilarated and terrified at the same time. “Good.” he smiled and kissed me on the brow before leaving the room, he shut the door behind him and I was thankful for that. It gave me privacy to get my shit together because I felt like I was about to hyperventilate. As I slipped into the lacy lingerie I wracked my brain for a safeword. 

There was no attached bathroom or mirror in this room so I had no idea how I looked. After the rain and towel drying of my hair I’m sure I looked like a mess. I was combing my fingers through my hair and trying to smooth it out the best I can just being thankful that Asmo used the best waterproof mascara and liner on me that morning, at least I didn’t have to worry about looking like a racoon.

I settled myself on the edge of the bed feeling ridiculous and fidgeted with the blanket, uncrossing and recrossing my legs. I thought about doing something funny like putting myself in some ridiculous pose across the bed but then chickened out. My heart was racing when Lucifer FINALLY came back to the room. He was barefoot and had changed into a pair of simple black sleep pants, he’d donned yet another black button up but had left it open giving me a flash of the toned muscle beneath. His hair was still slightly damp and damn, he looked sinfully good and I could feel the heat pooling in my belly already.

As I had been admiring him he’d been appraising me himself with a wicked little grin. “What’s your safe word?” he asked me as he made his way slowly to the bed, pulling one of his red ties from his pocket. 

“B-Beetlej -juice. Beetlejuice.” I stammered very un-eloquently I cringed at myself and my damned nerves. Only Lucifer unnerved me this way, damn him. He raised a brow but made no comment on my choice. 

“Do you trust me Ash?” he asked, his eyes never leaving mine. I glanced at the tie in his hands and back to him. 

“Y-yes. I trust you.” I answered. He smirked. “I’m going to blindfold you.” he said as he pulled the tie around my eyes and secured it behind my head. Then I felt him lift me bridal style before settling me back in the middle of the bed. “You look gorgeous in red.” he whispered. “Now...no talking unless you need to use your safeword or I ask you a question.” His hands trailed down my arms leaving the hairs raised as he passed, until he came to my hands and he raised my arms above my head and pushed them into the mattress. “Keep these here, if you move them I’ll have to find something to restrain you...or I’ll punish you.” 

“P-Punish how?” I asked. Lu made a clucking noise with his tongue, “Already breaking the rules I see.” but he answered my question non the less. “I might punish you by denying your orgasm or taking my palm to that delicious heart shaped ass of yours.” he growled huskily in my ear. I couldn't’ suppress the shiver that went through me at his words. Then he was moving away from me and I heard a rustling of clothes and what sounded like his wings, the way the feathers moved against each other.

My body jerked slightly when something light tickled across my ribs and under my breasts. “Is that one of your feathers?” I asked, breaking the no talking rule again. Lucifer made another sound of disappointment, and I felt a finger on my mouth. “Don’t make me gag this pretty little mouth.” I squirmed and closed my eyes tighter under the blindfold trying to focus on not talking and not moving my arms. It was more difficult than I imagined, I wanted to look at him and touch him. I wanted to feel his silky hair sliding between my fingers.

What I assumed was a feather resumed its trail over my skin and then I gasped when I felt a claw start to drag across my skin following the trail of the feather. It was a pleasant scratching sensation, like when you satisfied an itch but not hard enough to break the skin. This mix of sensations when on and on until I could barely keep myself still, the anticipation of what would come next was killing me and I was slowly losing my patience. Finally the feather was tossed aside and several more claws trailed over my skin, distinctly one hand of claws trailed down my stomach until I gasped when I felt my panties shredded from my body. I wanted to cry out and reprimand him for ruining a beautiful lingerie set but I bit my lip to keep the curse to myself.

I forgot all about the shredded panties when I felt his clawed hands pushing my knees up and open and the open mouthed kisses on my thighs had me forgetting to breathe. When his mouth finally ended up where my body was begging him to be it took all my willpower to keep my hands still. They wanted to grip and pull his hair, instead I was desperate to find some purchase in the blankets by my hands, wishing he had restrained them so I didn’t have to think about it so I could fully lose myself in the heady sensations he was lavishing me with. It was a sort of torture in itself to make such demands of me I decided hotly and the rebellious side of my wanted to say fuck it and try to take some control back but another side of me desperately wanted his praise, wanted to please him and so by some miracle my mouth stayed shut and my hands stayed above my head. 

When I was shaking, coming down from the shattering high he’d brought me too I felt his kisses trail up my body until I felt him kneeling above me and he removed my blindfold. As my eyes adjusted to the late golden hour light spilling into the room, my breath caught again as I took him in. I wasn’t prepared to see him fully naked, his eyes dark with desire and more crimson than usual. His beauty and the pure majesty of him was surreal in that moment, the power in his body and I saw the fatal fallen angel he was, this being with terrible power. But I blinked and that vision was gone as I saw his eyes full of sweet adoration that was meant for me as he leaned forwards and captured my lips so tenderly, the taste of myself still on him. Then he was just the man..demon that had captured and possessed my heart. 

“You did so well my love.” he purred in my ear and he took my hands in his, rubbing the inside of my palm where my fingernails had left crescent marks. “Was that difficult for you?” he asked with a teasing smirk.

“Yes.” I breathed out. “I wanted to look at you, I wanted to touch you.” I tried to move my hands from his grasp to his chest but he captured them firmly. “You’ll touch me when I tell you to, beloved.” and I suppressed a groan of frustration. 

He locked my wrists together and pressed my hands above my head again but this time he kept them locked in his grasp as he pressed me into the mattress and kissed me as only Lucifer could and I melted under his dominance and power. Happy to relinquish myself to his control. I cried out his name when he brutally thrust himself within me. The soft lovely things he whispered into my ear as he kept me locked down and under his control where contrary to the almost primal and animalistic way he claimed me, each thrust more possessive to the last, sealing my fate to him. For a moment in time I felt lost to the wild burning in my veins and when I went over the edge again he quickly followed after. His wings tucked in, he moved to the side of me and released my hands, pulling me towards him, he placed my hand over his heart giving me silent permission to touch him. 

We laid there lazily and he let my hands explore his body as I tried to memorize the look and feel of him. I ran my hands over his horns, and lightly brushed over the bit of wing that was exposed to me, my soft touches elicited soft growls that reminded me of a large cat purring. I explored the expanse of his torso that until now had been a mystery to me and he was more beautiful than I imagined. He had less bulk than Mammon but he was more defined than Satan. He was like a perfect sculpture to perfect to be real and I could almost feel the pride that oozed from his flawless pores. I was both in awe and slightly disgusted and envious of the pure unfairness of it all. 

“You belong to me. You’re ours, there’s no escaping or turning away from us now.” he murmured against my lips between soft kisses. “I’m yours...and you’re mine.” I whispered back but the words felt a little bitter on my tongue. I couldn’t possess them the same way they possessed me, because before they were mine they would be Lord Diavolos and eventually they would belong to their demon wives...if I ever lived long enough to see that day. I swallowed the bitter taste, unwilling to let it ruin an otherwise perfect moment. 

We laid there staring at each other, tracing each other's skin until we found ourselves joined again but this time it was slow, sweet,exploratory and full of the fragility and newness of our relationship. 

  
  


We had three days to explore Iceland and Lucifer had planned and scheduled it down to a minute after our discussion the day before. It was both annoying and impressive but I didn’t dare complain or tease him, I was in too good of a mood to tempt fate. Without his responsibilities I felt like I was seeing the real heart of Lucifer, not that it wasn’t already there but I didn’t have to dig for it, it was just there, shining on the surface. I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. 

We went whale watching, went on a lava cave tour, visited some hot springs and ended the day with horseback riding. I’d spent time with Lu in the human realm before but we were typically on our own and for some reason I found it very funny seeing him surrounded by other people, tourists who wanted to chat us up and had no idea who the hell they were talking to. 

The day after that was filled with beaches, waterfalls and other scenic hikes. It was tiresome but also so beautiful and amazing, I knew it was going to be my favorite day here. I took so many pictures of the landscapes and even had some strangers take some pictures of Lu and I together. I couldn't wait to get those printed. Tomorrow we were going to stay at a hotel in Reykjavik and see the city sights, find souvenirs for the brothers and Lord Diavolo before we went back to my apartment to sort out my human life before I disappeared back to the Devildom for an undetermined amount of time. 

I was bone tired when we returned to the cabin. The teleportation stone was handy but we’d still be on so many hikes that day I didn’t even want to know how many miles my aching feet had walked, still it was so worth it. It was full dark out when I convinced Lucifer that we needed to use the hot tub on the back porch. When I’d tried to wear the swimsuit Asmo had packed me Lucifer came into the room fully nude and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and protested, earning me a sharp slap to my ass, but I had to admit I had an amazing view of his glutes from here. With his strength and poise he had no issue flipping me into a bridal style hold as he went up the short steps and stepped into the hot tub with ease and settled down with me on his lap.

He turned me so I was facing away from him and he began to gently massage my shoulders. I groaned in delight but couldn’t help saying, “That feels amazing but it’s my feet that need the massage.” Without a word Lucifer moved me across from him and grabbed my foot and began to massage my foot. I tried to bear it but couldn’t hold in the squeal as I suddenly flaied my leg almost kicking Lu in the face. The surprised look on his face had me bursting in a further fit of giggles. “Sorry as much as I’d like the foot massage, I should have told you I’m dreadfully ticklish.” 

Lucifer smirked and drew me close to him again. “I’ll file that information away for another time.” he smiled wickedly. “Don’t you dare!” I glared at him playfully. 

I sat in his lap, my head resting against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my breasts. When I looked up I gasped in surprise. I didn’t expect to see it, even though it was the end of summer and the nights were getting dark again it still wasn’t the ideal time to catch sight of the northern lights. But there they were. I’d always dreamed of seeing them and it was more beautiful than I could imagine. 

I smiled at Lucifer feeling so happy I could burst. “Are you happy beloved?” he asked me. I felt tears pricking at my eyes. “I can’t describe how happy I am, to be here, witnessing this, with you.” I kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you Lucifer, for everything.” 

“It’s nothing.” he said with a smile, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. “I’d move the stars for you.” he purred in my ear sexily. I couldn’t help the idiot grin as he altered one of my favorite quotes from my favorite movie. We made love in that hot tub under the northern lights and I didn’t know if my heart could be any more full. 

  
  


Lucifer was woken by the smell of blood, human blood. He sat up feeling his heart rate pick up as he looked down at Ash, pulling the blanket off her and he surveyed her body for injury. She looked fine. He shook her awake, gently nudging her shoulder. “Ash, Ash wake up now.”

I felt Lucifer trying to wake me and I suppressed the urge to whine like a child and ask for ten more minutes. “What is it Lu?” I asked groggily, it was very late when we’d finally went to bed last night and sleep was still heavy on my lids. 

“Are you okay? I smell blood but you don’t appear damaged.” His words were like a cold bath waking me up immediately. I flushed when I realized I felt wet and sticky between my legs. Hell this was embarrassing. “Uh..sorry. I think I must have started my cycle.” I flushed. Luckily none of the blood had leaked onto the bedding but the fact that he could smell it made me feel self conscious. “Uh I feel weird asking you this but I don’t have any sanitary pads or tampons with me….” Lucifer didn’t say anything, he just got out of bed like some dutiful boyfriend and told me he’d go to a store and fetch me some. He dressed quickly, gave me a kiss and left. 

I rummaged in my suitcase for clean underthings when the cramps hit me hard. Uggh! I groaned in annoyance. I pondered what the Iceland equivalent to Midol was and if I could text Lu to grab me some sort of painkiller. As I entered the bathroom to clean myself up and wait for Lucifer to return the cramping increased, worse than any I’d experienced before causing me to double over in pain. “Fucking hell.” I cursed. The increasing cramping was followed by a sudden gushing of blood, so much blood it made me feel mildly faint. I was trying to peel my ruined pajamas off, panting with effort as I stepped out of them and slid down the wall onto the floor. I should have really sat on the toilet but I was in so much pain I couldn’t think straight let alone get back up. 

When Lucifer was walking into the cabin his stomach recoiled in panic, the smell of human blood had increased tenfold. He knew about menstruation but this didn’t seem normal to him. His eyes widened when he found Ash on the bathroom floor clutching at her stomach, her underwear and pajamas had been flung to the side and she was sitting in a puddle of her own blood. No, there was definitely something wrong with her and his heart clenched with fear. 

“I’m here beloved, hold on.” he grabbed a towel and helped her stand to wrap it around her. She was shaking and moaning in pain. He knew without his support she would have collapsed. He lifted her swiftly, leaving everything behind he teleported them to the nearest portal.

Lord Diavolo was sitting on his throne, bored to tears listening to one of his courtiers complain and beseech him about some petty squabble going on in a different layer of the Devildom. He wanted them to leave so he could focus on his plans for RAD. A flash of light from the small antechamber that led to the portal room off the throne room caught his attention. The heavy scent of human blood filled the room causing a stir among the demons there. Diavolo had smelled that heady, honey sweet blood before and knew it belonged to Ash. Ice filled his veins as he ordered everyone out just as Lucifer came striding in a panic, Ash curled up in his arms looking half conscious. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Lucifer’s eyes pleaded silently for help from his liege lord. Barbatos standing by had already called for a royal physician. Diavolo saw the blood pooling on the towel under her and only one thing flashed across his mind, “It looks like she’s having a miscarriage.” he said as they rushed her towards the palace infirmary. 

Lucifer gave his Lord a sharp look. “That’s impossible...unless she’s been having relations outside of our agreement.” Diavolo didn’t know what to say to that but this reminded him of another incident in the past, a human consort of his brother’s had died during a messy miscarriage. Demon pregnancies were hard on human bodies. But it was next to impossible for her to be pregnant with a demon child unless something deceitful had been going on. 

  
  


Hours later Diavolo, Lucifer and his brother’s were waiting patiently for news from the royal physician. All they knew so far was that Ash had indeed been pregnant and lost the child. Lucifer had laid into his brothers, demanding to know if any of them had tried to get her pregnant on purpose, which caused a whole round of accusations and denials. Ash had insisted that the Incubus hadn’t raped her and it would have been too soon anyway. Satan threw Solomon’s name in the mix which caused another huge outburst, Mammon insisting that Ash wouldn’t do that and when it was suggested he could have done something and erased her memories Asmo got mad and defended the sorcerer. At the end of it, they were no closer to an answer of how this had happened and they were all pissed with each other. The question no one wanted to ask, that if it was somehow their doing, whose child had it been? “Poor Ash.” Asmo finally said quietly. “Does she even want a child?” he asked looking around at his brothers. The brother’s exchanged glances, none of them knew the answer to that or how this loss may affect her. 

Mammon tried to wipe his eyes discreetly. “I’d never thought about havin’ a spawn of my own...but if it were Ash’s...it’d be perfect, dontcha think?” he said to no one in particular with a sniff. Some of the others just nodded or murmured their agreement. Lord Diavolo had been ignoring the brothers as they waited and only Barbatos noticed how tense his Lord was as they waited for news. Only Barbatos knew the thoughts that were running through Lord Diavolo’s head at that moment. This had blindsided them and that was worrisome in itself. 

When the Royal Physician finally came out of the infirmary everyone had leapt to their feet. The old doctor raised his hands as if warding off the anxious demons. “The mortal woman will be fine. She’s stable and will make a full recovery….I’ve ran tests and….”

“And what?!” Mammon snapped anxiously earning a glare from Lucifer.

“And the results are baffling to say the least. If you’ll give me another hour I will present my findings to you in my laboratory.” They all exchanged confused and wary looks while Lord Diavolo thanks his physician, dismissing him. 

“Well what’s that supposed to mean?” Mammon barked in outrage. “Why do we gotta wait an hour? Can’t the old goat just tell us now?!” he threw up his hands with his impatience. 

“Mammon get ahold of yourself or I’ll send you back to the house of lamentation.” Lucifer said coolly. Mammon pulled at his own hair before flopping back down in a chair. 

An hour later they had all piled into the doctor’s laboratory, surrounded by strange equipment. If Ash had been there she would have described it as looking like some steampunk experience out of a jules verne novel. A blending of modern medical technology and ancient magic. 

On a projector screen the Royal Physician brought up an almost 3D looking image of a DNA strand. “After running several tests and retesting to be sure, the fetus was definitely of demonic origin, most likely conceived three to five weeks ago.” Beel and Satan exchanged a look, that most likely meant the baby had been one of theirs. Neither one of them knew what to do with that information or how to feel about it. 

“How is this possible? Is there evidence of magical intervention, fertility drugs?” Lucifer asked. 

“No. There is no evidence to suggest that although at this point it would be hard to prove.” the Physician explained. 

“Now if you’ll look at this strand genetic code.” the physician pointed to the projection with a laser pen. “This is a typical strand of normal human DNA.” then he changed the slide, “this is celestial dna, as you can see these glowing strands are the representations of their celestial power and spirit you may say and there is very little physical genetic material,” the slide switched again, this one was more similar to the human DNA but still markedly different and depicted in a different color code. “As you know this is the demonic genetic code.” The slide changed to another strand that looked different from all the rest. “This is Ash’s DNA.” he announced and a collective gasp went round the room. “As you can see, the overall structure is human, but as indicated with these purple markers,” he pointed here and there with his laser pointer. “These are all demonic genes. And these, which there are far fewer indicated in pale blue are celestial genes. This glow, surrounding her double helix is what I can only guess is the presence of celestial power.” 

“How is this possible?” Lucifer asked. “And what does it mean?” Diavolo added. 

The Royal physician nodded and paused as if carefully considering his next words. “I’m still mapping out all her genetic code. So far the amount of demonic genes is impressive, typically when a demon and human have a child the demonic genes are dominant, there’s hardly been a record of a true hybrid as the demonic code usually consumes the human material and the child is for all intents and purposes, a demon. With the amount of demonic genes she has, she should be a demon or at least more demon than human.” He switched to a new slide full of genetic markers, pointing to different ones. “This one says she should have horns, and this one wings. This one is for scales…and that’s not all.” he paused and looked to his Lord. “The demonic blood she has is...old...ancient.” 

Lord Diavolo narrowed his eyes. “We’re all ancient, what do you mean?” 

“Just to say that whomever this demonic lineage comes from is from an ancient, noble house. If she presented as a demon, she’d be an elite, demon nobility, Sire.” the physician explained causing Diavolo’s eyes to widen in surprise. 

“As a descendant of Lilith, we would expect little to no remaining celestial influence after so many generations but as you can see they persist. The most peculiar is this strain of power though, I’ve never seen anything like it and would not have expected it possible for all this genetic code to exist in one mortal body...My theory is that the celestial and demonic code are blocking each other and that’s why she’s simply human. But with all this demonic code, I surmise this is why she was able to become pregnant. So I would advise birth control from now on.” 

Lord Diavolo shook his head. “I don’t know how this is possible. Barbatos and I investigated her lineage from Lilith on...there was never any evidence of a demonic influence or parentage in those descendants.”

The physician shrugged. “That I cannot answer. But the only explanation for her having this much code is that many of her descendants were demons or hybrids, and not only that but they all came from the same house.”

“Can you tell which house?” Lucifer asked. “Impossible to tell unless you want to get all the noble houses to come in for testing to find a match.”

Lord Diavolo snorted, “Unlikely.”

“What does this mean for Ash?” Satan asked after a period of silence. 

“Other than her being susceptible to demonic pregnancy...nothing...not unless someone figured out how to either activate her demonic genetics or this strain of celestial power which is a mystery to me...If nothing changes, she’ll live out a normal mortal life.” The physician explained. 

Everyone looked lost in their own thoughts on the matter. Ash had gone from being the ordinary human exchange student to a descendant of Lilith and now they found out she had demon blood, should by rights be a demon? Someone had tampered with Lilith's blood line, someone was targeting Ash...Satan couldn’t help feeling that these things were all related. It was a real mystery and he’d be thrilled if it didn’t endanger the one thing he held dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter BUT it was already long so I decided to save the rest for one more chapter. Ending on ch 30 sounded good but I guess we're going for 31...the last chapter will just be a bit of wrap up and setting up for the next part in the series.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LAST Chapter.

Levi scowled but didn’t take his eyes off his computer when Mammon barged noisily into his room, _ I should have locked that door! _ He thought to himself absently. “Oi! I can’t believe you’re just sittin’ here playing your fuckin’ games while Ash is lying in that damn infirmary!”

The avatar of envy turned and gave his brother a scathing look. “Yeah? What are you doing other than making a lot of noise? I’m meticulously going through the code on Ash’s chip to make sure we never lose her again.” he said through gritted teeth before turning back to his computer. 

Mammon rubbed his neck, his cheeks flushed but he didn’t apologize to his brother for jumping to conclusions. “C-can I help?” he asked.

Levi chuckled under his breath. “Yeah, you can get out of my room.” 

Mammon scowled. “Oi! Have a lil’ respect! I’m going crazy here!” he paced behind Levi’s computer. “No one loves Ash more than us two? Right?” Levi blushed at the word ‘love’ as Mammon continued his rant. “We were there for her first! And they just think...think they can shove us aside anytime they want! We’re second an’ third! We are deserving of some respect!” Mammon growled. “If they weren’t my brothers...I’d fuckin’ rip ‘em to ribbons.” 

It wasn’t that Levi couldn’t understand his brother’s plight, he was the fucking avatar of envy after all. Losing his shit wasn’t going to help Ash though so he was doing something that was in his control. While she was healing after Pan’s attack, they had embedded a tracking chip under the new skin. They didn’t tell her about it because they figured she wouldn’t like it and would probably rant about it being a violation of her human rights or accuse them of treating her like a pet. So they kept it from her for her own good. It was both electronic technology and magic combined and Levi was the only one here who understood it, it was up to him to make sure it was working correctly. They’d been able to track Ash all over Iceland even from the Devildom, even while using the teleportation stone. The results were promising but he’d double check and recheck and run diagnostics, even if it was just to make himself feel useful at this point. 

Belphie had left Beel in the kitchen to drown his worries in pudding and ice cream. He didn’t need to talk to his twin to know that he was feeling guilt, the idea that he may have gotten Ash pregnant and caused another trauma to her mortal body. Beel worried about how much trauma one little human female could take before they broke her for good. Belphie knew it was useless to try to get through to his brother until he’d satisfied his gluttony for both food and self loathing. He found Satan in the library and had never seen his brother look so agitated when surrounded by so many stacks of musty old books, not even the smell of rotting paper could soothe the avatar of wrath today it seemed. 

“What are you looking for?” he asked as he lazily dropped into one of the armchairs. Satan didn’t spare Belphie a glance as he replied, “I’m looking for any mention in either medical texts or historical, for anyone similar to Ash.” 

Belphie smiled. “I knew I could count on you to be doing the rational thing.” he quipped. “If you find anything good, wake me.” he said as he stretched his legs out and folded his arms. A book flew across the room and smacked him hard, right in the face.

“What the fuck!?” he growled, shifting into his demon form with agitation. Satan hadn’t transformed but his body was glowing with eerie green light. “If you’re too lazy to help. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Satan looked at his younger brother with deadly intent. 

Belphie sighed. His brother’s were too wound up in their emotions to see the larger picture. They didn’t even know how Ash was going to react, for all they knew she’d be relieved to not be pregnant with their demon spawn. Aside from that potential complication, this was good news. Some of his brother’s didn’t want to admit it but none of them were going to let her simply grow old and die to leave them without a fight. There were nasty ways of making Ash immortal, ways she’d hate them for but Belphie would still do if it came down to it, if there was no other way...but now, if they could just unlock her demonic genes their problem was solved. Satan saw it, but he was still letting his emotions get the best of him. 

Asmo was in his room laying on his bed, he’d already prepared a care package for Ash when she was released from the infirmary, already had clothes prepared for her. There was nothing left to do but wait and he’d never felt more depressed in his life. Seeing Ash like this again, so soon after his failure to protect her from Pan was just too much. He was lonely but didn’t feel like getting company from any of his usual partners, he found himself imagining what Ash would look like round with child, he wondered how he would feel if it was his child growing inside her and he felt an uncharacteristic stab of jealousy at the thought of Beel or Satan’s child growing there instead. He needed a distraction. Finally he decided to call Solomon and fill him in on everything that had gone down. 

Lucifer had ordered his brother’s to return home when he couldn’t stand their noise any longer. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos had left him alone a while ago. He sat next to Ash’s bed, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. He’d been around for far too long to not know that something larger was at play here, his little mouse was at the epicenter and someone had to know more than they were telling. Of course he instantly suspected Diavolo, not much ever escaped his liege Lord, especially with Barbatos’ unique powers at his disposal. Lucifer didn’t get the impression that Lord Diavolo wanted to hurt Ash but he used everyone as pawns and the idea of Diavolo using Ash in that way angered him more than he’d care to admit. Once again his vow chafed against him and he couldn’t help but wonder if Lord Diavolo knew this would happen when he agreed to help Lilith. 

  
  


“How in the eight hells did we not see this!” Lord Diavolo yelled, losing his cool for once. Barbatos shifted on his feet anxiously. “If I’d had this information from the beginning we could have been working on a way to unlock her demonic side.” he growled pacing in front of the hearth in his private chambers. He slammed his fist into the marble mantle, cracking it and causing pieces to crumble off. “Demon nobility.” he laughed lowly, humourless with a dark edge. “I could have fucking made her my Bride outright and never risked offering her up like a sacrifice to Lucifer and his brothers.” he growled. He was in full demonic form and a strange fire burned in his eyes. 

“We’ve done the best we could with what we had my Lord.” Barbatos used a soothing voice. “We knew trying to manipulate the outcome would be difficult. The strings of fate are not so easily cut.”

Lord Diavolo sighed, gripping what was left of his hearth mantle with both fists. “Can we still...end her life?” he asked so quietly only a demon would have heard him. 

Barbatos frowned, a year ago he may have advised it but now… “That path would only lead to your downfall at this point. And besides my Lord...that path hasn’t been open for awhile now…” Lord Diavolo winced at Barbatos' implications. A year ago he could have done it...but now...he didn’t think he could take her life even if it had been the best choice to make. His own weakness made his rage surge forward again. 

“Someone has fucked with her bloodline, how did we not see this?” he asked again.

Barbatos shook his head. “I’ve looked and looked again, there’s only one explanation I can think of. Someone knew Liliths bloodline was being watched, knew how to hide themselves from me.”

“That begs the question of why? Unless they know…” Barbatos watched as his Lord’s face paled.

“Do you suspect anyone from the old houses?” Barbatos asked and Diavolo snorted with derision. “I suspect everyone and trust no one.” he growled.

“Look again! Find me something Barbatos! I bet everything, all my dreams for the future on Lucifer, his sister and that damable prophecy!” he raged, crumbling the rest of his mantle, the marble in his fists ground to dust. 

Barbatos simply bowed and left his Lord to his anger. 

  
  


Belphie was begrudgingly going through the pages of his book flippantly with Satan glowering across from him. They’d found nothing and would soon have to move on to a bigger library. Satan looked like he was going to blast whomever banged the library doors open when they saw Mammon stumble inside. “Is he drunk?” Belphie asked with a snicker, “So pathetic.” 

Mammon’s head snapped upwards and Satan dropped his book. “He’s not drunk.” Satan murmured almost in awe, making Belphie look at his greedy brother again. Mammon’s eyes had gone full white as if his pupils had rolled back in his head. An eerie glow emanated from them. His jaw was slack until he began to speak as Satan was stumbling towards the desk trying to grab paper and pen. 

“Beware...beware the demon king...destruction...the Bride of Envy…” he mumbled. “What did he say?!” Satan snapped out, not understanding everything that came out of Mammon’s mouth and writing down what he did. Belphie shrugged with wide eyes, he’d never seen this before. 

Mammon collapsed in a heap and when he opened his eyes he found himself in the library with Satan and Belphie looking down at him curiously. “Ugh,” he groaned, rubbing his temples. “What happened?” he asked, wincing. “Where’s Ash? Is she OK? Did she wake up yet?” he rambled feeling disorientated. 

“She’s still in the infirmary.” Belphie said. “Mammon, what was the last thing you remember?” Mammon stood and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh..I was in Levi’s room. Then I woke up here.” 

“You had a vision, your eyes did that white glowy thing.” Satan said. He’d not seen Mammon display this power for over a millenia. The fact that it happened now, after what they had learned about Ash did not sit well with him. 

“I did?” Mammon blushed, rubbing his neck again. “Well wha’did I say?” Satan handed Mammon the parchment and Mammon looked at it with confusion. “Well whatsit suppose ta mean?” he asked his brothers.

Satan snatched the parchment back with irritation. “You’re supposed to tell us that you useless fool!” Mammon turned red and yelled at his brothers. “I don’t gotta put up with this shit!” he said before stomping out of the room. 

Belphie and Satan exchanged a look before Satan frowned. “I suppose I’ll have to be the one to tell Lucifer….”

  
  
  


I blinked, I felt incredibly drowsy like when you’re waking up after sedation and wondered where I was. What had I been doing? I felt warmth and pressure on my hand and opened my eyes to see Lucifer dozing off next to me, my hand secure in his. Suddenly the events came rushing back to me. I looked around again, It looked like the Palace infirmary. I sighed wearily wondering if I’d ever make it a full week without something happening ever again. 

“Ash?” Lucifer stirred awake next to me, the pressure on my hand increasing. “Hey Lu.” I gave him a weak smile, tears suddenly pricked at my eyes. “I’m sorry.” I choked out, suddenly overcome with emotion. 

Lucifer moved closer, his forehead creased in concern. “Why would you be sorry?” he asked me, squeezing my hand in both of his. I shook my head, trying to keep from crying. “I ruined our vacation.” I finally managed to get out. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears as Lu smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. “You didn’t ruin anything, this was out of your control. No one could have predicted this.” His voice was calm and soothing. 

“W-what happened?” I asked, a small voice inside me said  _ you know _ ...but I had to hear it confirmed. Lucifer fidgeted in his chair and cleared his throat. “You had a miscarriage.” he finally said, confirming my fear. 

“But that’s impossible.” I ground out, suddenly feeling angry and wanting to deny it even though I knew in my bones it was true. 

Lucifer looked at me sadly. “If we had known we would have taken better care of you, made the necessary precautions...we just didn’t know.” I looked at him in confusion, why was he blaming himself, how could they know? It was supposed to be impossible or in the very least extremely rare. 

“There’s something else.” he said cautiously, he looked at me like a doe that might lurch away at any moment. “The Doctor found something in your blood…”

“In my blood? Like a parasite? What are you talking about?” I asked, my voice taking on a tinge of hysteria. I didn’t think I could handle one more surprise. 

“Shhh.” Lucifer soothed me pressing his hands to my cheeks and kissing me softly. “Take a deep breath for me love.” he commanded and I instinctively obeyed, trying to calm myself. 

“The doctor examined your DNA to try to investigate your pregnancy and he found something..well incredible really.” Lucifer said, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. My brow furrowed in further confusion and I wished he’d just spit it out. “Inside your genetic code, there’s not just evidence of your connection to Lilith through your bloodline...you also have..well..copious amounts of demon genetic markers inside you as well.”

“WHAT?!” my eyes widened in shock. I thought about everything I had learned in my Demon Biology classes at RAD, everything I’d been taught..it just didn’t make sense. How could that be?

Suddenly I was laughing even though I wasn’t finding any of this remotely funny. “Your doctor must be mistaken. I think I would know if I had a bunch of demons running around in my family tree!” 

Lucifer shook his head. “It truly is a mystery for now, no one knows the how..yet..but the evidence is clearly there. You have so much demonic markers in you that by all rights you should be more demon than human...for whatever reason those traits have been blocked from manifesting, leaving you for all intents and purposes fully..human..or mortal at the least.” he amended, calling her human just didn’t seem right anymore. 

I looked at Lucifer worried. “They’re not going to put me in a lab and study me are they?” I still didn’t fully believe what he told me, it just sounded...like fantasy? But here I was in the Devildom and I thought things sounded too unreal. 

Lucifer smiled and shook his head. “Even if they wanted to, I’d never let that happen.” he assured me. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Overwhelmed and Tired. Can you take me home?” I asked pitifully.

“Home?” he asked.

“To the house of lamentation.” I clarified. 

Hours later the doctor cleared me to leave with strict orders to rest. Lucifer cloistered me into his own room and refused to let his brothers bother me until I convinced him he wasn’t being kind or fair and he relented. Luckily Lucifer’s bed was huge and while he excused himself to his study the other brothers piled onto the bed with me, careful not to jostle me too much. Beel had sat behind me on the bed and offered to let me use his lap as a pillow but his muscular thighs were not the most comfortable so Belphie put his pillow on Beels lap and pulled us both down on it together. Mammon was on my otherside with one of my hands clutched in his while Satan sat beside Beel and threaded his hands through my hair in a soothing fashion. Levi said near my legs, his tail twisted up one of my legs holding me possessively while Asmo proceeded to shuffle into a bag he brought pulling out lotion to massage my feet, always careful to use the right pressure and not tickle me. When he was done he painted my toenails. We cuddled in silence for a while and the love that surrounded me was truly healing in its own way.

“Are you sad?” Beel finally broke the silence, his large hand caressing my cheek from behind my head. I opened my eyes and looked at him. “About the baby.” he clarified, I could see the guilt in his eyes. I pressed my own hand over his. The other brother’s were still beside me and I could feel the discomfort in the room. 

I gave a small shrug. “I think I’m still in shock.” I admitted. “Are you sad Beel?” I asked him and also glanced at Satan, his emotions were closed off to me though as he stared ahead. The doctor had told me that with the timing it was most likely that the baby had been Beel or Satan’s. None of us had talked about babies, it was a moot point, I knew they’d never want to intentionally risk my life when I was mortal and they’d have an obligation to give their wives children some day. 

I felt Beel shrug behind me. “I’m sad that we hurt you…” he began in a voice that was softer than Beel ever used. “ I never thought about it before but I think I would have loved any child you had Ash, even if it wasn’t mine.” Murmurs of assent went around the room, as I felt various kisses and touches on my body. 

Their support and love brought me to tears and I let myself cry. Belphie and Mammon sandwiched me between them even tighter. Belphie nuzzling my neck while my tears spilled onto Mammon’s shirt as he whispered small words of love and praise into my ear. 

I didn’t remember falling asleep but when I woke the room was dark and there was only one brother in the bed holding me close, I didn’t need to turn to know it was Lucifer’s arms that held me. “Do you need anything?” his voice whispered from behind me. My stomach growled and Lucifer sat up, after pulling me into an upright position and placing some pillows behind my back he fetched a tray filled with fresh fruit and cheeses from the human realm. I greedily gulped down the glass of water he handed me and then picked at the food in silence as my mind whirled and whirled around the insanity of my existence. Eventually Lucifer removed the tray and pulled me into his arms. “Tell me what you’re thinking, love.” 

The tears were back in my eyes when I looked up at him. “I’m scared Lu. I’m so afraid something really terrible is going to happen and that I’m going to be the cause.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for reading! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this and theories for the next part in the series. Which has a few chapters done so far, right now the title is Bride of Prophecy but I might change it to something else later. You can email me at fallingunderground13@gmail.com
> 
> Oh also, if the thing with Mammon came out of left field to you...well I was actually looking at Mammon's profile on the Obey Me Wiki fandom page and under trivia it said "His symbolic animal is a crow, which symbolizes prophecy and good luck." So I decided Mammon needed to have some second rate prophecy powers. HAHA


	32. Chapter 32

This is just a quick note to those subscribed who are waiting on the next part of this series, Bride of Prophecy or part 10 of Ash's Adventures in Devildom is posted with 4 chapters currently. I'll be doing my best to update with a chapter at least once a week but often more frequently and sometimes less XD

The beginning of the next part may seem a bit slow as I build the new setting and I plan on having some lighthearted fun and interactions true to the Obey Me game, some of it probably inspired by game chats, side stories etc. while I continue to weave in and push the main plot forward. I think Ash deserves a little bit of rest and fun before her life is thrown into turmoil again ;-D

Thank you again to everyone who read, kudos and left your awesome and kind comments. <3


End file.
